


Forever With You

by Danni0204



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 98,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni0204/pseuds/Danni0204
Summary: *Sequel to You're My Home*While celebrating their first wedding anniversary, Alex and Kelly make a big decision. (Sorry, I suck at writing these and also don't want to give too much away.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 156
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, the sequel is here. Not much else to do right now with this current situation so just got right onto it. Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you can - they make smile and keep me writing... ;)

Alex stopped the car in the driveway of her house. She turned off the ignition and pulled the keys out, taking her seat belt off. She picked up the flowers that were sitting on the passenger seat, before getting out of the car, hitting the lock button on the keys as she walked across to the porch. She went in the front door of her house, immediately being greeting by Arlo, the dog running out of the kitchen, jumping up on Alex. “Hey, buddy,” Alex gave him a quick pat then walked into the kitchen, Arlo following behind her. “Hey my lovelies. Mummy is home,” Alex walked over to her wife, who was checking dinner on the hob. “These are for you.” Alex handed out the flowers as she placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. 

“Aww thank you,” Kelly looked down to them. “They are lovely. You shouldn’t have.” 

“It’s flower Friday, Mama,” Skyler reminded her, looking up to her. “Mummy always brings you flowers on a Friday.” 

“I know. I’m just saying she doesn’t need to do it every week.” Kelly murmured, looking down to Skyler. She still often got a glowing feeling in her stomach every time Skyler called her Mama. She started nearly a year ago now, the first time she used the word on Kelly and Alex’s wedding day. 

“I’ll bring my woman flowers once a week, thank you very much,” Alex said. “So just say thank you and be grateful you have such a sweet, loving wife.” Alex got a cheeky grin on her face as she spoke. 

“I did say thank you,” Kelly responded. “And I am grateful. You spoil me.” Kelly said, placing another kiss on Alex’s lips. 

“It’s nothing you don’t deserve,” Alex spoke softly. “So, something smells nice. You actually managing to cook something?” Alex teased, watching as Kelly put the flowers down on the worktop. 

“Thai red chicken curry with rice.” Skyler informed her mother.

“Thai red curry?” Alex tilted her head to the side. “You think Skye’s going to eat that?” 

“She said she would.” Kelly gave a little shrug. 

“Hmm,” Alex twisted her lip, not looking so sure before she leaned down, looking into the pan. “It does look surprisingly good though. You sure you made this?” Alex gave her wife a cheeky grin. 

“Hey, I’m getting better.” Kelly frowned. 

“Yeah those cooking classes I got you have paid off,” Alex quipped. “Back to the cooking, my love.” Alex playfully hit Kelly’s bum. Kelly shook her head at her wife, before she stirred the pan of rice that was boiling away. 

“Oh Mummy, look,” Skyler picked up something that had been sitting on the breakfast bar. “I got this today.” Skyler looked proud of herself as she handed the certificate out to her mother. 

“Star of the Week,” Alex grinned, speaking with enthusiasm. “For being kind, helpful and including everyone,” Alex read what was on the certificate out loud. “Ahh good job sweetie,” Alex held her hand out, Skyler grinning proudly as she gave her mother a high five. “We’ll put this up on the fridge huh?” Alex walked over to the fridge as she spoke, Skyler nodding in response. She picked up a magnet and stuck the certificate down with it. “So, how was school today?” Alex questioned, looking back to her daughter. 

“Fine,” Skyler answered. “We only have one more week left then it’s summer break,” Skyler sounded excited. “Then I’m going to first grade.” 

“Oh don’t,” Alex sounded upset. “You are growing up too fast.” 

“Yeah cos I’ll be 6 in the summer break.” Skyler sounded excited about this. 

“Nooo, you’re my baby. Stop growing up.” Alex pouted sadly in Skyler’s direction. 

“I got too,” Skyler shrugged. “Everyone gets older, Mum.” 

“I know,” Alex sighed lightly as she took the place mats out of the cupboard, handing them to Skyler so she could go put them on the dining table. “So, how was swimming today?” Alex questioned as she opened the drawer and took out some cutlery. 

“Good.” Skyler answered, putting the place mats down at their places at the table. 

“Oh yeah that reminds me,” Kelly looked around to her wife from the cooker. “From next week her swim class is moving to Tuesdays.” 

“For always or only for the summer?” Alex continued the conversation as she walked over to the table to put out the cutlery. 

“Always I think.” Kelly told her, starting to dish up the curry and rice. 

“Well Tuesday is your late day, so I’ll have to leave work early to take her.” Alex murmured as she walked over to the cupboard and took out two glasses and the orange cup that Skyler just had to drink out of. She walked over to the fridge, putting the first glass under the water dispenser. 

“Is that going to be a problem?” Kelly wondered, taking the first two bowls over to the table. “Feed the dog please.” Kelly looked to Skyler, feeding Arlo one of Skyler’s chores. Kelly walked back over to the breakfast bar grabbing the other bowl as Alex brought over the first two waters. 

“No,” Alex walked back over to the fridge, filling Skyler’s cup with some water. “I’m on great terms with the director. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Alex said, winking over to her wife. “She’s a lovely woman.”

Kelly chuckled. “You sure? I’ve heard she can be a bit of a ball-buster.”

Alex gasped, mocking offence as she walked over to the table to join her wife. “You are very much mistaken, my dear wife,” Alex told her, the pair of them taking their seats. “Director Danvers-Olsen is the loveliest, most easy-going boss you’ll ever meet.” 

“But that’s you, Mummy. You are the director.” Skyler pointed out, sitting on her chair that was next to Alex at the table, Kelly sitting opposite her. 

“I know sweetie,” Alex smiled down at her daughter. “Mama is just teasing me.” 

“Oh,” Skyler gave a little chuckle. “You are always teasing each other.”

“Yeah well it’s better that we tease each other than argue, right?” Kelly questioned, before taking a forkful of her curry. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “I don’t like the times you do argue.”

“No, it’s not nice but sometimes parents argue,” Alex explained. “And Mama and I are fond of making up.” Alex raised her eyebrows, giving her wife a cheeky smirk.

“How do you make up?” Skyler wondered, staring at her curry but not yet going to try it.

“Well we talk it out then we have a little kiss and uh….” Alex cleared her throat. “Some cuddles.” Alex and Kelly shared suggestive smiles.

“Some very special cuddles.” Kelly added as she reached for her glass of water, licking her bottom lip as she looked into her wife’s hazel eyes. 

“Hmm,” Alex raised her eyebrows. “But we don’t argue that much, do we?” Alex questioned, Skyler shaking her head. Sure, they could fight, it was healthy for all relationships to have little quarrels, but it didn’t happen often. “I guess that’s because we are still in the first year of wedded bliss.” Alex said, Kelly and her going to be celebrating their first wedding anniversary in only two weeks’ time, Alex having arranged a weekend away together to celebrate. 

“What so you think it’ll all start going down hill soon?” Kelly wondered, looking a little a hurt by the comment. 

“Not at all,” Alex told her. “We’ll still be together celebrating our 30th, 40th, hopefully even 50th wedding anniversary.” 

“You bet.” Kelly smiled across the table to her wife. She wasn’t sure what their future would hold, but she knew she wanted to spend every minute of it with Alex and Skyler in her life and although she’d not spoken to Alex about it yet, she was hoping that soon, they’d at least be planning the addition of a baby into their lives.

\------------ 

“Kara,” Skyler ran into her loft, excited to see her. “Hey Kara.” 

“Hey Skittle,” Kara smiled at her niece. Although the little had mostly dropped from the nickname, Kara still regularly referred to her as Skittle. “What’s this visit in aid of?” 

“What? I can’t come see my favourite sister?” Alex questioned, giving her sister a hug. 

“Well sure you can,” Kara said as she pulled back, looking back to her niece. “It means I get to see my favourite niece.” 

“Oh Auntie Kara,” Skyler sighed. “I am your only niece.” 

“Then you’ll always be my favourite,” Kara told her, patting the top of Skyler’s head as she spoke. “So, where’s Mama today?” Kara wondered why Kelly wasn’t with them, giving it was a Saturday, so she wouldn’t be at work.

“She’s at yoga class,” Skyler said, stretching out one of her legs and holding her arms out in front of her, like she was imitating a yoga pose. “But she’ll come here after,” Skyler said. “We are going to go to Bounce,” Skyler informed her. Bounce was full of trampolines and ball pits and Skyler loved to go there. “Will you come?” 

“Sure I will.” Kara was pleased to be invited out for the day with her sisters and niece. 

Skyler grinned. “Can we play a game till she comes?” 

“Uh yeah,” Kara answered. “How about you go pick one and me and Mummy will go get some drinks and snacks?”

“Okay. I want apple juice please.” Skyler said, running over to the toy box in the corner of the loft to pick out a game, as Kara and Alex made their way over to the kitchen area. 

“So,” Alex took out some glasses from the cupboard as Kara took a bag of pretzels from the other. “How did the date go last night?” 

“Urgh,” Kara shook her head. “Maybe I’m just destined to be single.” Kara sighed as she opened the fridge, taking out the carton of apple juice. Alex gave her sister a sympathetic smile as she started to pour some into the glasses. 

“Nah, c’mon. There is someone out there for you,” Alex assured her. “You just haven’t met him yet.” 

“It’s fine,” Kara shook her head, pouring the last glass of juice. “Besides, you are loved up enough for the both of us.”

“Mmm,” Alex smiled dreamily as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. “Well surely if I can find love then there’s hope for you,” Alex said. “You are gorgeous and smart and funny. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” 

“Thanks,” Kara gave her an appreciative smile. “But I’m good. I’m happy. I have great family, friends, I love my job,” Kara said. She did take a chance and agree to work for James. Although they had a rocky start, his magazine was now one of the biggest and best selling in the city and beyond. “My days of picking out potential dates are over.” 

“Maybe you are just seeking out the wrong kind of people,” Alex said, picking up one of the glasses and taking a drink as Kara put the carton of juice back in the fridge. “Let me and Kel set you up.” 

“Absolutely not,” Kara shook her head at her sister. Alex grinned, her eyebrows raising. “You get that glint out of your eye,” Kara scolded her sister. “You are not setting me up.” 

“Why?” Alex questioned. “We know you. We love you. We want you to find happiness.” 

“I’m happy,” Kara told her. “Honestly, Alex, I’m good right now,” Kara said. “So, anyways,” Kara was clearly keen to change the subject from her love life, or rather, lack of. “Have you told Kelly where you are taking her for your surprise anniversary weekend getaway yet?” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Hence the word _surprise_ in the surprise weekend getaway.” Alex murmured, glancing over to her daughter, who’d picked a game and was currently setting it up for them to play.

Kara frowned. “But she knows you are going away?” 

“Yes, she just doesn’t know where,” Alex answered. “And no, I am not telling you. You might be able to keep being Supergirl secret, but you like to give away surprises.” 

“I can’t help it. I just get excited.” Kara gave a childish pout. 

“And that’s exactly why I am not telling you.” Alex said, picking up two of the glasses, Kara picking up the third glass and the bag of pretzels, the sisters walking back over to the living area.

“I picked chutes and ladders,” Skyler sounded excited to play. “I’m gonna be orange, Mummy is blue and Kara you can be red,” Skyler said. “Who will go first?” 

“Oh youngest starts,” Alex said, sitting down on the chair by the coffee table. “You go first sweetie.” Skyler picked up her juice and took a drink, before putting it down on the table. She took a couple of pretzels from the bag, putting one in her mouth as she kept hold of the other one. She picked up the dice and rolled them, grinning as she got to move 10 spaces. She moved her counter forward, watching as Kara rolled the dice next, the family playing the game together, waiting for Kelly to join them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara walked back over to the table, Kelly sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee. “Ahh my Rao, you’d think she’d be tired out by now.” Kara was getting her breath back as she sat down on the chair opposite her sister-in-law. 

Kelly smiled, her gaze going across to her daughter and wife. “You talking about Skyler or Alex?” 

Kara stifled a laugh. “Both, I guess,” Kara said, the pair of them watching as Alex was jumping after Skyler, like she was trying to catch her. “But seems like they are having too much fun to stop playing.” 

“Yeah.” Kelly smiled softly, looking back to her sister-in-law. She took a drink of her coffee, Kara noticing her eyes locked on the little baby in the woman’s arm at the next table, a dreamy smile on her face. 

Kara looked around for a moment, smiling as she looked back to Kelly, seeing the longing look on her face. “You should tell her.” Kara said, Kelly pulling a face of confusion. 

“Huh?” Kelly broke her gaze from the baby, looking back to Kara. “Tell who what?” 

“Alex,” Kara said. “That you’re ready for a baby.”

“Oh I….” Kelly shook her head, before exhaling lightly. 

“C’mon it’s not the first time you’ve eyed up that baby today,” Kara said. “Have you two already been taking about it?” Kara wondered. “Oh my God are you pregnant?” Kara excitedly hit her hand off the table as she spoke. 

“No no,” Kelly shook her head. “We’ve not talked about babies since before we got married,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “We uh…we said we’d enjoy the first year of marriage then talk about adding to our family.” 

“Well you’re only two weeks away from that,” Kara said. “I’m sure you could have that conversation now.” 

“Yeah I uhm…I’m scared to bring it up,” Kelly admitted. “I feel like Alex has changed her mind about more kids. She seems so content with the life we have and like I said, she’s not brought it up since we got married.” 

“I’m sure she’s not,” Kara said. “She’s always said she wanted to give little skittle a sibling or two,” Kara told her. “Are you really scared to talk to her?” Kara felt a little confused by this. Alex and Kelly had always had really great communication and were always able to talk things out.

“I’m not really scared to talk to her about it,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “More just scared for her response.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’ll like her response. I mean, I’m sure she still wants more kids,” Kara said. “She’s not told me otherwise.” 

“I guess you’d be the one she’d talk to about it.” Kelly murmured.

“She’d tell you,” Kara told her. “You both went into this marriage with the future plan of having kids. It’s going to happen, Kel.” Kara assured her. 

“I hope so,” Kelly smiled softly. “She’s such a great mum and Skyler is so caring and sweet. She’ll be a great big sister.” 

“And you are a great mum too,” Kara reached her hand forward, gently squeezing Kelly’s. “Little peanut is gonna be lucky.” 

Kelly stifled a laugh at Kara already giving the baby a nickname before they were even pregnant. Before they were even trying to get pregnant. “Well hopefully soon.” Kelly said, biting her lip nervously as she looked back to her wife, still jumping on the trampolines with Skyler. Kara noticed Kelly’s hand going down to rub over her stomach, it obvious to her that Kelly was hoping to be the one to carry the child. 

\------------ 

Skyler had begged to sleepover at her Auntie Kara’s. It wasn’t something that happened often, given who Kara was, but Alex and Kelly didn’t often get nights without Skyler, so would let her sleepover very occasionally. They’d made cupcakes, Skyler wanting to decorate them with blue icing because blue was Alex’s favourite colour, and they’d put purple and red gummy bears on the top, because she knew Kelly loved those colours. They were currently eating their dinner, consisting of potstickers, chicken nuggets and French fries, Kara even letting Skyler drink an orange Fanta, something that her mothers would never allow her to drink, Skyler only getting water, milk or fruit juice. “Mmm,” Skyler still had the straw in her mouth as she looked across the table to her auntie. “I like this drink. It’s got bubbles and it’s orangey.” Skyler said, sucking on the straw to have some more. 

“Hmmm, just don’t be telling mums about this, yeah?” Kara told her. “Not the healthiest of dinners.” 

“But it’s yummy,” Skyler picked up a chicken nugget and dipped it into the ketchup then took a bite of it. “Then we get a cupcake for dessert?” 

“Well I suppose we’ve made them. I need to let you eat one.” Kara said, Skyler grinning at her, pleased she was going to be allowed one. 

“But only one?” Skyler sounded a little disappointed. 

“Well only one tonight because we bought popcorn and twizzlers and you have a bag of skittles to eat.” Kara reminded her. 

“Oh,” Skyler grinned. “When do I get them?” 

“When we put the movie on.” Kara told her. 

“What are we going to watch?” Skyler questioned, dipping some fries into the ketchup.

Kara shrugged. “Whatever you want,” Kara told her. “Well, something from the DVDs I have.” 

“You have lots of Disney,” Skyler seemed pleased she’d have a big choice. “I want to see Pinocchio.” 

“Pinocchio it is,” Kara said. “Finish up dinner then we’ll get settled on the couch to watch it.” Kara told her, Skyler looking excited for the movie and snacks after dinner. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex were in the living room, Kelly on the couch as Alex was sitting on the armchair. They were halfway through a game of scrabble, Kelly currently in the lead by 23 points. Alex was staring between the board and her letters, trying to come up with a word. “Oh God, how sad are we?” Alex questioned, glancing at her watch, seeing it was almost 9.15pm. 

“What?” Kelly questioned. 

“It’s 9.15 on a Saturday night and we are playing scrabble.” Alex pointed out. 

“So,” Kelly shrugged. “We like scrabble and we have wine.” Kelly retorted, picking up her glass and holding it out, like she was reminding Alex it was still there. 

“I’m just saying, we have the night to ourselves. Skittle is at Kara’s for the night, maybe we should be taking advantage of a child free home.” Alex sighed lightly. 

“Well it’s not like it’s late. We have all night,” Kelly replied. “What else you have in mind?” 

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugged. “You know like in the movies when parents finally get the house to themselves they certainly don’t sit and play scrabble, do they?” 

Kelly chuckled. “From my recollection they’re glad to go get a full nights sleep.” 

“Yeah but Skyler’s not a baby. She’s fine with going to bed,” Alex pointed out. “I certainly wasn’t talking about us going to get some sleep. Quite the opposite of that, in fact,” Alex said, her eyebrows raising suggestively. “We should definitely take advantage of not being confined to the bedroom.” 

“Where else did you have in mind?” Kelly questioned, looking slightly amused at her wife’s conversation.

“I’m just saying we’re free to be a little more adventurous,” Alex had a cheeky grin on her face. “Be that here in the living room, on the stairs or in the kitchen.” 

Kelly chuckled again. “Well the night is young, who say’s we can’t go in all three?” Kelly said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “But first my dear, you are not getting out of this game. Don’t you try to distract me with sex,” Kelly said. “C’mon, play your shot.” 

Alex stifled a laugh, looking back to her letters. “This sucks, but my letters are awful,” Alex sighed as she put out a H, A, and I on the board in front of an R, making the word hair. “Seven whole points.” 

Kelly jotted down Alex’s score before looking at her letters, Alex quickly seeing a smile on her face. “Oh God what you getting now?” Alex sighed. It seemed luck was on Kelly’s side tonight, Kelly getting the best letters to make words and hitting the most double and triple letter and word spaces. 

Kelly just continued to grin as she put the letters out, using Alex’s H as her starting point. Alex watched as she put out letter after letter, until she had none left. “Hysteric,” Kelly grinned. “That’s 16 points, but oh, would you look at that? A triple word score there under my R, so that makes 48 but wait,” Kelly held her index finger out in front of her. “I do believe I get a 50 point bonus for using all my letters, so I, Alexandra my dear wife, just scored 98 points.” Kelly beamed in Alex’s direction.

“No one like a gloater.” Alex murmured. 

“Mmm but you love this gloater though.” Kelly said as she jotted down her new score.

“Well I don’t know if I’d call it love, but you’re alright,” Alex quipped, her lips etching into a cheeky grin. “Now, let’s finish this game so we can get onto other activities.” Alex said, Kelly giving her wife a smile as she lightly nodded her head, looking forward to what was in store for them the rest of the night. 

\------------ 

Kara hobbled across the room, a scarf tied diagonally across her head, so one eye was covered, like she had an eye-patch. “Skyler, my poppet,” Kara spoke like she was a pirate. “It’s time to take you to the land of nod.” They’d been playing pirates, but it was now rather late and most definitely way past Skyler’s bedtime. 

“Awww no, 5 more minutes of playing pirates, please.” Skyler clasped her hands together like she was praying as she batted her eyelashes at her auntie. 

“No,” Kara shook her head. “C’mon matey, don’t make me send you to walk the plank to live with the fishes.” 

Skyler gasped. “No, Auntie Kara,” Skyler looked horrified. “There’s sharks in the ocean, don’t send me there.” 

“Hey, skittle,” Kara bent down to her niece’s level as she took the scarf off then pulled her close to her. “I was only joking.” 

“I don’t like the sharks.” Skyler frowned. 

“We were just playing pretend.” Kara said, lightly rubbing her arms, bringing her some comfort. 

“Yeah.” Skyler nodded, looking relieved. 

“But you really do need to go to bed,” Kara said. “Your mums would kill me if they knew you were still up.” 

Skyler widened her eyes, looking horrified. “They wouldn’t kill you.” 

“Well not literally kill me.” Kara corrected herself. 

“I don’t know what that word means.” Skyler shrugged, jumping from foot to foot as she spoke, like she couldn’t stay still. 

“I meant they’d just be very annoyed with me,” Kara said, tightening her grip on Skyler, trying to keep her still. “And I’ve already filled you up on lots of junk food and given you a soda. Returning you to them tomorrow overtired isn’t going to go down well.” 

“Oh,” Skyler exhaled. “I liked the soda,” Skyler grinned, rubbing her stomach. “Can I get another one?” Skyler looked hopeful as she started jumping on her feet again.

“Not right now,” Kara told her, Skyler giving a little pout. “And don’t tell mums okay?” Kara said. “It’s our little secret.” Kara spoke in a whisper as she put her index finger over her mouth. 

Skyler gave a little giggle. “Can we play chutes and ladders then?” Skyler questioned, breaking free from Kara and running over to the toybox. 

“No, sweetie, c’mon,” Kara stood up and walked after Skyler. “It really is bedtime.” 

Skyler frowned. “But I’m not tired,” Skyler sighed. “Can I have another cupcake then?” Skyler wondered, running over to the kitchen area. “And the bubbly orange drink.” 

“No.” Kara told her, glancing to her watch, seeing it was nearly 11pm. 

“We could watch a movie?” Skyler suggested. “Lady and the Tramp or Frozen. Oh yes, can we watch Frozen?” 

“In the morning,” Kara said, trying her best not to sound annoyed at her niece. “We’ll watch Frozen and have a cupcake for breakfast.” 

“And the bubbly orange juice?” Skyler grinned.

“It’s called Fanta and no, no more for you.” Kara sounded full of regret at giving her a soda. 

Skyler scowled. “Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.” 

“Skyler,” Kara said as the little girl started running in circles around her, a sugar rush having clearly hit her. “Skyler Rose Danvers,” Kara raised her voice. “Stop.” Kara pleaded. 

“Catch me then.” Skyler giggled as she ran away from Kara, Kara quite impressed at her speed in which had disappeared from her sight from, having ran into the bedroom area. 

Kara took a deep breath to compose herself, before she walked off after her niece. “C’mon, I’ll tell you a story. About anything you want.” Kara said, walking off after her niece, hoping that not only would she get her to bed soon, but that she would actually fall asleep. 

\------------

Alex walked into the bedroom, handing the glass of water down to her wife. She sat down on the bed, taking a mouthful of her water before putting the glass down on her bedside table. “Another good thing about a child free house.” 

“What?” Kelly questioned, looking a little confused. 

Alex pointed between Kelly and herself. “We’re currently naked. We couldn’t be going down for glasses of water in the nude or remain undressed after sex with littles around,” Alex pointed out. “You know that’s always going to be the time Skye will come through feeling unwell or having had a bad dream.” Alex said. 

“True,” Kelly murmured. “But I wouldn’t wish her away every night.” 

“Of course not,” Alex said. “I just mean it’s….well, we can start the next round soon.” Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. Kelly licked her lip as she pulled back, looking Alex in the eyes. She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, worried that these feelings meant Alex wouldn’t like to welcome another child into the family, bringing in some sleepless nights and less time for each other. 

She exhaled lightly, pulling herself out of her thoughts. “Not had enough yet?” Kelly questioned, putting her glass on her bedside table. 

“Oh I’ll never have enough of you, my love.” Alex said. 

“Good,” Kelly smiled, leaning forward and placing another kiss on her wife’s lip. “Because I am having a rather lovely time,” Kelly smiled. “And I think we could go another round,” Kelly kissed her wife again. “Or two,” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “Although your choice of where surprises me,” Kelly grinned cheekily. “A bed? Isn’t that awfully boring?” 

“Just though we’d maybe had enough excited ventures for one night,” Alex murmured before they kissed again. “Why? You have somewhere else in mind?” 

“As long as I am with you I don’t care where we are.” Kelly said, pushing Alex down on the bed as she straddled over her. 

“Mmm.” Alex exhaled lightly, brushing her hand gently over Kelly’s cheek. She put her other hand around Kelly’s back, holding her as she prepared to flip them around, so she could be on top. 

“Uh-uh,” Kelly stopped her, arm going across Alex’s chest. “It is definitely your turn for a good time.” Kelly told her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips, before she kissed down her jawline, then made her way further south.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello,” Kara let herself into the house. She walked into the kitchen, Skyler following behind her. 

“Hey sunshine,” Alex smiled at her daughter, seeing Skyler didn’t look very impressed with life with now. “You have a nice night with Auntie Kara?” Skyler muttered something inaudible as she climbed up onto Alex’s knee, cuddling against her. “Someone is tired.” Alex said, lightly rubbing her daughter’s back. 

“Well it was a fight to put her to bed last night then she still got up silly early,” Kara put Skyler’s overnight bag on the floor before walking over to the dining table. “Late breakfast for you two, no?” Kara questioned as she sat down at the table. 

“Well we had a nice lie in this morning then took Arlo for a long walk,” Kelly explained. “So yeah, more so a brunch today.” Kelly said, cutting off a piece of her French toast, eating the forkful. “So, what you get up to at Auntie Kara’s little one?” 

“Noooo.” Skyler moaned, snuggling herself further into her mother. 

“Skye,” Alex lightly rubbed her daughter’s back again. “Mama is just trying to see what you go up to.” 

“I don’t want to talk.” Skyler frowned.

Alex raised her eyebrows as she glanced at her sister before looking down to her daughter. “You want to go for a lie down in your bed?” Alex spoke softly, knowing all Skyler needed was an hour or two in bed to sleep of the tiredness and bad mood she was currently in. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler answered. “I want you to come cuddle with me.” 

“Well how about you go up and get comfy and I’ll be up once I’ve finished this.” Alex said, looking to her half eaten brunch. 

“No,” Skyler moaned as she kicked her legs out. “You come with me now.” 

Alex sighed as she glanced over to her sister. “Did she get any sleep last night?” 

“Some.” Kara shrugged. 

“And you probably filled her up on sugary snacks, right?” Alex guessed.

“Well,” Kara spoke quietly, but it was written all over her face. “She was at her aunties.” 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “You are still an adult and you need to be sensible about it.” Alex scolded. 

“Mummy,” Skyler spoke quietly. “I want to lie down with you.” 

“Right,” Alex sighed as she stood up, keeping a hold of Skyler. “I’ll be back soon.” Alex said, knowing it wouldn’t take long for her to fall asleep. 

“Have a nice rest sweetie.” Kelly told her, watching as Alex walked out of the room with Skyler. 

“So, besides from filling up my daughter with sugary snacks, what else did you get up to?” Kelly questioned, reaching for her coffee to take a drink.

“Uh,” Kara pursed her lips. “We watched a movie, played about a thousand games of chutes and ladders, played pirates,” Kara listed. “Oh, we baked some cupcakes,” Kara remembered. “There’s some in a box in her bag for you guys.” 

“Oooh lovely.” Kelly said, clearly looking forward to eating a cupcake at one point in the day. 

“So, you two have a nice night?” Kara wondered.

“Mmm,” Kelly nodded, a smile on her face. “We did.” 

“I bet you did,” Kara teased, seeing the suggestive smile on Kelly’s face. “So, besides from sexing it up with my sister, did you talk to her about trying for a baby?” 

“Uh…” Kelly twisted her lip as she shook her head. “No, I ehm….not yet.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Kelly,” Kara exhaled lightly. “Why are you so scared?” 

“I…” Kelly shrugged. “I just really want this.”

Kara looked a little confused. “Then you need to tell Alex you are ready. Just wishing it would happen isn’t going to magically get one of you pregnant,” Kara said. “And you know….” Kara twisted her lip, stopping talking for a moment. 

“What?” Kelly questioned.

Kara took a deep breath. “Well you are two females,” Kara said. “It’s not going to be as easy or as straightforward for you two to get pregnant. It’ll possibly take a little longer, so, you should start talking about it, you know, get the process started.” 

“I guess so.” Kelly murmured.

“You want me to bring it up in conversation?” Kara wondered. “Ask about when little skittle is getting a sibling or when I’m going to be an auntie again?” Kara said. “Could kick start the conversation with you two?” 

“Uh,” Kelly pursed her lips. “No, you are right, I need to just talk to her about it,” Kelly said. “Maybe I’m just nervous because it could finally be about to happen.”

“Well the only way it’s going to happen is if you have that conversation with Alex.” Kara said, Kelly giving a little nod, know her sister-in-law was right. 

\------------ 

Kelly was sitting in the living room, reading a book and snacking on one of the cupcakes that Skyler and Kara had made the day before. “Mama.” Skyler walked into the room, holding a book in her hand. 

“Hey little one,” Kelly put her book down, as Skyler climbed up onto the couch, shuffling close to her. “That you in a better mood now you’ve had a little sleep?” Kelly spoke softly, running her hand through Skyler’s hair. Skyler had had a nearly 4 hour nap, so Kelly hoped she’d woken in a better mood. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded her head. “Where is Mummy?” 

“She is taking Arlo out for a walk,” Kelly said, Skyler glancing over to the dog’s bed, seeing it was empty. “What’s this you’ve got here?” 

“A book,” Skyler answered. “I want you to read it to me.” 

“Okay, we can do that.” Kelly leaned forward, putting her book down on the coffee table. 

“You are eating my cupcakes?” Skyler gasped, seeing a half-eaten cupcake sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Are they not for sharing?” Kelly questioned. “I think you’ve enough there to let me and Mummy eat some.” 

“Hmm,” Skyler stared at the cupcake. “I made them with your favourite colours.” 

“I see that,” Kelly smiled at her. “Blue for Mummy and purple and red for me, huh?” 

“Yup,” Skyler grinned. “They are very tasty,” Skyler told her. “We could share?” Skyler suggested, batting her eyelashes at her mother. Kelly stifled a laugh as she picked up the cupcake, handing it down to her daughter. “I want that gummy bear,” Skyler said picking the red gummy bear from the top of the cupcake and bringing it to her mouth. “Auntie Kara is lots of fun.” 

“She is, huh?” Kelly questioned. “She told me you played lots of games.” 

“She pretended to be a pirate,” Skyler gave a little giggle. “She had an eye-patch and a pretend wooden leg.” 

“Oh, that would have been funny,” Kelly stifled a laugh. “You like playing pirates, huh?” 

“Mmmhmmm,” Skyler answered slowly. “I’m gonna be a pirate when I’m bigger.” 

“A pirate?” Kelly gasped. “I thought you wanted to be a psychologist like Mama.” 

“That too,” Skyler said. “A psychologist pirate.” 

“Well that sounds interesting,” Kelly said. “But I hope you are going to be a good pirate.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler nodded her head. “You and Mummy and Arlo can come on my big nice boat and we’ll see all the nice islands.” 

“Oh that would be wonderful.” Kelly smiled softly. 

Skyler nodded again. “We will kill all the stupid sharks though.”

“That’s not something a good pirate would do.” Kelly pointed out. 

Skyler frowned. “But I don’t like sharks.” 

“But we need them in the oceans,” Kelly explained. “Everything is here for a reason.” 

“Even sharks?” Skyler frowned. 

“Even the sharks.” Kelly informed her. 

Skyler sighed loudly. “Well I don’t like them,” Skyler announced, a scowl on her face. Kelly wasn’t really sure where her hate or more so her fear of sharks came from. Skyler hadn’t like sharks since she’d known her. “Hey Mama, you know what?” Skyler questioned, Kelly seeing it seemed that Skyler was ready to move the conversation on. 

“What sweetie?” Kelly wondered what she was about to say. 

“Auntie Kara gave me an orangey fizzy soda.” Skyler said.

“Oh she did?” Kelly questioned, Skyler nodding her head before she gasped, her hand going over her mouth, realising her mistake. “Were you supposed to keep that a secret?” Kelly wondered.

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “I don’t want to get her in trouble.” Skyler sounded very concerned for her auntie. 

“Well, we’ll just keep it our little secret, huh?” Kelly said, Skyler nodding as she agreed with her mama. 

“Yeah,” Skyler answered. “We just…we don’t tell Mummy.” 

“No.” Kelly shook her head. 

“Can I get it again? It was nice and bubbly.” Skyler sounded hopeful as she spoke.

“Maybe one day.” Kelly told her. “Now, what book did you want me to read you?” Kelly said, taking the book Skyler had brought down from her hands. “Ohhh James and the Giant Peach,” Kelly read the title out loud. “We’ve not read you this one yet.” Kelly noted. Skyler had the whole Roald Dahl collection, and they were working their way through them, reading her a few chapters each night before bed. They’d just finished George’s Marvellous Medicine a few nights before, Skyler obviously choosing this one to be read to her next. 

“Nope,” Skyler said. “We can start it now though then do more before bedtime, yeah?” 

“We sure can,” Kelly smiled softly. “Okay, you comfy?” Kelly questioned as she opened the book, ready to start reading. Skyler snuggled herself against Kelly as much as she could.

“I’m comfy.” Skyler said, continuing to eat the cupcake that was originally Kelly’s. 

“Okay.” Kelly looked down to the first page and started to read it to Skyler, loving being all cuddled up with her little girl on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

\------------ 

Alex walked into the living room, joining her wife on the couch. “Ah anything interesting on the box tonight?” 

“Not at all,” Kelly answered. “Hence the book.” Kelly lifted her book up for Alex to see. 

“You’ve hardly had that book out of your hand lately.” Alex sighed. 

“Well it’s a good book,” Kelly said, leaning forward and putting it down on the coffee table. “But now you’ve done bedtime with the little one I’ll put it down and give you my undivided attention.” Kelly gave her wife a loving smile. 

“Oh nice,” Alex smiled. “Although I still need to unload the dishwasher.” 

“I did it when you were reading skittle a story.” Kelly told her, Alex giving her a thankful smile. 

“Aww baby,” Alex leaned forward, giving her wife a kiss. “I said I’d do it once I’d put her to bed, but thanks.” 

“Well like I said, TV is rubbish so it’s not like I had much else to do,” Kelly said. “But uh….she’s loving James and the Giant Peach, huh?” Kelly remarked, Alex giving a little nod. 

“Don’t think it’ll take us long to get through it. She kept asking for just one more chapter.” Alex said, Kelly giving a little smile. 

“Yeah,” Kelly murmured. “So, let’s see if we can actually find something decent on TV, huh?” Kelly said, picking up the remote and switching the TV on. “Okay so, Married at first sight?” 

“Oh God no.” Alex shook her head.

“Aww c’mon, it’s an interesting concept.” Kelly argued. 

“Maybe but doesn’t mean I want to watch it.” Alex muttered.

Kelly exhaled lightly. “You think if we got married at first sight we’d still be together?” Kelly wondered.

“Of course I do.” Alex answered. 

“Oh yeah, why?” Kelly questioned.

“Because of who you are,” Alex told her. “You are amazing. Sweet. Smart. Sexy. Gorgeous. Kind. Caring. Unbelievably loyal. You make me feel safe,” Alex listed. “I could go on, but I think you get the picture.” 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. You might need to continue with that list.” Kelly said, her lips etching into a grin.

“I think I’ve fed your ego enough.” Alex murmured.

Kelly pouted sadly. “Well, I suppose you want me to return the favour now, huh? Say nice things about you?” 

“Aw we don’t have enough time in the world for that, my love,” Alex said, a cheeky grin on the face. “You hit the jackpot getting me as your wife.” 

“Now who’s got the big ego?” Kelly murmured, lightly slapping Alex’s thigh. They both chuckled lightly, before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Can you believe we are nearly a year married already though?” Alex questioned. “It’s been a quick year.” 

“I know,” Kelly agreed. “But they do say time flies when you are having fun.” 

“They do indeed,” Alex exhaled. “I’m really looking forward to our weekend away to celebrate.”

“I’m looking forward to that too,” Kelly smiled. “You uh…..still no hints on where you are taking me?” 

“Nope,” Alex shook her head. “But don’t get too excited, it’s not like it’s Bora Bora or anything.” 

“Aww what?” Kelly faked disappointment. “If it’s not Bora Bora, I’m not going.” 

“Ha-ha,” Alex sighed. “No, I uh….I’m looking forward to it being just us for the whole weekend,” Alex admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t want a life without Skyler, but she’s been around since we got together and I love the bond and the closeness you two have, but aside from our honeymoon, she’s always wherever we are and I…..it’ll be nice to have a whole weekend for just us.” 

“I don’t mind her being around. She’s my kid. You know I think of her as my own.” Kelly said, her voice so sincere. 

“I know you do,” Alex smiled softly. “But finding balance is hard, and it’s okay to want a bit of us time.”

Kelly nodded lightly. “Just for a little while though,” Kelly said. “Life without her just wouldn’t be the same.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Alex said. “Having Skyler was the best decision I ever made,” Alex murmured. “But, speaking of decisions we need to decide what we are going to watch.” 

“Hmmm,” Kelly bit her lip. “How about Netflix and cuddles?” 

“Good plan.” Alex smiled as she leaned back on the couch, opening her arm out. Kelly snuggled against her wife, the pair of them getting comfy as Kelly flicked through the choices, finding them something to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.   
> I promise the talk will be in the next chapter…. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Alex tapped the keycard against the door, the light flashing green. She pushed down on the handle, the door to their room opening. She rolled in their suitcase, Kelly walking in behind her. Kelly put her handbag down on the edge of the bed before walking over to the table, a bottle of champagne with two champagne flutes there for them. She picked up the piece of card that was leaning against the bottle, lifting it up so she could read it out loud. 

_Mrs & Mrs Danvers-Olsen,  
Happy Anniversary.  
We hope you have a lovely stay with us.  
All the staff at Golden Lake Resort & Spa _

“Aww did they give us flowers too?” Kelly put the piece of card back on the table and looked at the bunch of roses that were sitting in a vase close to the champagne. She picked up the card to read. 

_Kelly_

_I can’t believe it’s been one year already. It’s been the best year of my life and I can’t wait to see what this next year brings us. I love you with all my heart._

_Alex_

_Xxx_

“Aww babe,” Kelly looked around to her wife. “They’re lovely,” Kelly smiled as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. “So, flower Friday happens wherever we are.” Kelly murmured. 

“Of course it does,” Alex told her. “Vacation or no vacation I’m getting my baby her weekly flowers.” 

“You spoil me.” Kelly told her. 

“Nah,” Alex shook her head. “Treating you like you deserve to be treated isn’t spoiling you,” Alex said. “You are amazing, and you deserve everything I give you and more,” Alex lightly rubbed Kelly’s arm. “I uh…I owe you the world, Kel. You forgave -” 

“Hey, no,” Kelly shook her head. “That’s in our past. We’ve moved on from that.” 

“I know,” Alex twisted her lip. “But I’m still going to be forever grateful that you gave me a second chance,” Alex admitted. “We are here celebrating a year of marriage because you were able to move past that.”

Kelly exhaled lightly. “Because I didn’t want to live a life without you,” Kelly told her. “And us still being together proves that what we had was real and we’re strong enough to get through anything.” 

“We sure are,” Alex smiled, kissing her wife again. “So,” Alex glanced down to the suitcase. “How about we unpack our clothes, then head into town and find a nice play to get some lunch?” 

“Sounds good,” Kelly answered. “We have anything organised for today?” Kelly wondered. Alex took charge of organising the weekend away, so Kelly was sure she’d have planned them a lovely weekend. 

“I thought we could just go see the lake,” Alex said. “There’s a few hiking trails around it, so we could do one of them,” Alex suggested. “I have us booked in for massages tomorrow so makes more sense to get the hike out of the way now.” Alex’s lips etched into a grin.

“Hike?” Kelly questioned. She wasn’t opposed to hiking, but she thought they were going away for a relaxing weekend. “How big a hike we talking?” 

“Oh short,” Alex told her. “Only about 50 miles,” Alex’s lips etched into a cheeky grin. “No, they’re not far babe,” Alex promised her. “Like I said, this will be a relaxing weekend,” Alex said. “I just mean a nice romantic stroll by the lakeside.” 

“Sounds good,” Kelly smiled. “And uh….massages tomorrow huh?” 

“Don’t look so surprised,” Alex murmured. “The hotel has the word spa in it.” 

“True,” Kelly exhaled. “So, what else is on the itinerary?” 

“I thought we could go kayaking,” Alex suggested. “Have a little wander in the town because we’ll need to buy a little gift for Skyler,” Alex said. Skyler was upset she wasn’t getting to go away with her mothers, so they promised her they’d bring her a little something back. “We could hire bikes and go for a cycle,” Alex added. “Go out on a boat for a little cruise on the lake.”

“All sounds good,” Kelly smiled. “Although I hope you are going to leave time for some bedroom activities.” Kelly said, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, their bodies pressing together as they shared a kiss. 

“Oh of course,” Alex said, pulling back from the kiss. “A very important activity is sleep.” Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

“You know I wasn’t talking about sleep.” Kelly retorted.

“You weren’t?” Alex tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. “Then what else where you talking about?” 

“You want me to show you?” Kelly questioned, a glint in her eye as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

“I think it’s best you do.” Alex said, Kelly smiling at her as she leaned in for another kiss then pulled her wife towards the bed, the kiss never breaking. 

\------------ 

Eliza was in National City for the weekend, looking after Skyler. After a morning at the park, they’d met Kara so they could get some lunch together. While they were waiting for it to arrive, Kara had given Skyler her phone, so she could play Candy Crush. “You heard from Alex yet?” Kara questioned as she looked to her watch. “They should be there by now, right?” 

“Mmm I’d think so,” Eliza answered also glancing at the time. “But I’ve not heard from her yet.” Eliza said, pulling her phone out of her pocket, just making sure she hadn’t had a call or text from Alex to say they’d arrived, like she said she’d do. 

“I’m sure she’ll be in touch at one point today,” Kara murmured. “Mummy and Mama will want to say goodnight to you, huh?” Kara said, looking to Skyler. 

Skyler looked up to her, giving a little frown. “My mums went away without me.” Skyler said, not looking impressed. 

“Yeah,” Kara answered. “But they’re celebrating their wedding anniversary. They’ve been married for a whole year.” 

“I was at the wedding,” Skyler scowled. “I should celebrate with them.” 

“That’s not how it works, darling,” Eliza told her. “It’s just mummies who got married, so they get to celebrate together.” 

Skyler huffed. “I don’t like them being away.” 

“Aww this is when you get to have lots of fun,” Kara told her. “Rules kind of go out of the window when you are being looked after by Granny and me, right?” 

“Hmmm,” Skyler scratched the side of her head. “You gave me soda once.” 

“I did.” Kara said, stifling a laugh at her niece, the little girl clearly not going to forget that. 

“Can I get another one?” Skyler questioned, a hopeful grin on her face. 

“Not on my watch,” Eliza answered. Skyler frowned in her granny’s direction, but Eliza just shook her head, staying firm. Alex and Kelly didn’t want her drinking sugary sodas and at 5 years old, she didn’t need to be drinking them anyways. “Sodas will rot your teeth.” 

“No, my teeth aren’t rotting,” Skyler pouted. “I liked it. It was orangey.”

“Well we can get you some orange juice.” Eliza told her, but Skyler shook her head. 

“It’s not the fizzy stuff,” Skyler sighed. “Please just one Granny,” Skyler pleaded, holding up one finger. “I won’t tell mums.” 

“See what you’ve started,” Eliza sighed. Kara pulling a face, like she was sorry. “No, sweetheart. You’re not getting a soda.” Eliza told her, staying firm on her answer. 

“Well can I get some twizzlers and skittles?” Skyler asked hopefully. 

“Sure,” Eliza nodded. “We’ll go get some snacks later for movie time tonight, yeah?” 

“Okay.” Skyler smiled, pleased with the offering before she went back to playing with Kara’s phone. 

“So, how’s work?” Eliza questioned.

“The magazine or my extra work?” Kara questioned, glancing at Skyler, who seemed too engrossed in the phone to be paying attention to the conversation. Skyer hadn’t been told she was Supergirl yet. She was still young, and it would be a hard secret to keep, and of course it could be a danger to her to know the secret. 

“Both I guess.” Eliza replied. 

“My extra work has been oddly quiet as of late,” Kara informed her. “Uh…we are a little worried this is the calm before the storm….” Kara exhaled lightly. “That something big is about to happen, but fingers crossed it just stays alien invasion free,” Kara said, Eliza giving a little nod in agreement. “As for the magazine, it’s great. I love working for James. He’s brought Nia in to work for him too. It’s a great place to be working and I can finally write about the things that are important to me.” 

“Well you seem so much happier being out from under Andrea.” Eliza had noticed a change in her daughter in the last year since she’d started working for James. 

“Hmm, I still don’t like that woman,” Kara shook her head. “But she is still Kelly’s boss so I’m not going to talk bad about her.” 

“Kelly isn’t here.” Eliza reminded her daughter. 

“I know but I still don’t like to talk bad about her,” Kara said, glancing down at Skyler who’d started to giggle rather hysterically. “What’s funny?” Kara questioned.

“He’s like a pirate.” Skyler said.

“Who is like a pirate?” Kara looked rather confused.

“This man.” Skyler showed the phone to Kara, Kara seeing it said she’d matched with a man called Jace. 

“Skyler Rose,” Kara gasped, grabbing her phone from her niece. “What are you doing on Tinder? You are supposed to be playing Candy Crush.” 

“I got bored of it,” Skyler said. “I wanted to play a different game.” 

“It’s not a game,” Kara told her, looking to Eliza for help, but Eliza was biting her lip, trying not to laugh. “Skyler, I….” Kara looked back to her phone. The man Skyler had matched her with had long black hair and was wearing a red bandana. He had piercing blue eyes and a tattoo of a ship on his chest. She sighed, showing Eliza the phone screen.

“Well she’s not wrong. He does look like a pirate.” Eliza murmured. 

“That’s what you are going to say right now?” Kara sighed.

“Oh, it’s not that big a deal. It’s not like that means you must go on a date with him, right?” Eliza questioned, not really sure how Tinder worked. 

“Well yeah but,” Kara bit her lip. “He has to have been at fancy dress right? No-one actually looks like this?” Kara said, Eliza giving a little shrug. “Oh my God, skittle how many pictures did you see?” Kara questioned, seeing she’d just got a message from someone she had no recollection of matching with.

“Uh,” Skyler shrugged. “I moved some that way and some that way.” Skyler said, pointing to the left then to the right. Kara looked most annoyed, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“Maybe you should give her the phone back,” Eliza suggested. “She might be about to find you your Mr Right.” 

“Yeah right, like I am going to let my five-year-old niece pick me a date.” Kara sighed. 

“Well it doesn’t seem like you are having much luck on that front.” Eliza said, Kara giving a little gasp at Eliza’s comment. 

“Who says I need to find someone?” Kara questioned.

“No-one,” Eliza answered. “Just if you are on a dating app it seems like you want to find someone.” 

“I dunno,” Kara shrugged. “Sure, I like the idea of finding someone but it’s not as easy for me, is it?” Kara sighed. “With my extra-work?” 

“Well if he’s he right person, that’s not going to an issue.” Eliza told her, Kara giving a little nod before she took a drink of her water, waiting on her lunch to arrive. 

\------------

Kelly was standing on the balcony, watching the sun as it set, looking like it was about to fall into the lake. “You look deep in thought.” Alex said as she walked back out to join her wife. 

“I’m just thinking Skyler would love it here,” Kelly said. “She’d love jumping in the lake from the pier, she’d love to go kayaking and run around in the woods looking for bugs, and little animals and treasures.” Kelly smiled fondly, thinking about how much Skyler would have loved this place. 

“She would,” Alex agreed. “We can always come back one day.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled. “Me, you and the little one.” 

“Ahh,” Alex sighed. “She’s not so little anymore. I can’t believe she is nearly 6,” Alex said, handing Kelly out the bottle of beer she’d gone into the room to get. They’d decided to leave the champagne till the actual day of their anniversary. She stood next to her wife, resting her arms on the top of the balcony. “She’ll always be my baby but she’s not a baby, you know, I…” Alex pursed her lips. “I do miss that stage.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kelly smiled softly, feeling like this was perfect time to bring up the conversation of adding to their family. 

“Mmm.” Alex nodded. 

“Well,” Kelly took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately about us….uh….” Kelly cleared her throat. “What would you say to us adding a baby to our family?” 

“I’d love to have more babies with you.” Alex told her, Kelly feeling relieved at her response. 

“Yeah?” Kelly felt herself getting emotional. She couldn’t believe that pretty soon, they could be taking the steps to getting pregnant. 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, reaching forward and rubbing Kelly’s arm. “I uhm…I think we should do this. I think we should have a baby.” 

Kelly couldn’t get the grin off her face. “So, should we just discuss things now?” Kelly wondered, Alex seeing the excitement on Kelly’s face. “Like…how do we decide who’s eggs to use or who’s going to carry, and can we use the same donor as for Skyler?” So many questions were popping into Kelly’s head in that moment. 

“We can,” Alex nodded. “I got a private donor and bought the vials in bulk, so uh…they are there just for me to use.” 

“So, the baby could be at the least half siblings with Skyler?” Kelly pointed out.

“Well yeah, but I don’t think the biology matters,” Alex admitted. “We’d still be a family no matter how we end up having children.”

“True,” Kelly murmured. “Well I mean, what do you think? How should we uh….” 

“I think you should be the one to be pregnant.” Alex said. She knew this was something that her wife wanted. 

“Yeah?” Kelly questioned, feeling butterflies in her stomach. “You sure?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Alex questioned. “Those gorgeous genes of yours on a little cuddly, squishy baby?” 

“Mine?” Kelly sounded surprised. “So, you’d want to use my eggs too?” Kelly questioned. Part of her thought if she would carry, they could have used Alex’s eggs, this way the both of them were more involved in the process. 

“I want to raise a little you,” Alex said, once again rubbing her wife’s arm. “And I know you want to experience pregnancy.” 

“I do,” Kelly smiled softly, her heart beating faster at the prospect of getting pregnant in the near future. “But you are okay with this? You don’t want to do it again?” 

“I’m sure,” Alex promised her. “And I’m pretty sure I told you I didn’t have an easy pregnancy with Skyler.” Alex said. 

“No, I remember you telling me you were pretty sick.” Kelly exhaled lightly. 

“Pretty sick?” Alex’s voice went high and squeaky. “I was hospitalised three times. Had hyperemesis gravidarum. It was a horrible time,” Alex recalled her extreme sickness when she was pregnant with Skyler. “Not in any hurry to do that again,” Kelly widened her eyes, looking a little worried. “Don’t let me put you off,” Alex said. “It’s completely, totally worth it once you’ve got that child in your arms,” Alex assured her. “And I get to take care of you and help you through it. You know, I’ve been there, and I can help you.” 

Kelly bit her lip nervously. “So, we are going to do this?” Kelly questioned.

“We’re going to do this,” Alex answered with a smile. “As soon as we get home from this weekend we’ll call the clinic and get things started.” Alex promised her, Kelly giving a squeal of excited before pulling her wife into a hug, excited for this chapter of their lives to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Kelly dragged the kayak up the banking, putting the paddles into the inside for now. Alex lifted out the backpack, which contained a little picnic lunch for them. She opened the bag and took out the blanket, putting it down on the ground, not too far from the lakes edge. The couple sitting down, looking out to the lake. “What about Beau?” Kelly questioned, taking a bottle of water out of the bag and twisting off the cap and taking a drink. 

“Huh?” Alex looked rather confused. 

“A name, for if we have a boy,” Kelly said. “I’ve always liked the name Beau.” 

“Kel, we’re not even pregnant yet,” Alex reminded her. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “I just can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Well maybe I’ll need to find something else to keep your mind occupied,” Alex said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her wife’s lips as her hand slid up her bare leg, going under her turquoise summer dress, resting on the top of her thigh.

“Mmm,” Kelly smiled into the kiss. “Remember we are in a public place.” 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “You shy, Mrs Danvers-Olsen?” 

“There’s people.” Kelly gestured out to the distance where people could be seen out in kayaks. 

“They’re miles away,” Alex screeched, looking over to the kayaks they could see out on the lake. “Besides, they are having way too much fun kayaking to be paying attention to the people way out in the distance,” Alex murmured, placing another kiss on her wife’s lips. “Just enjoy this alone time with your wonderful wife.” Alex said, her lips etching into a cheeky grin. 

“Hmm, always going to enjoy that,” Kelly murmured, kissing her wife once again. “But what do you think of the name?” Kelly questioned, not seeing any harm in having the discussion. They were going to have a baby, so they’d need to discuss names eventually. 

Alex twisted her lip. “Sorry, I don’t like it.” 

Kelly frowned. “Well I guess there’s time to get you on board with it,” Kelly said, her lips etching into a grin. “But nah, you’re right we’re not even pregnant yet. There’ll be plenty time to discuss possible names.” 

“Yup,” Alex nodded. “You know, of all the names there are in the world it’s still a hard choice to make.” 

“Well yeah,” Kelly seemed to agree. “You are giving this little being their name for life.” 

“Hmm.” Alex exhaled. 

“How long did it take you to pick Skyler’s name?” Kelly wondered. 

“She was 5…no, I’m lying, she was 6 days old when I finally decided,” Alex told her wife. “Skyler was never even on the table. She was going to be Emerson or Riley, but I just didn’t see them fitting her after she was born,” Alex explained. “She was mostly little skittle for the first 6 days with the odd sweetie, my sunshine and little bubba thrown in.” 

“So, how did you come to Skyler?” Kelly questioned.

“My mum, actually,” Alex said. “She was reading a book and there was a character called Skyler in,” Alex explained. “She suggested the name and I got this feeling, you know, I….I looked down at her and she was Skyler.” 

“Well she is a Skyler,” Kelly said, the little girl definitely suiting her name. “Did you find out you were having a girl?” Kelly questioned, wondering if Alex actually knew before hand or not, because the names she said she liked were all unisex names. 

“I didn’t want to,” Alex shook her head. “But Kara has X-Ray eyes and well……she couldn’t help herself,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little chuckle. “She tried to keep it a secret, but it was impossible for her. She soon let slip.” 

“Oh,” Kelly widened her eyes. “Were you mad?” 

“For a moment or two,” Alex answered. “But then I just got to start planning her arrival.”

Kelly smiled. “I bet its so magical,” Kelly said. “I uh….I just want to go to this clinic now,” Kelly admitted, her hand going onto her stomach. “I can’t wait to do this,” Kelly spoke softly, the smile still on her face, Alex returning the smile. She loved how excited Kelly was for this next chapter of their lives. “And little skittle is going to rock it as a big sister.” 

“She is huh,” Alex was pleased she was finally going to be giving Skyler a sibling. It was something she always wanted for her daughter. She’d hated growing up as an only child and even if they did have a rocky start, she loved getting a sibling when Kara came to live with them when she was in her mid-teens. “There’s going to be a bigger age gap than I’d have liked, but I guess that means she’ll be able to help out more.” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod in agreement. 

“Mmm,” Kelly exhaled. “She can get up with the little peanut on Sunday mornings and we can get a lovely lie-in.” 

“Little peanut?” Alex questioned.

“That nickname came from Kara I’ll have you know.” Kelly said, pointing her finger out in front of her. 

“Well that doesn’t actually surprise me,” Alex mumbled. “But, wait,” Alex suddenly looked confused. “How does she even know we are going to start trying?” 

“Uh….” Kelly pursed her lips. “I might have had a few conversations with her about feeling ready to have a baby.” Kelly murmured, averting her gaze from her wife. 

“That’s okay,” Alex reached her hand out, rubbing Kelly’s arm. “You are allowed to talk to Kara about things.” Alex assured her. 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled softly. “But I’m glad I spoke to you about it,” Kelly said. “I uh…oh Alex, I just can’t wait for this.”

“Me either,” Alex murmured. “Even better that I am getting to do it with you this time,” Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her face. “Someone to give all the night feeds to.” 

“Yeah right,” Kelly retorted. “They’ll be shared evenly.” Kelly said, Alex shaking her head slightly.

“Well okay. But only because I love you.” Alex grinned before leaning in, giving her wife another kiss, it very clear this was something they were both very excited for. 

\------------ 

Eliza put the carton of juice down on the coffee table, Skyler immediately reaching forward and picking it up, taking a drink. Eliza had a lime and soda to drink, and there was some popcorn, twizzlers and skittles in bowls for eating. “Right, we going to pick a movie?” 

“Hmmm,” Skyler pursed her lips, giving a little shrug. “We put on Disney Plus and see one?” 

“Okay,” Eliza picked up the remote and glanced down to it. “Right, how we get Disney Plus on?” Eliza looked down to her granddaughter, a rather puzzled looked on her face. 

Skyler giggled lightly as she took the remote from her granny. “You’re an adult Granny, you should know.” Skyler pressed a couple buttons on the remote, and it started up on the TV. 

“Well good job I’ve got you to help.” Eliza said, Skyler giving a little nod. 

“What should we watch?” Skyler asked.

“It’s up to you my darling,” Eliza told her. “I’m sure there’ll be lots of choice on this.” 

“Hundreds and thousands,” Skyler nodded. “Lots and lots of Disney and Pixar.” 

“Well they are the greatest movies, huh?” Eliza spoke enthusiastically, Skyler still nodding. 

“Moana is good,” Skyler said. “And I like Lady and the Tramp and Pinocchio and Frozen.” 

“Aww Pinocchio is a good one.” Eliza said. 

“Do you want to watch that one Granny?” Skyler spoke questioningly as she titled her head to the side. 

“You watch whatever you want.” Eliza told her, watching as she flicked through the menu, looking for a movie to watch. 

“Uh…this one,” Skyler said. “Monsters, Inc.” 

“Oh I don’t think Granny has seen this one,” Eliza said. “What’s this about?” 

“Monsters,” Skyler replied, stating the obvious. “They scare kids to get power for their city.” 

“And it’s not scary?” Eliza gasped.

“No, Granny,” Skyler giggled. “Disney isn’t scary. It’s funny.” 

“Oh,” Eliza smiled softly at her granddaughter. “Well that’s alright then. I didn’t think your mummies would let you watch a scary movie.” 

“I miss my mummies,” Skyler sighed. “Will they come home now?” 

“They’ll come home tomorrow,” Eliza told, reaching her hand out and lightly rubbing Skyler’s arm. “Are you not having fun with Granny?” 

“Yes,” Skyler nodded. “But I miss my mummies so much,” Skyler held her arms out as wide as she could. “Especially the cuddles.” 

“Well you’ll just have to give them a huge hug when they get home,” Eliza said. “I’ve bet they’ve missed cuddles with their little girl.” 

“I hope so,” Skyler said. “Mummy and Mama give the best hugs ever,” Skyler informed her granny. “So cuddly and make me so safe.” 

Eliza smiled softly. “Well I’m sure on Sunday evening you’ll have lots of cuddle time with mummies,” Eliza said. “Just the three of you, all cuddled up on the couch, huh?” 

“Mmm but Arlo too,” Skyler pointed to the dog, who was playing with a soft fox toy. “Just Mummy, Mama, and me and Arlo,” Skyler said. “I don’t want it to ever change.” 

“Never?” Eliza questioned. “What about a brother or sister?” Eliza questioned. She was pretty sure Alex and Kelly would have at least one child together. “You don’t want one?” 

“Oh no,” Skyler shook her head. “I don’t want to share my mummies. They’re just going to be my mummies.” 

“Hmm,” Eliza pursed her lips. “I think you’d be a great big sister.” 

“No,” Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t want a baby.” 

“Okay,” Eliza exhaled lightly, not going to say anything else on the subject. “Well anyways, how about we watch Monsters, Inc and have some of the snacks?” Eliza questioned. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded as she leaned forward and took two twizzlers from the bowl that was mixed with twizzlers and skittles. “There you go, Granny.” Skyler gave one to Eliza.

“Ooh thank you.” Eliza smiled at her granddaughter as she pressed play on the remote, the pair of them getting comfy on the couch so they could watch the movie. 

\------------ 

After a meal down at the lakeside restaurant, Alex and Kelly went back up to the room. They were out on the balcony, Alex having opened the bottle of champagne given to them from the hotel. “One year already huh.” Alex looked to her wife. 

“Hmm,” Kelly smiled softly. “And what a year it’s been.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex’s voice squeaked. 

“I mean it’s been great,” Kelly answered. “I hope all the years to come are just as good, if not better,” Kelly said. “I’m going to assume better because we are hopefully going to be welcoming little Peanut within the year.” 

Alex smiled softly at the look on Kelly’s face. “How many more kids do you want us to have?” 

Kelly shrugged. “Let’s just go with one for now,” Kelly said. “See how I do with the whole baby stage,” Kelly sounded a little worried as she spoke. “I’ve not really been around that many babies and Skyler was a toddler, you know, she was almost 3 and a half when we started dating. A toddler tantrum I can deal with but when your newborn is crying and you can’t figure out why?” Kelly shook her head. 

“You’ll know your baby,” Alex assured her. “And you are an amazing mother. This baby is going to be lucky.” 

Kelly smiled appreciatively at her wife. “Well, if you have faith in me then I’m sure I’ll be fine,” “Kelly said, taking a drink of her champagne. “Uh, how about you? How many more do you want?” 

“Two, three at the most,” Alex said. “Don’t get me wrong, if we only have Skyler then one more I’d be more than happy with that,” Alex told her wife. “But I’m still really into the idea of adoption or even fostering,” Alex exhaled lightly, looking into her wife’s eyes to see her reaction. “There’s a lot of kids out there that need love and a home, and I think we could provide that for them.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Kelly murmured. “It’s always something that’ll be open for discussion in the future.” 

“Yeah,” Alex smiled softly, looking up to the stars over the lake. “Ahh it’s so peaceful here, huh?” Alex noted, looking back to her wife. “I love the city, don’t get me wrong, but being out here, closer to nature, the stillness, it’s just….it’s so calming.” 

“I know what you mean,” Kelly murmured. “Being out on tour, uhm….living at camp in the desert, we may have been in the throes of war but it could be the most peaceful and relaxing place,” Kelly told her wife. “Lying out looking up at the stars….” Kelly pursed her lips. “There’s nothing quite like it,” Alex smiled softly. Kelly rarely spoke about her time on tour, which is something Alex respected. “But uh….as beautiful as it is here, I do want to get home to little Skittle.” Kelly said. 

“Hmm I could go another day or two.” Alex grinned cheekily.

“Alexandra.” Kelly gasped as she playful hit her wife’s thigh.

Alex chuckled lightly. “Aww c’mon, this gorgeous lake, the kayaking, the bikes rides, the lakeside walks,” Alex listed. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to stay for an extra day or two.” 

“Well, it would have been nice yes,” Kelly answered. “Especially getting another one of those amazing massages we got this afternoon.” 

“Oh yeah,” Alex agreed. “The best massage I’ve ever gotten.” 

“Excuse me?” Kelly mocked offence, the couple occasionally giving each other massages. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Alex nodded, and Kelly pouted sadly. “I mean, if you want to prove me wrong then I’ll happily let you give me a massage,” Alex grinned. “We can go into that room right now, I’ll strip off, get comfy on the bed, and you can work your magic.” 

“Strip off huh?” Kelly questioned, her lips etching into a smile. 

“Well, you need to do it properly, you know.” Alex told her. 

“So, I suppose you’ll want me to get the lavender oil from the bathroom too?” Kelly murmured. 

“Oh, what a wonderful idea,” Alex grinned as she stood up from the chair on the balcony. She took a big gulp of her champagne before putting the glass down on the table. “C’mon then, my love,” Alex held her hand out. “Prove me wrong. Let me see you are better than a professional.” Alex murmured as Kelly placed her hand in Alex’s, Alex pulling her up to standing, before leading her through to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a filler chapter….next chapter may skip a few weeks to their appointment with the clinic… ;)  
> Comments would really be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly walked quickly across the park, annoyed with herself for missing most of Skyler’s soccer name. “Hey.” Kelly stopped next to her wife. 

“You’re very late.” Alex murmured, her gaze still on the soccer game. For the summer, the schools put on different sports and activities for the kids to play and Skyler had chosen to play mini-soccer. They had a few sessions learning and practicing the sport, and today was their first game, playing against another elementary school in the city. 

“I know,” Kelly sighed. “My patient was late then she insisted on still getting her hour then she kept talking and we're finally getting somewhere, I….” Kelly pursed her lips. “Is she mad at me?”

“I wouldn’t like to be you right now,” Alex murmured; Skyler not happy to see her mama wasn’t there watching her during half time. “Uh yeah, she’s mad. You promised you’d be here before they started.” 

“How are they doing?” Kelly wondered, watching as the opposite team was kicking the ball towards the goal. 

“They are 3-nil down,” Alex replied. “Little boy there scored two own goals though.” Alex pointed to a red headed child with glasses, who was currently standing picking his nose. Kelly recognised him from Skyler’s kindergarten class. 

Kelly stifled a laugh. “Well at least he is trying.” 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “I really don’t think he wants to be here,” Alex said, the little boy clearly not that interested in the game. “But little skittle on the other hand is having a fab time.” Alex smiled as she watched her daughter running towards the ball, a grin on her face. 

“So, we really are going to be soccer mums, huh?” Kelly mumbled.

“Seems like it.” Alex replied, waving over to Skyler as she was looking across to them. Kelly smiled and waved, but Skyler then frowned and stopped waving, going back to running after the ball. 

“Oh, you are right,” Kelly pursed her lips. “She is mad at me.” 

“She’ll get over it,” Alex exhaled lightly. “Offer to take her out for ice-cream after this and she’ll be your best buddy again.” Alex pointed out; Skyler not able to resist an offer of ice-cream.

“Yeah,” Kelly answered, watching as Skyler kicked the ball towards her goal, but she went a little too far left and the ball went out of play. “Aww good try skittle.” Kelly said, Skyler glancing over to her, giving her an annoyed look before she ran off again.

“Gosh, let’s hope this next baby isn’t as stubborn as their big sister,” Kelly mumbled. “Or their mummy, come to think of it.” Kelly glanced at her wife as she spoke. 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah because their mama isn’t stubborn at all.” 

“Not compared to you two.” Kelly murmured.

“Hmm,” Alex exhaled lightly, her gaze still on her wife. “Jurys still out on that.” 

Kelly scoffed. “Okay sure.” 

Alex pouted. “Fine, I am the more stubborn of the two us, but Skyler gives me a run for my money when it comes to being stubborn.” 

“I agree. Which is why I hope our next baby won’t be so stubborn,” Kelly said, her hand going down to her stomach. “Speaking of, I’m really nervous for this afternoon.” 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Alex tried to sound comforting, but she didn’t know what the results were going to be. There was every chance everything was going to be fine, and they could do the implantation, but she knew they had to be prepared for other news. They’d been to the first appointment at the clinic and Kelly had had some tests done, to check her fertility. They were due to go back today to get the results and both women were a little worried about what could be said. 

“I hope it is too, but,” Kelly shook her head. “I don’t know, babe, I just can’t shake this feeling.” 

“I know it’s hard but just try not to think about it,” Alex wrapped her arm around her wife, Kelly leaning against her. “Don’t start filling your head with things. Let’s just wait and see what they tell us, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Kelly cleared her throat, looking worried about getting the results of her tests. 

“And hey, now you are done with work that’s you for two weeks,” Alex smiled. “We’re heading to Midvale tomorrow for a nice few days’ at my mums. We going to be chilling on the beach, I’m going to teach Skye how to surf, maybe even get you in the surf too,” Alex grinned. She’d also taken time off the same time as Kelly had so they could enjoy some of Skyler’s summer break from school together as a family. So far, they’d only planned some time in Midvale with Eliza, but they were both looking forward to some time off work together. 

“Good luck with that.” Kelly murmured. She loved the beach and would happily lay there all day, or go for walks against the waters edge, but surfing was something she didn’t see herself trying. 

“Mmm you know I like a challenge.” Alex said, rubbing her wife’s arm as they turned their attention back her daughter, who was running over them, the game clearly finished. 

“Mum,” Skyler sounded most annoyed. “We didn’t win.” 

“Aww but did you have fun?” Alex questioned, Skyler nodding vigorously. 

“Oh yes, it was so much fun.” Skyler answered enthusiastically. 

“Well that’s all that matters,” Alex told her, rubbing the top of her head. “And you did so good.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler smiled. “I nearly got one goal.” 

“I saw,” Alex answered. “You’ll be scoring goals soon I am sure.” 

“You think so?” Skyler sounded excited at the thought. 

“Oh yeah,” Kelly answered. “You were so close.” 

Skyler looked at Kelly with a scowl. “You didn’t see me play most of the game,” Skyler sounded annoyed. “You were late.” 

“I know. I’m sorry sweetie,” Kelly apologised. “I got held up at work,” Kelly told her. Skyler pouted as she looked downwards. “But hey, I’m done with work for two whole weeks now, so we can spend plenty time together.” 

Skyler glared up at Kelly. “But you can’t see my first match again.” 

Kelly glanced to Alex, before looking back to Skyler. “Well no,” Kelly bit her lip. “But I’ll be here for all the rest, I promise,” Kelly told her, reaching out and gently rubbing her arm. “Now, how about we go get some ice-cream?” Kelly suggested, Skyler’s eyes lighting up at the idea. 

“Yeah,” Skyler grinned as she gave a little jump in excitement. “Let’s go.” Skyler smiled at her mama.

“See, ice-cream works every time.” Alex murmured, Kelly stifling a laugh as she took her wife’s hand, the three of them walking off, going to get some ice-cream, Kelly trying to keep her feelings of worry about their appointment at the fertility clinic from her mind. 

\------------ 

J’onn was looking after Skyler while Alex and Kelly were at their appointment at the fertility clinic. They were out in the back yard, Skyler wanting to practice scoring soccer goals. J’onn was standing in front of the small goals that were on the grass, Skyler a few feet away, the soccer ball a little bit away from her. “Ready?” Skyler questioned. 

“Give me your best shot,” J’onn said, smiling at the girl he considered his granddaughter. Skyler walked backwards, moving further away from the ball. “And up now is Skyler Danvers,” J’onn spoke in a commentator voice. “If Miss Danvers makes this shot then she wins the world cup for the USA.” 

Skyler giggled before running forward, striking her foot against the ball, the ball rolling across the grass. J’onn moved to the left, the ball rolling past him on his right side, hitting the back of the net. “Yey.” Skyler screeched as she jumped up and down.

“Gooooaaaaal,” J’onn put his commentator voice back on. “The USA wins the world cup after Skyler Danvers’ amazing penalty.” J’onn ran forward, lifting Skyler up and running around the yard, Skyler giggling hysterically as Arlo ran around at J’onn’s feet, barking excitedly. 

“Papa…Papa….Papa,” Skyler spoke through the giggles as J’onn had started to tickle her. “Papa,” Skyler was still giggling as J’onn put her back on the grass, sitting down next to her, Arlo also sitting as close to J’onn as he could get without actually sitting on him. J’onn smiled at the dog, giving him a pat. “Playing soccer with you is fun.” 

“I like playing soccer with you too,” J’onn told her. “You are pretty good.” 

“It’s fun,” Skyler grinned. “Mama wanted me to do gymnastics, but I don’t want to wear the swimming costume thing with the long arms.” 

J’onn chuckled lightly. “You mean the leotard?” 

“Uh….yeah,” Skyler answered. “They look silly.” 

“Well maybe so but it would be pretty cool to be able to do all the cool flips and stuff that gymnasts can do, don’t you think?” J’onn questioned.

“Uh,” Skyler shrugged. “I like swimming and soccer.” 

J’onn smiled softly. “Well, you do what you like, huh?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “But Mama was late to see my first game,” Skyler still sounded disappointed at this. “She missed most of it.” Skyler frowned.

“Well I’m sure she didn’t mean it,” J’onn told her. “And I bet she said sorry.” 

“Yes,” Skyler answered. “And she took me and Mummy for ice-cream after.” Skyler grinned.

“Ice-cream?” J’onn gasped. “But you don’t like ice-cream.” 

“Yes I do,” Skyler gasped. “Ice-cream is my favourite treat.” 

“No?” J’onn faked surprised. “All these years I’ve known you and I didn’t know you liked ice-cream.” 

“You did, Papa,” Skyler spoke through giggles. “You are so silly.” 

J’onn smiled softly. “Well, how about we go get some ice-cream then?” J’onn said. “A little snack after our soccer playing?” 

“More ice-cream?” Skyler gasped. “I’ve already had two scoops today.” 

“Well, Papa’s little secret,” J’onn winked at his granddaughter. “I mean if you love it as much as you say you do I’m sure mummies will have some in the freezer.” 

“They do,” Skyler answered as she jumped up to her feet. “And we have sprinkles.” 

“Sprinkles,” J’onn stood to his feet. “Quick, quick,” J’onn lightly pushed Skyler towards the door that led into the house, Arlo walking behind them. “Let’s get some ice-cream and sprinkles made.” J’onn lifted Skyler up again, tickling the girl as she giggled, Skyler clearly having a fun afternoon with her Papa. 

\------------

Kelly was sitting in the room, nervously shaking her legs. “Where is the damn doctor?” Kelly spoke quickly, Alex picking up on the nerves in her tone. 

“She’ll be here soon,” Alex put her hand on Kelly’s thigh, causing her to stop shaking her legs. “She’s obviously just got held up with something.” 

“Well no, I’m sorry but if you tell us to be here for 3pm then you should be here and sitting ready to talk to us,” Kelly spoke crossly. “It’s not like we are waiting on highly important results.” Kelly sighed.

“Babe,” Alex spoke softly, rubbing her thigh. “She’ll be here as soon as she can. Just relax.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Kelly muttered. “It’s not you waiting for important results, is it?” 

“Is it not?” Alex retorted. “You are my wife, Kel,” Alex reminded her. “These results are just as important to me. We are trying to add a baby to our family. You don’t think this isn’t something that’s important to me?” 

“Uh yeah,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Sorry, of course it is. I just uh…I feel a lot of pressure.” 

“There’s no pressure whatsoever,” Alex assured her. “These tests aren’t meant to make you feel like this,” Alex said. “They’re simply there to ensure your chances of getting pregnant.” 

Kelly took a deep breath as she gave a little nod. “Yes. I know.” 

Alex opened her mouth to reply but stopped as the door opened, and their doctor walked into the room. “Sorry about the wait,” Dr Hunter said as she sat down, Kelly’s eyes locked on the file she’d brought in with her. “How are we today?” 

“Okay. A little nervous, but okay.” Alex answered.

“Can we just get straight to my results?” Kelly asked. She didn’t feel like small talk right now. She just wanted to know if she was all healthy and could get pregnant. 

“Sure,” Dr Hunter cleared her throat. “Uh…so.” Dr Hunter opened the file, looking between the two women. 

“Oh God,” Kelly felt her stomach churn. “There’s something wrong isn’t there?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Dr Hunter nodded. Alex felt a pang in her heart as she took her wife’s hand in hers, looking to her to see her eyes already glossing over with tears. “So, our tests have found that you have an inhospitable uterus.” Dr Hunter spoke in a soft, calming tone. There was no easy way to deliver bad news, but she always used a soft voice. 

“What?” Kelly questioned. “So I can’t….what does….” Kelly tried to take the information in. 

“I’m sorry but your uterus isn’t able to successfully carry a foetus.” Dr Hunter told her.

“Uh,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “Well can….” Alex paused for a moment. She kept her eyes on her wife, seeing her bottom lip trembling as she took deep breaths, like she was trying to keep herself composed. “Can we still use her eggs?” Alex said, looking to their doctor. “What about her eggs?”

Dr Hunter pursed her lips as she looked downwards, this enough for Kelly to know there was something else wrong. “Just say it.” Kelly said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Alex felt her eyes blurring over, as she squeezed Kelly’s hand tighter. 

“I’m sorry,” Dr Hunter said. “Your eggs aren’t viable for pregnancy.”

“So that’s it?” Kelly questioned. “I can’t have -” Kelly stopped mid-sentence, pulling her hand away from Alex grip. Alex felt a little confused as to why she was pulling away from her comfort. She reached out to take her hand back, but Kelly leaned away from her wife as she wiped tears from her cheeks. 

“I know this isn’t the results you were hoping for,” Dr Hunter said. “But there are other options for you and Alex,” Dr Hunter reminded her.

“No, no there’s not,” Kelly sounded angry as she stood up from the chair. “I can’t do this.” Kelly said, making her way towards the door. 

“Kel, babe.” Alex stood up. 

“Don’t.” Kelly held her hand out before she opened the door and left the room, slamming the door shut in frustration. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex wiped a tear from her eye as she looked back to the doctor. “She just needs time to take this in before we talk about our next option.” Alex felt her heart breaking for her wife. She just wanted to hold her and hug her, but she had a feeling Kelly would shut off, and not talk to her about it. 

“I understand,” Dr Hunter nodded. “Go be with your wife. It’s got to be hard for her to know she’s not going to get to do this journey the way she first hoped,” Dr Hunter said. “But the main goal here is a baby and we can still make that happen for you.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Alex said. “Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “I should go.” Alex said, the Dr giving her a little nod. Alex walked out of the room, down the corridor and out of the clinic. She looked to the right, then her left, seeing Kelly standing behind the bench, her hands on the top. “Kelly.” Alex spoke softly, putting her hand on her wife’s shoulder. 

Kelly shrugged herself away, before turning around to look at her. “I can’t…I….” Kelly shook her head. “You said not to worry. I knew….I felt it in my gut,” Kelly raised her voice as she hit her hand against her chest. “I can’t....” Kelly stopped talking as she burst into tears. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Alex pulled her wife into a hug, holding onto her tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alex sniffed back her own tears as she stayed in the embrace with her wife, giving her comfort she was clearly needing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alex drove up the driveway, stopping the rental car at the top. She turned to look at her wife, who’s eyes were hiding behind her sunglasses. Kelly had said there was nothing left to talk about. That they couldn’t do anything about the results so there was no need to talk about it. Alex knew she was just taking time to deal with this, and she’d talk to her more about it soon. “There’s Granny,” Skyler unbuckled herself and slipped out of her chair, seeing Eliza waiting for them. “Open the door please.” Skyler was pulling at the handle, but the child lock was on so she couldn’t get out. 

Kelly got out of the car, opening the door for Skyler. Skyler jumped out and ran excitedly towards Eliza, jumping up into a hug. “Hello my sunshine.” Eliza smiled as she hugged her granddaughter. 

“Granny, Granny,” Skyler was almost shouting as she spoke, the little girl clearly excited to see her. “You live right on the beach.” Skyler sounded amazed. She’d been to Eliza’s house a few times before, but it was a long time ago. Eliza usually came to the city to see everyone other than them travelling to Midvale. 

“I do.” Eliza smiled as she put Skyler down. 

“But I didn’t bring a bucket and spade for making sandcastles.” Skyler sounded disappointed. 

“Well Granny might have got that sorted already,” Eliza told her. “How about you go inside and see what’s in the living room for you?” Eliza questioned. Skyler grinned as she ran into the house to see what her Granny had got for her. 

“How was the flight?” Eliza questioned, looking to Kelly who’d grabbed her beach bag from the car, putting it over her shoulder.

“It was fine. Nice and short.” Kelly spoke quietly as she gave Eliza a quick hug before she walked into the house. 

Eliza glanced to Alex who’d gotten the cases from the back of the car. “She alright?” Eliza questioned as she gave her daughter a hug, feeling that something wasn’t quite right with Kelly. 

“Yeah, eh no,” Alex cleared her throat, because Kelly wasn’t okay, and it was clear Eliza could see already see something wasn’t right. “No uhm…no she’s not,” Alex murmured. Eliza pulled back from the hug, giving her daughter a questioning look. “I’ll talk to you about it later.” Alex spoke softly. 

Eliza gave a little nod. “Well let’s get these cases inside, yeah?” Eliza said, taking the smaller of the cases from Alex, this one belonging to Skyler, leaving Alex to bring in the case which had her and Kelly’s clothes in. They walked into the house, leaving the cases in the hallway for now. They went into the living room, seeing Skyler looking at the bucket and spade set that Eliza had bought for her. 

“Look Mum, this is cool,” Skyler smiled up at her. “There’s 3 different bucket sizes and then there is some animals to make in the sand too,” Skyler looked pleased with her gift. “We’ll make a whole sand city with this.” 

“Oh wow,” Alex smiled. “What do you say to Granny?” 

“Thank you.” Skyler grinned up at her.

“You are welcome,” Eliza smiled. “Will we go down to the beach later and get started on this sand city of yours?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “But I need some lunch first,” Skyler said. “My tummy is making noises.” Skyler's hand went onto her stomach. 

“Well we could go into town,” Alex suggested, glancing to her mother, who gave a little nod, agreeing with her suggestion. “Uh….where did Mama go?” Alex said, expecting to have found Kelly in the living room with their daughter. 

“I thought she was with you.” Skyler shrugged. 

Alex glanced at her mother before she left the room, walking through to the kitchen, finding her wife standing by the fridge, a glass of water in one hand as she was staring at a photo being held against the fridge by magnet of the Empire State Building. “She’d have been about 3 weeks old there,” Alex said, gesturing to the photo of a baby Skyler. Kelly sighed sadly before taking a drink of the water. She was still wearing her sunglasses so Alex couldn’t see her eyes, but she could tell she was trying to hold back tears. “Kel, babe.” Alex spoke softly as she took the glass of water from her and put it down on the worktop. She took her sunglasses from her, folding the legs in and also putting them down on the worktop then took Kelly’s hands in hers. 

“I’m sorry,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “I’m not going to ruin our vacation by being in a shitty mood the whole time. You and Skyler deserve a good time.” 

“And so do you,” Alex squeezed her hands tighter. “Look, I can’t begin to know how you are feeling right now,” Alex told her, Kelly pursing her lips as she looked downwards, not able to look Alex in the eye. “And I’m sorry. I am so sorry that this isn’t going to happen the way you wanted, but babe, please don’t shut me out,” Alex pleaded with her. “You know that’s not the way to deal with things,” Alex told her. “It’s your job to get people to talk,” Alex reminded her. “So please talk to me about this.” 

“What’s there to talk about?” Kelly questioned. “Nothing is going to change the fact that I can’t….” Kelly paused. “There’s nothing to say, Alex.” 

Alex sighed lightly. “Fine,” Alex knew not to push her. “We uhm…..we’re going to go into town for some lunch if you are coming.” 

“Of course I am.” Kelly replied.

“Okay, let’s go then.” Alex mumbled, walking out of the kitchen. Kelly took a deep breath to compose herself before she picked her sunglasses back up, putting them back on as she walked out to join her family so they could go get some lunch. 

\------------

After lunch, the rain had started, so instead of going to the beach, they’d spent the afternoon playing games indoors, the rain going on till after it was dark. They’d had pizza for dinner and then they all settled around the living room, Skyler choosing Moana for them to watch. Alex had then taken Skyler up the stairs to put her to bed. She’d just finished reading her a story from The Big Book of Fairy Tales, this a book that had once belonged to Alex. “You know, Granny used to ready me stories from this book when I was about your age.” Alex said as she closed the book and put it on the bed side table. 

“Really?” Skyler sounded surprised as she brought her teddies closer to her, Koala and Chase still her bedtime favourites. 

“Mmhmm.” Alex nodded.

“Wow it must be an old book.” Skyler said, causing Alex to gasp. 

“Are you calling me old?” Alex questioned, lightly tickling her daughter’s sides as she giggled. 

“You is a little bit old.” Skyler told her. 

Alex stifled a laugh. “I suppose I am. But Mama is even older, you know.” 

Skyler giggled. “Yeah but Granny is the oldest of us all.” Skyler said as she turned onto her side on the bed, causing Chase to fall to the floor. 

“She is,” Alex mumbled as she picked up the dog, giving it back to her daughter. “Here you go. Don’t want to lose Chase, do you.” 

“No,” Skyler shook her head as she cuddled him close. She lifted her head, glancing in the direction of the window. “Why is it raining? It should be summer.” Skyler pouted.

“Sometimes even in the summer it can rain.” Alex told her. 

“Will it be sunny tomorrow so we can go to the beach?” Skyler questioned.

“I hope so,” Alex answered. “You know, this used to be my bedroom,” Alex told her daughter. “Mummy slept in this very bed when she was little.” Alex said, lightly patting the bed covers near her daughter’s body. 

“Did you have two beds?” Skyler questioned, her eyes on the other bed in the room.

“No,” Alex stifled a laugh. “That was Auntie Kara’s bed.” 

Skyler looked a little confused. “But this house has lots of bedrooms,” Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “She didn’t get her own?” 

“Well, she could if she wanted one,” Alex answered. “But she didn’t like being on her own, so she came into my bedroom.” 

“Oh,” Skyler stared at her mother, her mouth still open in an O shape. “Is that why you and Mama share?” 

“No,” Alex chuckled. “Mama and I share a room because we are together,” Alex said. “Because we are a couple,” Alex corrected the way she’d said it. “Married.” 

“Will I get married when I’m bigger?” Skyler wondered.

“That’s up to you,” Alex told her. “Do you want to get married?” 

“Hmmm,” Skyler shrugged. “I want to live with you and Mama forever.”

“Aww I’m sure you’ll change your mind about that when you are older,” Alex told her. “You’ll want to move into a place of your own, or with your friends, or eventually a partner.” 

“Well I’d still visit you.” Skyler said.

“I’d hope so.” Alex replied. 

“And Mama and you would come visit me?” Skyler questioned.

“Oooh I don’t know,” Alex teased. “Would you make dinner for us?” 

“Uhm,” Skyler shrugged. “I’d get you chicken nuggets and fries from take-away.” 

Alex laughed. “Well I suppose if you have my cooking talents then you’ll be limited in what you can cook,” Alex murmured before she glanced at the time. “But anyways, it’s getting rather past your bedtime so let’s get some shut eye, huh?” Alex said.

Skyler sighed sadly. “I like talking with you.” 

“I like talking with you too and we can talk all day tomorrow,” Alex told her, knowing right now her daughter was using talking as a delay tactic, so she could avoid sleep. “But for now, my darling, it’s time to get some sleep.” Alex said, tucking her bed covers in. 

“Aww but I’m not sleepy.” Skyler said, Alex seeing she was trying to fight back a yawn.

“Well then think about what we are going to do tomorrow,” Alex suggested. “Go to the beach, swim in the ocean, build sandcastles,” Alex said. “We can have a barbeque tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Skyler sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to be allowed out of bed. “Goodnight Mummy. I love you.” 

“I love you more.” Alex said, leaning down and giving her daughter a kiss. 

“I love you the most.” Skyler grinned. 

“Ah you win,” Alex said, kissing her daughter again. “Goodnight. Sleep tight.” 

“Goodnight.” Skyler said, her yawn escaping her. Alex kissed her once more before she walked across the room, leaving the side light on for her daughter. She switched off the main light and left the door ajar, walking down the stairs to re-join her wife and mother as she left Skyler to get some sleep.

\------------

Alex was standing leaning against the island in the kitchen, a glass of scotch in her hand. She was giving Kelly some time, but she knew bottling it up wasn’t the right thing to do. They wouldn’t be able to move forward and discuss their next step otherwise. She sighed lightly as she took a drink, her gaze going over to the door as her mother walked into the room. “Oh hey,” Eliza looked a little startled. “You couldn’t sleep either?” 

“Nope.” Alex shook her head as she watched her mother get herself a glass of water. 

“Want to share what’s on your mind?” Eliza questioned, standing close to her daughter. 

Alex took another drink of the scotch, her eyes on her mother. “Kelly and I decided to have a baby.” Alex said, Eliza raising her eyebrows as she smiled at the thought. 

“Alex that’s great,” Eliza was still smiling. “How are uhm….who’s going to -”

“Kelly wanted to,” Alex said, answering before her mother even finished the question. “She had tests, you know, like the ones I got before Skyler uhm….the ones to check your fertility,” Alex explained. “Uh….the results weren’t…” Alex pursed her lips looking downwards sadly. “She can’t have kids.” 

“Oh, Alex, I’m sorry,” Eliza felt her heart breaking. “That’s awful.” 

“Yeah,” Alex exhaled lightly. “She uhm….she’s closed off, you know, she won’t talk about it and I feel so guilty because I can have kids.” 

“Well I’m sure she won’t want you feeling guilty,” Eliza told her. “And she’ll just be processing this. She’ll talk. She’s knows it’s the right thing to do,” Eliza said. “You just need to let her know you are there for her.” 

“You don’t think I’ve not done that already?” Alex questioned, sounding slightly offended. “If she doesn’t talk then we are never going to be able to discuss how else we can do this.” Alex pointed out. 

“How else do you think you will?” Eliza questioned. 

Alex shrugged. “We’ve both said we’d be open to adoption, but she really wanted to experience pregnancy and I can do it,” Alex said. “I can get pregnant. I’m lucky enough to be okay in that respect and while she might not get to be physically pregnant herself, being by my side and helping me through is the closest she’s going to get.” Alex said, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought about getting pregnant again. 

Eliza looked a little surprised. “Is that something you want though?” Eliza didn’t sound so sure. “You were so sick with Skyler. Isn’t hyperemesis recurring? Aren’t you more likely to get again if you’ve had it the first time?” Eliza questioned. 

“I don’t care about any of that,” Alex shook her head. “Everything changed when the doctor told us Kel couldn’t have kids,” Alex sounded upset as she spoke. “All I want is for her to get what she wants. And this is the closest thing to that that I can do for her.” 

“Well,” Eliza bit her lip. “I think if it’s what you want then you should talk to Kelly about it.” 

“It’s about what Kelly wants.” Alex told her mother. 

“What you want matters just as much,” Eliza reminded her. “Don’t feel obligated to do this.” 

“So, you don’t want me to have another baby?” Alex questioned. 

“I didn’t say that,” Eliza shook her head. “I’d be over the moon if you were to have another baby. No matter how you did it,” Eliza pointed out. “If it was able to be Kelly’s baby, if you adopted, if you have one,” Eliza listed. “I’m just saying you went through a lot. The sickness, the hospital stays. Think about being so sick while having a young child to look after.” 

Alex clicked her tongue. “We don’t know that I would get sick again,” Alex said. “I’m going to offer to do this for Kelly. For us to have another child. So that Skyler can be a big sister.” Alex’s eyes lit up at the thought. She knew her daughter would be a great big sister. 

Eliza exhaled lightly, knowing Alex would take the risk for Kelly. She knew she’d do anything for her. “Okay,” Eliza murmured. “And not that I am trying to use this as an excuse to stop you, but Skyler told me a few weeks back that she didn’t want you two to have another baby, that she liked it just the three of you, so uh….maybe you need to let her get used to the idea.” 

Alex scoffed. “You think I am going to let my 5-year-old decide if I can have another baby or not?” Alex questioned. 

“No,” Eliza answered. “I’m just saying adding a new baby will be a big change. She’s nearly 6. It’s only been her for a long time.” 

“I know,” Alex exhaled. “But I’m not going to let that worry me. She’ll have time to get on board with the idea and I know she’ll be a great sibling.” 

“I’m sure she will.” Eliza smiled softly. 

“Yeah,” Alex murmured, before drinking the rest of the scotch down. “Well, I’m going back up to bed,” Alex said, giving the glass a quick rinse before leaving it in the sink. “Goodnight.” Alex smiled softly at her mother as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs, into the bedroom she and Kelly were staying in. She got back into the bed, glancing down at the outline of Kelly as she slept. She took a deep breath, her hand brushing over her stomach, her thoughts still on her getting pregnant, so she could give her wife a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be much appreciated.... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Alex, Kelly, Eliza and Skyler were spending the morning at the beach. Eliza and Skyler were currently over at the rock pools, Skyler wanting to look for crabs. Kelly was sitting on a towel on the sand, her gaze shifting from watching Skyler in the rock pools to her wife, who was coming out of the water, having been for a swim. “Ahh you should come in for a swim, it’s lovely in there.” Alex said as she walked up to her wife and picked up her towel, drying herself off. 

“Maybe later.” Kelly murmured. 

Alex sighed lightly. “You don’t even want to take your dress off?” Alex questioned, seeing Kelly was still wearing her white and purple flower print sundress. “Because you know, I like looking at you in that sexy orange bikini of yours,” Alex smiled softly at her wife. “I even braved putting mine on.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, glancing up at her wife. Alex was still very conscious about the burn marks that covered the right side of her stomach. Although they had faded a little, the scars were still and always would be visible. “With that gorgeous face people aren’t going to be looking anywhere else.” 

“Until they see my wife,” Alex murmured as she sat down on the sand next to her. “Maybe I should just keep you covered,” Alex grinned, nudging into Kelly. Kelly gave the faintest of smiles before her gaze went back to Skyler who was squealing excitedly. “Oh, looks like she’s found one.” 

“She better not bring it over here.” Kelly scrunched her face up, not looking impressed.

Alex chuckled. “I’ll keep you safe from it,” Alex assured her, wrapping her arm around her wife. “I’ll always keep you safe. I’ve always got you.” Alex told her. 

“I know,” Kelly rested her head on Alex’s chest. “Uh…I’m sorry that I let you down.” Kelly spoke quietly, her gaze out on the ocean. 

“What?” Alex sounded confused. “Babe, you’d never let me down.” 

“It’s what it feels like,” Kelly admitted. “I said I was going to add to our family, and I can’t do that. I can’t give you the gift of a child,” Kelly sat up, turning to face Alex. “You gave me the best gift anyone can ever give in Skyler,” Kelly felt herself getting welled up. “I just….I wanted to return the feeling.” 

“Sweetie,” Alex exhaled lightly. “I already have you,” Alex told her. “You don’t need to give me anything else.” 

“But I wanted to, and it’s just hard to accept that something you’ve always wanted can’t happen for you,” Kelly admitted. “Ever since I was little I knew I wanted kids. To be pregnant and I….I’m never going get that,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat as Alex wiped away the starts of tears from Kelly's eyes, gently brushing her thumbs under them. “I’m never going to have a little piece of me.” Kelly looked over to Skyler as she heard her giving another squeal of delight. 

Alex pursed her lips, also looking over to Skyler before looking back to her wife. “I guess not,” Alex murmured. “But you have Skyler,” Alex said. “And I know how much you love her, and you are in every way her mother,” Alex said, Kelly looking back to her wife as she gave a little nod. “Doesn’t she show you that you can still be a mother? That biology isn’t everything?” 

“I’d die for her.” Kelly pointed out. 

“I know you would,” Alex spoke softly. “And that’s how I know - when you are ready for us to discuss it - that you’ll be able to get on board with doing this another way.” Alex said, Kelly pursing her lips, looking a little unsure. 

“Adoption you mean?” Kelly questioned. “That’s all we have left right,” Kelly said. Alex opened her mouth to reply, but Kelly kept talking. “And uh….I….I know I said I would be okay with adoption but the wait, Alex,” Kelly didn’t sound sure. “We’d have to apply which can take long enough then there’s the wait for someone to pick us. It could be years before anyone even considers us. And even if we went for an older child it could still take ages to find us a match, I mean we are a mixed-race lesbian couple with a kid already,” Kelly pointed out. “Not exactly the poster family for adoption, are we?” 

“I don’t think that matters so much these days,” Alex answered. “I was chosen twice as a single lesbian so….” Alex shrugged lightly. 

“Yeah and they both fell through,” Kelly reminded her. “Could you handle that again?” 

“Uhm,” Alex pursed her lips. “I believe I wasn’t supposed to do adoption at that moment. They didn’t work out for me because of a reason and that reason was Skyler. I was supposed to have her. If they never fell through I’d have never had Skyler.” Alex couldn’t imagine a life without her daughter. Even though it hurt at the time, she was now grateful the adoptions fell through because she’d not have gone on to have Skyler otherwise. 

“So, are you saying I’m not supposed to have a baby because there’s one out there needing me to be their mama?” Kelly questioned, sounding unconvinced as she spoke. 

“Maybe,” Alex shrugged. “If you want to look at it that way.” 

“I suppose it’s a better way to look at it than me just being barren,” Kelly muttered. “But it’s still…it’s the wait, Alex. I was ready now and I want a baby. I do. I know there’s plenty older children needing love and a home, but I…I want a baby.” 

“Well,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “If you are not so keen on adoption, then….” Alex suddenly felt nervous. She took a deep breath as she played nervously with her wedding rings. “I could have our baby.”

“What?” Kelly sounded surprised. 

“I could have our baby.” Alex said again. 

Kelly scoffed, shaking her head. “Oh, saviour Alex huh?” Kelly questioned. 

“No,” Alex felt offended and a little hurt by her wife’s comment. “I’m not trying to be your saviour, Kel,” Alex told her. “You don’t seem like you want to adopt right now, and you said you wanted a baby,” Alex pointed out. “This is the only other option.” 

“Alex, I….” Kelly pursed her lips. “I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You are not asking me,” Alex told her, taking hold of her hand and lightly rubbing it. “I want you to get what you want, and this is how it can happen.” 

Kelly shook her head. “Besides the fact I don’t want you risking your health, you said you didn’t want to be pregnant again and I don’t need you doing this just to remind me that you can.” 

“That’s not…..” Alex trailed off. “Kelly, I want to do this because I want us to have a baby. I want us to add to our family,” Alex looked her wife in the eyes as she spoke, trying to read her thoughts. “Don’t you want that?” Alex questioned. “Why won’t you let me help you get that?” 

“Because it makes me feel useless.” Kelly told her, pulling her hand away from Alex’s grasp. 

“Well I’m sorry. That’s not they way I intended to make you feel,” Alex apologised. “I’d just do anything for you and I’m trying to find a way that we can do this.” Alex felt a pang in heart, knowing Kelly felt a little lost with what she wanted right now. 

“Maybe we’re just not meant to do it.” Kelly murmured, looking downwards as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. 

“Well if that’s how you feel then there’s nothing I can do,” Alex exhaled lightly, glancing over to her daughter as she heard them being called for, Skyler clearly wanting to show them what she’d found. “We’ll be right there sweetie,” Alex shouted across to her as she stood to her feet. She reached for her shorts and put them on before picking up her tank top as she looked back to her wife. “You coming?” Alex questioned as she put her tank top on. Kelly exhaled lightly as she stood up, walking across the sand with Alex to see what Skyler wanted to show them. 

\------------ 

After spending all morning and some of the afternoon on the beach, the family went back up to the house to have some lunch, Alex doing the cooking on the barbecue that was out on the decking in the back yard. Skyler was currently kicking a ball around while waiting on lunch to be ready as Kelly and Eliza were in the kitchen, Kelly preparing a salad while Eliza had taken drinks out for everyone, then came back to get the condiments. She was watching Kelly as she was cutting up some cucumber to add to the bowl of lettuce, onion, tomato, and peppers. Kelly felt like she was being watched, so she looked up to see her mother-in-law looking at her. “What? Am I not cutting this the right way or something?” Kelly wondered. 

“No, sorry that’s fine,” Eliza told her. “I just….” Eliza bit her lip as she stared at Kelly, not knowing how to bring it up.

Kelly sighed lightly as she put down the knife. “Alex told you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Eliza stepped closer to her, her hand going on top of Kelly’s. 

“It just wasn’t meant to be for me,” Kelly mumbled. “But I’m lucky to have Skyler. She is so wonderful and lovely and in every way that matters she is my daughter. I’m so thankful to have her.” 

Eliza smiled softly. “I’m thankful she has you,” Eliza said, giving Kelly’s hand a squeeze. “Alex couldn’t have found a better partner to bring up her child with,” Kelly smiled appreciatively. “And Skyler adores you.” 

“Maybe she’s enough for me.” Kelly said as she put the cut up cucumber into the bowl. 

“Maybe,” Eliza shrugged. “But I think you just need some time. You and Alex – together – need to just work through it and discuss the next step to take. What’s best for your family,” Eliza told her. “I can see it’s putting a wedge between you,” Eliza told her daughter-in-law. Kelly shook her head as she scrunched her face up, like she was trying to deny it. “There’s tension Kelly, and if I can pick up on it then it’s only a matter of time before Skyler does.” 

“It’s not her fault I can’t have kids and she can.” Kelly mumbled, not making eye contact with Eliza. She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, realising this was the first time she’d actually said those words out loud. That she couldn’t have kids. 

“No,” Eliza put her hand Kelly’s back, rubbing it gently. “And I know all Alex wants is to help make your dreams come true in whatever way she can,” Eliza spoke softly, comforting her daughter-in-law. “She only has good intentions.” 

“I know,” Kelly cleared her throat. “Uh, like you said, we just need some time.” Kelly put the salad tongs into the bowl, before she picked it up, and walked out onto the decking with it, Eliza following behind her with the tray of condiments. 

“Is it ready?” Skyler questioned as she ran up onto the decking from the grass, grabbing her glass to take a drink of her apple juice. 

“Not much longer,” Alex said, using the tongs to turn around a beef burger. “But the salad is ready if you are super hungry.” Alex looked around to her daughter to see she was curling her nose up at the thought of eating salad. 

“I’ll have chips instead.” Skyler said as she climbed up on the chair and reached into the bowl, putting a big handful of potato chips on her plate. 

“Oooh remember they are for sharing.” Kelly said, picking up a couple as she sat on the chair opposite her daughter and put them into her mouth. 

“I am sharing,” Skyler replied with a mouthful of chips which got her a stern look from Kelly. “Uh,” Skyler swallowed her mouthful. “After lunch can we play soccer on the beach?” Skyler questioned.

“Sounds good to me.” Eliza smiled softly. 

“I’ll play with Mama and you and Mum can be a team.” Skyler said.

“Oh you want to play with me?” Kelly said. “Skye sweetie that’s a bad choice.” 

“No,” Skyler shook her head. “Because Granny is old, so she needs a good player on her team, so she gets Mum.” Skyler said, looking over to Alex.

“Well thanks for that, Skyler.” Eliza muttered.

“You’re welcome.” Skyler smiled at her, not picking up on her sarcasm, Eliza not at all thankful at being called old by her granddaughter. 

“Well wait a minute,” Kelly faked offence. “Is that you saying I’m not a good player?” 

“Uhm,” Skyler scratched the side of her head. “You try hard Mama.” Skyler told her and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked over to her wife. 

“What a very diplomatic response, Skittle,” Alex said, her eyes still on Kelly as she gave a little laugh, before smiling over at Alex. Alex smiled back at her, happy to hear her wife’s laughter and see her smile, something that had been lacking over the last few days since hearing her fertility results. “Right, well,” Alex looked back to the food on the barbecue. “We are all ready here so come and get what you want.” Alex said, everyone getting up from the table with their rolls or buns on their plates, so they could get some lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world, Jeremiah is still presumed missing/working for Cadmus.   
> HG – Hyperemesis Gravidarum.

As promised, after lunch they went back down to the beach to play some soccer. They’d used balled up towels to make little goals for them to shoot through, it clear Skyler was having a great time playing soccer with her family. “Mama, here, here,” Skyler waved across to Kelly, asking her for the ball. Kelly kicked it in her direction, but Alex intercepted the ball, kicking it down in the direction of the goals for her and Eliza to shoot into. “No Mummy,” Skyler sounded annoyed she’d taken the ball. “I wanted it.” 

Alex stopped, putting her foot on the ball. “Come get it then.” Alex said, Kelly seeing the cheeky glint her eye. Skyler ran towards her mother, Alex kicking the ball away in the direction of Eliza. Skyler ran over to her granny, but the ball went right past her, going back to Alex. Skyler gave an annoyed sounding sigh, before running back to Alex, who’d once again kicked the ball back to Eliza. 

“Mama help me.” Skyler sighed, looking to Kelly who was just watching them as they teased her. She chuckled lightly as she ran forward, the ball going back to Alex. Alex glanced to her wife, the glint still in her eye as she ran forward with it. 

“Yeah Mama, come help her.” Alex said, dribbling the ball close to her feet. Kelly ran towards her wife, Alex swerving to the side, dribbling past her. 

“Get her Mama,” Skyler said, her and Eliza watching them, not bothering to go help their partners. “Get the ball.” Skyler encouraged her. 

Kelly chased after her wife, trying to get the ball. Alex flung her hand out grabbing her wife’s arm as she tried to get away from her, both of them fighting for the ball. Kelly stuck her foot out in front of Alex, causing Alex to fall to the sand, pulling Kelly down with her, both of them giggling as the ball rolled away to a stop. Kelly stood to her feet, wiping down sand from herself before she held her hand out, offering to help her wife up. Alex reached her hand out, but instead of letting Kelly help her up, she pulled her right back down onto the sand again, Kelly falling on top of her wife. “Oi cheeky.” Kelly murmured as she felt Alex’s hand resting on her waist. 

“I thought we agreed no tackles allowed.” Alex said, a smirk forming on her lips. 

“I think you’ll find I hardly touched you,” Kelly said, the couple staying in the same position on the sand. “Little bit of a dive, maybe.” 

“Oh no my dear wife, it was very much an unfair tackle,” Alex said, her hand wandering slightly, moving closer to her bottom. “I was heading to score and everything.” 

“Hmm,” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “I am ever so sorry then,” Kelly said. “However will I make it up to you?” Kelly moved her body down, moving her head closer to her wife’s. 

“I think you’ve got an idea,” Alex said, licking her bottom lip. Kelly smiled softly, leaning even closer to her wife, her lips brushing against hers before she pulled back. “I think we can do better than that.” Alex said, smacking her lips against her wife, giving her a proper kiss. 

“No,” They pulled back as they looked to the side, seeing Skyler running over to them. “We are playing soccer not kissing.” Skyler said as jumped onto Kelly’s back, Kelly gasping as she fell more into Alex, Alex taking the weight of both her wife and daughter being on top of her. 

“Alright now we are just squashing Mummy,” Alex said, sounding like she couldn’t breathe. Skyler giggled as Eliza lifted her from Kelly’s back, allowing Kelly to get up, Alex this time taking her offering of her hand to help her get up. She brushed some sand from herself, as she watched Skyler running towards the ball. “Bring that to Mummy sweetie,” Alex held her hands out. “Penalty for mine and Granny’s team for sure.” 

“What?” Kelly gasped. “No way.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Alex took the ball from Skyler, putting it down a few metres away from the goals. “Isn’t that right, Granny?” Alex said, looking over to her mother. 

“I’d say so.” Eliza nodded. 

Skyler huffed. “Mama you are bigger you go to save it.” 

“Oh no,” Kelly shook her head. “You are so good in goal. You go stop her.” 

Skyer sighed as she ran into the goals. “Surely you won’t score against our 5-year-old.” Kelly murmured as she walked past Alex. 

“Don’t bet on that,” Alex gave a cheeky grin. “She needs to learn she’s not always going to win.” Alex winked at her wife, before she softly kicked the ball towards the goals, but it went straight to Skyler’s feet, Skyler kicking it away. 

Eliza and Kelly both went for it, Kelly just getting there first, passing it to her daughter as she ran towards her. “Go for the goal Skyler,” Kelly shouted as she held Alex back, Kelly clearly not caring about the rules of the game. “Go on.” Kelly encouraged her daughter as she dribbled towards the goals, Eliza running into them to try to stop her scoring, other than attempting to take the ball from her. 

“You are such a cheat,” Alex pulled herself away from her wife, turning to face her. “Yeah, you better run.” Alex said, holding her hands out like she was about to tickle her wife. Kelly squealed as she ran way from Alex, Alex chasing after, both of them running the opposite way from the game as they giggled, Alex happy that Kelly looked like she was finally enjoying herself. 

\------------- 

Alex and Kelly had gone for a walk, leaving Skyler and Eliza on the beach to make sandcastles. Alex was taking Kelly to a lookout point, somewhere she’d told her she’d often go when she was younger. “So, is this somewhere you and Kara would sneak off to?” Kelly wondered, walking with Alex up the hill, through the wooded area. 

“No,” Alex answered. “My dad and I used to come up here.” Alex held back a branch, letting Kelly walk through the gap she’d created, the area now a little overgrown. 

“Oh,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Did you stop when he uhm….” Kelly exhaled lightly, not really sure how to finish her sentence. 

“No,” Alex knew what she was trying to ask. “Uh, before that. When he was still here,” Alex explained. “He uh….he didn’t really have the time for me once Kara was around,” Alex murmured. “I’d come up myself sometimes, look at the stars like we used to, but….” Alex trailed off, giving a shrug. 

“It’s not the same.” Kelly said. She understood Alex. She was young when she lost her father and things she and James still tried to do after his death just weren’t the same as when he was around to do it with them.

Alex shook her head. “I remember the first time he brought a telescope with him,” Alex said. “He started teaching me the constellations,” Alex looked around to her wife as they stopped walking, now at the top of the lookout. “The views from up here were just unbeatable.” 

“I can imagine,” Kelly said. “Uh, the views down to the town are beautiful too,” Kelly looked down to the town in the distance and the curl of the beach, her eyes then going upwards to the sky, right now so blue without a cloud in it. “It would be so clear to stargaze from here.” 

“Mmmm,” Alex nodded. “When I was about 10 or 11 we came up here to stargaze and it was one of the clearest nights I remember, and Sirius was just so bright - well you can expect that because Sirius is the brightest star in the sky,” Alex said, and Kelly smiled softly at the little bit of nerd Alex coming out. “But my dad still told me that no matter what he found up there I’d always be his brightest star.” Alex exhaled lightly, looking downwards. 

“Of course you would be,” Kelly stepped forward, her hand going onto Alex’s arm. “You were his little girl. You were always going to be his brightest star.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed lightly looking back up to her wife. “Until Kara came along. He looked at her like she hung the moon and the stars. He was obsessed with Kara, and I was just like an afterthought.” Alex sounded annoyed, but she had every right to be. It was just him and Alex for 15 years so someone else coming in and taking her father’s attention would be a big adjustment. 

Kelly pursed her lips. “I’m sorry.” Kelly rubbed Alex’s arm again. 

Alex shook her head. “I know he didn’t mean it. He was just trying to keep her safe, but…” Alex twisted her lip, giving a little shrug. She looked out to the views, looking down on her hometown. “Oh let’s just not talk about this anymore. We’re supposed to be enjoying a little vacation and so far our conversations have just been…” Alex paused. 

“Alex,” Kelly spoke softly. “It’s okay to talk about this. It’s good that you do.” 

“It doesn’t seem as important right now,” Alex told her wife. “Not with what you have going on and I just….I’m sorry if I offended you this morning,” Alex apologised. “I eh….I didn’t intent to. I didn’t mean to make you feel useless and I’m sorry that I wasn’t more sensitive to what you must be feeling right now.” Alex knew it was probably the wrong time to suggest she could carry instead of Kelly. She knew it was too soon to bring that up. 

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry,” Kelly also apologised. “I was…I’m jealous of you,” Kelly said, knowing talking about this was the best thing to do. Alex scrunched her face up, feeling a little confused. “I’m jealous that you can do this, and I can’t, and I know it’s not your fault but I -”

“Babe,” Alex stopped her wife from talking as she took her hands in hers. “I get it. I do, and I’m just sorry that it’s gone this way for you,” Alex told her, once again feeling her heart breaking for her wife. “And we don’t need to decide anything right now,” Alex said. “Okay, let’s just enjoy these few days at my mums then go home and have a nice summer with Skyler.”

Kelly bit her lip. “Can we go to another clinic when we get back?” Kelly questioned, Alex sensing she did want to move forward with what could be next for them. “Uh…I know that it’s most likely that I am infertile but there’s just…..there’s nothing wrong with getting a second opinion, is there?” Kelly wondered. She knew she was being hopeful, but there was a part of her who wasn’t ready to fully accept it yet. “The doctor tried to tell us about options, but I just walked off so maybe it was opinions about me and moving forward to help me.” Kelly sounded hopeful as she spoke, she knew the opinions were most likely about Alex carrying or surrogates or adoption, but she wanted to hold onto hope for a little longer. 

“Uh,” Alex nodded lightly, seeing the look of hope in her wife’s eyes. “Okay, yeah. You’re right. It’s not going to do any harm getting a second opinion.” 

“No,” Kelly spoke quietly. “And once we know for sure, we uhm….” Kelly took a deep breath. “I…maybe we can look into using your egg, but with a surrogate carrier,” Kelly suggested, seeing it as Alex still being able to give her a child, but she didn’t need to go through a pregnancy again. “You know that way you are still giving us another child, but without putting danger on yourself.” 

“I don’t think I….” Alex bit her lip. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach at the thought of someone else carrying her child. She knew she’d only feel comfortable if that other person was Kelly, which unfortunately couldn’t happen. “We don’t know that if I were to be pregnant again that I would even get HG again,” Alex pointed out. “Not everyone gets it again.” 

Kelly sighed lightly. “But it’s more likely you will,” Kelly said. “Please Alex, say it’s something we can consider.” 

“We can consider it,” Alex said, lightly rubbing her wife’s hands. She could see how much her being pregnant again worried Kelly and she knew she didn’t need to be dealing with that right now, above learning to be okay with the fact she can’t biologically produce a child. Kelly smiled lightly at her wife’s response. “How about when we get back, we’ll go to another fertility clinic, we’ll get a second opinion on you, we’ll see their opinion on me having previously had HG getting pregnant again, and we can talk about other options for us?” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod. 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled softly. “I like the sound of that.” 

“Me too,” Alex said, smiling into her wife’s dark brown eyes. “Now, let’s put this to the side for the rest of our time here, and for now, enjoy this time together and this beautiful view.” Alex said, the pair of them moving their stance a little so they were looking out over the lookout point. 

“It is beautiful,” Kelly said. “You grew up in such a lovely place.” Kelly murmured as Alex moved so she was behind her wife. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she placed a kiss on her wife’s neck, before resting her head on her shoulder. Kelly put her hands on top of Alex’s as they stood there together, looking out at the views, both of them hoping that they’d soon be welcoming another baby into their family, one way or another. 

\------------ 

Eliza had offered to stay home with Skyler so Alex and Kelly could go out for dinner together. They’d walked into the town, and were now walking down the main street, making their way to the seafood restaurant where they had a reservation. “I can’t believe you’ve never brought me here before,” Kelly said, her hand slipping into Alex’s. “This is such a gorgeous little town.” 

“Well,” Alex shrugged a little. “Mum always comes to see us.” 

“Well we should definitely come here more often.” Kelly loved the little beach side town feel of the place. It was a lot different from the pace of National City and getting to spend more time with Eliza was an added bonus. She and Eliza got on really well, and it was nice to see her in her home environment. 

“Okay,” Alex replied. “We can make more trips here. I guess you are always going to want to come to the beach once you’ve been in that surf tomorrow.” 

Kelly stifled a laugh. “Yeah, no,” Kelly told her. “I am not going to be a surfer, babe.” 

“You might love it,” Alex shrugged. “You might be a natural.” 

“Don’t bet on it.” Kelly murmured. 

“Seriously,” Alex’s voice went a little high-pitched. “You are good at yoga.” 

“So that’s going to help me with surfing?” Kelly questioned, sounding a little confused.

“Well, yoga is good for strength, balancing and flexibility,” Alex pointed out. “They’re good things to have for a surfer. You need to be able to balance if you want to surf.” 

“So, then you should come to yoga?” Kelly questioned. “It’ll help keep you fit for surfing, right?” Kelly got a smile on her face as she spoke.

“Uh well,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “Just try surfing. One time.” Alex gave her wife a pout. 

Kelly shook her head. “We’ll see,” Kelly murmured, knowing Alex wouldn’t shut up about it otherwise. “I don’t want to get in the way of you teaching little skittle.” 

“I can watch you both at once,” Alex pointed out. “I can multitask, you know.” Alex said, stopping walking and turning to face her wife. She dropped her hand from Kelly’s grasp and put it on her bottom, lightly squeezing it as she placed a kiss on her lips. She pulled back looking into her wife’s deep brown eyes. “See, showing your ass and lips love at the same time.” Alex murmured, her lips etching into a cheeky grin.

Kelly stifled a laugh. “Well then you’ve convinced me.” 

“Yeah?” Alex smiled, sounding hopeful. She didn’t mean to sound like she was pushing something on Kelly that she didn’t want to do, but she just wanted her to relax and have some fun on this break, and it really was something she thought she’d end up enjoying. 

“No.” Kelly retorted. 

Alex pouted. “Okay. You can read your book on the beach while me and skittle do some surfing.” 

“Well thanks for the permission.” Kelly murmured before leaning in a placing a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“Anything for my wifey.” Alex winked at her. Kelly shook her head lightly at her wife as she slipped her hand back into hers, the pair of them continuing the walk to the restaurant so they could have a nice dinner together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve brought this forward a few days to move the story on.

“Auntie Kara,” Skyler looked pleased to see her as she ran into her for a hug, Kara picking her up. “I missed you.” Skyler held onto her tightly as Kara walked into the kitchen with her. 

“I missed you too,” Kara said, it not often she went this long without seeing her niece. “Did you have fun at Granny’s?” 

“Yeah,” Skyler grinned as Kara put her down. “We did lots of making sandcastles and swimming and looked for crabs and Mummy showed me how to surf.” 

“Oh wow,” Kara smiled softly at her niece. “Could you do it?” 

“No,” Skyler shook her head. “I didn’t like it,” Skyler informed her auntie. “And we went to the animal safari park and played at the playground and went for some walks through the woods.” 

“Sounds like a great time,” Kara sounded a little jealous of their time away. “I wish I could have come with you.” 

“We’d have liked that, huh?” Kelly said, watching Skyler as she climbed up onto the chair at the breakfast bar and reached for a cookie that was just fresh out the oven. “Watch that, it’ll be hot.” Kelly warned her daughter, not wanting her to get burnt. Skyler frowned as she dropped the cookie and waved her hand out in front of her, like she’d burnt it. 

“So, where is Alex?” Kara questioned.

“She’s gone to the boarding kennels to get Arlo,” Kelly pointed out. “Skyler and I were supposed to unpack but we made cookies instead,” Kelly said, Kara giving a little chuckle. “But she’s been too long to just be at the kennels so I’m pretty sure she’s gone into work to see what she’s missed.”

“Sounds like Alex,” Kara murmured. “I’m surprised she didn’t call Brainy or someone else to be kept up to date with things.” Kara knew Alex loved her job and cared about the safety of the civilians in the city, so her work was still important to her, even when she wasn’t there. 

“Well I suppose she did have other things on her mind these past few days.” Kelly mumbled. They were yet to tell Kara about their visits to the fertility clinic and the results, but because Kara knew Kelly was keen to have a baby, she knew Kara would ask her if things had started moving forward. 

“Oh?” Kara looked across at Kelly questioningly. 

“Skye sweetie, why don’t you go through and pick a movie?” Kelly suggested, looking to her daughter who was staring at the cookies, willing them to cool down. “Kara and I will be through soon to watch it with you.” 

“Will you bring some milk and cookies?” Skyler questioned as she jumped down from the chair. 

“Sure I will,” Kelly answered, Skyler giving her a grin before she ran out of the kitchen. “Uhm…” Kelly felt her stomach church. She hated having to say this out loud, even if so far it had only been to Alex and Eliza. She hadn’t even told her mother or James yet. “So, Alex and I went to the fertility clinic,” Kelly said, speaking quietly, Kara picking up on the quiver in her voice. “We uhm….I got some tests done and I…I can’t….” Kelly shook her head, looking downwards.

“Oh Kel,” Kara walked around the breakfast bar. “I’m so sorry,” Kara lightly rubbed her back, showing her some comfort. “What uh…what will you do now?” 

“Well we are going to get a second opinion,” Kelly tried to sound hopeful about it, but she knew it would be a long shot that they’d be told any different. “I think, more so for my piece of mind than anything else.” 

“Well it’s not going to hurt to see what another doctor says,” Kara replied. “Maybe there is something they can do for you.” 

“Eh, well it would be a long shot,” Kelly knew it wasn’t likely they’d get different news by going to another doctor. “It’s not just my eggs that are the problem. I can’t carry either, so it’s not like I can even carry Alex’s baby,” Kelly sounded heart broken as she spoke. “Or she can’t even carry my baby. Not that I am pushing for her to get pregnant again.” 

“You know she’d do it in a heartbeat.” Kara pointed out. She knew the love Alex had for Kelly and that she’d do anything for her. 

“I know she would,” Kelly replied. “She’s already offered but I….I know I wasn’t around for Skyler’s pregnancy so I don’t know how hard it was for her but from what she’s told me, Kara, I…..I don’t want her risking months in the hospital away from Skyler just so I can get a baby.” The last thing Kelly wanted was to make Alex feel like she needed to do this. Her being pregnant wasn’t their only option. 

“It wouldn’t just be for you,” Kara reminded her. “It would be for the both of you. For Skyler. For your little family to grow.” 

“I know,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Well like I said, we’ll make another appointment and just see what happens.” 

“I wish there was something I could do to help you,” Kara said. She felt awful for her sister-in-law. “But you know, maybe if you were to go down the Alex having the baby route, she would be lucky this time round and not get so sick.” 

“Maybe,” Kelly said. “Well we are going to see about that too. Get statistics and stuff.” 

Kara smiled softly. “Sounds like a good idea,” Kara said. “And this will happen, Kelly. I know it will. You and Alex are amazing mothers and however it ends up happening, this baby is going to be super lucky to have you.” Kara loved watching Kelly with Skyler. She was amazing with her, so she knew she’d be great with their next baby, however they ended up having it. 

Kelly smiled appreciatively. She felt lucky enough to have Alex as her wife but getting Kara as a sister-in-law was an added bonus. “I’m sure it’ll all work out the way it was supposed to happen for us,” Kelly murmured, Kara giving a little nod. “So, anyways,” Kelly rubbed her hands together, it clear to Kara she wanted the conversation to stop. “How about you go through and catch up with little skittle and I’ll get her a glass of milk and her cookie.” 

“Do I not get milk and cookies?” Kara gave a childlike pout.

Kelly chuckled. “You can get milk and cookies too,” Kelly told her. Kara giving her a grin before she walked through to the living room to find her niece. Kelly shook her head in light amusement before she got out a glass and Skyler’s orange cup so she could get them their glasses of milk to have with the cookies. 

\------------ 

Alex walked back into the house to find Kelly and Skyler on the couch, watching Monsters, Inc, which seemed to be Skyler’s favourite watch at the moment. Arlo jumped up, putting his front paws on Kelly’s knees, his tail wagging in excitement. “Hey bud,” Kelly patted him as Skyler also reached her hand over, giving him a pat. “Where have you been?” Kelly questioned, looking up her wife who was loitering in the doorway. 

“I went to get Arlo.” Alex said, looking a little confused. 

“You’ve been ages and the kennels aren’t that far away,” Kelly retorted. “You went into work, didn’t you?” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “That would defeat me having time off. I still have over a week of holidays left and Brainy and Valdes can handle things at work.” 

Kelly raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to talk again, but Skyler spoke over her. “Mum, you missed Auntie Kara,” Skyler told her. “She came to see us and had milk and cookies.” 

“Oh,” Alex stayed by the door, Kelly glancing at her, wondering why she wasn’t coming in. “I’m sad to have missed her. Why did she leave before I got back?” 

“Brainy called for her,” Kelly said. “You really weren’t at work? You didn’t know this already?” Kelly knew Alex had been somewhere else, giving the amount of time she’d been away for. 

“Why would I lie about that?” Alex questioned. “If I went to work I’d have told you,” Alex said, her lips pursing. “Did you put a load of laundry on?” Alex questioned, changing the subject. When she’d left to get Arlo, Kelly had said she’d unpack their clothes and do a load of laundry. 

“Uh no,” Kelly admitted. “We made cookies instead.” 

“They are so yummy.” Skyler grinned as she looked over to Alex briefly before going back to watching the movie. 

“Right well, I suppose we can leave it till tomorrow. Let’s just chill out for the rest of the day, huh? Get take-away for dinner and play some games, watch some movies?” Alex suggested. She always loved getting family time with Kelly and Skyler. Often she would have to work late, so they didn’t always get much times like this. 

“Yeah, come sit and watch Monsters, Inc Mum.” Skyler said, her eyes staying on the movie. 

“I will,” Alex said. “I just need to run upstairs for a sec then I’ll be down to sit with you.” Alex told her daughter, before she walked up the stairs, going into her bedroom. She looked down to the envelope she had in her hands, taking a deep breath as she pulled out the application forms. She knew she needed to wait for the right time to bring it up and give them to Kelly to fill out but this had been something they’d talked about for a long time, so she’d decided to take the steps to get things going. Skyler was already Kelly’s daughter in every way, but these application to adopt forms were about to make things legal. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex were at the fertility clinic. They’d been lucky enough to get an appointment quickly, having only returned from Eliza’s and called the clinic in the day before. “So,” Dr Kota looked up from the files that had been sent through from Kelly’s visit to the other clinic. “We are looking for a second opinion.” Dr Kota said, looking to Kelly and Alex. He’d asked it like a questioned, so Alex felt like he was looking for a reply. 

“We just want to be sure before we look at our next option,” Alex said, her hand lightly rubbing over Kelly’s thigh. “We want to make sure there’s nothing that can be done to help Kelly’s egg quality.” 

Dr Kota lifted his glasses up, so they were sitting on top of his head. “Did your previous doctor not explain anything at your appointment?” 

“After she said I couldn’t have kids I left,” Kelly said. “She didn’t get a chance.” 

“Well you’d just been told upsetting news,” Dr Kota said. “I’m sure it would have been hard to hear.” 

“Mmm.” Kelly nodded lightly. 

“Okay so,” Dr Kota glanced down to the files again, before looking back to Kelly. “From looking at these results, I’m afraid any kind of treatment wouldn’t be effective,” Dr Kota said, Kelly feeling like she’d been punched in the gut. She knew Alex told her not to get her hopes up, but she couldn’t help but feel maybe there was a mistake that had been made. “To put you through the side effects of the injections when the chances of any kind of minor improvement to the quality is slim to none. It wouldn’t be worth it,” Dr Kota sounded apologetic as he spoke. “I’m sorry. I know that not what you wanted to hear.” 

“I uh…” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “I expected that.” 

“We can do the tests you got at the Ryewell clinic here, but we are going to get the same results,” Dr Kota said. “And if you want to do a fertility treatment to try to improve egg quality we can, that choice is entirely yours, but it will delay the process of getting you a baby. We’d recommend 3 months of fertility drugs before we’d check the quality and before we'd consider trying to fertilize your eggs.” 

“But you don’t think it will make a difference?” Kelly questioned. 

“For you, no. I’m sorry,” Dr Kota said. “I think our best option is to look at other ways for you to become parents.” 

Alex lightly rubbed Kelly’s thigh again, hoping it was bringing her comfort. “And by that you mean my wife, right?” Kelly spoke quietly. 

“She would be an option, yes.” Dr Kota answered. 

“She had our daughter,” Kelly said. “She uh….she’s fine in that respect. She wouldn’t need tests,” Alex glanced at her wife, feeling some bitterness in Kelly’s tone. “But she did have hyperemesis gravidarum though, so is that….is that going to be an issue again?” 

“Ah, it is something you should consider if you wanted to get pregnant,” Dr Kota said, looking to Alex as he spoke. “There’s a high chance of it recurring. About 86 percent.” 

“Wow,” Alex widened her eyes. She knew it was high but didn’t think it was that much. “Uh…well better odds than 100 percent.” Alex said, looking to her wife as she spoke. 

“What about surrogacy?” Kelly questioned. “Can we take Alex’s eggs and use a surrogate carrier?” Kelly looked at Alex, seeing she didn’t look too keen on the idea of someone else carrying her baby for her. 

“Yes, we can do that if it is something you are interest in.” Dr Kota said. 

“I don’t….” Alex cleared her throat as she shook her head. “Uh…well, we know it’s an option,” Alex said. “I think Kelly and I obviously still need to discuss the next step now we know for sure she can’t uhm…” Alex paused for a moment. “If we want to do this then we need to decide on me carrying or a surrogate.” 

“Well this is a big decision,” Dr Kota said. “Go away, take some time and discuss what’s best for you two,” Dr Kota told them. “We’ll be here to help you move forward once that decision has been made." 

"Thank you,” Alex smiled softly at him as they stood up, getting all they could from this appointment. “We uhm…we’ll be back once we’ve decided.” Alex shook the doctors hand as she spoke. She knew what she wanted to do, but she had the feeling Kelly wanted something different. They left his office and walked out of the clinic, making their way over to the car so they could drive home and discuss how they were going to do this.


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly, Alex, and Skyler had just arrived at Kara’s loft, having been invited over for dinner. “Kara,” Skyler beamed, obviously pleased to see her auntie. “Look, I painted this one for you.” Skyler said, holding up the clay dinosaur for Kara to see. 

“Ooooh this is cool,” Kara took it from her. “I love the colours.” Kara looked down to it, the majority of the dinosaur painted in orange, but she’d painted the tail and feet in yellow and the spikes in purple. 

“It’s a stegosaurus.” Skyler pointed out. 

“I know,” Kara said. “I love dinosaurs,” Kara reminded her niece. “Will we put it on this shelf here next to the diplodocus you’ve already painted for me?” Kara questioned, and Skyler nodded in response. For her last Christmas, one of the many presents Kara had bought Skyler was a paint your own dinosaur clay model kit, and Skyler had given a couple of them back to Kara once they were painted. 

“I painted it today when Jade was looking after me because mums had to do some errands without me.” Skyler kept talking, watching as Kara put it on the shelf. 

“Ah you always do fun stuff with Jade, don’t you?” Kara questioned. Alex had told Kara they were going to a fertility clinic that afternoon, so she knew what ‘errands’ Skyler was talking about.

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “I like Jade. She’s fun.” 

Kara smiled at her niece, before looking to Alex and Kelly. “Alright, how was your day?” Kara questioned, wondering if their answer to that question would give away how it went at the clinic. 

“Nothing special,” Kelly murmured. Alex exhaled lightly, glancing at her wife, knowing she was still hurting over her results. “Uh…yours?”

“Quiet,” Kara answered, getting the feeling from Kelly that the doctor told her nothing could be done to help. She felt her heart break a little for her sister-in-law, because she knew how much she wanted to experience being pregnant. “Uh,” Kara cleared her throat, knowing not to talk too much about it in front of Skyler. “So, lasagne for dinner tonight.” Kara told them, as they walked over to the living area. 

“Sounds good.” Kelly murmured.

“Smells good too,” Alex sounded a little surprised, Kara not known for her cooking skills. “Thought we’d end up needing to order take out.” 

Kara gasped. “I am most offended,” Kara put her hand on her chest, her lips etching into a cheeky grin. “But you know I have the potsticker place on speed-dial.” 

“Can we get potstickers?” Skyler pleaded, her hands clasping together as she batted her eyelashes as she looked between her mothers. 

“Not tonight,” Kelly told her, Skyler giving a pout. “Kara has cooked a lasagne for us.” 

“But she said…” Skyler moaned as she looked to Alex. 

“She was joking,” Alex said. “We can get potstickers at the weekend, yeah?” 

“Okay,” Skyler frowned, knowing she wasn’t going to get them that evening. “Can I get a juice now please?” Skyler said, looking to her auntie. 

“Sure.” Kara walked over to the kitchen area, Alex following after her. 

“You need any help with anything?” Alex questioned, watching as Kara got Skyler a glass of apple juice. 

“No, it’s all sorted,” Kara said, glancing to the oven. “Remind me in 5 minutes to put the garlic bread in to cook,” Kara requested, Alex giving a little nod. “So uh,” Kara lowered her voice as she glanced in the direction of Kelly who was setting up a chutes and ladders game with Skyler. “How did it go at the clinic?” 

“Uh,” Alex bit her lip. “She can’t….there’s nothing they can do to help her.” Alex sounded devastated for her wife. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologised again. “But she said you were going to look into other options?” 

“Yeah,” Alex swallowed nervously. “Uh…Kelly seems to think getting a surrogate to carry with my egg is a good option for us.” 

“Oh,” Kara looked a little surprised. “Well, I guess it would mean you wouldn’t have to go through HG again.”

“Yeah, and I get that. I get that she doesn’t want me to go through sickness like that again,” Alex exhaled lightly. “But I couldn’t watch someone else carry my child unless that person was Kelly,” Alex glanced at her wife, before looking back to her sister. “I uh….I’ll be pregnant again. I’ll risk the chances if it means getting another kid,” Alex said, her gaze lovingly going on her daughter. “I mean, look at her,” Alex said, gesturing for Kara to look over to Skyler who was giggling at something Kelly was saying to her. “She is worth the sickness a thousand times.” 

“I bet she is,” Kara murmured. “Uh…I guess you and Kelly are just going to need to discuss what’s best to do for your family.” 

“Yeah we will,” Alex said, biting her lip as she looked over to her wife. “You know I eh…I got the forms for her to legally adopt Skyler.” Alex said, look back to Kara. 

“Oh wow, she’ll love that,” Kara said. “I mean, I’m sure she already feels in every way her mother, but this will make things official,” Kara pointed out. “I’m surprised its taken you so long, to be honest.” 

“Uh,” Alex shrugged. “It’s something we’ve talked about but never actually put things in motion,” Alex explained. “I felt like it was the right time but now I’m not so sure. I don’t want her taking it the wrong way and thinking I’m only doing this now because we’ve found out she can’t biologically have children.” 

“She loves Skyler,” Kara pointed out. “Regardless of what is going on in her own life she’d always take the opportunity to adopt her.” 

“Hmmm,” Alex pursed her lips, hoping Kara was right. She just wanted to make things right. She wanted Kelly to be her daughter’s legal mother. She knew it wouldn’t make any different to their relationship, but it might bring Kelly more peace knowing she was her legal daughter. That she wasn’t just her step-mother. “Well, we’ll see how things go when we get home. I’ll decide if it’s time to bring it up with her or not.” 

“That’s all you can do,” Kara said. “But honestly, Alex, she’s going to be over the moon with the idea.” Kara assured her, Alex looking back to her wife and daughter as they played together. 

\------------

Kelly walked into her and Alex’s bedroom, having been reading Skyler here bedtime story. “Hey, what you doing up here?” Kelly questioned. 

“Putting the laundry away,” Alex shut the drawer before she turned around to face her wife. “Skittle okay?” 

“Fine,” Kelly answered. She glanced at the pile of laundry on the bed before looking back to her wife. “You want a hand?” 

“No, it’s okay,” Alex refused her wife’s help. “Won’t take me much longer.” Alex walked over to the bed and picked up a pile of her t-shirts. She walked back over to the drawers, putting them away. 

“I might head for a bath then.” Kelly spoke quietly, glancing over to the en-suite. 

“If you wait 5 minutes I could run it for you,” Alex said, smiling over at her wife. “A nice relaxing bubble bath with the fancy oils and candles.” 

Kelly smiled softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed, rolling her wedding rings around her finger. “We uhm….” Kelly cleared her throat. “We need to talk about this, don’t we?” Kelly questioned. 

Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little nod, knowing what she was referring to. After the clinic they’d spent the rest of the afternoon with Skyler, then went to Kara’s for dinner, so hadn’t yet talked about what they were going to do. “We do, but, there’s no rush. It doesn’t have to be right now.” 

“It does though,” Kelly murmured. “I want to move forward and get things going,” Kelly told her wife. “It can’t happen for me. No matter how long I delay this talk for isn’t changing that,” Kelly pointed out, still playing nervously with her wedding rings. “And I want this. I want a baby, so we need to figure out how we are doing it.” 

Alex exhaled lightly as she sat down next to her wife on the bed. “Well,” Alex paused for a moment, her hand resting gently on Kelly’s thigh. “I want to do this,” Alex said. “I’ll have our baby.” 

“What if you get HG again?” Kelly questioned, genuine concern in her tone for her wife. “You heard Dr Kota. 86 percent is a huge chance of you getting sick again.”

“I know it is,” Alex spoke softly. “But it’s not going to be forever,” Alex pointed out. “And it would be worth it for the end result. This is going to get us a baby, Kel,” Alex said. “Plenty women who have HG will have more than one child and there’s a whole 14 percent chance that I’ll be fine anyways.” Alex reminded her wife. 

“That’s not good odds.” Kelly mumbled.

“Well someone has to be that 14 percent so there’s every chance it’ll be me,” Alex said. “I don’t…..babe, I want to do this for us. I want to add to our family,” Alex felt herself getting emotional. “You don’t want another little Skittle?” 

“Another little Skittle would be amazing,” Kelly said. “And I know biology doesn’t matter, but I….I wanted a kid who could maybe have looked like me,” Kelly spoke quietly, not looking at her wife as she spoke. She didn’t want her to take this the wrong way. “You know, this just feels….your egg, your chosen donor. So many people mistake me for being Skyler’s nanny. I’m never thought of as her mother first off.” 

“Well, you are the best dressed nanny I’ve ever seen.” Alex murmured, trying to lighten the mood a little. Kelly stifled a laugh, still looking downwards. “Babe look at me,” Alex exhaled lightly, her hand going on to Kelly’s chin and gently pushing her head up, so she was facing her. “We decided we’d use the same donor when we thought we’d be using your eggs,” Alex pointed out. “But using my eggs means that we can pick out a new donor. One who looks like you, has your blood type,” Alex told her. “Your skin tone.” Alex emphasised, knowing Kelly was getting at this. 

“Yeah?” Kelly questioned, Alex nodding in response. 

“We are making this baby together,” Alex told her. “Of course I’d want our kid to be like you,” Alex said. “And who cares what other people think you are to Skyler?” Alex questioned. “You and Skyler are mother and daughter and you two know that and that’s the most important thing right? That Skyler knows who you are?” 

Kelly took a deep breath, giving the faintest of nods. Alex smiled softly. “Okay, uh…you should try,” Kelly said, Alex’s smile growing larger. “I want you to do this.” Kelly knew the love she felt for Skyler and knew she’d feel the same about any more children Alex had. She also knew how much Alex wanted to do this, and felt deep down, even with the possible threat of HG recurring, it would be easier than looking for a surrogate.

“Yeah?” Alex grinned. “We are going for me carrying?” 

“Yes,” Kelly nodded. “I want to raise your baby.” 

_”Our baby,”_ Alex corrected. “We will raise our baby together.” Alex said, pulling her wife into a hug, a mixture of nerves and excitement brewing in her stomach. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked down the stairs, and went into the living room, smiling down at Alex who was sitting on the couch, Arlo curled up in a ball at her feet. “Hey, nice bath?” Alex questioned, looking at her wife as she sat down next to her on the couch. 

“It was lovely,” Kelly answered. “Nice and relaxing.” 

“I’m glad. You uh…you needed to relax,” Alex spoke softly, tucking Kelly’s hair behind her ear. “I ehm…I know this journey might not be going the way you first thought, but I….” Alex paused, twisting her lip.

“It’s okay,” Kelly spoke over her. “Getting to raise little versions of you is pretty damn amazing.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Alex spoke softly. “Because I’ve been thinking, and this is way overdue, I uh…I know we first spoke about it before we were even married but it never seemed to get past the talking about it stage so you know I think we should move forward, you know.” Alex rambled, Kelly scrunching her face up, looking a little confused. 

“Uhm, I’m going to need more words together that makes sense.” Kelly said, not a clue what Alex was going on about. 

“Adoption,” Alex told her. “You adopting Skyler,” Alex said, Kelly feeling a smile forming on her face. “Her becoming a Danvers-Olsen, us all having the same surname, being a proper family.” 

“I’d love to,” Kelly felt herself welling up. “How uh…how would we even go about -” 

“I got the forms yesterday,” Alex said. “We uh….we fill them out, we’ll need to look out Skyler’s birth certificate and our marriage certificate then we wait. Uhm…I think we’ll get a visit from the social worker and she’ll make sure everything is all good then she’ll pass it to the judge who will sign off and you legally become her Mama.” 

“I’m her Mama no matter what,” Kelly said, Alex giving a little nod in agreement. “But making it official, I uh….I want to.” Kelly felt a funny flutter in her stomach at the thought. 

“I know you are,” Alex spoke softly as she lightly rubbed her cheek. “And we will. We’ll do the forms, we’ll get the ball rolling.” Alex was pleased Kelly didn’t take this the wrong way and accuse her of only bringing it up now because of her infertility. 

“I can’t wait,” Kelly said. “For the adoption to happen or for you to get pregnant,” Kelly spoke through a smile, her hands reaching out and taking hold of Alex’s. “I love you so much Alex. Thank you. Thank you for everything. For all of this.” 

“You don’t need to thank me.” Alex murmured. 

“Well I disagree,” Kelly murmured. “I’m so lucky to have you,” Kelly said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen slightly. “And I totally knew you were up to something yesterday.” Kelly murmured as she pulled back from the kiss. 

“Shhh,” Alex shushed her. “Go back to thanking me.” Alex murmured, pulling her wife back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are still reading this…..slightly disappointed at getting no comments on the previous chapter. I judge interest on people leaving comments, so please do try to leave a little something. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly glanced at her watched, before she looked at her phone. There were no text messages or missed calls. She sighed lightly as she glanced at the menu again, her stomach grumbling as she thought about ordering without her. “Sorry, sorry, I’m here,” Nia came running across to the table. “Hey,” Nia smiled softly as she lightly rubbed the top of Kelly’s arm before she took a seat opposite her. “Sorry I’m late.” Nia apologised.

“That’s okay,” Kelly said, looking at her friend as she regulated her breathing. “James working you too hard?” Kelly questioned, a joking grin on her face. 

“James is the most relaxed boss I’ve ever had,” Nia replied, reaching for the bottle of water that was already on the table, pouring herself a glass. “Uh….Supergirl was in need of Dreamer’s help so you know, I’ve been busy saving the day.” Nia said, giving a smug grin. 

“Well you are excused from being late then,” Kelly said, reaching for her own glass of water taking a drink. “So,” Kelly put the glass down on the table. “How have you been?” 

“Good,” Nia said, the smile never leaving her face. “Uh…” She brought her hands up, so they were in view of Kelly. 

Kelly gave a squeal of excitement as she notice the ring glistening on her finger. “Oh my God,” Kelly hit her hand against her chest. “Brainy finally proposed.” 

“It was the most special night.” Nia gushed, looking so happy. 

“Aww, come here,” Kelly stood up, opening her arms out for a celebratory hug. Nia got up and walked into the hug, wrapping her arms tight around her friend. “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you.” Kelly rubbed Nia's back as she spoke. She knew Nia had wanted this for a long time now. 

“Thanks,” Nia smiled, pulling back from the hug. “He took me by surprise, but it was just so perfect. The flowers, candles, the poem,” Nia put her hand on her heart as she spoke. “I’m still a little in shock, to be honest.”

Kelly pursed her lips as she gave a little nod, remembering exactly the feeling of being proposed to. There was nothing else like it. “It’s a special feeling, huh?” 

“It is. It so is,” Nia was beaming. “So, uh…important question,” Nia was still grinning as she spoke. “Will you be my maid of honour?” 

“Oh my God, yes,” Kelly answered. “I’d love to.” 

“Great,” Nia smiled. “Because I wouldn’t want anyone else.” 

“Ah this is so exciting,” Kelly said. “Do you know anything else yet? Like when you want it to be or where or anything like that?” 

“No,” Nia answered. “All I know right now is that I want you to be my maid of honour.” 

“Well you’ve got me,” Kelly told her. “Oh, this is so exciting,” Kelly clapped her hands together. “We’ll need to have a little celebratory party or dinner.” 

“Ah no,” Nia shook her head. “No fuss necessary.” 

“Hey, maid of honour says otherwise.” Kelly pointed a finger at her friend, Nia stifling a laugh. 

“Well if you wanted to arrange something then I suppose I couldn’t stop you,” Nia murmured, Kelly giving her a cheeky grin. “So, uh….how are things with you? What’s new with the Danvers-Olsen crew?” Nia wondered, reached for her water to take a drink.

“Uh,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “Well, Alex and I are putting things in motion to have a baby.” Kelly said, it now Nia’s turn to give a squeal of delight. 

“Aww Kel, that’s great,” Nia screeched. “I’m so excited for you. Is it uh….who’s going to….” Nia cleared her throat, not knowing the best way to word it. She didn’t want to offend her by asking who was going to have the baby. 

“Alex is,” Kelly answered. “We did some tests and I can’t….” Kelly shook her head, looking downwards. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, that’s awful. I shouldn’t even have asked,” Nia felt bad. “It doesn’t matter who is carrying, does it?” Nia questioned. “I mean, you two are going to have a baby. That’s all that matters,” Nia said, seeing a soft smile on Kelly’s face, like the fact she couldn’t have kids was still something that upset her. “It’s exciting,” Nia kept the conversation going. “And Skyler must be super excited at getting a sibling.” 

“Uh, we’ve not actually told her yet,” Kelly said. “We’re going to wait till Alex is pregnant before we tell her. It could be a long process and a pregnancy wait is long enough, so, yeah, we’ll uh, we’ll wait.” 

“Makes sense.” Nia saw the reasoning behind them not saying anything to Skyler yet. 

“Mmm,” Kelly nodded. “And we’ve finally taken the steps for me to officially adopt Skyler, so that’s really great too.” 

“Oh wow, yeah,” Nia smiled. “That’s awesome. I bet you are so happy.” 

“I am,” Kelly answered. “I already think of her as my kid, but you know, this just puts a legal stamp on it.” 

“Yeah,” Nia agreed. “Well looks like we’ve more than my engagement to celebrate. We should have arranged more than a sushi lunch date.” Nia sighed lightly. 

“I thought you just said you didn’t want a big celebration?” Kelly murmured. “And Alex still needs to get pregnant and the adoption needs to go through before we can celebrate any of those.”

“I guess so,” Nia said. “But they’re going to happen, like, why would the adoption not go through?” 

Kelly shrugged. “There’s no reason it shouldn’t, but you know, there’s always that worry.” 

“Oh don’t,” Nia shook her head. “Little Skittle will be a Danvers-Olsen in no time.” Nia assured her, Kelly pursed her lips as she gave a little nod, hoping Nia was right. She couldn’t wait for the day that they would legally add Olsen to Skyler’s surname. 

\------------ 

Kara had offered to take Skyler to the cinema to see Trolls World Tour, Skyler a fan of the first movie, but more importantly, Kara loved the first one and wanted to see the new one and offering to take Skyler was the perfect excuse for her to get to see it. Of course, she also loved spending as much time with her niece as she could, so the situation was a win-win. “Kara,” Skyler could hardly contain her excitement as they were on the escalator, heading up to the cinema in the mall. “Can I get popcorn with the movie?” 

“Of course we’re getting popcorn,” Kara assured her. “You can’t go to the movies and not get popcorn.” Kara told her, Skyler grinning as she jumped off the top of the escalator, running forward. Kara walked off, catching up with Skyler and taking her hand. 

“And we can get twizzlers and skittles too?” Skyler asked, batting her eyelashes for good measure. 

“Hmmm,” Kara pursed her lips. “Popcorn is probably enough.” 

Skyler huffed. “But you always buy me lots of candies.” 

“Well, I suppose it’s an Auntie’s job to take you home all wound up on sugar, huh.” Kara murmured, Skyler giving a cheer as she gave a jump, showing she was pleased with the response. 

“And Kara,” Skyler widened her eyes, looking like she’d just had a great thought. “Can I get the bubbly orangey drink?” 

“Uh no,” Kara shook her head. “That’s too much sugar.” 

“Aww please. Just a little one.” Skyler pouted and gave Kara big puppy dog eyes. 

“Ahhh no, not that face,” Kara put her hand over Skyler’s face so she couldn’t see her. “I can’t say no to that,” Kara said, Skyler giggling from behind Kara’s hand. “You going to stop?” Kara questioned, slowly moving her hand away. Skyler stopped giggling and went back to her pout with the puppy dog eyes. “No, ahhh,” Kara screeched, hiding Skyler’s face with her hand again. She stifled a laugh as she head Skyler giggling again. “This time.” Kara slowly moved her hand away, one eye shut as she looked at her niece. 

“You are silly, Kara.” Skyler giggled. 

Kara smiled at Skyler as she tucked her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. “How about I get one and you can have a drink of it?” 

“More than just one drink, Kara,” Skyler sighed. “I’ll share half of it, okay.” 

“Oh right.” Kara murmured as they started walking again, going into the cinema, and joining the queue for tickets and snacks. 

“This is going to be so good,” Skyler grinned. “Trolls and popcorn and twizzlers and skittles and my bubbly orangey drink,” Skyler jumped in excitement. “You are going to stay, aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am,” Kara looked a little confused. “Why wouldn’t I stay?” 

“Well,” Skyler exhaled lightly, moving some hair from in front of her face. “Sometimes when you are with me you have to go real quick,” Skyler told her, obviously referring to times she’d need to leave to be Supergirl. “Do I do something naughty?” 

“No no no no no,” Kara shook her head, bending down to Skyler’s level and lightly rubbing her arms. “You’re not a naughty kid,” Kara assured her. “It’s just because sometimes I….” Kara pursed her lips, not knowing how to answer. “Sometimes I have to go do work things.” 

“But uncle James wouldn’t take you from me,” Skyler sounded confused. “We are hanging out so he wouldn’t ask for you.” 

“It’s not Uncle James, sweetie,” Kara explained. “I uhm….” Kara bit her lip, looking up as they were called forward. “C’mon, let’s go get our tickets and snacks.” Kara took Skyler's hand and walked up to the counter, feeling thankful for the interruption, Skyler now to excited for her snacks to be bothered about Kara’s answer. As Kara was waiting on the snacks to be brought over, she wondered if maybe it was time for Skyler to be let in on the Supergirl secret. She paid for the snacks and took the tickets from the woman, helping Skyler carry some of them, as they walked towards the screen, wondering if this was something she should bring up with Alex and Kelly. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly were sitting in bed, staring at the laptop screen. They’d been in contact with Dr Kota and the fertility clinic and had set themselves up so they could have access to the private donor website. They’d decided they wanted to know as much about their donor as possible, so they’d gone for being able to see photos of what they looked like now, as well as a photo of them as a baby and young child, and they got access to their medical history, which was obviously something that was important to know. They’d already filtered their search to match Kelly’s race and blood type but left most of the other filter options on ‘open’. “You know if you click, we’ll be able to start looking.” Alex said, seeing Kelly had moved the cursor over the link but wasn't doing anything about it. 

“I know,” Kelly spoke in a whisper. “I just….this seems so weird. Looking through a website so we can have a baby,” Kelly said. “Like, picking out someone. I didn’t think we could be that specific in our search.” 

“Well it is a pretty important thing we are doing,” Alex reminded her. “It’s going to be filtered to what we want.” 

“Not the most tradition way, is it?” Kelly questioned, Alex feeling the uncertainty in her tone.

“It may not be the ‘traditional’ way,” Alex said, making quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke. “But it’s the way it’ll happen for us,” Alex noted. “And besides, tradition isn’t the only way. Families happen in all ways these days and what’s important is that we love each other, and we want to bring a new life into the world to show that.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Okay.” She took a deep breath, hitting the mousepad lightly, the new page loading with the first possible donor on show. “Donor 669,” Kelly said as Alex felt her heart beating within her chest, suddenly getting rather nervous. “He’s 5ft10, Ghanaian-American,” Kelly said, her eyes going to the baby picture of him. “Aww look, he was a cute little baby.” 

“Yeah but have you seen his hobbies?” Alex said, pointing to the hobby section of the profile. “World of War Craft. He plays World of War Craft and likes to study the periodic table.” 

“Well our kid is going to get geeky genes from you anyways,” Kelly mumbled, Alex gasping in offence as she playfully slapped Kelly’s arm. “Don’t be offended. You know I’m right,” Kelly teased, giving her wife a grin, Alex glared at her, not looking impressed. “Aww c’mon, don’t you sit there pretending you don’t know the periodic table.” 

“Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen,” Alex spoke with a smug grin on her face. “You want me to keep going?” 

“No, you can shut up,” Kelly told her. “But you did just prove your geekiness with that.” Kelly murmured, stifling a laugh as Alex scowled at her. 

Alex stuck her tongue out cheekily at her wife, before she clicked on to the next profile. “Okay, so donor 702. Originally from the Dominican Republic, likes fishing, cooking and basketball,” Alex looked at Kelly, an interested look on her face. “He’s a good looking guy and he has a nice smile.” Alex pointed out.

Kelly pursed her lips. “He’s 6ft6.” 

“So?” Alex shrugged. “That puts you off him?” 

“Well do you want our kid to be taller than us before they finish middle school?” Kelly questioned, clicking to go onto the next profile. 

“Okay, donor 828, what have you got for us?” Alex said, glancing at the profile. “Ooh wow those eyes. They’re your eyes,” Alex looked at her wife as she spoke, her dark brown eyes staring back at her. “And look, a similar facial structure,” Alex pointed to the picture of the man as he was now. “He’s ex-military. Loves sushi, photography, reading a good book, traveling,” Alex listed his likes and hobbies. “Babe, he is a male version of you.” Alex sounded excited that they’d found someone who seemed would work for them. 

“He does seem like an ideal choice,” Kelly felt butterflies in her stomach. “But what….just like that we’ve found one?” Kelly questioned. “He’s only the third option we’ve looked at.” 

“Well we don’t need to commit to anything right now,” Alex said. “We can keep looking, but I just think he should be a contender,” Alex spoke softly, her gaze going onto her wife. “But, what you think is important so if you’re not feeling this guy then we’ll move on. Keep looking,” Alex told her. “There’s plenty more for us to look through.” 

“No, I…” Kelly bit her lip, looking at the baby picture of the man. “Those chubby little cheeks are to die for,” Kelly felt her heart skip a beat. “I dunno, maybe we should just go with him. I mean, he seems like a good fit, you are right. And….I don’t want us ending up with too many choices.” 

“Well, we can look through a few more and see how we feel,” Alex suggested. “It’s not going to hurt to have a back-up.” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod as she bit her lip. 

“Yeah, good idea. Let’s check a few more.” Kelly said, Alex giving her a smile as she rested her head on Kelly’s shoulder. Kelly placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as they moved on to the next profile, hoping they’d soon know for sure, and make the choice so they could keep moving forward in this journey to baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. Thoughts on this one appreciated. :)


	13. Chapter 13

In the end, they’d gone for the third donor they read about. Donor 828. As he was a private donor, all vials now belonged to Alex and Kelly. For Kelly, it had been a painstakingly long two weeks from between the buying of the vials to the day Alex had been implanted, but they of course needed to wait till Alex was ovulating to give them the best chance of success. While the wait for the implantation had been long and hard for Kelly, who just wanted to get to the being pregnant stage, this next wait was proving even harder. The wait to finding out if Alex was pregnant. It was pretty much the only thing that was on her mind these days. “Do you feel any different?” Kelly questioned. 

“Huh?” Alex was concentrating on the driving, finding it difficult to see the road clearly with how hard it was raining. They were on their way home from games night at Kara’s, leaving a little earlier than usual as a thunderstorm was currently happening over the city, having caused power cuts over most of it. 

“Do you feel like you are pregnant?” Kelly wondered, her body jumping as she was startled by a big roar of thunder. 

“Uh.” Alex gripped the wheel tighter, her lips twisting. 

“That’s a no.” Kelly sounded disappointed.

“It’s still early days, babe,” Kelly reminded her. “Even after a positive result it could be weeks before I actually feel like I am pregnant.” 

Kelly exhaled lightly. “Will you take a test when we get home?” Kelly questioned. “I need to know if this has worked.” Kelly sounded impatient as she spoke. 

“No,” Alex told her. “The likelihood of a positive result right now is very low,” Alex reminded her, Kelly pouting, looking frustrated with this whole process. “It’s only been 6 days. My levels aren’t going to be showing anything yet. It’s too soon,” Alex indicated to the right, before turning onto the road as they made their way home. “You heard Dr Kota. Detectable levels of HCG isn’t till around 2 weeks.” 

“Well it doesn’t mean that it won’t still be positive,” Kelly retorted. “Everyone is different. No-one’s body is the same and maybe your HCG levels will be detectable now.” 

Alex pursed her lips. She understood Kelly’s want to know. She wanted to know herself, but she knew they were better to hold off for longer. That the wait would be worth it in end and she didn’t want Kelly to be disappointed at a negative result that maybe one day be positive. “We just gotta wait it out, babe.” Alex indicated to the left, going down the road to their neighbourhood, seeing all the lights were off, their area obviously being affected by the power outage. 

“I don’t see why you can’t just take a test.” Kelly muttered, sounding annoyed with her wife’s refusal. 

“I don’t want you getting upset.” Alex told her, a flash of lightening lighting up the sky. 

“Because you don’t think you are pregnant.” Kelly sighed.

“No,” Alex answered. “Because it’s too early,” Kelly pursed her lips as she took her seatbelt off, Alex pulling up into the driveway of the house. She switched off the ignition and took the keys from the car, a loud roar of thunder filling the skies. “Babe, look at me,” Alex spoke softly, Kelly slowly turning her head, so she was facing Alex. “I know this feels like the longest wait,” Alex took Kelly’s hand in hers as she spoke. “And I want to know too, of course I do, but we just have to wait this out together. I’m sure there’s plenty we can do to keep our minds occupied till it’s time.” Alex a suggestive smile as she lightly rubbed her thumb over Kelly’s hand. 

“We could go buy some baby books,” Kelly suggested. “A baby name one. That’ll be a hard choice.” 

“Well that’s not exactly what I was thinking,” Alex murmured. “I uh….I was thinking we could just have lots of sex.” 

“I know,” Kelly retorted. “But we are going to need to pick a name.” 

“Well yeah but all that stuff can come once we know we’re pregnant,” Alex pointed out. “Until then we can just keep ourselves occupied with work, playing with Skyler, walking Arlo, watching movies and uh….lots of great sex,” Alex raised her eyebrows as she spoke. “It’s only 8 more days.” 

“Only.” Kelly murmured. Alex pursed her lips, wondering what Kelly was going to be like with the wait for baby to arrive once they did find out they were pregnant. If she was struggling with a two week wait, what would she be like with a 9 month one. 

“You’ll get there,” Alex told her, giving her a soft smile, her gaze then going to the house, that looked in total darkness. “What’s the bet that Skyler will still be up?” Alex questioned. She had a feeling the storm would have woken their daughter and she’d be too scared to back to sleep. 

“Highly likely,” Kelly answered, looking out the rainy, darkness of the night. “I uh…I almost don’t want to get out the car. We are going to get soaked going the tiny distance to the front door.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to do something that will warm us up,” Alex said, grinning at her wife. “C’mon, the quicker we can get in the house, the quicker we can get Skyler back to bed then get naked together.” Alex said, her door then opening as got out of the car and made a run for the house, just as a flash of lightening filled the sky. Kelly ran up close behind her, the couple getting in the house as quickly as the could. 

“Mummy,” Skyler jumped up into her arms as she and Kelly appeared in living room, Skyler and Jade sitting with a couple of candles lighten. “I don’t like the thunder, it's too loud.” Skyler held onto her even tighter as a roar of thunder was heard. 

“It’s okay sweetie.” Alex rubbed her back as she spoke. 

“Thanks for tonight Jade and sorry she wouldn’t settle.” Kelly looked apologetic as she glanced over to Jade. 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Jade assured her as she stood up from the couch. “She actually just got up about twenty minutes ago. She’s been no bother as usual.” 

“Well we’ll let you get home,” Kelly told her. “You want an umbrella or raincoat?” Kelly questioned. Jade only had to go across the street, but it was torrential rain out and when she’d come over earlier, it had been a lovely summer’s evening, so she was only in her t-shirt.

“No. no, don’t worry,” Jade stifled a laugh. “I’ll run fast,” Jade told her. “See you later pumpkin.” Jade spoke to Skyler, who looked at her from still being in Alex’s arms. 

“Bye Jade,” Skyler waved at her. “Thank you for playing with me.” 

“Aww no, thank you,” Jade smiled softly at her. “It’s always fun times with you.” Jade said, Skyler grinning as she stay cuddled against Alex. 

“I’ll see you out.” Kelly said, walking Jade to the front door, her and Alex still liking to make sure she got home okay, even though it was only across the street and she was nearly 20 years old. Jade was at college, but because she was studying in National City, she’d elected to continue living at home with her parents and brothers. 

“Right,” Alex rubbed her daughter’s back. “Let’s get you up to bed, huh?” Alex pulled her phone from her pocket and switched on the torch. She blew out the candles that were lighten and started to walk up the stairs, Kelly close behind her.

“No,” Skyler moaned. “I want to sleep in yours and Mama’s bed tonight.” Skyler said, gripping tightly onto her mother. 

“Looks like there might not be any getting naked together tonight after all.” Kelly murmured, Alex feeling her hand going lightly onto her back as they walked into their bedroom, knowing the only way Skyler would fall back asleep in the storm would be if she did get to sleep with them. 

\------------ 

Alex and Skyler walked into the house, back from Skyler’s soccer coaching. “Mama,” Skyler ran into the living room, frowning as she wasn’t there. “Mama.” Skyler ran back into the hallway. 

“I’m in here darling,” Kelly called out, Skyler and Alex following her voice through the kitchen to the laundry room where Kelly was putting some laundry into the washing machine. “How was soccer practice?” 

“Fun,” Skyler told her. “And Mum let me go to the playground after for a shot of the swings.” 

“Ah well you’ve had a good afternoon.” Kelly said, putting the pods into the washing machine and closing the door, looking over to her daughter.

“Yes, and we’ve got a game on Friday afternoon. You better come?” Skyler was hopping about as she spoke. Ever since Kelly was late that first match day, Skyler had been sure to double and even triple check that Kelly would be at all the others. 

“I’ll be there,” Kelly pushed a few buttons on the washing machine before she stood straight and turned to face her wife and daughter. “Oh, what this you’ve got?” Kelly questioned, seeing Alex had a bunch of flowers in her hand. 

“Little something for my wifey.” Alex smiled as she handed the bunch of flowers out for her wife to take. 

“They are lovely,” Kelly said, smelling them. “Thank you babe,” Kelly leaned forward, giving her wife a soft kiss on the lips. “And it’s not even flower Friday.” Kelly smirked.

“Well I don’t want to become too predictable,” Alex murmured as they walked through to the kitchen. “Thought I’d mix it up this week.” Alex said, lightly giving her wife’s bum at slap as she walked past her, going into the kitchen. She followed her, Skyler also walking back into the kitchen. 

“Well it was a surprise.” Kelly said, putting the flowers down on the breakfast bar. 

“Mama what did you get at the store?” Skyler questioned, seeing there was a bag up on the breakfast bar, next to where she’d put the flowers. 

“Oh,” Kelly pulled the bag closer to her. “Here, I got you a lollipop.” Kelly took out the red lollipop, handing it down to Skyler. 

Skyler’s eyes widened. “Can I have it now?”

“Sure.” Kelly answered. Skyler tore the wrapper off and put it up on the breakfast bar, then ran from the room, going into the living room with it. 

“So, you went to the drug store.” Alex murmured, seeing the name of the store on the bag. 

“I dropped in on my way home from work,” Kelly spoke quietly. “I uh…” Kelly took a deep breath, pulling out the two pack of pregnancy tests. “I thought maybe tonight you could…” Kelly stopped talking as she looked to her wife. 

Alex twisted her lip. “You know there’s already a test in our bathroom.” 

“I know but I just thought it wouldn’t hurt to do more than one,” Kelly pointed out. “Really make sure of the result or one could be a false negative and we could try again and it could be positive.” 

Alex exhaled lightly as she glanced at the bag, seeing there was something else in it. “What else did you buy?”

“Uh, some vitamins for you,” Kelly answered like she was getting in trouble. “Folic acid, Vitamin D, Vitamin C, Calcium,” Kelly said, as she pulled out each tub. “The pharmacist said to wait to see your iron levels before getting iron tablets. That you might not need them.”

Alex glanced at all the vitamins before she looked up to her wife. “Well looks like we are sorted for a positive result,” Alex said, stepping closer to her wife and rubbing her arm. “A little bit of forward planning won’t hurt.” Alex knew Kelly couldn’t help it. She was just excited, and this was a way for her to feel involved in this experience. 

Kelly relaxed a little, worried Alex was going to get mad and tell her there was no point in this as she wasn’t even pregnant yet. “Well I’m glad you said that because I also got this.” Kelly pulled out a book, lifting it up for Alex to see. 

“The A to Z of Baby Names,” Alex read the title. “Well looks like we’ve got some bedtime reading for a while.” Alex said, knowing it wouldn’t hurt to have names they liked before a pregnancy may occur. 

Kelly took a deep breath. “Do you think you could take the tests now?” Kelly questioned, Alex twisting her lip. “I know it’s still not 14 days yet, but it’s super close now,” Kelly said, them only having 3 more days till they’d reached the two weeks from implantation day. “I’ve not mentioned you taking a test for days now,” Kelly pointed out, the night of the storm the last time she’d suggested it, which was now five days earlier. “Please.” Kelly pleaded. 

Alex pursed her lips, looking down to the tests before she looked back to her wife. “Later,” Alex told her, feeling a glow in her stomach as she saw how excited Kelly looked, her face lighting up at her answer. “We’ll do dinner and Skyler’s bedtime first,” Alex said. “Then uhm….” Alex cleared her throat, feeling nervous for taking the test. “We’ll do it.” 

“Thank you.” Kelly gave a squeal of excitement before wrapping her arms around Alex in a hug, hoping that even though it was a few days before they were recommended to, the results would come up as positive. 

\------------ 

Kelly was pacing the en-suite, her hands clasped together as she was taking deep breaths. “Will you stop that,” Alex questioned. “You are making me feel more nervous.” 

“Sorry,” Kelly stopped walking as she looked down to Alex who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, the three tests she’d taken balancing on the edge of the sink. “I just want this to happen for us so bad.” Kelly started moving again, not able to stay still. 

“I know,” Alex understood her wife’s feelings because she felt it too. She wanted this. To have a baby and raise it with Kelly. She wanted it even more for Kelly’s sake. She wanted to give Kelly this gift. She knew how much her wife wanted a baby and it broke her heart that she couldn’t experience pregnancy herself. She wanted so badly to give her another child. She’d give her as many children as she wanted. “I want this too,” Alex said. “But just remember this is still early and it was only our first try.”

“Well it only took you one try with Skyler, right?” Kelly questioned. 

“Yes,” Alex nodded. “But I was super lucky for it to have worked the first try.” Alex didn’t mean to sound negative about this, but she was wanting Kelly to be open to the possibility it might not happen on their first try. 

“Well it can again,” Kelly said. “It’s happened to you once and we are due luck because we’ve not been lucky when it came to me getting pregnant,” Kelly pointed out. “So maybe you are just really fertile, and one time is all it’s going to take.” 

“Maybe,” Alex murmured, glancing down to her watch before looking back to her wife as she continued to pace back and forth. 

“Ahhhh is it time?” Kelly suddenly felt sick, so she was nervous. 

“Uhm,” Alex took a deep breath. “We can look.” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head as she put her hand over her eyes. “I can’t. I don’t want to know.” 

“Kel,” Alex gave a nervous laugh as she stood up and walked over to her wife. “You wanted this. You got me to take the tests early.” 

“I know but now the results are there I can’t….I don’t want….I can’t.” Kelly said as Alex removed her hand from covering her eyes, Kelly quickly closing them. 

“Kelly,” Alex spoke softly. “C’mon, we’ll look together.” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “I’m too scared. You look,” Kelly instructed. Alex took a deep breath before she walked over to the sink and glanced down to the tests. All three of them giving the same result. She picked one up and turned to face her wife. “You are being too quiet,” Kelly said. “They’re negative, aren’t they?” Kelly's tone was full of disappointment. 

“If you want to know you need to look,” Alex told her, her beating faster and faster. Kelly shook her head. “Kel, open your eyes and look.” Alex said, holding the test out in front of her wife. 

Kelly took a deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes, and looked downwards, her hand going onto her chest. “There are two lines,” Kelly said, her heart beating faster s she felt a glow in her stomach. “What does two lines mean?” Kelly was pretty sure she knew but she needed confirmation from Alex. 

“We’re having a baby.” Alex beamed, Kelly giving a scream of joy as she jumped up and down. 

“Oh my God,” Kelly screeched, feeling tears filling her eyes as she pulled Alex into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you. I love you so much.” Kelly held tightly onto her wife, the pair of them standing in the embrace, both overjoyed with the positive result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback…it is my motivation. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Kara – dressed as Supergirl – walked into the lab, seeing Alex was busy looking through a microscope at something. “Knock knock.” Kara said, grabbing her sisters attention. Alex averted her gaze at what she was doing so she could look at her sister. 

“Kara, hey,” Alex smiled at her. “How was the job?” 

“Fine. The alien is in holding,” Kara said. “I uh….I thought I would have seen you down on the docks.” 

“You and the team handled it.” Alex said, Kara tilting her head ever so slightly to the side as she walked further into the room, moving closer to her sister. 

“Hmmm,” Kara pursed her lips. She knew Alex didn’t put herself out on as much missions these days, but the past two weeks, she’d not been on any. “No other reason why you didn’t come?” Kara questioned. 

“I’ve stuff in the lab to catch up on.” Alex replied, not making eye contact with her sister. 

Kara reached her hand out, putting it on Alex’s arm as her gaze went towards her stomach. “You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Kara spoke with excitement in her tone. She knew they’d been for insemination, so there was a chance Alex could be pregnant. 

“Did you just X-Ray me?” Alex didn’t sound impressed. 

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I swear I didn’t, I just…I….I have good senses,” Kara said. “These past few days, I’ve just….I’ve had this feeling.” 

“You and your damn super senses,” Alex sighed, seeing a rather large grin appear on Kara’s face. “Uh yeah, I am. I’m pregnant.” Alex couldn’t help but smile as she told her. She didn’t think it would happen so quickly, so she didn’t think she’d be saying those words so soon.

“Oh my Rao,” Kara shrieked with elation. “Alex, that’s awesome. Why didn’t you say something?” Kara lightly slapped her sister, feeling offended she hadn’t been told. 

“I’m only just over two weeks,” Alex informed her. “It’s way to soon to be telling anyone.” 

“I’m not just anyone,” Kara frowned. “I’m me.” Kara furrowed her eyebrows, looking annoyed with her sister. 

“Still, it’s too soon. Kel and I aren’t even telling our mums till we are nearer 12 weeks.” Alex pointed out. 

Kara sighed lightly. “You mean I can’t talk to Eliza about this?” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Not till Kelly and I have told her.” 

“What about Little Skittle?” Kara wondered. Alex seeing she was desperate to talk about this to someone. 

“Not for a while,” Alex shook her head again. “Sorry, you’re just going to need to keep this quiet.” 

“Well at least there’s you and Kelly,” Kara said. “Oh Alex, I’m so happy for you. Come here,” Kara cheered as she pulled her sister up to standing and enveloped her in a hug. “This is so great. Oh my Rao another niece or a nephew.” Kara was still holding Alex in the hug.

“Not so tight.” Alex spoke like she couldn’t breathe. 

“Oh sorry I don’t want to squish the little baby,” Kara loosened her grip on her sister. “Oh gosh I can’t. I’m so excited.” Kara pulled back from the hug, clapping her hands together as she looked down to her sister stomach again. “How’s Kelly? Aww I bet she is over the moon with excitement.” 

“She was yeah,” Alex smiled, thinking about how pleased Kelly was with the positive result. “Well she still is. She’s uh….she super excited for this.” 

“Aw of course she is. It’s great news,” Kara said. “I can’t wait to meet the little peanut.” Kara put her hand on her chest, her heart beating faster at the good news. 

“I know,” Alex smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. “It’s uh….it’s great and I’m excited about doing this again and with Kelly this time, but I…..” Alex pursed her lips. “I’m nervous you know, about getting HG again.” Alex twisted her lip, looking worried.

“I expect you will be,” Kara spoke softly. “But just think about the sweet little baby you are going to get at the end of this,” Kara said. “Or babies. What if it’s twins or triplets or more?” Kara sounded excited at the thought. “How cool would that be? All the cute little peanuts.” 

“Uh no, no, no,” Alex shook her head. “One at a time is enough.” 

“I can check if you want.” Kara looked downwards as Alex put her hands back over her stomach, like she was trying to shield Kara from looking. 

“You will do nothing or the sort. There will be no checking for how many are in there or if it’s a boy or a girl, ever,” Alex spoke sternly, giving her sister a steely glare. “You got me?”

“I’ll try my hardest,” Kara replied. “But I can’t make any promises.” Kara gave a cheeky grin before she squealed in excitement, pulling her sister into another hug. 

\------------

“Right,” Kelly put the bookmark into the book, so they could remember where they were for tomorrow night. “That’s enough for tonight.” Kelly said as she put the book on the bed side table. Skyler gave a sad pout, like she wanted to hear more. 

“I was enjoying this one.” Skyler said. They were still reading through the Roald Dahl collection, starting Fantastic Mr Fox that night. 

“Well you’ll get more tomorrow night,” Kelly reminded her. “Now, it’s time for sleep.” Kelly told her, tucking her in, just like she liked it, making sure her Koala and Chase teddies were also tucked in close to her. 

Skyler huffed, clearly not wanting to sleep. “Mama you know how it’s nearly my birthday?” 

“Oh, is it?” Kelly played dumb. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “August 15 is soon.” 

“Well it’s still 3 weeks away.” Kelly told her. 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s soon Mama.” 

“I suppose it is,” Kelly smiled softly. “What about your birthday sweetheart?” Kelly questioned as she gently brushed back hair from in front of Skyler’s face. 

“Well I know what I’d like.” Skyler said, a hopeful smile already on her face.

“Ohh, do you think Mum and I are going to buy you something?” Kelly teased. 

“Yeah,” Skyler answered. “It’s for my birthday. You need to get me a present.” 

“Of course we do,” Kelly said. “What would you like my darling?” Kelly questioned, her hand lightly brushing Skyler’s cheek as she spoke. 

“A parrot.” Skyler answered, Kelly laughing, not expecting her daughter to ask for this. 

“A parrot?” Kelly repeated. “A real live one?” 

“Yes,” Skyler nodded. “Like the ones a pirate has on their shoulder.” 

“I don’t think a parrot is a good present.” Kelly told her, knowing there was no way they’d be buying her a parrot. 

Skyler huffed. “What about a monkey?” 

“A monkey?” Kelly shrieked. 

“Yeah, a monkey,” Skyler said. “A little one that can wear a pirates hat and a red waistcoat.” 

Kelly chuckled again. “Monkey’s aren’t meant for pets, sweetie,” Kelly told her, Skyler once again huffing. “You’ll just have to keep thinking, huh.” 

“Yeah, I’ll think of something.” Skyler sounded optimistic she’d be able to think of something she wanted. 

“I’m sure you will,” Kelly murmured. “But right now, lady, it’s time for you to go to sleep,” Kelly said. “Goodnight,” Kelly told her, leaning down, and giving her a goodnight kiss. “Mama loves you so much.” 

“I love you so much and then some more.” Skyler said, grinning up at her. 

Kelly smiled softly, her heart swelling as she gave her daughter another kiss. “Have a good sleep,” Kelly said as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving the side light on for her. She switched off the main light and left the door slightly ajar, the hall light still on. She made her way down the stairs, the doorbell ringing as she was about half-way down. She picked up her pace, going down the rest of the stairs and walking over to the front door. “Nia,” Kelly smiled as she saw her friend at the other side, a bottle of wine in her hand. “Come in.” 

Nia walked into the house, following her friend to the living room. “Hey buddy,” Nia patted Arlo as he came across to greet her. She sat down on the armchair, Arlo resting his head on her knee as she continued to pat him. “Is Skittle in bed?”

“Yeah, you’ve just missed her,” Kelly said. “Were you hoping to share that wine with her?” Kelly joked as she sat down on the couch. 

“Well you know it’s her favourite,” Nia retorted, Kelly stifling a laugh. “Uh….I was hoping to ask her if she’d like to be a flower girl for me and Brainy.” 

“Aww I’m sure she will,” Kelly smiled. “I’ve just left her, so she is probably still awake if you want to go ask her.” 

“No, no,” Nia shook her head. “I’m not going to interrupt her bedtime,” Nia said. “I’ll ask her another time,” Nia was hoping she’d just catch her, but obviously she didn’t get there in time. “Looks like you’ll have to help me with this then,” Nia said, holding the wine up, Kelly giving her a grin. “If you are not busy. Sorry, I should have checked that before coming over.” 

“It’s all good,” Kelly said. “I’d just be waiting for Alex to get home from work,” Kelly told her friend. “I think wine and a good chat sounds doable though,” Kelly said as she stood up from the couch. “I’ll grab some glasses.” Kelly walked through to the kitchen, taking two wine glasses from the cupboard. She walked back through to the living room, putting the glasses down on the coffee table, Nia unscrewing the lid and pouring two glasses as Kelly sat back down on the couch. 

“Oh, how is the adoption going?” Nia wondered, both of them picking up a glass to take a drink. 

Kelly swallowed the mouthful of wine she had just taken. “Uh….” Kelly gave a little shrug. “We’ve sent the forms in so now it’s just a waiting game.” 

“Does Skyler know it’s happening?” Nia questioned. 

“We’ve not said anything yet,” Kelly said. “We’ll wait it goes through, or near enough,” Kelly explained. “I know there’s no reason why it won’t, but I don’t want to tell her then it not go through.” Kelly saw no reason for it not too, but there was that little part of her that couldn’t help worry something would stop it from happening. 

“Makes sense, I guess. But I’m sure Skyler already see’s you as her mother anyways. I know for you and Alex having it be legal is a good thing,” Nia said. “You know if anything was ever to happen to Alex then it makes it so that Skyer gets to stay with you,” Nia pointed out. “You know, with no custody problems.” 

“Oh God, I didn’t even think about that,” Kelly put her hand on her chest. “But even if the worst was to happen and….” Kelly paused. “Well, I’m not going to say it but you know what I mean, uh….I’d like to think Eliza and Kara wouldn’t be so cruel to take Skyler from me. It’s not like things would be any different with them seeing her,” Kelly took a gulp of her wine, not liking the thoughts that were currently in her mind. “Oh God no, let’s change the subject to a happier thought,” Kelly said. She was dying to tell her friend about the baby, but she knew it was way too soon, and Alex should also be there when they told her. “How is the wedding planning going?” 

Nia got a smile on her face at the mention of her wedding. “Uhm, we’ve not really planned much to be honest. We uh…Brainy’s asked James to be his best man and we’ve asked J’onn to officiate which he was really touched about.” 

“Aw I bet he was,” Kelly said. “You don’t know when you want it to be yet?” 

“No,” Nia shook her head. “But there’s plenty time for all that. We’re just going to enjoy the engagement for just now.” 

“So, I’m not going to be planning a wild bachelorette party any time soon?” Kelly got a cheeky grin on her face as she spoke. 

“I’ll let you know when that needs doing,” Nia said, looking to the living room door as they heard someone coming into the house, Alex appearing in the living room. Arlo left Nia’s side, clearly excited to see Alex returning home. “Hey Alex.” 

“Oh hey Nia,” Alex stayed by the door, patting Arlo as he was jumping up on her, clearly excited she was home. “Hey babe.” Alex smiled lovingly at her wife. 

“You are home earlier than expected.” Kelly sounded pleased about this as she returned a smile.

“Yeah, I manged to sneak away,” Alex said. “Little Skittle okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s fine. Just gone to bed.” Kelly answered, Alex smiling softly. 

“Get yourself a glass and have some of the wine.” Nia said, pointing to the bottle of wine that was sitting on the coffee table. 

“Oh no I’m good thank you.” Alex refused the offer of an alcoholic drink.

“Alex Danvers-Olsen refusing alcohol,” Nia sounded shocked. “Are you okay?” 

Alex pursed her lips as she lightly rubbed her hand over her forehead. “I’ve got a bit of a migraine coming on.” 

Kelly widened her eyes, not sure if Alex was using the migraine as an excuse because she obviously couldn’t drink because of the baby, or if she really did have a migraine that had been brought on because of the pregnancy. “You want me to get you a glass of water?” Kelly questioned, sounding genuinely concerned for her. She hoped this wasn’t already going to be the start of Alex being sick. 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll get one myself.” Alex said, walking through to the kitchen. She took a glass from the cupboard and turned around, walking over to the fridge, and putting the glass under the dispenser. 

“You okay?” Kelly questioned as she appeared by her side in the kitchen. “Do you really have a migraine? Is it because of the baby?” Kelly lightly rubbed Alex’s arm as she spoke. 

“No, I feel fine,” Alex said, Kelly sighing in relief. “I had to refuse the alcohol somehow.” 

“Aw I wish we could just tell her.” Kelly said, her hand resting on Alex’s stomach. 

“I know but it’s way too soon,” Alex told her. A couple of days before, they’d had an appointment at the clinic, it being two weeks since implantation, and they’d confirmed the positive result. “Babe, I’m only two weeks.” 

“I know,” Kelly sighed lightly. “She’s my best friend, I just….I feel like I am lying by not saying anything.” 

“We are not lying,” Alex told her. “We’re just not sharing the news till it’s safer to.” Alex pointed out. 

“Yeah.” Kelly sighed lightly. 

“Now, let’s go back through to our friend and have a nice night, yeah?” Alex spoke softly as she tucked Kelly’s hair behind her ear. 

“Okay,” Kelly said. “But I want a kiss first.”

“Well that can be arranged.” Alex murmured as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex were laying in bed, Kelly with her hand under Alex’s Stanford t-shirt, on her bare stomach. “I can’t wait till you get a bump and I can feel the peanut moving.” Kelly was very gently tracing her fingers over Alex’s toned abs. 

“It’s going to be a while, babe,” Alex reminded her, her fingers running through Kelly’s dark locks. “Especially before you’ll be able to feel kicks.” 

“I know but it’s something I am looking forward to,” Kelly said, nuzzling her head further into the crook of Alex’s neck. “Waiting for the kicks, to see your bump grow….they’re what I can experience,” Kelly murmured. “I uh…..the most I can be involved.” 

“You’re involved in every way,” Alex assured her. “You are going to be right by my side helping me through any sickness I may get, you’re going to be at every hospital appointment, you are going to help pick out strollers and cribs and bassinets and all the other baby things we are going to need,” Alex told her, her hand going down to her arm from playing with her hair, rubbing it gently. “You are so involved, babe.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Maybe uh….maybe the nursery could be my project. Skyler’s too once she knows. Me and her could decorate it nice for the peanut.” 

“Sounds good,” Alex said. “The nursery is your project,” Alex spoke softly, gently placing a kiss on the top of her wife’s head. Even though decorating the nursery was something she loved doing while she was expecting Skyler, she understood Kelly’s need to feel involved and useful during the pregnancy, so if she wanted the nursery as her project, then she could have it. “But you know, we don’t need to be doing that for at least 7 months.” 

“I know,” Kelly said, of course knowing it was better not to get things like the nursery ready too early. “But it gives me time to get a plan. Make it the best for our little peanut.” Kelly was still tracing her fingers over Alex’s abs. 

“I’m sure it will be the best if you are doing it,” Alex said. Kelly had a good eye for interior design, so Alex wasn’t worried at all about leaving it all up to Kelly. She knew she’d give their kid a lovely little nursery. “And Skyler will love to help. She’ll love to paint the walls.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled. “Aww I can’t wait till it’s time to tell her. Or our mums. Or James, surely I can tell James he is going to be an uncle again?” 

“Uh,” Alex bit her lip. “Yeah, I suppose we can tell James. I eh….Kara know’s so it’s only fair you can tell someone.” 

“Kara what?” Kelly shrieked as she lifted her head up to face Alex, her hand going onto the mattress so she could prop herself up as she glared at her wife. “You said we needed to wait to tell people till it was safer and here you are telling your sister?” 

“No, no,” Alex shook her head in protest. “I didn’t tell her anything. She sensed it.” Alex explained. 

Kelly sighed lightly. “Of course she did. Damn you having Supergirl and her super senses for a sister,” Kelly muttered. “Well, if your sister knows then I'm definitely telling someone.” Kelly felt like she was going to exploded if she didn’t get to tell someone soon.

“Fair enough. You can tell someone. Someone you can trust to keep it secret till I’m a little further along.” Alex said. It’s not that she didn’t want to tell people, but two weeks was very early in pregnancy and because of risks, it made more sense to keep things quiet for longer, till round 12 weeks into the pregnancy. 

“And you think that person was Kara?” Kelly raised her eyebrows.

Alex chuckled. “Like I said. I didn’t tell her,” Alex reminded her wife. “But we can go tell whoever you want tomorrow.” Alex said, Kelly giving a little smile. 

“Sounds good,” Kelly said as she got herself back into the position she was rather comfy in; her head nestled in the crook of Alex’s neck as her hand went back under Alex’s t-shirt, lightly rubbing her stomach. Alex wrapped her arm around her wife, going back to playing with hair as she placed another kiss on the top of her head. “Goodnight babe. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Alex told her. “Goodnight.” Alex kissed her wife again, the couple staying in the embrace, as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback....it makes me smile... :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New idea’s often come as I’m writing so there’s another little plot added to this. Might not be the fluff I originally tagged this story as, but I promise there will still be lots of fluff along with it…..

Kelly walked into the en-suite, handing down the glass of water to her wife. Alex flushed the toilet before she took the glass, giving Kelly a weak smile as she rested back against the wall and took a drink. “Dumb question but are you okay?” Kelly questioned as she sat down next to her wife. Alex shook her head as she gave Kelly the glass of water back and leaned back over the toilet, throwing up some more bile. “Aww babe,” Kelly lightly rubbed her wife’s back. “You are shaking.” 

Alex threw up again before she took some deep breaths, her hand going onto her chest. She waited a few moments, Kelly still gently rubbing her back. “I think that’s it.” Alex swallowed as she flushed the toilet again, before sitting back against the wall. She took the glass of water back and slowly sipped on it. This was the first time Alex had been sick since the positive result and Kelly could see the worry on her face that this was going to be the start of months of sickness. 

“I’m sorry,” Kelly felt helpless as she rubbed her wife’s thigh. “Just keep sipping on the water.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Alex put her hand on her chest as she swallowed, willing away the sickness. She was only 5 weeks pregnant and severely hoped this wasn’t going to be the start of how sick she was with Skyler. If so, it was starting even earlier this time. 

“I feel like it is,” Kelly said. “You are in this situation because of me.” 

“We decided this together,” Alex reminded her. “I wanted to do this. For us,” Alex said. “And a little bit of sickness is to be expected. This doesn’t automatically mean that it’s HG.” 

“Yeah, hopefully not,” Kelly murmured still rubbing her thigh. “You want to stay up here a little longer or you okay to head back down?” Kelly questioned. “I can make excuses if you want to rest for a while.” Kelly said as Alex took another sip of the water. 

“I don’t need to rest,” Alex said. “Uh….I don’t want to make things look suspicious. Especially because Kara almost keeps letting it out then having to backtrack what she’s saying.” Alex sighed. 

“Sometimes it feels like she is more excited than us.” Kelly said, Alex stifling a laugh as she stood up. 

“We’ll see if she’s still as excited when she is on babysitting duty and the peanut won’t stop crying,” Alex murmured as she walked over to the sink to clean her teeth, wanting to get rid of the sour taste in her mouth. “She might love hanging out with Skyler now but when she was a baby she panicked at the slightest cry. Couldn’t keep herself focused to work out why she was crying.” Alex said as she put toothpaste on her brush. 

“And I thought she had good senses.” Kelly mumbled, standing up as she took hold of the glass of water Alex had left on the floor. She waited by Alex till she’d finished cleaning her teeth before handing it to her. “Keep sipping on that.” Kelly instructed. 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Hope you are not going to be as bossy as this for all my pregnancy.” Alex joked. 

“Well if you do as you’re told I won’t need to insist.” Kelly retorted as she lightly nudged into her wife. Alex chuckled as they walked out of the en-suite and went back down the stairs and through the kitchen, going by the laundry room and out of the back door, re-joining everyone outside. Kara, J’onn, Nia and Brainy were over for a barbeque. Eliza was also there, having come to celebrate Skyler’s 6th birthday. She’d had a party with her friends the day before at Bounce, with a pirate themed cake and decorations in the party room and today the gang were together having a barbecue to celebrate. James was currently at the airport, picking up his and Kelly’s mother, who was also coming to visit for a few days. 

“Everything alright?” Eliza questioned, glancing at her daughter. 

“Mmm.” Alex nodded as she sat down on the chair on the decking, taking a sip of water. Eliza raised her eyebrows, glancing from Alex to Kelly and back. 

Eliza opened her mouth to talk again but was cut off when James and Victoria walked into the back yard. “Grandma,” Skyler smiled as she noticed her. She ran across the grass from where she’d been hunting for treasures with Kara and Nia and jumped up onto the decking, running over to her. “Grandma,” Skyler said as she gave the woman a hug. “You are late.” Skyler frowned, not sounding impressed. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Victoria said as she pulled back from the hug and looked down to Skyler. “My flight was delayed,” Victoria explained her reasoning for being a few hours later than she was supposed to arrive. “I love this outfit though,” Victoria said, looking Skyler up and down. Skyler was wearing a pirate dress up outfit and was holding a plastic sword in her hand. 

“Yeah I love playing pirates,” Skyler grinned. “Auntie Kara, Auntie Nia and me are looking different treasures that Papa and Uncle Brainy hid.” Skyler said, pointing over to J’onn and Brainy who were siting at the table with Eliza, Alex and Kelly. 

“Well that sounds fun,” Victoria smiled at her. “But hey,” Victoria lightly tapped Skyler’s arm. “Happy Birthday.” Victoria spoke through a smile. 

“No Grandma, it was my birthday yesterday,” Skyler reminded her. “You didn’t come to the trampoline party.” Skyler looked a little upset at this. 

“I had something on yesterday, I…” Victoria glanced to James and Kelly before looking back to her granddaughter. “I guess then if it was your birthday yesterday I’ll need to find another little girl to give all these presents to?” Victoria gestured to the rather large gift bag that James was holding that was full of presents. 

Skyler gasped. “No Grandma I’d still like them please.” Skyler said, giving her a sweet smile for good measure. 

“Of course you can still have them.” Victoria said. 

“Can I open them now?” Skyler wondered, looking to Kelly who’d walked over to them. 

“Sure you can,” Kelly told her, Skyler cheering as she ran over to James, pulling the presents out of the bag. “Hey mum,” Kelly gave her mother a hug. “Flight okay?” 

“Apart from the delay it was fine,” Victoria answered, pulling back from the hug. “How are you? How is my favourite daughter-in-law?” Victoria questioned, looking over to Alex who’d stood up to go greet her. “You look a bit peaky.” Victoria noted. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Alex murmured giving her mother-in-law a hug, fighting back the nauseous feeling in her stomach. “Uh, can I get you a drink?” 

“I know where the kitchen is,” Victoria said. “You don’t need to run after me. Uh….James will take my case up to the room for me then I’ll freshen up and grab myself a drink on the way out.” Victoria told them. 

“It’s the yellow room Uncle James,” Skyler told him, looking up to him from sitting on the decking, all the presents Victoria had bought her laying out in front of her, Skyler having a hard time deciding what one to open first. “Granny is in the teal and cream guestroom, so Grandma gets the yellow and grey one.” 

“Okay.” James stifled a laugh before he went to take his mother’s suitcase up to the bedroom, Victoria following behind him. 

“Mama, Mum,” Skyler looked up at them. “Come see me open my presents from Grandma.” Skyler said, Kelly and Alex walking over to their daughter to see her birthday gifts. 

\------------ 

Alex walked out of the downstairs toilet, her hand on her chest as she swallowed. She walked into the kitchen, seeing James was getting himself another beer from the fridge. “You alright?” James questioned as he twisted off the cap, throwing it into the trash. 

Alex shook her head. “Today is the first day since the positive result that I’ve felt or been sick,” Alex told him. “It’s still early as well. I’m only 5 weeks. It was nearer 8 weeks when it started with Skyler.” Alex put her hand on her stomach, James seeing she looked uncomfortable. 

“You want us all to leave?” James wondered. “Leave you to rest?” 

“No, it’s okay,” Alex said. “Mum and Victoria are staying here anyways, so it’s not like everyone can leave.” 

“Going to be hard to keep it a secret now both the mothers are here staying with you,” James noted. “If you want I can take Mum home with me. She can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch and I’m sure Kara will take Eliza off your hands.” James took a drink of the beer as he waited on Alex’s response. 

“No, no,” Alex refused the offer. “They always stay here. There’s enough room for them and anyways trying to get both of them out the house is only going to raise suspicion,” Alex pointed out. “If they get suspicious something is up I can just be coming down with a stomach bug or maybe we’ll just tell them. They’re family. They’re the grandparents so it’s not going to be the end of the world if they did come to know early.” 

“I guess not,” James said. “Well, the offer is there if you want.” James told her.

“Thank you.” Alex gave her brother-in-law an appreciative smile. 

“And is there anything I can do to help you?” James wondered. “Uh….ginger is supposed to settle the stomach, right? You got any ginger tea kicking about?” James glanced to the pantry as he spoke. 

“Oh yes,” Alex nodded her head. “Your sister made sure of that,” Alex murmured. “We have ginger tea, ginger capsules, ginger cookies, ginger ale,” Alex rolled her eyes. “Moving away from the ginger theme we have peppermint tea, chamomile tea, there’s crackers, lemon drops….” Alex trailed off as James chuckled. 

“She just cares,” James said. “We all do.” 

“Oh, I know,” Alex felt thankful to have not only Kelly, but James and everyone else. She was sure once they all knew they’d help in whatever way they could if she were to get HG again. “It’s just….I’m not used to being taken care of,” Alex felt herself opening up to James. “You know I uh….taking care of people I can do, but letting people be there for me….” Alex trailed off as she shook her head. “Well like I say, I’m not so used to that.”

“Well get used to it,” James replied. “Because Kelly is always going to be here to take care of you,” James noted. “And now you are having a baby she is going to be hovering and bordering on annoying but it’s coming from a place of love,” James reminded her. “She is going to want to make sure you are both doing okay.” 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “And I know already she is struggling with feeling involved. You know, I’m the one who is pregnant, she can’t experience that, and I think she feels a bit lost right now.” 

“Knowing Kelly, you are probably right,” James said. “But once you get further along and you start telling people and you can start shopping and decorating the nursery and picking out a name then she’ll feel involved.” James told her. 

Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little nod. “She wants us to go to Lamaze classes.” Alex scrunched her face up. 

James laughed. “You don’t want to do that?” 

Alex shook her head. “Kara dragged me along when I was pregnant with Skyler. I only managed a few between feeling so ill, but I think they are a waste of time. When it comes to the labour part you forget it all. Or at least, I did,” Alex said. “But I’ll go. It’s something Kelly wants to do, so when the time comes then we’ll do it. Maybe it’ll help her with keeping calm and she’ll can remind me how to breath properly.” Alex rolled her eyes before putting her hand back on her chest as she swallowed. 

“You alright?” James looked genuinely concerned. “You sure I can’t get you a tea or some crackers. Both?” 

“Honestly, I’m okay,” Alex spoke quietly. She took a few deep breaths then rubbed her hands together. “Right, best get back out to this lot.” Alex said, James giving a little nod as he followed her out to the back yard to re-join everyone and enjoy the rest of the afternoon together. 

\------------ 

Alex poured the hot water into the mug, putting the kettle back onto the stove top. She turned back to the breakfast bar and picked up the tab of the tea bag, lifting it ever-so-slightly up and down, to bring out more of the flavour into the water. She looked up as she heard footsteps, smiling as she saw Victoria walking into the kitchen. “Oh Alex, hello.” Victoria look startled to see someone. 

“I don’t look that scary, do I?” Alex joked. 

Victoria stifled a laugh. “Not at all dear,” Victoria answered. “I just thought everyone was in bed.” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Alex cleared her throat. “You?” 

“Uh same.” Victoria answered quickly. 

Alex pursed her lips, seeing Victoria was holding something in her hand. “Eh, water is still hot if you want a hot drink.” 

“No, I was just looking to get some water.” Victoria walked over to the cupboard and leaned up to take out a glass. As she reached up, she dropped the box she was holding on the floor, quickly going to pick it up, but Alex got there first, passing it back to her, catching the name on the box as she did so.

“Granisetron.” Alex widened her eyes. 

“It’s for….” Victoria stopped talking. She knew Alex was far from stupid. She’d know what they were commonly used for. “They’re to stop the sickness.” Victoria sighed lightly, averting her gaze from her daughter-in-law.

“Victoria,” Alex gasped, her heart dropping. “Do you have cancer?” 

“Breast cancer.” Victoria swallowed a lump in her throat. She opened her mouth to talk again, Alex sensing there was more she was going to say, but for whatever reason, she stopped herself. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Alex felt herself tearing up. 

“That’s why I couldn’t be here yesterday,” Victoria told her. “I had chemo.” Alex could see Victoria was shaking as she spoke. 

Alex felt a tear rolling down her cheek. “And they let you fly the next day?” 

“I’ll do what I want.” Victoria told her, stepping forward and reaching her hand up, wiping the tear from Alex’s cheek. 

“Well yeah but -” 

“But nothing,” Victoria said. “I need you to be strong now, Alex,” Victoria put her hand on Alex’s arm as she spoke. “And I know it’s not fair and I am overshadowing your news…” Victoria glanced to Alex’s stomach before looking back up to her. 

“What, how did you know?” Alex questioned. She wasn’t going to deny it. Especially not now. 

“Well I was suspicious,” Victoria told her. “You’ve looked peaky all day and kept running off to the bathroom. You hardly ate any lunch or dinner. You never had any alcohol when everyone else was drinking,” Victoria pointed out. “But seeing what you are drinking now,” Victoria gestured to the box of peppermint tea that was sitting on the breakfast bar. “You never drink hot tea,” Victoria said. “And the only time I had it was when I was pregnant, so….” Victoria trailed off. “Congratulations,” Victoria pulled her daughter-in-law into a hug. “How far along are you? Early I’d expect if you are not sharing. Today would have been the perfect time to share with everyone here.” 

Alex pursed her lips, knowing not to deny it. “Uh…5 weeks.” Alex held onto her mother-in-law a little longer. She felt devastated to hear she had cancer. 

“Well I’m so happy,” Victoria pulled back from the hug. “I only wish I could be here to see this baby. To see Kelly with a little one.” 

“You will be,” Alex sounded positive of that. “You are strong. You can beat this diagnosis.” Alex knew it would be a hard time for Victoria, but she didn’t want her giving up. She wanted her to fight this and see her next grandchild. 

Victoria cleared her throat. “I’ll try my hardest.” Victoria mumbled, Alex pulling her back into another hug, knowing right now, Victoria needed some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously we don’t really know anything about Kelly and James’ mother, so she is my own creation.   
> Please leave feedback and let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Alex woke up first. She’d taken Arlo out for a walk, gave him his breakfast then let him out in the back yard so he could run around for a while and enjoy the sunshine. She’d made herself a ginger tea and had had a few dry crackers, the nauseous feeling still with her. She looked up as she heard someone coming into the kitchen, smiling at her mother-in-law as she walked over to the coffee machine to get herself her morning coffee. “I can do that for you.” Alex said, going to get up from the table. 

Victoria put her hand out, gesturing for Alex to stop. “Like I told you yesterday. I can do it myself. You don’t need to treat me like a guest.” 

“Well you are a guest,” Alex pointed out. “When Kelly and I came to visit you, you ran after us.” Alex reminded her.

“That’s different. I’m the mother,” Victoria took her coffee from the machine and walked over to the table. “Now, I’m glad I got you alone because I wanted to talk to you about our conversation last night,” Victoria said. Alex opened her mouth to talk, before Victoria kept talking. “You are not to tell Kelly, do you hear me?” 

“Oh Victoria,” Alex shook her head. “I can’t not tell her. She’s my wife. I’m not keeping any secrets from her,” Alex said. “Don’t you think she deserves to know this?” Alex felt a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She couldn’t be sure if this was because of the baby, the thought of keeping something like this from Kelly, or a mix of both. 

“It’s my choice,” Victoria pointed out. “Kelly and James, I will tell them when I see it’s right.” 

“Yeah, but -” Alex protested, but Victoria cut her off. 

“My choice,” Victoria said again, speaking with authority in her voice. “Just the same as you deciding not to tell anyone about the baby till you are ready.” 

“Well,” Alex clicked her tongue. “That’s not entirely true. We’re waiting because it’s still early. The risk of mis -” Alex stopped herself mid-word. “The risk of that happening reduces dramatically after 12 weeks. I couldn’t face telling everyone then the worst happening then having to tell everyone I was no longer pregnant.” 

“Fair enough,” Victoria gently brushed her hand over the edge of the table. “But if I tell my children then they’ll want me here with them so they can help me though this and I can’t…” Victoria shook her head. “There’s no point because there’s nothing else that they can do,” Victoria said, Alex widening her eyes, feeling shocked at what she was hearing. “It’s terminal.” 

“Oh my God,” Alex felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Victoria, I…you need to tell Kelly this.” 

“No,” Victoria shook her head. “I’ll tell her when I see is right.” 

“But I can’t keep this from her. Please, Victoria, it’s not fair to ask this of me.” Alex wiped her hand over her eyes, pushing away tears. She knew Kelly, Skyler and her mother would be down soon enough, and she couldn’t be crying when they came in. Not if she didn’t want questioned to why she was upset. 

“I’m sorry but it just has to be this way,” Victoria told her. “I’m not ready to break her heart,” Victoria said, Alex seeing the woman was trying her hardest not to break down. “Alex, please, I am asking you from mother to mother. You understand that you don’t want to be upsetting your kids. That you’d do anything to protect them for as long as you can.” 

Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little nod, understanding it would be a hard thing to tell your child. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped as she saw Kelly walking into the room.

“Good morning.” Kelly smiled, stopping the conversation between Victoria and Alex. 

Alex took a deep breath to compose herself. “Morning babe.” Alex gave her wife the best smile she could muster. 

“Can I get you something for breakfast, Mum?” Kelly said, looking over to her mother as she was getting herself a coffee. 

“No,” Victoria cleared her throat as she stood up from the table. “I’m making everyone waffles,” Victoria put on a brave face as she walked back to the kitchen area. “You go sit down with your coffee,” Victoria opened the fridge to take out some ingredients she needed. She placed them up on the breakfast bar before going into the pantry, bringing out the rest. “Now where is the waffle maker?” Victoria questioned, glancing over to her daughter. 

Kelly opened the cupboard closest to her, and lifted out the wafer maker, taking it over to her mother. She put it down on the worktop and plugged it in to heat while Victoria made up the mixture. “You want me to help?” Kelly wondered. “I can get the fruits and stuff looked out?” 

“No, I told you to go sit down.” Victoria shooed her daughter away. Kelly sighed at her mother before she walked back over to pick up her coffee then went to join her wife at the table. 

“We should let her visit more often,” Kelly murmured as she sat down next to her wife at the table. Alex stifled a laugh before taking a drink of her tea. “You feeling okay this morning?” Kelly lowered her voice as she asked her wife how she was. 

“Uh, I felt a little sick when I woke up, but I had some dry crackers and this tea does actually seem to be helping because I don’t feel so bad anymore.” Alex said, taking another drink of her tea. 

“Good,” Kelly smiled. “And you do have more colour in your face today,” Kelly lightly rubbed her cheek as she spoke. “You don’t look so pale so that can only be a good thing.” Kelly hoped Alex wouldn’t have a bad day. They were going to do something together with Skyler, Eliza and her mother so she didn’t want Alex feeling unwell. 

Alex nodded lightly before taking another drink of her tea. “You think you could stomach a waffle, Alex?” Victoria questioned, both of them looking over in Victoria’s direction. “Or is your morning sickness kicking in again?” Victoria couldn’t help but chuckle at Kelly’s face. “I know my dear girl. I know you are expecting.” Victoria sounded delighted as Kelly looked shocked.

“How?” Kelly questioned. “Did you tell her?” Kelly looked to Alex who shook her head. 

“Sometimes a mother just knows,” Victoria said as she stopped mixing the batter and walked over to the table. “Don’t be surprised if Eliza doesn’t feel it either,” Victoria gestured for Kelly to get up. Kelly stood up, her mother pulling her into a hug. “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you.” Victoria held onto her daughter tightly. 

“Thanks. It’s great. We are super excited,” Kelly pulled back for her hug, looking into her mother’s eyes, seeing them gloss over with tears that wanted to fall. “Ah Mum, don’t cry.” Kelly wiped her thumbs over her mother’s eyes, removing the tears. 

“This is just so great,” Victoria said, feeling her heart swell. She knew how important having children was to her daughter and was glad she now had that with Skyler and this baby. “A baby. A new life and I’m….oh.…” Victoria took a deep breath as she glanced at Alex. “It’s just making me emotional dear. I’m the grandparent. I’m allowed to be.” Victoria swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“God if you are like this now what are you going to be like when you meet the little peanut?” Kelly questioned, a smile on her face as she thought about that moment and how magical it would be. 

Victoria felt her heart sink, knowing that wasn’t likely to happen. “It’ll be wonderful I’m sure.” Victoria glanced at Alex, seeing a tear roll down her cheek. 

“I’m going to go get Skyler. Tell her to come for some waffles.” Alex made a quick exit from the kitchen, not wanting Kelly to see her cry. She knew Kelly needed to know, but right now, she had to respect her mother-in-law’s wishes. It was up to Victoria when she told her this news. She couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to tell your child this. 

“Yes waffles,” Victoria cleared her throat. “I’ll get back to that.” Victoria said, walking back over to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. 

\------------ 

Kelly, Alex, Eliza, and Skyler were at the park. Skyler has spent a lot of the afternoon playing on the playground, and they were now sitting on the picnic blanket, having some lunch. Arlo was laying stretched out on the grass nearby, enjoying a rest in the sunshine from running around playing with his toys. There was a frisbee and a ball lying close to him that everyone had been taking turns to throw for him. “This is fun,” Skyler said as she dipped a cucumber stick into some ranch dip. “My mummies and my grannies all together,” Skyler took a bite of the cucumber before she dipped it back into the ranch. “You both should always live with us. There’s enough rooms in the house.” 

“Aw I don’t think your mums will want us here all the time.” Eliza said. 

“It’s not so bad,” Kelly said. “Gives us more babysitters,” Kelly grinned cheekily. Eliza and Victoria had said they would stay home with Skyler that night so they could go out for dinner together. “And it’s nice to see you spend time with Little Skittle,” Kelly said, gently running her hand through Skyler’s ponytail. “It’s important kids have strong relationships with their grandparents.” Kelly pointed out. Victoria pursed her lips as she glanced over at Alex.

“So they can stay with us forever? ” Skyler gave a hopeful grin. 

“No," Alex answered, Skyler sighing with disappointment. “But it just means that the time we do get to spend with them is special, huh?” Alex said, Skyler giving a little nod as she reached for her juice box. 

“Still wish it was more. Especially with Grandma because I see her less than Granny,” Skyler sighed lightly as she looked over to Victoria. “You need to come see us more, Grandma.” 

“You are right,” Victoria agreed with her granddaughter. “I should come and see you more because you and your mums are the greatest things in my life.” Victoria took a moment to compose herself. 

“And Uncle James?” Skyler wondered. 

“James too,” Victoria smiled as she thought about her son. She knew just like Kelly, he’d be devastated at her diagnosis. She didn’t know how to begin telling them. “And maybe this can be the start of me visiting more,” Victoria said. “We’ll start making lots of special memories, huh?” 

“Yes,” Skyler grinned. “Maybe we could all go on a vacation together,” Skyler suggested, her grin only getting bigger. “And Auntie Kara too.” 

“Oh that would be a big family outing,” Kelly actually liked the sound of this. “Maybe it’s something we could do for Christmas this year,” Kelly suggested. “Get a nice cabin somewhere. Somewhere with snow. That’ll be fun. We can have a snowball fight and make snowmen and snow angels.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler screeched. “And we can ask Papa and Auntie Nia and Uncle Brainy too.” 

“Going to need to be an awfully big cabin.” Eliza mumbled. 

“There will be big ones,” Skyler sounded sure of this. “Can we do it Mum, please?” Skyler pleaded as she looked to Alex.

“We’ll see.” Alex cleared her throat, glancing at Victoria. Even though Christmas was only 4 months away, she didn’t know what the situation with Victoria would be like. If she would still be here or if she would be really sick by then. Victoria hadn’t told her exactly how long she had left, and Victoria aside, she didn’t know how she would feel. She was hoping any morning sickness she did have would be all gone by then, but there was every chance she’d be sick and not feel like going away. 

“Aww,” Skyler frowned. “I hate it when you say that.” Skyler knew a we’ll see usually turned into a no. 

“How about for now we just enjoy this time we have with Granny and Grandma?” Alex suggested. “We don’t need to plan another time with them when this time isn’t finished,” Alex pointed out. “Think about what you want to do with them tomorrow when me and Mama are at work,” Alex said, lightly rubbing her daughter’s arm. “Hmmm, there’s lots of fun stuff you can do with them.” 

“Hmm,” Skyler exhaled lightly. “Okay I’ll think about it.” 

“Good.” Alex smiled at her daughter. 

“And hey, think about what movie you want to watch with us tonight,” Victoria said. “We can watch it together when mums are out at the restaurant.” 

“And Granny too?” Skyler said, looking towards Eliza.

“Me too,” Eliza told her. Skyler grinning. “We can watch any movie you want.” 

“But we need to go to the grocery store because we need popcorn and twizzlers and skittles for movie nights,” Skyler said. “Right Mama we need to go get us them?” 

“Yeah we’ll get some.” Kelly said, reaching for a carrot stick and dipping it into the hummus. 

“Oh yes I like twizzlers,” Victoria smiled. “Are they all for me?” Victoria teased her granddaughter. 

“No, we’ll share so me and Granny and you all get the same number of twizzlers.” Skyler said, Victoria giving a little chuckle.

“Sounds good to me.” Victoria said, looking forward to having movie night cuddles with her granddaughter. Moments like those were always precious, but now, for Victoria, they were even more so because she knew these moments were now numbered. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly walked into the house, back from their meal out. As expected, Victoria, Eliza and Skyler were all in bed when they arrived home. “Ah it was nice to get out just the two of us.” Alex said, following her wife into the kitchen. 

“Well technically there was three of us out,” Kelly turned around, gently putting her hand on Alex’s stomach. “Don’t forget little peanut.” 

“I would never,” Alex murmured, the smile on Kelly’s face bringing one to hers. “But right now, little peanut is only about the size of an apple seed and can’t chat with us, so it was basically just the two of us.” Alex said, watching as Kelly got herself a glass of water. Kelly always took a glass up to bed with her, so tonight wasn’t going to be any different. “Kinda sad the night is coming to an end.” 

“Well,” Kelly put the glass of water on the breakfast bar. “I suppose it doesn’t have to be,” Kelly said, her arms going around Alex’s waist as she raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure we could find something to do to make the night last a little longer.” Kelly smiled suggestively, her eyebrows raising as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. 

“Mmm,” Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she gently caressed her wife’s back with her hands. “Mmm Kel, we can’t.” Alex reluctantly pulled back, looking into Kelly’s dark eyes, seeing she looked disappointed. 

“You don’t feel up to it?” Kelly questioned, wondering if Alex was feeling bad due to the pregnancy. 

“I want to,” Alex told her. “But both of our mothers are in rooms right by ours,” Alex reminded her. “It feels weird when they are right there you know. What if they hear us?” 

“Well I’m pretty sure they are aware we have sex,” Kelly retorted. “But uh….we can be quiet.” 

“Yeah right,” Alex scoffed. “Babe you uh….you can be rather loud.” Alex said referring to Kelly’s moans as she climaxed. 

“Well I manage to never wake Skyler,” Kelly retorted. “And you should be pleased about that. Shows how much I am enjoying what you do to me.” Kelly murmured as her hands lowered, resting on Alex’s bottom. 

“Oh believe me, I can tell you enjoy it,” Alex told her, a smirk on her face. “It just feels wrong when they’re here. Like we are doing something naughty.” 

“Well surely being naughty is a bit of a turn on,” Kelly spoke in a whisper as she pulled at Alex’s shirt, desperate to start undoing the buttons. “And uh….if our bedroom is a no sex zone right now then maybe we’ll just have to be creative and find somewhere else,” Kelly said, licking her lip as she undid the first button of Alex’s shirt. “This kitchen for instance…” Kelly trailed off as she placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“Mmmm,” Alex pulled back, resting her forehead on Kelly’s. “You know I uh….how about we ehm….” Alex cleared her throat.

“What?” Kelly questioned. “You have somewhere else in mind?” 

Alex pursed her lips, looking slightly embarrassed. She took a deep breath before she took Kelly’s hand and led her over to the door that lead through to the garage. “You want to have sex in the garage?” Kelly questioned, looking around the room they were in. 

Alex shrugged. “Ehm it’s the only room of the house we’ve not had sex in,” Alex pointed out. “We uhm….maybe we could uhm….do it on the hood of your car.” Alex looked downwards, the embarrassment still there. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Kelly told her. “How come you’ve never suggested this before?” Kelly wondered. 

“I just didn’t want you to think I was weird.” Alex replied. 

“I would never,” Kelly shook her head. “We all have fantasies,” Kelly lightly rubbed her back as she spoke. “I’m very up for sex on the hood of a car,” Kelly looked over to her car. “I’m very, very, up for living out this fantasy right here, right now,” Kelly said, turning Alex to face her. “If you are up for it?” Kelly bit her lip seductively. Alex got a little glint in her eyes as her arms went on her wife’s hips as she kissed her, Alex walking her towards the car as the kiss intensified. She stopped as Kelly knocked against the car, her arms taking a better grip of her as she lifted her up, so she was sitting on the hood. The kiss never broke as Kelly worked at undoing the buttons of Alex’s shirt as Alex’s hands slid under Kelly’s dress, lightly caressing her thighs. Kelly wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist, pulling her against her as she threw Alex’s shirt to the floor, Alex removing her hands from her wife's thighs so she could pull at the zip of Kelly’s dress as their tongues fought for space in each other’s mouths, the kissing breaking only for a brief moment so Alex could lift the dress from her wife, before their lips immediately found each other again, Kelly’s hands reaching to undo the button of Alex’s jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.... :)


	17. Chapter 17

Eliza walked down the stairs and was about to go into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water when she saw Alex sitting in the living room, the glare from the wall light giving away someone was in there. She walked in, giving her daughter a soft smile. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. I just couldn’t sleep,” Alex answered, putting down the book she was reading - or at least trying to read - but she couldn’t really concentrate, having something else on her mind. “Uh…you alright?” Alex glanced to the clock on the mantelpiece seeing it was only 4.05am. She widened her eyes lightly, not realising she’d been down in the living room for so long, it being around 3am when she’d come down the stairs to read, not wanting to put a light on in the bedroom and wake Kelly. 

“I woke with a dry throat so was coming to get some water,” Eliza said, sitting down on the couch, the side closest to the armchair when Alex was sitting. “You sure you are okay?” Eliza questioned, knowing by the look on her daughter’s face that something was on her mind. 

Alex shook her head, avoiding eye contact with her mother. “No I eh….I don’t know what to do, Mum,” Alex’s voice trembled as she spoke. “I should tell her right? Telling her is the right thing to do? Even though I’ve been asked not to and trusted with this, I….I can’t not tell her. She needs to know. She should know.” Alex was rolling her rings around her finger as she spoke. 

Eliza exhaled lightly, feeling rather confused. “Uhm, tell who what?” Eliza questioned. “Kelly? There’s something you’re not telling Kelly?” 

Alex gazed up at her mother, her lips pursing as she nodded. “I feel so guilty and she’s going to be mad at me when she finds out but what am I supposed to do?” Alex questioned. “I can’t go against her trust can I? She is trusting me with this.” 

Eliza looked rather confused. “Who is?” Eliza wondered. 

“I can’t….I…..” Alex shook her head. “I just need to know the right thing to do.” 

“Well I can’t really help sweetie, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Eliza could see this was getting to her daughter but without more knowledge of what she was talking about, she couldn’t help her decide what was best to do. 

“It’s uhm….” Alex twisted her lip. “I can’t say.” 

“Then I can’t help you,” Eliza replied. “But if you are losing sleep over not being able to tell your wife something that you think she needs to know, then I think you already know what you should do,” Eliza said. “You shouldn’t really be keeping things from your wife.” 

“Not even if it is to protect her from hurt?” Alex questioned.

“Even then,” Eliza spoke softly. “It’s inevitable that she’ll find out, right?” Eliza questioned, Alex giving a little nod. “And the last thing you want is for her to get mad at you for knowing and not telling her. Especially if this means that she’s going to need you. You can’t be there for her if she is mad at you.” Eliza didn’t have a clue what was going on, but she was still trying to give her daughter the advice she needed. 

“I donk know,” Alex shrugged. “Maybe she will understand why I did it,” Alex said, hoping the professional side of Kelly would understand the position that Alex had be placed in. “I mean, did you never keep something from Dad to protect him?” Alex questioned, still playing with her wedding rings. 

“Not that I remember,” Eliza shook her head. “Your dad and I were open books. We told each other everything.” 

“Did you though?” Alex questioned. “You think he told you everything to do with his work at the DEO?” 

“Well that’s…..” Eliza pursed her lips because she couldn’t be sure about Jeremiah telling her everything about his work. “I guess I can’t be sure about that, but I know I didn’t keep anything from him. That’s not how a healthy marriage works.” 

“Are you saying I don’t have a healthy marriage?” Alex sounded slightly offended.

“No, no, no,” Eliza waved her hand out in front of her. “You and Kelly have a strong, healthy marriage,” Eliza pointed out. “But keeping things from your wife is never a good idea.” 

“What about…what about Victoria?” Alex questioned, her eyes widening as she realised she’d let out it was something about her. 

“Victoria?” Eliza questioned. “So, this is something to do with Victoria? Alex, this is Kelly’s mother. I know you want to be loyal to Victoria but if it’s something about her mother, something bad by the sounds of it,” Eliza said, taking their unwillingness to tell Kelly as it being bad news they needed to share. “Then she needs to know no matter how much it could hurt,” Eliza said. “Would you like it if you found out Kelly was keeping something about me from you?” 

“No,” Alex answered immediately because there was no thinking about it. She knew she’d be mad with Kelly for keeping something about Eliza from her. “I uh….I’d be annoyed with her.” 

“Exactly,” Eliza murmured. “I know Victoria put trust in you, but it was unfair of her to put you in this position. Have another talk with Victoria and tell her you can’t keep whatever this is from Kelly. I’m sure it’s something Kelly deserves to know anyways.” Eliza was trying her best to give her daughter the advice she needed without actually knowing what this secret was. She was curious to know, but knew it wasn’t her place to ask. She'd know in time if she was supposed to. 

“It is. It really is, uhm…..” Alex pursed her lips. “You are right. I can’t keep this from Kelly. I need to tell her this. I’ll talk to Victoria.” Alex was thankful to have her mother. She was pleased that even though she didn’t know what she was keeping from Kelly, she was able to give her the right advice. Alex took a deep breath, knowing Victoria wasn’t going to like it, but she hoped that she’d see Alex’s side of this, and tell Kelly and also James, what they needed to know. 

\------------ 

Victoria had arranged a dinner out with Kelly and James. Alex had told her what she was asking of her wasn’t fair and had given Victoria a day to tell her kids of her diagnosis or she’d have to tell Kelly. She didn’t want to keep it a secret from her wife. She shouldn’t have secrets from her. She did understand how hard it must be for Victoria, but she made her see they needed to know. But Alex didn’t want to have to tell Kelly, which is why she gave Victoria time to do it for herself. It would be better to come from her. “Hey,” Kelly sat down at the table. “Sorry I’m a little late.” 

“It’s fine,” Victoria actually felt glad about this. It meant she had longer to pluck up the courage to tell them. “But we did open the champagne without you.” 

“Champagne?” Kelly’s voice squeaked a little. “Is this a special occasion or something?” Kelly wondered, picking up the glass of water that was also on the table to take a drink. 

“Well it’s the first time we’ve all been together in ages,” Victoria pointed out. “When was the last time, huh? Your wedding, right? And that was forever ago,” Victoria said, Kelly cocking an eyebrow, because she wouldn’t call little over a year ago forever. Sure it was a long time, but not what would be referred to as forever. She and James lived in National City and had work and their lives there, whereas their mother live in Metropolis and had many friends and hobbies to keep her busy, so it wasn’t like they could meet and chose not to, they just lived in different cities and had busy lives. “But Skyler is right. We do need to be spending more time together. So, we are having a champagne lunch,” Victoria said, picking up her glass, looking to Kelly and James, wanting them to pick theirs up. James picked his glass up as he mouthed to his sister to do the same. Kelly sighed, picking up her glass before looking to her mother, who looked like she wanted to talk again. “You two are the best things to ever happen to me. Being your mother is the greatest, even if you do have a tendency to get injured and end up in hospital,” Victoria said, looking to James. “But I’m proud of you and what you’ve accomplished. Your magazine is doing brilliantly. Now all I need is for you is to find a woman who makes you happy. You deserve as much,” Victoria said. “I want that for you, James. I want you to find someone,” Victoria said, James and Kelly exchanging a glance, both of them looking a little puzzled by Victoria’s speech. “And my darling girl. My Kelly,” Victoria looked in Kelly’s direction. “Your decision to join the army wasn’t my favourite one you’ve made,” Victoria said. “After losing your father out there it killed me to let you go,” Victoria admitted. “But I’m proud you wanted serve our country, but I’m also pleased that part of your life is over,” Victoria looked thankful for this. “And you have Alex and Skyler and this new baby on the way,” Victoria was getting emotional. “You are an amazing mother, Kelly. I just wish I could…” Victoria bit her lip. She wished so much she’d live long enough to see her with this new baby. “Oh, a toast,” Victoria cleared her throat as she raised her glass higher. “To little baby Danvers-Olsen,” Victoria swallowed a lump in her throat just thinking about the new baby. “Congratulations again.” 

“Congratulations sis.” James said, the three of them clinking their glasses together before they all took a drink.

“We should be doing this with Alex here,” Kelly murmured. “She is the one who is pregnant.” 

“You are still going to be a mother,” Victoria pointed out. “And as far as I am aware she’s not told Eliza yet and we couldn’t all go out without Eliza,” Victoria said. “And also, it’s not like she can toast with us anyways so this can just be a little family toast for us.” 

“Fair enough,” Kelly mumbled, putting the glass of champagne back on the table. “So uh….what was with the rest of speech?” Kelly wondered, thinking it was a bit out of the blue. 

“What’s wrong with telling my children I am proud of them?” Victoria questioned. “You are a mother. Are you saying you don’t feel proud of things Skyler does? Don’t you tell her from time to time she’s did a good job and you are proud of her?”

“Well yeah, but -” 

“But nothing,” Victoria spoke over her daughter. “Now, let’s have a nice dinner and enjoy the time we have together.” Victoria said, glancing down to the menu to see what she was going to order for dinner, her heart thumping as she felt incredibly nervous for the real reason she’d arrange this meal out with her kids. 

\------------ 

Victoria, Kelly and James walked into the house, Alex immediately standing up from the couch upon hearing their return from dinner. She was a little surprised to see James there, but then figured if he knew about his mother’s terminal cancer diagnosis, then maybe he’d just want to be with her a little longer, perhaps the family deciding to talk about things more in depth in a home setting. “Hey babe, you okay?” Alex questioned as soon as Kelly walked into the living room. 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “Had a lovely meal out.” Kelly was smiling as Alex looked to Victoria. She could tell by the look on her face she’d not told them. Alex felt annoyed but at the same time, she understood a restaurant probably wasn’t the best place for this news to be told anyways and maybe that was why James was here and Victoria was about to tell them now. 

“I’m sorry,” Victoria apologised. “I did try, I swear I did, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t say the words,” Victoria was getting emotional even thinking about it. “I can’t tell them.” 

James and Kelly looked to each other, confusion on their face. “Tell us what, Mum?” James questioned.

“Uh…” Victoria shook her head. “Alex, please. Don’t make me say this.” 

“I’m sorry but they need to know,” Alex said, looking to James who’d sat down on the couch and then to Kelly who was still standing by her side. “You need to do this, Victoria.” 

“Please,” Victoria pleaded with her daughter-in-law. “I need you to say it.” 

“Alex,” Kelly put her hand on her wife’s arm. “What are you talking about?” Alex could see the confusion on her wife’s face. 

Alex took a deep breath. She glanced at James before looking to Victoria then back to her wife. “Do you want me to leave?” Eliz questioned. “I’ll to go my room.” Eliza made to stand up from the armchair, but Victoria held her hand out, stopping her. 

“No, no,” Victoria said. “You need to hear this too.” 

“Hear what?” James sounded nervous for what he was about to hear. “Mum, what’s going on? What is it?” James waited a moment, but Victoria didn’t respond. “Alex?” James looked up to his sister-in-law, wanting someone to talk. 

“Right,” Alex cleared her throat. “Uh….so Victoria has uh…..ooh,” Alex paused, taking a deep breath. 

Kelly felt her heart beating faster, knowing she was about to get some bad news. She could feel it. She could feel the bad vibes from her wife. “Alex, what is it?”

Alex took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “She uhm....your mum she...I....she has cancer,” Alex spoke softly, feeling her wife’s hand slip from her arm as she took a few steps back, her head shaking. “Uh…..” Alex took a deep breath to compose herself. She glanced over at James who was staring blankly out in front of him, his hands gripped tightly together. She then looked to her mother who had her hand on her chest, a shocked expression on her face. “It’s breast cancer and it’s ehm…it’s….” Alex clicked her tongue. “It’s terminal.” 

“How long have you known?” Kelly questioned, her gaze on her wife, looking angry with her. 

“I…uh…a couple of days.” Alex told her. 

James cleared his throat as Alex stepped closer to Kelly, but Kelly pulled herself away, walking over to the other side of the room, standing with her back to everyone. “You uh…you are sure it’s terminal?” James questioned, glancing over to his mother. Alex picked up on the tremble in his voice, like he was trying not to cry. 

“It is,” Victoria said. “It’s not just in my breast anymore. It has spread. First to my lymph nodes and now my liver.” Victoria quivered as she spoke. She did feel some relief now they knew, but she felt her heart breaking for her kids. This was worse than the diagnosis itself. Her children having to be told she was dying. 

“How long do you have?” James’ voice was about to break as he asked the question. 

“I don’t know,” Victoria shook her head. “I didn’t want to know.” Victoria felt it would be worse knowing. It would be worse to know how many weeks or months she had left. She didn’t want to live the rest of her days like a countdown. 

“Oh Mum.” James stood up from the couch and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. Victoria started to cry as she held onto her son, James’ eyes filling with tears. 

“Kel babe,” Alex walked over to her wife, reaching out to touch her. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Sorry for what?” Kelly seethed as she turned to face her face. “For the fact my mum had terminal cancer or for the fact you knew and didn’t tell me?” Kelly wondered, moving herself away so Alex wasn’t touching her. 

“I…both,” Alex said. “But she asked me not to tell you, I….I didn’t know what to do. I…Kelly, please, don’t be mad at me.” Alex felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew her wife was going to be upset over this, and she wanted to comfort her, but she knew right now this was something Kelly wouldn’t welcome. 

“Mad at you?” Kelly questioned. “I am livid. You had no right to keep this from me. None at all,” Kelly sounded furious. “You should have told me right away.” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat as a tear rolled down Kelly’s cheek. “But I was put in a difficult position.” 

“Maybe so,” Kelly said, because she did think it was an unfair thing for her mother to ask. “But we don’t keep secrets from each other. That’s not what we do. We talk. We communicate, and most importantly we tell each other everything.” Kelly was almost screaming as she reached the end of the sentence. Alex knew the upsetting news wouldn’t be helping with her angry. 

“Don’t be mad at Alex,” Victoria said, Eliza standing there, not knowing whether to say something or to just stay quiet. “I made her keep it from you.” 

“No matter what you said she shouldn’t have kept it a secret,” Kelly retorted. “You should never have kept something like this from me,” Kelly sounded like she was getting more and more angry. Alex pursed her lips, knowing she had every right to be, but this reaction wasn’t like her wife. She was normally so calm and could talk through things without getting herself worked up. 

“I’m so sorry.” Alex apologised again. 

“Kelly,” James looked over to his little sister. “Don’t push her away. You need her to get through this.” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “She knew and she didn’t tell me. She let me think everything was okay with her when she knew. She knew she was dying. She knew my mum is dying and she…..” Kelly shook her head. “I can’t look at her right now,” Kelly said. “I….I need some air.” Kelly walked out of the room, everyone hearing the front door slamming shut.

“Should someone go after her?” Eliza questioned. 

“I’ll go,” Victoria said. “She’s mad at me for not telling her,” Victoria pointed out. “She’s using you keeping this from her as an excuse not to deal with the actual news.” 

“Uh no, I uh….” Alex shook her head. “Please just…I think it’s best if we let her have some time to cool off. Let her take this in.” Alex twisted her lip as she played with her wedding rings. She hoped after Kelly had had some space to calm down, she’d see the most important thing right now was to be there for her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who leave feedback. It is appreciated. :)  
> Thoughts on this one?


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly was sitting out on the porch swing, the cool nights breeze bringing goose bumps on her bare arms. She rubbed her arms with her hands as she looked towards the house, hearing light chatter between everyone inside. She felt her eyes stinging with more tears as she thought her mother’s diagnosis. She couldn’t believe it. Her mother had cancer. She was going to lose her. She wasn’t ready to lose her mother. She never would be ready, but not yet. It was too soon. And then there was Alex. She couldn’t believe she knew and didn’t tell her. She felt betrayed by her all over again. She couldn’t believe that Alex could keep something like this from her. She felt her heart jump as she heard the front door opening. They’d given Kelly about a half hour to cool down, but after seeing it didn’t seem like she was coming back inside any time soon, Victoria and James decided to go out to talk to her. “Sis,” James spoke softly as he leaned himself against the house, looking down to her. “This sucks huh?” 

“Understatement of the year,” Kelly murmured as she watched Victoria walk over to the porch swing and sit down next to her. “Mum, I…I’m sorry I didn’t show you some uh….” Kelly was rolling her rings around her finger as she spoke, not looking at her mother. She knew she’d breakdown into tears if she did. 

“You are trying to take this in,” Victoria gently rubbed Kelly’s arm. “I was a right state when I first found out.” 

“When did you?” James questioned. “How long has this been going on without our knowledge?” 

Victoria bit her lip. “About 6 months.” 

“6 months?” Kelly shrieked. “And you said nothing?” Kelly sounded angry that they hadn’t been told this sooner. They’d should have known right away so they could have been there for her. They could have gone to Metropolis to be with her during chemo sessions or they could have brought her to National City so she could be with her kids during this time. 

“I tried to many times,” Victoria said. “But this is a hard thing to tell anyone, let alone your two children.” 

“So, you’ve been going through this alone?” Kelly took a deep breath as she looked up to her mother. She didn’t look sick. She still looked like the same woman she always was. 

“I’ve not been alone,” Victoria assured her children. “I have friends and your Aunt Helena comes to most hospital visits with me,” Victoria said. “I tried to tell you. When we chat on the phone and when I facetime with Skyler. I’ve tried but you were both so young when lost your father and ever since then I told myself I’d protect you from that kind of hurt. I didn’t want you constantly worrying. Every phone call, every knock on the door could have been to let you know I’d succumbed to this and a mother is always going to protect her kids no matter what.” Victoria was trying to stay strong, but Kelly and James knew she was desperate to let some tears fall. 

“What about Alex?” Kelly questioned. “You said you’ve been sick for 6 months. Is this when you really told her?” Kelly was already mad with her, but if she’d known for 6 months and hadn’t said anything, she would be livid with her. 

“No,” Victoria said. “I told Alex the night I arrived,” Victoria confirmed what had already been said. “I only told her because she saw me with my anti-sickness meds.” 

“So, if she hadn’t this would all still be a secret?” James wondered. “You were never going to tell us?” James folded his arms across his chest as he spoke, sounding slightly hurt that she was keeping this from them. It was by no means something nice to hear, but as her children they deserved to know this. 

“I don’t know,” Victoria shrugged. “Well no, of course I would tell you. Just maybe not so soon.” 

“Not so soon?” Kelly questioned. “You are already 6 months into this,” Kelly said, not that Victoria needed reminding. “We had a right to know sooner,” Kelly’s voice squeaked as she spoke, a tear threatening to fall. “Because now we…we have less time with you.” Kelly wiped her hand across her eyes, pushing away tears. 

“Well the time we do have left we’ll just have to make more special.” Victoria said. 

“We don’t know what that time is,” James sighed. “You don’t want to find out. How are we supposed keep playing happy families when any day could be your last day?” James needed to know. He couldn’t live every day on edge. Every day worrying. 

“It’s my choice not to,” Victoria told him. “I don’t want to know when I am supposed to leave this earth.” 

“Mum, please,” Kelly pleaded with her. “What about what James and I want? You owe us this much for keeping this from us for so long,” Kelly said. “And what if your doctor got it wrong?” Kelly questioned, sounding hopeful. “We could get a second opinion and maybe there will be something that they could do for you.” 

“No, Kelly darling.” Victoria shook her head. 

“Why not?” James asked, liking the sound his sister’s suggestion. “Kel is right. It never hurts to get a second opinion. Especially with a diagnosis like this,” James said. “Please, Mum,” James stepped closer to his mother. “If not for yourself then do this for us.” 

“I’m not getting your hopes up,” Victoria said. “It is what it is. I have terminal cancer and I just want to enjoy the time I have left with my family.” Victoria reached her hand out, taking hold of her son’s, squeezing it in comfort. 

“Maybe there is something a doctor here can do for you,” Kelly said, latching onto this idea. “Please, for us. Please just go see a specialist here, for us.” Kelly repeated, she knew she wanted this and could see James did too. She just hoped they’d be able to talk her into it. 

“I don’t live here for one and there’s no way I can afford any more doctors or treatments,” Victoria said. “My insurance only pays for so much.”

“Then all the more reason to come here,” James said. “Kelly and I can help you, right sis?” James looked to Kelly questioningly. 

“Of course we will,” Kelly answered. “We can even get you on the books at the DEO. Alex owes me as much for keeping this from me and their health insurance is unbeatable,” Kelly explained to her mother. “Please Mum, at least say you will think about it,” Kelly said. “And you can live here. You can have a room in this house for the rest of your…” Kelly stopped mid-sentence. “Mum, please.” 

“I’m not moving to another city,” Victoria shook her head. “Kids, listen,” Victoria was still holding onto James’ hand as she reached her other hand out to take hold of Kelly’s. “I’ve lived a great life. Married the love of life and had two wonderful children. I’ve made peace with the fact that this is my time. I’m on my way to be with your father again,” Victoria’s eyes blurred over as a tear rolled down Kelly’s cheek. James swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt the tears coming. “It’s my time kids. It’s just my time.” Victoria said before she gestured for her kids to come closer, pulling both of them into a hug, the three of them staying in the embrace as the tears fell. 

\------------

Eliza walked into Alex’s bedroom, walking over to the door to the en-suite. She gave a very soft knock on the open door, before walking in as she heard Alex throwing up. “Skyler said you were up here hugging the toilet seat,” Eliza said, Alex looking round to her mother as she wiped over her mouth with her hand. “Thought you mind need this,” Eliza handed down the glass of water. Alex flushed the toilet before she leaned back against the wall, taking the offer of a drink from her mother. Eliza continued to stare down at her daughter, like she was waiting on her to speak. “No?” Eliza mumbled. “You are going to make me ask?”

“Ask what?” Alex questioned before she took another sip of the water, trying to stay nonchalant. 

“Oh c’mon, you think I was born yesterday?” Eliza questioned. “I know you and Kelly have looking into getting pregnant,” Eliza said, not able to stop a rather large, happy, smile from appearing on her face. “You’ve not had a drop of alcohol since I arrived, you are drinking hot tea and you usually have more for breakfast than some dry crackers,” Eliza pointed out. “So?” Eliza already sounded delighted. She was pretty sure her daughter was expecting. 

Alex exhaled lightly. “I’m almost 6 weeks.” Alex knew this was becoming the worst kept secret, with Kara, James and Victoria already knowing the news. 

“I knew it,” Eliza clapped her hands together. “That’s fantastic. Oh, I bet Kelly is thrilled.”

“She is. We both are,” Alex put her hand on her chest as she swallowed back a nauseous feeling. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. I wanted too but it’s just early, you know.”

“I know,” Eliza understood Alex’s want to wait. “How about Skyler, does she know yet?” Eliza questioned, knowing her granddaughter had already expressed that she’d not like a new sibling. 

“We’ve not told her yet,” Alex said. “Uh….maybe soon but we don’t want to tell her too early, and in hopes she’s changed her mind and will be happy about this we don’t want it to be too long a wait. A pregnancy is long enough for anyone, never mind an excited 6-year-old.” 

“Yeah,” Eliza could see where Alex was coming from. “And I’m sure given time she will be pleased about it. I remember you not being pleased about Kara coming into our family and look at you two now,” Eliza said, Alex smiling softly because Eliza was right. She wasn’t best pleased with Kara’s arrival into their lives at first, but soon enough they were super close. “And Skyler has a very sweet and caring nature,” Eliza reminded her daughter. Skyler was much like her mother in that respect. “So, in time she’ll take to being a big sister,” Eliza was sure her granddaughter would loved having a baby around eventually. “So, are you getting bad sickness?” Eliza wondered if this was a stupid question because Alex was clearly experiencing some morning sickness, but she wanted to see how bad it was for her. 

“Every day for about the last week,” Alex answered. “Although right now it’s not as bad as last time. The feeling is usually gone by about 2pm,” Alex took another drink of the water. “But it is earlier than last time. I was further along before sickness started.” 

“Well every pregnancy is different,” Eliza reminded her daughter. “Maybe because it has started earlier it’ll stop earlier too.” Eliza sounded hopeful. 

“We can hope,” Alex murmured. “So, uh anyways, we were going to take Arlo for a walk,” Alex said, pushing herself up to standing, the glass of water still in her hand. “Just let me get changed out of my pj’s.” 

“If you've got morning sickness and would rather rest then Victoria and I can go out with Skye and Arlo,” Eliza told her, following her daughter through to the bedroom. “Or if you want company, I can stay with you.” Eliza suggested, watching as Alex put the glass down on her bedside cabinet. 

“Ehm no, I’ll come,” Alex said. “I need to keep doing things.” Alex wanted to keep things are normal as possible. Especially because it was still so early in her pregnancy, she didn’t want to be housebound already. 

“Okay well I’ll let you get changed. See you downstairs,” Eliza said, as she walked out of the bedroom, giving Alex the privacy to change into her clothes. She walked down the stairs, stopping about halfway down as she looked to the photo on the wall. It was a photo of Skyler when she was only a few months old. Eliza smiled, fondly remembering that time. She couldn’t wait to welcome another baby into the family. She continued walking down the stairs and went into the living room, where Skyler and Victoria were watching some cartoons while they waited. “Alex is just getting changed.” Eliza said, Victoria looking around her. 

“She okay?” Victoria wondered, feeling concerned for her from when Skyler had come to tell them she was ‘hugging the toilet seat’. “Is it morning sickness?” Victoria widened her eyes, realising she may have just let it slip. The last she knew, Eliza didn't know, but it seemed by Eliza's reaction to the question, she did now know. 

Eliza opened her mouth to reply, but Skyler spoke over her. “What’s morning sickness?” 

“When you feel a little unwell in the morning,” Eliza improvised, as she shared a glance with Victoria. Neither of them wanting to raise suspicion or let it out that Alex was pregnant. It should be down to Alex and Kelly to tell Skyler when they saw was right. “She’ll be okay.” 

Skyler looked unsure. “But Mummy never gets sick,” Skyler said. “What made her sick?” 

“Maybe she just ate something that upset her tummy,” Victoria shrugged. “Maybe some fresh air on this walk with Arlo will help her.” Victoria said, looking to Arlo who’d got rather excited at hearing the word ‘walk’, the dog leaping up from his bed and running Victoria, jumping around as his tail was wagging. 

“Not yet Arlo,” Skyler giggled at him. “We need to wait for Mum.” Skyler said, Arlo looking to her as he tiled his head to the side, giving a little whine. 

“Mum is here,” Alex said, walking into the living room, ready to go on their walk. “We all ready to go?” Alex looked around to everyone, pretty sure they’d be ready since they were waiting for her. 

“You are not being sick anymore?” Skyler questioned, sounding concerned for her mother. 

“I’m okay sweetie,” Alex ruffled her daughter’s hair. “Maybe I just had too much ice-cream after our dinner last night.” Alex said, hoping this excuse would work with her daughter. She felt it was too soon to tell her, and there is no way she’d do it without Kelly, even if she’d left for work that morning without saying more than two words to her, it was something they needed to tell her together. 

“Oh, I could never eat too much ice-cream. It’s my best favourite thing.” Skyler replied.

“Yeah,” Alex lightly rubbed her daughter’s cheek. “Okay, let’s go get Arlo to the dog park.” Alex said, everyone heading for the door to go out for a morning walk. 

\------------ 

Kara handed the cup of coffee down to Alex, who took it from her sister and immediately took a drink, her face scrunching up. “This is decaf.” Alex looked unimpressed as Kara sat down on the couch next to her, a cup of coffee also in her head. 

“Well yeah,” Kara retorted. “Little Peanut doesn’t need caffeine.” Kara said, as she lightly patted Alex’s stomach. 

“You know it’s alright for me to have a cup or two,” Alex sighed, leaning forward and putting the cup onto the coffee table. “I already get this at home from Kel, I…I thought it would be different with you.” 

Kara stifled a laugh. “C’mon sis, you really think I’d not know all the do’s and don’ts of pregnancy? That I wouldn’t make sure you are the little peanut are always keeping safe?” 

“Well that does sound like you,” Alex murmured. “And I suppose thinking about it you were like this when I was pregnant with Skyler.” 

“Exactly so this time isn’t going to be any different,” Kara pointed out. “I care about you and the little peanut so of course I’m going to be annoying as I make sure you are all good.”

“Well at least you can admit it.” Alex exhaled lightly, knowing it was only coming from a place of love. 

“Kelly can’t?” Kara questioned. “Does she not realise she is being annoying?” 

“Well she just cares,” Alex said, not really giving Kara a direct answer. “Although right now she isn’t even talking to me so maybe I’ll get a break from her hovering.” Alex sounded upset as she spoke, Kara noticing she was rolling her rings around her finger. 

“What? Why?” Kara wondered why Kelly wasn’t talking to her sister. They should still be glowing in the news of the baby, not having any reasons to argue. Or maybe that was why they had because Alex had told Kelly to back off. 

“Uh,” Alex took a deep breath as she shook her head, turning sideways on Kara’s couch, looking to her sister. “Victoria has terminal cancer.” 

“Oh my Rao,” Kara put her hand on her chest. “That’s awful. I’m so sorry, I…” Kara looked a little confused. “But why does that mean she’s not talking to you?” 

Alex pursed her lips, still playing with her rings. “She told me. Uh…Victoria. When she arrived here. I uh…I tried to get her to tell Kelly, but she told me I had to keep it a secret. That she wasn’t ready to tell her.” 

“And now Kelly does know and she’s mad at you for not telling her,” Kara figured, Alex nodding lightly in response. “I’m sorry,” Kara put her hand on her sister’s knee, rubbing it gently. “Uh…it must have put you in an awful position.” 

“Can say that again,” Alex murmured. “And as much as I told Victoria she needed to tell Kelly and James, I…I had to respect my mother-in-law’s wishes, right? Or was I wrong to? Should I have told Kel as soon as I knew?” 

“Uh,” Kara shrugged. “It’s a hard situation to be in. I don’t really know,” Kara said, Alex furrowing her eyebrows, clearly not liking the response from her sister. “And Kelly will forgive this. She’s probably more upset that her mum has cancer and is trying to process that. She just needs someone to be angry at right now and usually it is the people they’re closest too.” 

“Mmm,” Alex knew Kara was right. “Still sucks though. I hate arguing with her. Well I guess we’re not really arguing, I just receive silence right now.” 

“I know it won’t be nice,” Kara moved her hand up, rubbing Alex’s arm. “But soon enough Kelly will be ready to face the cancer and she’ll need you.” 

“Yeah ehm…” Alex cleared her throat. “I’m sure you’re right.” 

“Well it’s not often I am wrong,” Kara said, a cheeky glint in her eye. “You should know that.” Kara grinned. 

Alex chuckled. “Anyways, can we not talk about it?” Alex murmured. “I came here for a fun, long overdue, sister’s night, so let’s make it that,” Alex said, reaching forward to pick up Kara’s phone that was sitting on the table. “Now, how about we play the Tinder game?” Alex got a glint in her eye as she grinned at her sister. “Skittle and Peanut want Auntie Kara to find some love.” Alex said, Kara reaching out to get her phone from her sister as Alex leaned away from her, trying to keep the phone in her grasp as Kara was protesting Alex’s idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. Really means a lot!   
> Thoughts on this one appreciated. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Nia handed the glass of wine down to Kelly, sitting down next to her on the couch. “Sorry to just turn up like this.” Kelly said, feeling the need to apologise for turning up unannounced. 

“It’s fine,” Nia told her. “I’d just be in on my own otherwise,” Nia explained. “Brainy is staying late at the DEO,” Nia said before she took a drink of her wine. “You don’t want to get home to your mother though?” Nia wondered. “She’s not here for much longer, is she?” Nia knew Victoria was only visiting for about a week, so wouldn’t have much time left of her stay. 

“Uhm, no, and that’s in more ways than one,” Kelly mumbled, Nia looking a little confused. “My mum uh…” Kelly took a deep breath. “She has terminal cancer.” 

“Oh, my god,” Nia put her hand on her chest. “Kelly, I am so sorry.” Nia reached her hand out, putting it on her arm. “What uh….where….” Nia cleared her throat. “Kelly, I…don’t you want to go be with her and Alex right now?” 

“Alex,” Kelly scoffed as she shook her head. “I am so mad at Alex right now.” 

“Why?” Nia felt puzzled by this. 

“She knew,” Kelly’s voice squeaked. “She knew my mum had cancer and she didn’t tell me. She should have told me.” Kelly still couldn’t let the anger at her wife go even though she knew deep down that Alex had been placed in a horrible situation and was trying to do the right thing. 

“Well, maybe,” Nia shrugged. “But I think she would have been trying to protect you, right?” Nia didn’t know the full situation, but she did know Alex and her first thought would always be to protect her wife. 

“Yeah,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “Still doesn’t make it easy to know she knew and kept it from me,” Kelly said, looking her friend straight in the eyes. “That she was carrying on like everything was normal.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy for her to keep it from you,” Nia said. “And I think maybe you are really actually mad that your mum is sick and not so much mad with Alex.” 

“No, I’m mad at her,” Kelly said. “Of course, I’m mad that my mum is sick, but I am still mad at Alex.” 

“Well, try not to let it last for too long. You are going to need her. Don’t push her away.” Nia rubbed her arm again as Kelly pursed her lips, knowing she’d need Alex to get her through this. Especially when It came to her mother actually passing from this. 

“I’ll try,” Kelly murmured before taking a drink of her wine. “But uh….how are things with you? Any more wedding plans yet?” 

“No,” Nia shook her head. “Not yet. And uh….I’m fine. Nothing else exciting going on with me,” Nia said. “But you have the adoption in process, right? How’s that going?” 

“Still processing for now,” Kelly told her. “We just need to keep waiting for word on when we are getting a social worker visit then she’ll hopefully okay us and it’ll go to the judge to sign off on the adoption.” Kelly smiled nervously. Skyler was already in every way her daughter but having it on paper, having it legal in writing, meant a lot to Kelly. And also, she couldn’t wait for the day they’d legally add Olsen to her name. 

“Well good things come in time,” Nia said. “Uh…and what about you and Alex trying to get pregnant?” Nia wondered. “Have you guys moved forward with anything there yet?” 

Kelly couldn’t help but get a huge grin on her face. “Uh, yeah, we’re uhm….” Kelly could feel it slipping out. There was no stopping it. “Alex is pregnant.” 

Nia screamed as she lunged forward, pulling Kelly into a hug. “Oh gosh I am so happy for you. Congratulations. That’s amazing news.” Nia was thrilled for her friends. 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled as Nia pulled back to look at her. “But I actually wasn’t supposed to say yet uh….she’s still early.” Kelly explained, Nia giving a little nod. 

“I won’t say a word,” Nia said, wiping her hand over her thigh, some wine spilling on it in her over-excitement. “But oh Kelly, I’m just so happy for you.” 

“It’s awesome. I can’t wait.” Kelly said. “I just wish my mum was going to be here to see the baby.” The smile left Kelly’s face, Nia seeing she was upset about her mother’s diagnosis.

“I’m sorry,” Nia rubbed her arm again. “But you know, maybe she will be here. Some people do live a long time with a terminal diagnosis.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, not looking sure about that. “I guess we’ll just have to hope,” Kelly spoke with a sadness to her tone. “But anyways, I don’t want to talk about me all night, so how about we drink more wine and watch some cheesy Netflix movie?” Kelly questioned.

“Sounds good to me.” Nia smiled, reaching for the remote to go into Netflix. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex was walking out of the en-suite, already dressed for bed. “How was your day?” Alex questioned. She’d not seen her wife since she’d left for work that morning. Kelly had text her to say she was going to Nia’s after work and this was her only returning home now.

“Fine.” Kelly mumbled as she kicked off her heels, picking them up as she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, putting her shoes back on the shoe rack. 

Alex pursed her lips. On seeing the question wasn’t going to be returned, she spoke again. “Uh…how was Nia?” 

“Fine.” Kelly answered again as she reached her hands back and undid the zip on her skirt, pulling it down her legs and stepping out of it. She picked it up and hung it back on the hanger then she turned around, Alex still standing in between the door to the en-suite and their bed. 

“Kelly,” Alex exhaled lightly. “I know you are mad at me but -”

“Mad at you?” Kelly questioned. “Alex, I am beyond mad you,” Kelly said. “I know my mum put you in an awful, horrid position and she shouldn’t have asked you to keep this from me or James, but Alex, you are my wife. You….no matter what you should have told me this.” Kelly told her. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologised again. “But you know your mum is a hard woman to say no to.” 

“Even so,” Kelly said. “I’d never have kept something like that from you. Even if Eliza put her trust in me, I’d have told you because it’s the right thing to do.” 

Alex looked away sheepishly, knowing Kelly was right. She should have told her. “I kept telling your mum to tell you. I tried numerous times to get her to tell you. I told her it wasn’t fair of her to ask that of me,” Alex said, slowly looking back to her wife. “Uh….it would have been better coming from her, so I was trying to make her see that.” 

“You think there is a better way to hear your mother has cancer?” Kelly retorted. “Regardless of how I was told, I deserved to know, and you should have told me as soon as my mother told you,” Kelly spat. She did agree with Alex that she’d been put in an awful position, but right now Kelly needed to be mad and she wasn’t about to get mad at her mother, who had a terminal diagnosis. Alex went to reply, but Kelly kept on talking. “She has cancer, Alex. My mum. My mum she…” Kelly took a deep breath to compose herself as she felt herself welling up with tears. “And she won’t take a second opinion or take any more medication. She’s just done. She’s not going to….” Kelly burst into tears; Alex no longer able to understand what she was saying.

“Babe,” Alex spoke softly as she walked over to Kelly, wanting to give her wife the much-needed comfort she knew she needed. “Come here.” 

“No,” Kelly cried as she threw her arm out, striking Alex’s chest. “No, I don’t want you. I’m so mad. I’m so mad at you.” Kelly tried to push Alex away, but Alex held onto her, Kelly breaking down in her arms. 

“Shh it’s okay.” Alex murmured, lightly rubbing Kelly’s back, bringing her some comfort. 

“It’s not okay,” Kelly’s voice was muffled as she was cuddled against her wife. “My mum is dying. She is dying, Alex. What if she doesn’t get to see the little peanut?” Kelly tears got heavier as Alex continued to hold her, a tear also running down her cheek. 

Alex exhaled lightly, still rubbing her wife’s back as they stayed in the embrace, Kelly’s arms wrapped tightly around her. “Uhm….we don’t know how long she has,” Alex replied. “Maybe we’ll be lucky, and she’ll still be here this time next year, getting to meet and spend lots of time with the little peanut.” 

“We wouldn’t be that lucky.” Kelly mumbled.

“Well someone has to be the lucky one, right?” Alex questioned. “And it could well be your mother. We just don’t know.” Alex tried to pull back from the embrace so she could look at her wife, but Kelly was holding onto her tightly, so she stayed as they were, continuing to rub her back. 

“I guess,” Kelly murmured. “But at the end of the day it’s going to be the same end result, right? We’re basically waiting on her to die.” Kelly spoke through a whisper as she tried to stop the tears from falling. 

“I know it’ll be hard but try not to think about it that way,” Alex told her. “We should just keep enjoying the time we do get to spend with her. Makes lots of memories with Skittle.” Alex said. She knew Victoria wanted to spend more time with Skyler and would of course let that happen. 

“Yeah,” Kelly exhaled lightly, still hugging herself tightly against her wife. “We’ll make sure that her last months here are worth it.” Kelly said, Alex agreeing before she placed a soft kiss on the top of her wife’s head, continuing to rub her back and hold her in the embrace. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex getting herself a cup of coffee. “I hope that’s decaf.” Kelly said, Alex looking around to her wife as she walked over to her. 

“Uh…” Alex swallowed. “It is not.” 

“Alex,” Kelly sighed. “It’s better for Peanut.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “I am allowed up to 2 cups a day,” Alex reminded her wife. “You were there when you asked Dr Kota.” Alex muttered as she picked up her cup and took a drink. 

“Well of course I was, but he still said it’s better to drink decaf.” Kelly retorted. 

“I really don’t think he did,” Alex sighed, leaning herself against the worktop. “You just heard what you wanted to hear.” 

Kelly scrunched her eyebrows, looking in the direction of the pantry. “Did you take your vitamins?” Kelly questioned, this something she asked her every day, sometimes more than once. 

“I did,” Alex answered as she walked closer to her wife, Kelly with an unsure look on her face. “You can count what’s left in the tubs if you don’t believe me.” Alex muttered, walking past her wife and taking a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. She reached over to the fruit bowl, picking out a banana. 

“No, I believe you,” Kelly said. “But you need to eat more for breakfast than a banana,” Kelly instructed, Alex rolling her eyes at her wife as she took a drink of her coffee. Kelly exhaled lightly, looking to the breakfast bar to see an unopened letter sitting there. It was too early for the mail to have been so she knew it must have been from yesterday. “What’s this?” Kelly gestured to it, seeing it was addressed to the both of them. 

“A letter.” Alex answered, as she peeled the banana skin. The letter had arrived the day before, but Kelly was already at work when the mail came, and she didn’t get home from Nia’s till late, Alex deciding to just wait till the next day before they’d open it. 

“Well I see that,” Kelly murmured. “I meant what is it about?” 

Alex shrugged as she took a bite of the banana. “It’s addressed to both of us, so I was waiting on you to open it,” Alex told her. “I think it’s about the adoption.” 

“Oh,” Kelly suddenly felt her heat beating within her chest. She glanced back down to the letter, feeling nervous for what was inside. “What if it says I can’t adopt her?” 

“It won’t,” Alex saw no reason for this. “There’s no reason for the application to be rejected,” Alex said as Kelly bit her lip, looking unsure. She took a deep breath before she picked the letter up and tore it open. She glanced up to her wife, Alex seeing she was shaking. “Kel,” Alex reached her hand forward, putting it on top of Kelly’s. “You don’t need to be nervous.” 

Kelly took another deep breath as she pulled her hand away from Alex, taking a step back. Alex sighed lightly, her head shaking at her wife. She watched her as she pulled the letter from the envelope, Kelly reading over it, a smile appearing on her face. “We have the social worker coming for a visit at the end of the month,” Kelly said, looking up to her wife. “Uh then after that it should get signed off.” 

Alex smiled, seeing the joy on Kelly’s face at being a step closer to making this happen. “Well, I’d kiss you, but you are still mad at me, right?” Alex questioned. Kelly pursed her lips as she didn’t make eye contact with her wife. She gave a little shrug as she cleared her throat. “Well, your choice,” Alex sighed as she got down from the stool, picking up the banana and her coffee from the breakfast bar. “It’s a lovely morning out so I’m going to have this out back.” Alex said. She walked through to the door to the back yard, sitting down at the table on the decking. She sighed lightly before she took a drink of her coffee, hoping soon enough Kelly would stop being so mad with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feedback would be appreciated. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly brought out a plate with scrambled egg and toast on. “I made you some breakfast,” Kelly said, putting the plate down in front of Alex. Alex glanced up at her wife, her lips pursing. Eggs on toast was something Kelly was okay in making, although she had less culinary skills that Alex had. “I’ll just go get mine then we can eat together.” Kelly disappeared back into the house, returning moments later with her plate, a coffee for herself and some cutlery for the both of them. 

Alex picked up a knife and fork. “I feel a bit sick, but I’ll try to eat some. Thank you.” Alex knew she did need to try to eat, even if the smell alone was bringing a nauseous feeling to her. And refusing the offer would just make Kelly nag at her to try something. 

“Oh, you want the Tabasco?” Kelly questioned, because Alex usually put Tabasco on her scrambled egg and Kelly hadn’t brought it out. 

“No,” Alex shook her head, her face scrunching as she put her hand on her chest. “I don’t think I’ll be using Tabasco for a while. The thought is enough to make me want to go throw up.” 

“Sorry.” Kelly apologised.

“It’s not your fault,” Alex replied. “Peanut is just letting me know they’re there and growing,” Alex pointed out. “They say morning sickness is a sign of a healthy pregnancy, so I suppose in a way it’s a good thing.” 

“Well maybe for little Peanut but it’s horrible for you. It’s not nice for me either seeing you feeling like crap and not being able to do anything about it.” Kelly had never felt more helpless than she did since finding out Alex was pregnant. She knew there wasn’t much she could do right now, but it didn’t make her feel any better. She hated seeing Alex go through this, at it was still so early on. There could still be many more weeks or even months to go, especially if she did develop HG again. 

“Being there rubbing my back and getting me water when I am sick is enough,” Alex told. “Kel, I…just you being here for me is all I need,” Alex assured her. She exhaled lightly as she put the cutlery down on the table, her lips twisting as she glanced into her wife’s deep, dark eyes. She reached her hand forward and put it on top on her wife’s. “You not being mad at me would be good too,” Alex spoke softly. “This tension between us…I…” Alex clicked her tongue. “I don’t need the stress on top of the morning sickness,” Alex said. “I…I know that I should have told you. It was wrong of me to keep it quiet and I’m sorry,” Alex felt like she was apologising for   
the hundredth time, but she’d keep doing it till Kelly forgave her. “I was trying to get Victoria to tell you. I was trying to get her to see that she shouldn’t keep this from you. That you needed to know.” 

Kelly looked down, her gaze on Alex’s hand before she looked back up to her. “You are a good person, Alex,” Kelly told her, Alex smiling softly at the compliment. “You were trying to stay loyal to my mum’s wishes and I’m glad she had you to talk to if she needed someone,” Kelly said. “Uh…and well, she’s a stubborn woman so it’s difficult to get her to do things she doesn’t want to do,” Kelly pointed out, Alex biting her lip as she nodded, agreeing with her wife. “I’m actually surprised you talked her into it so quickly.” Kelly muttered.

“All I wanted was for her to tell you,” Alex said. “As horrible as it is, it’s something you needed to know.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “And I suppose the main thing is that I know now, and we can both be there for mum,” Kelly said, Alex giving a little nod, agreeing with her wife. “I uh…I tried to talk her into getting a second opinion, you know, maybe there is a specialist here who can do something for her.” Kelly sounded hopeful as she spoke. 

“Maybe,” Alex didn’t sound so sure, but she wanted to show Kelly she was supporting her. “Did she uh…did she refuse?” 

“What do you think?” Kelly sighed, moving some egg around her plate.

Alex twisted her lip. “You want me to talk to her about it, don’t you?” Alex questioned. She could tell by the look on Kelly’s face that she wanted her to talk to Victoria. 

“Well,” Kelly cleared her throat. “She might listen to you.” 

Alex scoffed. “I don’t think anyone could get your mother to do something she didn’t want to do but I’ll talk to her,” Alex was pretty sure she knew how the conversation would go, but she’d do it for Kelly. She’d do anything for her, and this would also probably help with Kelly fully forgiving her. “I uhm…I’ll try.” 

Kelly smiled softly. “Thank you,” Kelly said. “Now, how about you try to eat a little of your breakfast?” Kelly questioned, going back to eating hers. Alex exhaled lightly, fighting back the nauseous feeling, knowing she needed to try to eat something. 

\------------ 

Alex walked back into the house after a day at work. “Hey Victoria,” Alex smiled as she sat down on the couch, exhaling as she sat back and rested her head against the back of the couch. “Where is everyone else?” Alex wondered.

“Your mum and Skyler have taken Arlo to the dog park,” Victoria answered. “I was going to go but tired myself out playing soccer with them so after some persuasion from your mother I stayed back to get some rest.” Victoria explained, Alex pursing her lips, wondering if she should get her mother to talk to her about getting a second opinion instead of her as it seemed Eliza could get through to her. 

“Maybe both of us could take advantage of the needing to rest thing,” Alex said, getting a cheeky glint in her eye. “Although tricking Kelly into making the dinner might not be a good idea.” Alex murmured, Victoria giving a chuckle. 

“I tried to teach her how to cook,” Victoria defended herself. “In the end I just had to accept it was a lost cause.” 

Alex chuckled. “She has got better since we’ve been together,” Alex pointed out. “But uh speaking of Kelly, is she not home from work yet?” 

Victoria shook her head. “Not yet. Did you expect her back by now?” 

“She’s usually here before me,” Alex replied, pulling her phone from her pocket, seeing there were no calls or messages from her to say she’d be late home. “But uh…maybe it’s good thing,” Alex swallowed nervously. “Uh…” She rubbed her hands together before she rested them against her thighs. “I wanted to talk to you.” Alex looked nervous and Victoria could see this. 

“Let me guess,” Victoria murmured. “You are going to talk me into getting a second opinion,” Victoria sighed. “I’ve already told Kelly and James I’m not doing it. Why can’t they just respect my choice? A second opinion isn’t going to make a difference. I just want to enjoy the time I have left.” 

Alex pursed her lips. “You could do this for them,” Alex suggested. “For your kids who love you so much and just want to make sure they’ve done all they can before accepting this…accepting that they’re going to lose you sooner than they’d have liked.” 

Victoria exhaled lightly. “I don’t want to get their hopes up.” 

“They’ll know the chances are low,” Alex said. “Just let them have this. Let them feel like they’ve got some kind of control in this,” Alex moved herself along on the couch, moving closer to the armchair where her mother-in-law was sitting. “And if you are really against getting another opinion then maybe you can let them know how long they have left with you,” Alex said, trying to find some sort of middle ground. “Please,” Alex said. “Give them something, Victoria.” 

“Do you know what it would feel like to be living life like a countdown?” Victoria questioned. “To know each day, I’m one day closer to…” Victoria stopped talking, not able to finish the sentence. 

“You kind of are anyways,” Alex pointed out. “At least knowing would let you and more specifically your children be more prepared for this. Look, Victoria,” Alex got off the couch and walked over to the armchair, kneeling down in front of her mother-in-law. “I know it’s not an easy thing to know, but Kelly needs this. Please just consider giving her this.” 

“Like a dying wish but in reverse,” Victoria mumbled. “It’s not my dying wish but my daughter’s wish to find out when I’m drying.” 

“Well,” Alex scrunched her face. “If that’s the way you want to look at it,” Alex shrugged. “I can’t even imagine how hard this must be for you,” Alex put her hand on Victoria’s knee as she spoke. “But just try and see this from your kids’ point of view,” Alex said. “What you end up deciding is entirely your choice, but please think about the people who care about you the most.” 

“Okay,” Victoria sighed lightly. “I’m not promising you anything, but I will think about finding out for them,” Victoria said, Alex smiling softly as she rubbed her knee. “Now,” Victoria pushed Alex’s hand away as she stood up, it clear she was going to change the subject. “How about we call Kelly and see if she can bring back takeout for dinner?” Victoria questioned. “That way no-one has to cook.” Victoria said, Alex giving a little nod as she stood to her feet and scrolled to Kelly’s name in her phone, going to call her wife to get her to bring home some dinner. 

\------------ 

Alex walked out of the en-suite and slipped under the covers, getting into the bed next to her wife. “What you reading?” Alex wondered, looking down to try to read the book title. Kelly lifted the book up, letting Alex’s see the title. “A-Z of Baby Names,” Alex shuffled even closer to her wife. “It’s a little early for that one, no?” Alex questioned. She glanced over to Kelly’s bedside cabinet, another three baby books on there. “Maybe you should start with one about what we’ll experience in pregnancy.” 

Kelly shrugged. “This one seems the most fun,” Kelly said. “Picking a name is an exciting part but reading about spotting and sickness and mood swings and swollen ankles and migraines isn’t so fun.” 

“Experiencing it is no picnic either.” Alex mumbled. Kelly exhaled lightly, bringing one hand under the covers and resting it on Alex’s stomach. 

“But it means a healthy pregnancy, right?” Kelly questioned.

“Well spotting can be a worry, but I’ve not experienced any so far,” Alex said, Kelly looking pleased about this. “So, uh…you have names you want on the list?” Alex questioned. Although she thought it was too early to be talking names, she knew this was a way for Kelly to feel more involved. 

“I like Isaac and Thea.” Kelly said, her gaze on Alex’s face so she could try to read her thoughts. 

“You’ve got all the way down to T already?” Alex’s voice squeaked, wondering how long she’d been in the bathroom for. 

“No,” Kelly chuckled. “I’m still on A in this book,” Kelly said. “But uh…Thea is a name I’ve liked since I was little. It’s quite usual. Unique. It’s pretty sounding, no?” Kelly wondered what Alex’s thoughts were on the name. 

“It’s…” Alex twisted her lip, taking some more time to think about it. “It’s nice.” 

“Hmmm, you don’t sound so sure,” Kelly sighed, sounding a little disappointed. “What about Aiden?” Kelly questioned, looking back down to the page of the book she was on. 

“Aiden is a good name. And I like Isaac too,” Alex told her wife, her hand going on top of Kelly's as it was still resting on her stomach. “Uh…would you want to find out what we are having or keep it a surprise?” Alex questioned. 

“Well that’s really up to you,” Kelly said. “You’re the one who is pregnant. It’s kinda your choice.” 

“Don’t say that,” Alex retorted. “Babe, we are having this baby. We are going to decide that together,” Alex said, lightly rubbing her hand over Kelly’s. “Do you want to know what we are having so you can decorate the nursery accordingly or are we keeping it gender neutral no matter what or what’s your thoughts?” 

“Uhm,” Kelly pursed her lips. “At first I thought keeping it a surprise would be good. I know you wanted that with Skyler and Kara ruined it for you with her X-Ray eyes, so I thought you could get your surprise this time, but uh…” Kelly cleared her throat. “Now that my mum is sick, I…I kinda think maybe it might be nice for her to know what uhm…” Kelly shook her head as she stopped talking.

“It might be harder,” Alex said. “I think knowing you are having a grandchild you may never meet is going to be hard enough, but knowing it’s a grandson or granddaughter…I don’t know, maybe knowing will make it harder,” Alex pointed out. “Has your mum said she’d like to know?” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about.” 

“Well we have time to decide,” Alex pointed out. “Just like there is plenty time for us to pick out a name for Little Peanut,” Alex took the book from her wife, putting it on her bedside cabinet. “I do believe that we need to make up from our fight.” Alex got a suggestive smile on her face as she pulled Kelly closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Mmm,” Kelly licked her lip as she pulled back from the kiss. “Was it really a big fight?” 

“Well you were mad at me,” Alex shrugged as her fingers slowly traced little circles on Kelly’s thigh. “So, we need to do some making up.” Alex spoke through a smile before kissing her wife again. 

Kelly moaned into the kiss letting it deepen as Alex pulled Kelly on top of her, so she was straddling her, the kiss only becoming more intense as their tongues fought for space in each other’s mouth. “Mmm,” Kelly pulled back once again, letting her forehead rested against Alex’s. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex in our room when our mums are in the rooms right next to us or across the hall.” Kelly questioned as she raised her eyebrows, her hands going under Alex’s T-shirt and sliding up her stomach, going towards her breasts. 

“Well,” Alex cleared her throat. “We can fool around a little,” Alex murmured as she twirled a lock of Kelly’s hair around her finger. “I mean, if you don’t want to, I guess that’s okay but -” 

Alex was cut off by Kelly’s lips smacking against hers. “I want to. I so, so, want to,” Kelly kissed her wife again, Alex’s hands going round to her back as Kelly’s slowly slid up Alex’s stomach and begin playing with her breasts. 

“Oow.” Alex winced, leaning back further into the pillows as she pulled Kelly’s hands away from her breast. 

“You okay?” Kelly looked a little confused.

“Yeah, just my boobs are a little sensitive right now.” Alex said, Kelly grinning as she looked down to them before looking back up to her wife. 

“Well looks like you’ll just have to play with my boobs instead then,” Kelly said, a glint in her eye as she leaned down, placing another kiss on her wife’s lips. Alex smiled into the kiss as she flipped them over, Kelly now laying on her back as Alex was on top of her, the kiss becoming more intense as she ran her hand under Kelly’s tank top, teasingly making it way up towards her breast. 

\------------

Victoria did end up going to the doctor for the sake of Kelly and James. Although the doctor couldn’t tell her for certain, she’d been given a rough estimate of 4 to 5 months before she’d succumb to the illness. James was trying to be strong for his mother and sister, but Alex could see he was hurting inside. She knew in time James would talk to someone about this, so right now, she left him to deal with it how he wanted to. They’d had a barbeque at the house before Kelly and James travelled to the airport to say their goodbyes. “Oh, Mum I really wish you’d stay longer,” Kelly said. She’d been trying to get her to stay with them more permanently. She knew she had friends and family in Metropolis, but it wasn’t the same. Kelly felt like she should be there for her mother. That her mother needed her even if she didn’t want to admit it. “Let Alex and me look after you.” 

“Nonsense girl,” Victoria shook her head. “I don’t need looking after.” 

Kelly sighed, sounding unsure. Sure, right now maybe her mother was okay, but she was going to get worse. Towards the end, Kelly knew her mother would get sicker and she wanted to be there to help her. “Well, I disagree. You do and you should be with family right now,” Kelly said, glancing to James like she was looking for backup. “Right?” 

“Well,” James let a puff of air escape from his lips. “It’s really up to Mum, Kel.” 

Kelly shook her head, annoyed that he didn’t push for her staying in National City. “Mum, please. Alex doesn’t mind and you want to spend more time with Skyler. How can you do that when you are in Metropolis?” Kelly wondered. 

“We’ll call more often, and I’ll come back again, or you can come see me,” Victoria said. “I don’t want to be a burden,” Victoria swallowed a lump in her throat. “And you and Alex don’t need me around. You’ve got the baby to prepare for. That’s your future sweetie,” Victoria took Kelly’s and rubbed it gently. “You don’t waste your time on me.” 

“You are my mum,” Kelly reminded her. “It wouldn’t be wasting my time. Being with you and helping you when you feel sick it’s…I want to do this, Mum. Please stay and let us help you,” Kelly felt herself getting emotional. “I don’t want you to feel like you are alone.” 

“I am not alone,” Victoria reminded her. “Your Aunt Helena does a great job when I need her,” Victoria pointed out. “She’s not let me go to chemo once on my own. But that’s irrelevant now because I’m not getting any more,” Victoria murmured. “And I don’t want you or James or Alex or Skyler, especially the little Skittle,” Victoria swallowed a lump in her throat. “I don’t want her seeing me go through this. Surely you understand that?” 

Kelly cleared her throat. She did understand wanting to protect Skyler from this. They’d not told her she was sick yet. It was something that neither of them were really looking forward to telling her. It was hard enough for an adult to deal with, never mind a six-year-old. “I can,” Kelly answered. “But I still don’t like that you’d rather be away from James and I during this time.” 

“It’s too hard to be around you, darling.” Victoria said, glancing between her two kids. 

“You’ll uh…you’ll let us come visit or you’ll come back and see us again?” James questioned, his hand rubbing his mother’s arm. 

“Of course,” Victoria said. “This isn’t our last goodbye. I’ll see you again plenty before I die.” 

“Oh Mum,” Kelly started to cry. “Don’t say that.” 

“I’m only saying the truth, my darling girl. We are all going to die. It’s what we are born to do,” Victoria said, before she pulled Kelly into a hug, Kelly holding tightly onto her mother, never wanting to let her go. “I love you kids so much.” Victoria said, James wrapping his arms around the both of them, the family having a hug before Victoria would go through to the departure lounge to wait for her flight back to Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments. I hope you like this one and once again, I’d appreciate some feedback.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves forward around 6 weeks in time.

Alex was laying on the bed in the hospital room, Kelly waiting anxiously by her side. “Where did she disappear to?” Kelly sighed, sounding rather impatient. “Why bring us in then go do something else?” 

“She said she’d be right back.” Alex said, although she was also rather impatient to see their baby. They were there for their 12-week scan, both women eager to hear their baby’s heartbeat. Of course, they were hoping to hear everything was okay with the baby as well, and they’d find out for sure if indeed there was only one baby there. 

“I just want to see the little Peanut,” Kelly pouted sadly. “This is going to make it seem so much more real,” Kelly said. “I know it is because you throw up every day and you’ve got a teeny tiny bump,” Kelly glanced at Alex’s stomach, where the littlest of bumps had started to appear. “I mean, it just looks more like you are a little bloated,” Kelly gave a cheeky grin as Alex gasped, slapping her wife’s arm. Kelly chuckled. “But no, I….I just wanna see our Peanut.” 

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but the door opened, and the ultrasound technician walked back into the room. “Sorry about that,” Lisa apologised as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. “I bet you ladies are keen to see your bubba.” 

“A little bit, yeah.” Alex murmured. 

Lisa smiled in her direction. “And how is Mum feeling?” Lisa questioned. “Any sickness?” 

“Every day,” Alex answered. “As soon as I wake up then again around 10am, usually a third time between 1.30 and 2pm.” Alex said, Lisa biting her lip as she dried her hands with some paper towels. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s not a nice part of pregnancy is it?” Lisa put the towels into the trash before she pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. 

“It is not,” Alex agreed with her. “But it’s nothing like my first pregnancy. I had HG with our daughter,” Alex explained, Lisa giving a little nod as she was looking as Alex’s file as she was putting the gloves on. “This is just a little bit of sickness a few times a day.” 

“No migraines?” Lisa questioned and Alex shook her head in response. “No feeling dehydrated, no decrease in urination?” Lisa wondered.

“No.” Alex shook her head as Lisa glanced to the monitor she was hooked up to. They’d hooked Alex up to the monitors to check her levels, wanting to make sure she wasn’t showing any signs of HG. 

“Well your blood pressure and heartrate seem normal which is a good sign,” Lisa said. “Seems like you are one of the lucky ones who get to dodge HG in their next pregnancy.” 

“Well we are very glad about that,” Kelly said, a smile on her face. She felt bad enough that Alex had little bouts of sickness. She wasn’t sure she could cope if she’d have got HG again and she wasn’t the one who had to go through it. “But uh….she seems small for 12 weeks along,” Kelly said. “Is the baby growing okay?” 

“That’s what I am here to check now.” Lisa said, gesturing for Alex to lift her top up. Alex pulled it up as she chuckled at Kelly’s question.

“My wife here actually wants me to get fat.” Alex muttered, Lisa laughing in response. 

“Not fat,” Kelly retorted. “I just want to see the baby growing.” 

“12 weeks is still quite early. Some women are well into their pregnancy before getting a bump. She could be flat one day and huge the next. She might just fill out through the night,” Lisa said, putting some gel onto Alex’s stomach, Alex wincing at the coldness of it. “So, you said you had a daughter?” Lisa questioned. “How is she looking forward to being a big sister?” 

“We’ve not told her yet,” Alex replied. “Uhm…we’re planning on telling her today. Now we’ll have a picture to show her.” 

“Aww yeah.” Lisa smiled as she picked up the probe and rolled it over Alex’s stomach. She pulled the screen closer to her, checking on the measurements of the baby. 

“So, is everything okay?” Kelly questioned. “And there’s only one?” 

Lisa bit her lip as she nodded her head. “Everything is looking as it should be,” Lisa smiled, turning the screen so Alex and Kelly could see it better. “There is your little bubba,” Lisa said, Kelly putting her hand on her chest as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Alex glanced up at her, a smile on her face as she saw the joy in Kelly’s eyes. “10 fingers, 10 toes, one head,” Lisa smiled, seeing the joy on their faces. She did this numerous times every day, but the feeling never got old, watching someone see their child for the first time. “Everything looks perfect.” 

“Uh…why can we hear the heartbeat?” Kelly said, looking a little worried, her heart beating a little faster.

“I’m trying to find it for you,” Lisa said, her tone remaining calm. “But you’ll probably be able to make out that bubba keeps moving, so it’s proving more difficult for me,” Lisa was moving the probe around Alex’s stomach, but hadn’t picked up on the heartbeat yet. “But you should be able to pick up on a flicker when they baby is the right way,” Lisa said. “And that’s the heartbeat.” 

“I can’t believe that’s our baby,” Kelly said, sounding teary as she spoke. “Like that’s our Peanut growing and moving around inside you right now.” Kelly’s hand was rubbing Alex’s arm as she spoke.

“It’s pretty amazing, huh?” Alex smiled. She was thrilled to see her baby, but it made it more special that she was there with Kelly this time. That she had someone to experience this journey with. 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered, before she gave a loud gasp. “Is that it?” Kelly questioned, looking over to Lisa. “That’s the heartbeat, right?” Kelly questioned as the sounds of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. 

“That’s a strong heartbeat,” Lisa smiled. “So, I’d put your due date around April 9th,” Lisa told them, turning the screen to face her again, doing some last checks on the baby. “A Spring baby.” 

“It seems so long away.” Kelly murmured as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Baby don’t cry.” Alex reached her hand up, wiping tears from her wife’s cheek. 

“I’m happy. They are good tears,” Kelly told her, Alex looking into her eyes. She could see Kelly was happy, but she was also pretty certain that some of these tears would be about her mother. April was a long way away and was after the time the doctors said Victoria would have left. “Uh…pictures. We get scan pictures, right?” Kelly questioned, Lisa nodding in response. 

“I’ll print some out for you,” Lisa said. “Nice to have these for telling friends and family, huh?” 

“Most of them know to be honest,” Alex murmured as she was handed a paper towel to wipe off the excess gel from her stomach. “It’s really only our daughter we’re needing to tell.” Alex pointed out.

“Well it is a hard secret to keep,” Lisa agreed. “I bet you’ve been dying to tell your little girl.” Lisa said. 

“Well to be honest it’s been worrying us,” Kelly answered. “We’re not so sure she’s ready to share us.” 

“Oh, I see,” Lisa took her gloves off, putting them in the trash. “Well you still have time to get her used the idea,” Lisa said, Alex nodding as she pulled her top down and got down from the bed. “Maybe one look at the little bubba will get her excited for the new arrival.” Lisa said, handing out the scan pictures, Kelly taking them in her hands as she exchanged a glance with Alex, both of them hoping that Skyler would be happy with the news they were about to tell her. 

\------------

Alex walked into the house from being out with Arlo on a walk. She unclipped his lead, watching him as he ran into the kitchen, Alex following after him, seeing he was looking down to his water bowl. Alex picked it up and walked over to the sink, Arlo jumping around as he waited for a drink. “Hey, I thought I heard you coming in,” Kelly walked into the kitchen as Alex put the water down for Arlo, the dog immediately taking a drink. “You said once you’d got back with the dog, we’d uhm…” Kelly looked a mixture of nervous and excited. “We’d tell Skittle about the peanut.” 

“Hmm I did,” Alex walked closer to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist as she placed a soft kiss on her lips. “But uh….you look like you are a little busy right now.” Alex looked slightly amused as she glanced at her wife who was wearing an eyepatch and a red bandana, Alex coming to the obvious conclusion that she was playing pirates with their daughter. 

“We can take a break from playing pirates.” Kelly said, just as Skyler came running through, dressed in her pirate outfit, her pirate sword being held out as she squealed. 

“Mama the kitchen isn’t on the pirate ship,” Skyler frowned. “Come back to the living room. We were catching the bad guys,” Skyler glanced up at Alex, her frown turning into a smile. “Mum you help too,” Skyler pleaded. “There’s a pirate hat you can wear in the living room.” 

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “Actually sweetie, I think we should put the pirate game on hold because Mama and I have something we’d like to talk to you about.” 

“Oh,” Skyler looked concerned. “I haven’t done anything naughty.” Skyler pointed out, obviously worried she was about to get in trouble.

“No, I know,” Alex lightly rubbed her daughter’s cheek. “It’s something good, we promise,” Alex glanced at Kelly as she took off the eyepatch and bandana. “C’mon, through to the living room,” Alex lightly pushed on her daughter, the three of them walking through to the living room. Alex sat down on the couch, Kelly taking a seat next to her as Skyler was still standing. Alex put her arms around her daughter, lifting her up so she was sitting sideways on her knee. Alex glanced to Kelly, the pair of them smiling at each other. “You go.” Alex spoke in a whisper, Kelly grinning before she took a deep breath. 

“Okay, sweetie, well,” Kelly couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. “Mummy is going to have a baby,” Kelly said, Skyler shaking her head as she got a frown on her face. “Isn’t that cool? A little brother or sister?” 

“No,” Skyler frowned. “You don’t need to have a baby,” Skyler looked less than impressed as she glared up at Alex. “You’ve got me already and it’s nice like this. Just me, you, and Mama.” Skyler looked cross as she folded her arms across her chest and looked downwards. 

“Ah sweetie,” Alex rubbed her daughter’s back. “It’s lots of fun having a sibling. You have someone else to play with and -”

“I don’t need someone else,” Skyler huffed. “I got you and Mama and my Aunties Kara and Nia and my Uncles James and Brainy and my Papa John and my Granny and my Grandma.” Skyler pointed out not looking at her mums in anger. 

“We know that, but you’ll have someone nearer your age to play with,” Kelly told her, reaching her hand out and rubbing her arm. “A sibling is another friend for you.” 

“No,” Skyler scowled. “I’m six now, I’m too old to play with baby toys,” Skyler looked less that impressed. “And I have friends in school, and I play with Ashley and Jessica and Bella from the other houses near here,” Skyler retorted. Ashely and Jessica were twins who were in the year above Skyler at school who lived two doors down and would often play with Skyler either at their house or at Alex and Kelly’s place, and Bella was a girl the same age as Skyler who lived at the other end of the street but also often played with her. “Mummy, please, I don’t want you to have a baby.” 

Alex bit her lip. “Well, there’s already a baby in my tummy,” Alex told her, Skyler looking down to it, the scowl still on her face. “But I promise you this baby coming doesn’t change anything with you. You’re still our little Skittle, always,” Alex knew it was important to let Skyler know the baby wouldn’t change the way they feel about her. “Hmm, you’ll always, always be my special girl.” Alex hugged her daughter a little tighter. 

“Then it should stay like this,” Skyler huffed. “We don’t need another baby.” 

Alex sighed lightly, glancing at her wife. “Do you want to see the baby?” Kelly questioned, thinking that might help Skyler with getting excited about the idea. “We have some scan pictures.” Kelly said, reaching down into her handbag that was sitting by the side of the couch. She pulled the zip open and fished out the scans. 

“No, I don’t want to see the stupid baby,” Skyler put her hands over her eyes as she shook her head. “We don’t need a baby,” Skyler jumped down from Alex’s knee. “I don’t want us to change.” Skyler sounded cross before she ran out of the room, Alex and Kelly hearing her thumping up the stairs, Kelly jumping as she was startled as her bedroom door slammed shut. 

“Well that went as well as expected.” Kelly murmured.

Alex sighed lightly, rubbing her hand over her forehead. “I thought slamming doors came with the teen years.” 

“Should one of us go up?” Kelly wondered. “Maybe if you go and -”

“No,” Alex shook her head, taking the scan pictures from her wife, smiling as she saw their baby. “I don’t think we should push it on her,” Alex said. “We’ve told her and now we need to let her process it,” Alex knew if they kept pushing this on her they’d probably make things worse. “She’ll come round eventually.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly didn’t sound convinced, but she’d like to believe in time Skyler would be excited about the baby. “Uh,” Kelly glanced at the scans, not able to help getting a smile on a face. “Maybe we could go shopping soon and she can pick something out for the baby. A special gift from her,” Kelly suggested. “Get her slowly into it.” 

“Yeah, we can try that,” Alex murmured. “Uh…picking out clothes, she can help us pick out a stroller, she can suggested names, uh….you are going to let her help with decorating the nursery, right?” 

“Sure,” Kelly answered. “If she’ll want to. Ehm…we’ll just need to see how it goes, I guess.” 

“She’ll adjust,” Alex was sure of this. “She’s been on her own for 6 years. It’ll just take time,” Alex said, her gaze also on the scan pictures. “And hey, she welcomed you into our lives,” Alex rested her hand on Kelly’s thigh. “You were someone else taking my attention and she loved you from the get-go, so I know she’ll come round to the Peanut.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled softly, her hand going onto Alex’s barely there bump. “I’m sure you’re right.” Kelly said, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder, both of them with their eyes still on the scan picture, hoping that Skyler would soon come round to the idea of a little sibling.

\------------

Alex, Kelly, and Skyler walked into Kara’s loft, James already there playing a game of Scrabble with Kara. “You started games afternoon without us?” Kelly frowned as Kara walked over to greet them.

“Well you guys are late,” Kara glanced at her watch. “Very late.” It was almost an hour after they’d said they’d arrive. 

“Yeah, sorry -” Alex started to explain but Skyler spoke over her. 

“The stupid baby was making Mum throw up.” Skyler didn’t sound impressed as she spoke. She glared up at Alex, before she ran over to see James. Skyler hadn’t really seen much of Alex’s morning sickness. She was usually at school and Alex was at work when the majority of it happened. Or if they were at home, Alex usually excused herself subtly, knowing when the sickness was going to come. 

“So, telling her didn’t go well then?” Kara said, giving her sister then sister-in-law a hug. 

“Not so much,” Alex murmured, glancing to Kelly who was pulling the scan pictures out of her handbag, knowing Kara would want to see them. “Anyways, you can’t be mad at us for being late. Not when J’onn, Brainy and Nia aren’t here either.” 

It was a rainy Saturday and a bit of a last-minute game afternoon get together. “No uh, J’onn is out on a PI job and Brainy and Nia are looking at some wedding venues,” Kara said, Alex and Kelly giving a little nod. “So, c’mon, let me see the little Peanut,” Kara held her hand out, wanting the scan pictures. Kelly handed them to her, looking rather proud. “Aww the baby,” Kara gushed as she put her hand on her chest, her eyes not leaving the scan pictures. “Look at the little nose and it’s little teeny tiny foot,” Kara spoke in a baby voice, pointing at the scan. “Aww this is so amazing,” Kara looked thrilled for them. “And she’ll come around.” Kara said, glancing over to her niece who was laughing at something James was saying to her. 

“Yeah,” Kelly didn’t sound so sure. “Well, we only told her last night and we’re not pushing it with her,” Kelly said, Kara giving a little nod as looked back to Kelly and Alex. “Hopefully, she just needs a little time.” 

“I’m sure soon enough she’ll get excited,” Kara said. “How can she not? Look at the little Peanut. Look how gorgeous that baby is.” 

“Kara,” Alex laughed at her sister. “Like you can tell that.” 

“Uh excuse me this kid is a Danvers-Olsen,” Kara’s voice squeaked. “It’s going to be one damn good-looking baby.” 

“Of course, they are,” Kelly agreed with her sister-in-law. “They’re from my sexy wife. They’re going to be gorgeous.” 

“They?” Kara looked surprised. “It’s more that one?” Kara checked the scan picture again, wondering if she’d missed on the fact it was twins or more. 

“Ah no,” Alex answered. “We’re just using ‘they’ until baby gets here, and we know what they are,” Alex explained. “Referring to the baby as ‘it’ feels so impersonal so it’s either going to be they or Peanut.” 

“Ah okay,” Kara nodded lightly. “Well, lets go show baby to Uncle James,” Kara rushed off towards James, Kelly and Alex following her. “James look…look how cute the future baby Danvers-Olsen is.” 

“Uh…” James glanced to the scan picture before looking up to Kelly and Alex. “I don’t really see..uh…” James cleared his throat. 

“How can you not make that out?” Kelly questioned, taking the scan from Kara. “Look, the head, body, legs.” Kelly pointed to each body part, James just giving a little shrug. 

“It’s a stupid baby anyways,” Skyler frowned. “You don’t have to see it Uncle James,” Skyler said, putting her hand on his cheek and turning his head to face her again. “You’ve got me, and we are going to play some games.” 

James glanced at Kelly and Alex before looking back to his niece. “I do have you, huh?” James said.

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “I’m going to be on your team today. We will win all the games.” Skyler said. 

“Aww what?” Kelly frowned, looking to her daughter. “You usually play on Mama’s team.” If Skyler ever went to game days she’d usually play with Kelly or Alex or both but would sometimes pick to be with other people.

“Well I am going with my Uncle James today,” Skyler said, frowning up at Kelly. James glancing between the two, picking up on the fact Skyler clearly wasn’t happy about the baby. “He’s cool.” 

“Well I do have to agree with her, I am pretty cool,” James smirked at his sister. “And we do make a good team, me and you, don’t we Skittle?” James questioned, lightly nudging her arm. Skyler nodded in response. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler said. “And we’ll take Auntie Kara for our team too and beat Mama and Mum at uhm…” Skyler rubbed the back of her head. “We’ll play Pictionary first.” 

“Oh yes, my favourite game.” James said, Skyler smiling as she looked to Kara. 

“Can I get some juice please? And some twizzlers. Do you have any twizzlers for me?” Skyler wondered, hoping she did because they were one of her favourite treats to have. 

“I think your mum has already found them.” James said as he looked over to the kitchen area where Alex had gone off too, the pack of twizzlers in her hand as she was biting on one. 

“Mummy,” Skyler gasped as she ran over to her, reaching up to take the twizzlers from her. “You don’t even like twizzlers.” Skyler looked confused as she took one from the pack. 

“Mmm, I know,” Alex swallowed as she looked down to her daughter. “But the baby wanted something sweet.” Alex put her hand on her tiny bump, as Skyler stared at her. 

“I’m not sharing my twizzlers with the stupid baby.” Skyler huffed. 

“Skyler Rose Danvers-Olsen,” Alex sighed lightly, trying to hide the joy she felt at saying Olsen at the end of Skyler’s name. The visit with the social worker went well, and just a week earlier, they had the court date with the judge who signed off on the adoption. Kelly was overjoyed and was now less worried for repeating the process once the baby was born. “We don’t say that about the baby. It’s not nice,” Alex said. Skyler furrowed her eyebrows at her mother before she ran off with her twizzlers as Kara joined Alex in the kitchen, going to get drinks for everyone. “She just needs some time.” Alex mumbled seeing Kara staring at her. 

“Uh yeah,” Kara cleared her throat. “Well, I mean she is a lot like you, and you weren’t pleased with a sibling at first and look at us now,” Kara said, nudging into her sister. “Close as can be.” 

“Yeah.” Alex smiled lightly, hoping in time, Skyler would be excited for the arrival of the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little disappointed at not getting any comments on the last chapter. If you read, please do try to leave something otherwise I’m not going to know people are still enjoying this. I don’t want to waste my time my writing for nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

Kelly walked up the stairs, calling out for her wife. “Alex,” She had been reading Skyler her bedtime story and was yet to return down to the living room. It had been a rather long time and Kelly had come to check if Alex hadn’t also fallen asleep. “Alex,” Kelly peeked through the door to Skyler’s room. Skyler was fast asleep, but Alex was no-where to be seen. She walked across the hall and into the bedroom, Alex sitting on the edge of the bed, a photo frame in her hand. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kelly walked over to Alex, seeing she was crying. “Is it the baby?” Kelly suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked over to her wife. She sat down next to her, hand lightly rubbing Alex’s back. 

“No, the baby is fine.” Alex spoke in a whisper, her gaze still on the picture she was holding in her hand. Kelly glanced down at it, seeing she was looking at a picture of Skyler when she was around 6 months old. She recognised it as the picture that usually sat on top of their chest of drawers. 

“Then what are the tears for?” Kelly questioned. Alex looked up to her as she let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Hey, baby.” Kelly spoke softly as she wiped her thumb across Alex’s cheeks, removing the tears. 

“I just hate that I’ve upset her,” Alex said. “I’m her mum. I’m not supposed to upset her. I’m supposed to be there for her and care for her and make her feel better,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “I’m not supposed to upset her.” Alex said again. Kelly pursued her lips as she gently rubbed Alex’s cheek. 

“I don’t think she’s upset with you,” Kelly said. “She just doesn’t want a sibling right now,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “Did she say something else when you were reading to her?” Kelly wondered if Skyler said anything else that had upset her wife. 

“Not anything she’s not said already,” Alex murmured. “It’s just…this is supposed to be something great and people are supposed to be happy and…” Alex kept talking but Kelly could no long make out what she was saying as she was crying so hard. 

“Hey, babe it’ll be okay,” Kelly rubbed Alex’s back as she leaned into her. She knew Alex would be extra emotional because of the hormones of pregnancy, but she did feel for her. “We just need to give her time to adjust to the idea.” 

“What if she never does?” Alex questioned. “What if hates the baby?” Alex sounded worried as the put the photo down on the bed, cuddling herself more into her wife.

“She is not going to hate the baby,” Kelly replied. “Listen to your psychologist wife,” Kelly said, gently pushing Alex back so she could talk to her face. She wiped more tears from her cheeks. “We’ve told her the baby is coming, now we don’t push it on her, but we still mention the baby when we’re around her and if she wants to get involved, she can,” Kelly said. “When we go shopping, we’ll ask her if she wants to pick out things and if she says yes, we don’t make a big deal out it. We just let her choose something and get on with it,” Kelly explained. “The same as if she says no. We continue with the shopping like normal.” 

“Mmm,” Alex nodded lightly as she twisted her lip. “Do you think it’s because we spoil her? She’s worried now she’s not going to get things her way all the time?” 

“She doesn’t anyways,” Kelly responded. “And we don’t spoil her, not really,” Kelly was sure of this. “It’s not like we are buying her knew things all the time and that we do everything she wants,” Kelly said. “She hears the word no.” 

“I know, but she…” Alex sighed. 

“Alex,” Kelly spoke softly. “This isn’t because she is spoilt. She’s not the first kid to not want a sibling and she won’t be the last,” Kelly said, lightly rubbing Alex’s arm as she spoke. “Babe, you don’t need to get yourself upset about this.” Kelly was still speaking in a soft, soothing tone as she once again wiped her thumb across Alex’s cheek. 

“I can’t help it,” Alex sniffed back. “Peanut is making me cry. They want their big sister to be excited for their arrival.” 

Kelly smiled softly, her hand going onto Alex’s barely there bump. “She will get there. It might take till the baby gets here, but she will eventually love the peanut and that’s all that matters, hmm?” Kelly softly rubbed Alex’s stomach. “She just needs a little time. That’s what you were saying to Kara yesterday, so just remember your own words.” 

“Yeah.” Alex took a deep breath before smiling softly at her wife. 

“Now, how about we go downstairs for Netflix and cuddles?” Kelly questioned. 

“Hmm,” Alex twisted her lip. “Peanut wants to have a nice bubble bath with their Mama.” Alex said, a grin appearing on her face. 

“Oh, Peanut does?” Kelly questioned, Alex giving a little nod. “Well, I don’t want to upset Peanut any more than they already are,” Kelly said, glancing over to the en-suite before she looked back to her wife. “But are you sure it’s safe?” Kelly questioned. “I read online that pregnant woman shouldn’t take long hot baths. Apparently, it can raise your temperature too much and can cause problems with the baby.” 

“Well don’t make it too hot and I won’t stay in for too long.” Alex retorted. 

“Are you sure?” Kelly questioned. “Maybe I’ll just give the doctor a quick call and -”

“You are not phoning our doctor to ask if I can have a bath,” Alex stifled a laughed. “I’m sure there will be a section in one of the many baby books you have sitting on your bedside cabinet,” Alex glanced over to the books before looking back to her wife. “But babe, I had baths all the time when I was pregnant with Skyler and we were both fine,” Alex assured her. “And you know, this is a way for us to be closer and more intimate,” Alex raised her eyebrows as she took Kelly’s hand in hers. “I know I’ve been feeling too nauseous to have sex lately and uh…” Alex cleared her throat. “Being wet and naked together is a way to be closer, you know, it’s uh…it’s something.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly bit her lip, looking into Alex’s hazel eyes. “Okay, I’ll go run us a bath,” Kelly said as she stood up from the edge of the bed. “And don’t look so worried,” Kelly told her. “Skittle is going to be an amazing big sister. She is going to love Peanut.” Kelly sounded sure of this. Alex gave a little nod as she wiped her hand across her eyes, knowing Kelly was right. She just couldn’t help getting more emotional right now with all the extra hormones being pregnant brought. 

\------------ 

“Hey hey.” Kara smiled as she walked into the lab, Alex busy looking at something through a microscope. 

“One sec.” Alex was concentrating on what she was doing. Kara walked further in the lab, seeing an open pot of Jell-O on the desk. 

“Oooh,” Kara reached out to pick it up, but Alex brought her hand out slapping Kara’s away. “Hey.” Kara pouted sadly. 

“It’s mine.” Alex said, stopping what she was doing and taking the pot into her hand. She lifted the spoon from it and took a spoonful. 

“There’s a second pot there, you could share.” Kara furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I’m already sharing with Peanut.” Alex said, taking another spoonful.

“But it’s black cherry,” Kara pointed out. “It’s my favourite.” 

“It is not,” Alex retorted. “Green apple is your favourite,” Alex said. “My favourite is black cherry.” Alex took another spoonful, clearly enjoying the snack.

“Well still,” Kara sighed. “sharing is caring.” 

“This is one of the only things I can eat right now without feeling sick, so, sorry but there will be no sharing.” Alex said, continuing to eat the snack in front of her sister, but not going to share it with her. 

“Well what about the skittles?” Kara questioned, seeing there was also a bag of those on the desk. “Can I have some of them?” 

“I suppose,” Alex answered, barely able to finish the word before Kara was already tearing the bag open. “So, what’s this visit for?” Alex questioned. Kara wasn’t in her Supergirl suit, so Alex wondered if Kara had come in for another reason. 

“What? I can’t just come see my big sister for no reason?” Kara questioned before putting a large handful of skittles into her mouth. 

“Mmm sure you can,” Alex answered. “But it’s…” Alex glanced at her watch. “almost 11am on a Monday morning and you’re not needed as Supergirl so shouldn’t you be at the office working on a story?” 

“Well yeah,” Kara bit her lip. “I was doing that but then Chloe – one of the other reporters – came to me with a story she’s been working on,” Kara said. “It’s uh…” Kara exhaled lightly. “Okay, so Chloe’s friend Rachel has been in Peru doing some humanitarian work,” Kara said. “Uh so that what Chloe is writing about, and uhm…” Kara took a deep breath. 

“Kara what is it?” Alex knew Kara was trying to tell her something. She swallowed nervously, sensing it wasn’t something good from Kara’s demeanour. She stood from the stool, her hand reaching out to touch Kara.

“Okay,” Kara pulled a photo out from her back pocket. “So, Rachel has sent Chloe some stuff to put in the story and ehm…” Kara cleared her throat. “She sent some photos of herself and some of the work she's doing. Uhm...have a look at the guy in the background. Don’t you think it looks like Jeremiah?” Kara was worried to bring this up with Alex. The last time they saw him it didn’t go down well. Alex was furious at him for going behind everyone’s back and stealing files from the DEO that subsequently put innocent aliens in danger. Even after that, when Alex put her life in danger to help him escape Cadmus, he didn’t stay to rebuild a life with his family as Alex had hoped, but he disappeared and never even got in touch with his family to say he was safe and okay. 

“I don’t care if it is,” Alex said, not looking at the photo that Kara was handing out to her. “He’s wherever he is living his own life not caring about any of us.” 

“Alex,” Kara sighed lightly. “C’mon, you know it wouldn’t be easy for him to just go back to a normal life. Not with Lilian and Henshaw still out there.” 

“But they are not now, are they?” Alex questioned. “There are in prison. Cadmus is no more.” 

“Well it’s not like Jeremiah knows that,” Kara said, looking down to the picture once again. “Please, just look at it and see. This could be our father, Alex. We could have found him by pure chance.” 

“I don’t care,” Alex said again, making sure she kept her gaze away from the photo her sister was holding. “He had plenty opportunity to let us know he was safe and well and he’s chosen not to,” Alex sounded upset about this. “He doesn’t want to be found so he can stay wherever he is.” 

“But Alex,” Kara exhaled lightly. “What about Eliza? Don’t you think she’d be over the moon to have Jeremiah back? And he could meet Skyler and Kelly and the little peanut,” Kara said, taking a step closer to her sister, her hand going to her small bump. “Please just…just look at let me know. Maybe I’m just wishful thinking.” 

Alex sighed lightly, knowing Kara wasn’t going to let this go. She removed her sister’s hand from her bump and took a deep breath as she held her hand out. Kara put the picture in her sister’s hand. Alex took a moment to compose herself before looked down to the photo, bringing it closer to her face as she felt her heart beating within her chest. She bit her lip, Kara seeing the concentration on her face as she looked to the photo, or more specifically the man in the background. “Uhm…” Alex swallowed. “Yeah that uhm…this is…I think it’s…” Alex cleared her throat, looking to her sister. “That looks like Jeremiah.” Alex put the photo down on the desk. 

“This is great,” Kara sounded delighted. “We need to get in touch. We need to tell Eliza, we uhm -”

“We’re not doing anything,” Alex said. “You can do what you want, but I’m done with him,” Alex picked up a file that was on her desk. “Now, I need to get back to work. I suggest you get back to the office and work on your own story. Stop worrying about someone else’s.” Alex walked out of the room, leaving Kara standing there. She exhaled lightly as she looked back down to the photo, knowing there was no way that now she knew Jeremiah was alive that she could not try to get in contact with him and she was sure that deep down, Alex would want to as well. 

\------------ 

Alex walked into the house, finding it surprisingly quiet. Usually the TV was on at least, Skyler watching cartoons, or a movie would be on in the background as Skyler and Kelly played together. “Hello,” Alex called out as she walked into the living room, wondering if they’d taken Arlo out for a walk, but Arlo was laying in his bed, asleep. “Kel? Skye?” Alex shouted out as she poked her head into the kitchen, wondering if they were there but it was also empty. She walked up the stairs, and went into their bedroom, seeing Kelly frantically packing some clothes into a suitcase. “Kelly, what’s going on?” Alex looked a little confused. “Not leaving me, are you?” Alex joked. 

Kelly glared up at her, clearly not appreciating the joke. “Uh, I have to go. I need to get there now because it’s bad.” 

“What…Kelly, what are you talking about?” Alex walked over to her wife, looking confused. “Babe just take a sec,” Alex stopped Kelly as she attempted to walk over to the wardrobe. “Look at me,” Alex spoke in a soft, calming down. “Breathe,” Alex said, Kelly rather worked up. Kelly took a deep breath, exhaling very slowly as she gazed into her wife’s calming eyes. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

“My Aunt Helena just called me,” Kelly said. “Mum’s uh…she’s…she’s deteriorating much quicker than expected,” Kelly explained. “So, I need to go. I need to go to Metropolis before it’s too late,” Kelly said. “We can’t wait till Thanksgiving now, it’s too far away. I need to go. I need to go now to see my mum before she…please let me go.” Kelly pulled herself away from Alex, walking over to the wardrobe to get some more clothes. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Alex put her hand on her chest, feeling a horrible feeling. She was hoping to talk to Kelly about the whole Kara thinking they’d found were Jeremiah was thing, but she knew now was not the time. “Of course you can go,” Alex said. “We’ll all go.” Alex walked closer to Kelly as she spoke. 

“Good,” Kelly felt relieved. “Because Skyler needs to see her. She’s should see her grandma once more before…” Kelly pursed her lips. “And mum, she’ll want to see her one last…” Kelly took a deep breath, Alex seeing some tears forming in her wife’s eyes. “This can’t be it. Not already, right?” Kelly questioned. “They said up to 5 months. It’s only been 6 weeks. That’s not…” 

“Kelly,” Alex lightly rubbed her wife’s arm. “That’s just a rough estimate. They can never be sure with things like this.” 

Kelly let a puff of air escape between her lips, knowing Alex was right. Just because the doctor said 5 months, it didn’t mean she’d make it that much longer. Everyday was a blessing. “God, I’m going to have to phone Andrea, I can’t. I don’t think I can say it. What am even I supposed to say?” Kelly questioned. 

“I’ll phone Andrea for you,” Alex told her, pulling her wife into a much-needed hug. “And we’ll pack some clothes for us and for Skye and then I’ll check flights and get us on the first available one. What about James?” Alex wondered. “I uh…I take it James knows?” Alex knew James would also want to go out to see his mother if things were deteriorating. 

“Mmm,” Kelly nodded against her wife. “He said he wants to go see her too.” 

“Okay, good. We’ll all together.” Alex said, rubbing her wife’s back in comfort. 

“I’m not ready to lose her, Alex. I thought we’d have more time, one more thanksgiving, maybe even one more Christmas at a push.” Kelly said, her heart thumping as she thought about losing her mother. 

“We don’t know that this is it,” Alex spoke softly. “She could just be having a few bad days. She could bounce back again, people do.” Alex told her. It wasn’t that she wanted to give Kelly false hope, but no-one knew what was really happening and the woman did have terminal cancer. There would days where she wasn’t doing a well as others. 

“Yeah, you are right,” Kelly pulled back from her wife, taking another deep breath to try to compose herself. “Uhm…do you want to finish our packing or go get stuff for Skyler?” 

“I’ll do both,” Alex gently tucked Kelly’s hair behind her ear. “You go take a seat, maybe have a stiff drink to calm yourself down a bit,” Alex said. “I’ll pack for us, go get stuff for Skyler then I’ll call Andrea.” 

“Okay,” Kelly pursed her lips. “But what about school? Is it okay for us to just take her out?” Kelly knew Skyler had only just started the first grade, but schooling was still important. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine missing a few days,” Alex pointed out. “And we can always ask her teacher for some work,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod as she bit her lip. “But uh speaking of Skyler, where is she?” Alex questioned, knowing if she was in the house, she’d have been through to see her by know. 

“She went to play with Ashley and Jessica after school, uh…she’s staying there for dinner.” Kelly said.

“Okay,” Alex lightly rubbed her wife’s arm again. “I’ll finish off this. You go take a moment to yourself,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod as she smiled appreciatively at her wife then left the room, Alex hearing her walking down the stairs. “Well, looks like we are going to Metropolis,” Alex said, looking down to her small bump as she gently rubbed over it. “I hope your Grandma lasts a while long through baby, I do.” Alex said, taking a deep breath before she walked over to the wardrobe to pack some more clothes, hoping that Victoria wasn’t about to succumb to this so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. Please let me know what you think of this one. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this little update written. I know what I want to happen but I’m a little lost with how to get there. Hopefully it’ll come to me soon. Hope you are still enjoying this and thanks to those who leave feedback, I do appreciate it.

Kelly, Alex, James and Skyler were at the airport. They’d got seats on a flight out to Metropolis for early the next morning. They were currently in the food hall of the departure lounge, Kelly and Skyler getting everyone some breakfast as Alex and James were sitting at the table, waiting for them to return. “What are you looking at me like that for?” Alex questioned, seeing James looking over to her from the other side of the table. 

James cleared his throat. “No reason.” James pursed his lips as he brushed his hand over the edge of the table. 

“You know, don’t you?” Alex sighed. “Kara showed you the picture?” 

“Well actually, Chloe gave me the first draft of her story and I saw the picture,” James explained. “But Kara did speak to me about it afterwards,” James continued to talk. “You’re really just going to ignore this?” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Alex questioned. “He doesn’t want us to know where he is,” Alex pointed out. “Otherwise he’d have called. At least to let us know he was safe.” 

“Maybe,” James exhaled lightly. “But this is your father, Alex. Don’t you think it’s important to -”

“What’s important right now is being here for Kelly,” Alex said, cutting James off from what he was saying. “He doesn’t matter to me. My wife on the other hand matters very, very much and she is my priority. She could just be about to lose her mother and being there to get her through this is what I need to do. What I want to do,” Alex said. “Being there for Kel and for you is all that matters to me.” 

James clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “I don’t believe for a second Jeremiah doesn’t matter you,” James said. “I know you were hurt when he just left like that but -” 

“But nothing, James,” Alex sighed. “Kara can do what she wants but I’ve made peace with him not being in my life and I’m okay with that. He’s not been around for longer than he has been.” Alex pointed out. 

“He’s still your father, Alex,” James said. “And I’m sure if you told Kelly then she’d support you in finding him.” 

“I’m sure she would too, but I am not telling her, and neither are you to,” Alex spoke in a stern voice. James looked downwards, once again brushing his hand over the table, looking like he thought Alex was making a mistake. “James, this is my choice. I’m not putting this on her right now,” Alex told him. “She is losing her mother. How the hell can I tell her that Kara’s thinks she’s found our father?” 

“She’d be understanding and supportive. You know she would,” James told her. “I’m in the same boat. My mother is dying but I’m overjoyed that my friends have found their father’s whereabouts.” 

Alex managed a soft smile. “And I appreciate that but being happy for your friend is one thing and…” Alex shook her head. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m not telling her.” 

James sighed lightly, knowing he wasn’t going to get Alex to change her mind. “Well you know how keeping secrets from your wife goes, but fair enough, it’s your choice.” James murmured as Kelly and Skyler returned to the table with breakfast for everybody. 

“Okay, egg and sausage McMuffin for James,” Kelly put down in front of him. “And a grande americano from Starbucks, two sugars,” Kelly put the sugars on the table before taking her latte from the tray, putting it down on the table. She handed Alex her latte, Alex immediately taking a drink. 

“This is decaf.” Alex mumbled, as she scrunched her nose. 

“It is, yes,” Kelly said, taking her breakfast from the tray and putting it on the table. “I found you some jello,” Kelly handed the pot and spoon to Alex. “And I got you some dry toast.” Kelly put it down in front of her.

“Thanks.” Alex smiled appreciatively at her wife as she took off the lid to her jello. 

“Here’s your water sweetie.” Kelly handed the bottle of water to Skyler, who’d sat on the chair and had immediately tucked into her breakfast. She put the tray on the empty table next to theirs before sitting down to eat some breakfast, or at least try to eat. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Although she wanted to see her mother, she was worried about how bad she’d look when they saw her. 

“You got her a doughnut for her breakfast?” Alex questioned, seeing Skyler was tucking into a doughnut with strawberry icing and sprinkles. 

Kelly shrugged. “It’s not like she gets one every day,” Kelly said. “It’s a little treat before we uhm…” Kelly cleared her throat as she stopped talking. She was unsure of what they’d be taking Skyler to. Although she wanted her to see her Grandma at least once more, she was also worried how the youngster would react at seeing her if she was as sick as Helena made her out to be. She didn’t want Skyler to be scared by her looks and that be her last memory of her. 

“It’s a Krispy Kreme Mum,” Skyler said. “I love the doughnuts from there.” 

“Hmm,” Alex raised her eyebrows as she ran her hand through Skyler’s chestnut brown locks. “Well as long as you don’t think you’ll be getting doughnuts for breakfast from now on.” 

“No,” Skyler answered. “Mama said it was just this once.” 

“I’m surprised all she wanted was a doughnut,” Kelly murmured. “I thought she’d want a McDonalds when we were there getting breakfast for James.” 

“No cos it’s breakfast time,” Skyler sighed. “You can’t have nuggets and fries for breakfast,” Skyler thought this sounded like a crazy idea. “And you’ve got jello so I should be allowed a doughnut.” 

“She has a point you know,” James said, glancing at his niece who had some strawberry icing and a couple of sprinkles around her mouth. “You get a sweet treat for breakfast so you can’t deny her one.” 

“I am eating this for a reason,” Alex shot her brother-in-law an annoyed glance. “Even the smell of your breakfast is making me want to throw up.” Alex curled her nose up as she put her hand on her chest and swallowed. 

“If you didn’t have a stupid baby in your tummy then you wouldn’t throw up.” Skyler said, sounding rather annoyed about the fact Alex’s was pregnant. 

“Aww then you wouldn’t get a baby brother or sister.” James pointed out, Skyler looking to him as she shrugged. 

“I don’t want one,” Skyler said. “They’re my mummies. They don’t need to be anyone else’s.” Skyler reached for her water bottle to take a drink. 

Kelly glanced at her brother and shook her head lightly, telling him not to continue with the conversation. James let a puff of air escape from between his lips then took a drink of his coffee, not going to push at it. Skyler was their daughter and it was up to them how they dealt with her insistence on not wanting a sibling. “Well anyways,” Kelly cleared her throat as she glanced at her watched. “We don’t actually have that much time so let’s finish our breakfast and then get to the gate to catch this flight, huh?” Kelly questioned. 

“I like that we are going to see Grandma,” Skyler smiled. “It was a surprise for me because I thought I was going to school today,” Skyler said. “But I will miss my swimming glass.” Skyler pouted sadly. 

“Aww well there’s plenty time for swimming sweetheart,” Alex said, once again running her hand through her daughter’s hair. “And we’re going to have some fun days with Grandma. So, that’s better than swimming, right?” 

“Hmm yeah,” Skyler smiled. “Grandma is cool.” 

Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat, glancing at her wife. Alex gave her a soft smile as she reached her hand over and lightly rubbed her arm. “Let’s just go have a fun few days. Let’s not think about anything else in this moment.” Alex spoke in a whisper, Kelly giving a little nod as she took a deep breath, not going to let the possibility of this being the last visit they’d have with her mother get to her too much. She wanted to enjoy the last moments with her. 

\------------

James pulled the hire car into the driveway, parking the car up as Skyler excitedly took off her seatbelt. “Is she not waiting outside for us?” Skyler questioned, not seeing her Grandma waiting on the porch for them. The little girl expecting to see her there. 

“She doesn’t know we are coming,” Kelly turned around from the front seat of the car, looking to her daughter who was clearly eager to get out and see her. “It’s a surprise.” 

“Ooh I like surprises.” Skyler was pulling at the door handle as she spoke, still trying to get out the car, but the child-lock was stopping her from doing so. 

“Well we best get you inside to surprise Grandma then huh?” James said, looking around to his niece. 

“Yes,” Skyler answered. “Can someone please open my door for me?” Skyler sounded impatient as she started pulling on the handle again. 

“Patience my sweet girl.” Alex ran her hand through Skyler’s hair. 

Skyler scowled. “Mum, I just want to see my Grandma.” 

“Let’s get inside,” Kelly said, getting out of the car and opening the door to let Skyler out. James and Alex also got out of the car, Kelly stopping Skyler before she could run off into the house in excitement. “Skye sweetie wait a sec.” Kelly glanced to Alex, who’d walked over to them. 

“Mama,” Skyler sighed impatiently. “Why are you stopping me?” 

“Just uh...” Kelly glanced at James, who was getting the cases out of the car before she looked to Alex.

“Sweetie,” Alex bent down to Skyler’s level. “Remember how Mama and I told you that Grandma wasn’t feeling well?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “You said the doctors can’t fix her.” 

“Yeah,” Alex took a deep breath as she felt Kelly’s hand going onto her shoulder. “Well Grandma might not look the same because of that, okay?” Alex spoke softly. 

“But she’s still my grandma.” Skyler noted.

“Yeah she is,” Alex lightly rubbed Skyler’s arm. “Let’s get you inside huh?” Alex stood to her feet, Skyler running off up the path in excitement. “You alright?” Alex questioned, turning to face her wife. 

“We’ll see how bad she is first,” Kelly mumbled. “Maybe Helena was just over-reacting, you know, maybe she just panicked.” 

“Maybe,” Alex gave her wife a supportive smile as she lightly rubbed her arm. “Let’s go see your mum.” Alex took Kelly’s hand in hers and walked up the path with her, walking into the house to see Skyler was hugging her grandmother tightly. 

“You guys, what’s this visit for?” Victoria sounded shocked as she looked to everyone, pulling away from her hug with Skyler. 

Kelly swallowed, looking shocked at the sight of her mother. She looked thinner. Her face was more drawn in. Her breathing was raspy. “Uhm…” Kelly cleared her throat. 

“We just took a few days,” Alex said. “Thought we’d come visit.” 

“Hmm,” Victoria looked between everyone. “There’s some homemade cookies in the kitchen,” Victoria said, looking to Skyler. “How about you go get one?” 

“Can I?” Skyler questioned, looking up to Alex. Alex nodded, Skyler grinning as she ran off to the kitchen. 

“Helena called you, didn’t she?” Victoria questioned, opening her arms out to get a hug from her daughter. 

“At least she is keeping us posted on how you really are,” Kelly mumbled. “You always tell us you are doing fine.” Kelly held onto her mother; the weight loss she’d experienced evident when she held her. 

“Well I’m not dead yet.” Victoria said.

“Mum,” James put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. “Can we not talk like that?” 

“Oh nonsense,” Victoria pulled back from the hug and walked into the living room. The adults following after her. “I’m fine.” 

“Well, it’s clear you are not,” James retorted. “Don’t you want your family around you at a time like this?” James said. “Mum we…” James looked downwards, his lips pursing. 

“Do you think I want my kids to see me die?” Victoria questioned. 

“Well I…” James cleared his throat, looking back up to his mother. 

“Look,” Alex spoke over him. “Let’s not get into that conversation. This situation isn’t easy for anyone. How about we just have a good few days together?” 

“Yes,” Victoria waved her index finger in Alex’s direction. “That’s a good idea. She is smart,” Victoria pointed out. “See Kelly, I knew you married a smart woman,” Victoria said, glancing in the direction of her daughter. “And that smart woman is currently carrying my grandbaby, and I know you had a scan recently so let me see the little one.” Victoria said, Kelly doing as her mother requested, and going over to her handbag to get out the scan pictures so her mother could see the baby.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much to those who comment. I really do appreciate them.

Alex was in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. She glanced at her phone, a message coming through from Kara. 

_Alex, stop ignoring my calls and messages! We need to talk about this. We need to go and see him. He’s our father!! Just answer me._

Alex sighed as she put her phone down on the worktop and went back to unloading the dishwasher. She took out the two bowls, and walked over to the cupboard, putting them away. She glanced out of the window seeing James out in the back yard carrying something, Skyler skipping excitedly by him. “Hey, you almost done in here?” Kelly questioned as she walked into the room. “We’re going to pick out a movie to watch.” 

“Yeah sorry,” Alex glanced to her phone as it started to ring again, Kara’s name flashing on the screen. “Uh…what’s going on out there?” 

“You don’t want to answer your phone?” Kelly walked closer to her wife and glanced at the phone. “It’s Kara, what’s if it’s important?” 

“It’s not.” Alex replied, Kelly looking a little puzzled as she went into the pantry and took out some popcorn to cook for the movie. 

“How can you be sure?” Kelly questioned, putting the popcorn into the microwave and pressing a few buttons, the machine starting up. 

“Because I know, it’s uh…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “It’s nothing. I’ll call her later,” Alex said, putting the cutlery away in the drawer, her gaze back out the window to James and Skyler. “What are they doing out there?” Alex questioned again, Kelly glancing out to her brother and daughter. 

“Skyler wanted to camp so James is going to sleep out with her tonight,” Kelly said, watching as her brother was putting the tent up, Skyler trying to be helpful but it looked more like she was in his way. “God, that’s the still the same tent that we had when we went camping when we were little,” Kelly said, Alex smiling softly as she pulled her wife closer to her, rubbing her arm. “Well, Dad, James and I. Mum never came camping,” Kelly reminisced. “We’d have so much fun. We’d go fishing for our dinner, Dad would do little treasure hunts through the woods for us, we’d make s’mores, and then Dad would tell us ghost stories as we sat around the fire.” Kelly smiled fondly remembering her childhood. 

“It sounds great,” Alex smiled. Kelly rarely spoke about her father. Alex was never sure if it was because it was too hard for her, or if it was because Kelly couldn’t remember that much, given she was quite young when he passed. “Uh…maybe that’s something we could do with Skyler and the peanut,” Alex suggested. “Maybe it could be a Danvers-Olsen yearly tradition. A few days camping.” 

Kelly pursed her lips. “Yeah, we could do.” 

Alex smiled as she watched Skyler laughing and something James was saying. She loved their relationship and felt it was important for Skyler to have a positive male role model in her life. “Well we’ll see how Skyler likes it out there tonight before getting any ideas.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly replied, looking at Alex’s phone as it was one again ringing. “Really doesn’t look like she is going to give up.” Kelly said, seeing it was Kara’s name on the screen. 

Alex sighed lightly. “Yeah well she doesn’t let go of things easily.” 

“Have you two had a falling out that I don’t know about?” Kelly wondered, getting a bowl from the cupboard to put the popcorn in. 

“No, we’re fine,” Alex said. “Like I said, I’ll call her back later,” Alex took the last of the plates out from the dishwasher and put them away. “I just want to enjoy the time here with your mum for now.” 

Kelly swallowed nervously. “She uh…she looks worse than I was hoping she would,” Kelly said, opening the bag of freshly popped popcorn and emptying it into the bowl. “I…I really think it’s going to be soon.” Kelly’s eyes blurred over as Alex walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. 

“This sucks,” Alex said. “I wish there was more I could do or say but I…I just don’t know what that can be.” 

“You don’t need to do or say anything,” Kelly assured her, holding onto her wife. “You being here by my side is enough,” Kelly told her. “And I know James is pretty quiet about the whole thing, but it means a lot to him that you’re here for him too.” 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Alex murmured, squeezing her wife a little tighter as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

\------------

After watching Monsters Inc, James and Skyler went outside to their tent for the night. James had brought out the little camping stove so they could make s’mores, although Skyler did seem a little disappointed that they weren’t going to set a real fire, but after she’d eaten her first s’more she was happy enough to stick with the gas camping stove. “Uncle James,” Skyler said, as she looked to him from the purple camping chair she was sitting on, this once belonging to Kelly from way back when she went on the camping trips with her brother and father. “Why are you not wearing pyjamas?” Skyler wondered why she was in her pjs, but James was wearing a pair of grey sweats and long-sleeved navy t-shirt. 

“Uh,” James cleared his throat as he put a marshmallow onto Skyler’s big cooking fork so she could toast it on the stove. “I don’t really wear pjs.” 

“You don’t wear pjs?” Skyler gasped, sounding shocked. “But then what do you slept in?” Skyler questioned.

“Well sometimes I sleep in something like what I have on now.” James explained. 

“But they’re not pjs,” Skyler giggled. “They’re relaxing clothes.” 

“Well you relax when you are in bed, right?” James questioned. 

“Uh,” Skyler scratched the side of her head. “Yes, but pjs are nice and comfy and have nice pictures on like these ones of mines with the butterflies.” Skyler pointed down to her pyjamas which were read bottoms with little white butterflies on and a white top with a big red butterfly on it. 

“They are pretty cool huh?” James questioned, before catching sight of Skyler’s marshmallow. “That’s ready,” James said, taking the cooking fork from her. He picked up a cracker and put a square of chocolate on it before putting on the marshmallow then another cracker, handing it to Skyler. 

Skyler grinned as she took it in her hands as James leaned the fork against the camping stove. “These are so yummy.” 

“They are good, huh?” James put a marshmallow on his fork, going to make one for himself. 

“This is fun,” Skyler had a ring of chocolate around her mouth as she grinned in her uncle’s direction. “What else do we do when we camp?” 

“Well we can tell scary stories, or we can play connect 4 or chutes and ladders in the tent.” James told her. 

“Not too scary, James,” Skyler sounded concerned. “Maybe you could tell me funny stories instead.” 

“A funny story, huh?” James took his marshmallow from the fork and made himself a s’more. “One time, when me and mama went camping with our dad, we played lots of pranks on each other.” 

“Pranks like what?” Skyler wondered.

“I put rubber snakes in her sleeping bag once,” James said, Skyler furrowed her eyebrows, clearly not finding this a funny story. “She ran out of the tent so fast she tripped over another rubber snake I’d planted outside and fell and skinned her knees.” 

“That’s not nice. Mama doesn’t like snakes.” Skyler scowled at him, not impressed with his prank on her mama. 

“I know. That’s why it was funny,” James said. “She screamed so much she almost lost her voice.” 

“That’s mean.” Skyler scolded James as he laughed. 

“It’s part of being a big brother,” James said. “I’d kill anyone else for picking on her, but as big bro I had the rights to tease her.” 

“Really?” Skyler questioned. 

“Hmmm,” James nodded. “Part of being a big brother.” 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m going to be a big sister,” Skyler said, James nodding lightly. “I don’t want to be though.” 

“Aww it’s lots of fun having a little sibling,” James told her. “Pranking aside, you’ve got a best friend right there to play with or talk to,” James said. “And being a big sibling is an important job, you know.” 

“It is?” Skyler sounded a little intrigued. 

“Oh yeah,” James nodded. “This little peanut is going to look up to you. You need to help them navigate school and when to tell Mama and Mum are in the right mood to ask for things you want,” James explained. “And hey, you are going to be this kid’s first hero.” 

“I am?” Skyler didn’t sound like she believed him.

“Oh yeah,” James nodded. “I’m telling you Skittle, being a big sister is going to be a great thing.” 

“Hmm,” Skyler still didn’t sound so sure, but she did look like she was considering what James had said. She reached for her bottle of water and took a drink before she looked towards the tent. “James, I hope you haven’t played any pranks on me.” 

“No,” James stifled a laugh, seeing they were done with the big sister conversation. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Skyler looked a little unsure before she looked to the camping stove. “Can we do more s’mores?” Skyler questioned, James giving a little nod as he put another marshmallow on the fork, very much enjoying this unexpected camping night with his niece. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked down the hall and knocked on the door to her mothers before as she walked in. “Hey, just checking you are okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Victoria answered before giving a cough. Her voice was raspy, and she looked rather flushed, like she’d been throwing up. 

“Are you sure?” Kelly sounded very concerned for her mother. “You don’t look good.” 

“Well I have terminal cancer, darling,” Victoria said. “I’m not going to look like I’m about to walk the red carpet at an award ceremony.” 

“Well no.” Kelly cleared her throat, walking further into the room. She got into the bed next to her mother, looking down to the photo album she was looking at. 

“You looked so beautiful here,” Victoria said. “Well you are always beautiful, but you were something else here,” Victoria smiled lovingly as she kept her gaze on the photo. It was of Kelly, Victoria and James on Kelly’s wedding day. “You were the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen,” Victoria felt herself welling up as she glanced around to Kelly. “That dress, oh wow, Kelly you took Alex’s breath away when she saw you walking down that aisle. I only wish your father had been here to walk you down to her and to have that father daughter dance.” 

Kelly smiled softly, feeling herself getting emotional. “I wish he was there too,” Kelly wiped her hand over her eyes. “But I had James for that.” 

“He’s a good soul, your brother. I wish I saw him find his true love and settle down too,” Victoria said, her hand brushing over the photo. “He’s a good man. He deserves as much.” 

“James is happy.” Kelly told her mother. 

“I know but I don’t want him to be alone,” Victoria said. “No-one should be alone.” 

“He’ll never be alone,” Kelly assured her mother. “He’ll always have me and Alex, Skyler, the Peanut. He’s got great friends,” Kelly pointed out. “He seems content with his life.” 

Victoria nodded lightly. “Oh, the kids,” Victoria turned the page on the photo album, a picture of Kelly, Alex and Skyler at their wedding now in view. “My little darling Skyler,” Victoria brushed her hand over the photo. “She has been a great joy in my life. I only wish I could have met the Peanut,” Victoria said, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I wish I could have seen you with a baby.” 

“I wish you could too,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat as she wrapped an arm around her mother. “I uh…you’re supposed to be there to help me out.” Kelly lightly rubbed her mother’s arm as she spoke. 

“Eliza loves you so much so I know you still have a mother there should you need one.” Victoria’s voice squeaked as she spoke.

“I know but it’s not the same,” Kelly said. “No-one can replace your mother.” Kelly felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she’d never be ready to say goodbye to her mother and knowing that time was coming was killing her. 

“You’re so strong. You’ll be okay,” Victoria assured her. “Hmm, and you have the most amazing wife who’ll get you through this. You have the Peanut. That’s going to be a great focus for you. A real drive to keep going. A new life. That’s what important. This new wonderful little baby that’s coming into your life.” 

“Still doesn’t make losing you any easier.” Kelly spoke quietly, for fear that speaking louder would cause her to burst into tears. 

“I know sweetheart but it’s just the circle of life,” Victoria said. “You know that.” 

“Yeah.” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat, trying not to cry. Victoria was already upset enough so she didn’t want to upset her even more. 

“Now, I am rather tired, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to be left to sleep.” Victoria said, Kelly giving a little nod as she kissed her mother’s temple. 

“Sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kelly said. She got out of the bed, wiping her hands across her cheeks as she left the room. 

Victoria cleared her throat as she closed the photo album and put it down on her bedside cabinet. She reached for a tissue from the box and brought it to her mouth as she coughed, pulling it back to see what she knew was coming, spots of blood on the tissue. She took a deep breath as she swallowed away the taste from her mouth and switched off the side light that was on in the room, laying her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes to sleep. 

\-----------

Alex was staring down at Kelly, a smile on her face as she was watching her. “Stop watching me sleep,” Kelly said, her eyes still closed as she felt Alex looking down to her. “Creep.” 

“Hey,” Alex pouted as she moved some hair from in front of her wife’s face. “You look so cute when you sleep. How can I not watch you?” 

Kelly opened her eyes, meeting her wife’s gaze. “It’s still creepy.” 

“Maybe if I was a 60-year-old fat balding guy watching you,” Alex said, Kelly scrunching her face up at the thought. “But I am your loving wife and you looked dead cute. You kept smiling and your right eye kept fluttering. It was your dream face.” 

“I have a dream face?” Kelly moved closer to her wife and slid her hand under Alex’s pyjama top, resting it on her small bump. 

“Mmm, like I just said,” Alex started to lightly trace small circles with her fingers on Kelly’s shoulder. “You get this little crooked smile going and sometimes your eye does this fluttery twitchy thing.” 

“What makes you think that’s my dream face?” Kelly questioned, still rubbing her hand over Alex’s stomach. 

“Because it is,” Alex murmured. “Babe, you are my wife. I know you.” 

Kelly smiled softly. “I was dreaming,” Kelly admitted. “Uh…we were at our 20-week scan and we found out we were having triplets.” Kelly lifted her head slightly to look at her wife’s reaction before she nestled her head back into the crook of Alex’s neck. 

“Oh no thank you,” Alex sounded panicked at the thought. “One at a time is enough,” Alex said. “Besides, we were told at 12 weeks there was only one.” 

“Well they were obviously hiding,” Kelly retorted. “Because they were there, clear as day on the screen.” 

“God could you imagine,” Alex questioned. “Three at once. One is hard enough work, never mind…I mean, maybe twins we could manage, you know it’s one each but then with triplets there would be another one there and I don’t think big sister seems to keen to help out. Skye is having a hard enough time being excited over the one baby, never mind us having more.” 

“You don’t want to have more?” Kelly questioned, sounding a little disappointed. 

“Uh,” Alex swallowed. “I mean, that’s really a discussion for the future,” Alex said. “Let’s just have this one first,” Alex was still rubbing Kelly’s arm as she felt her nodding against her. “You might change your mind when you are up at crazy hours through the night.” 

“When I am up?” Kelly questioned. “Aren’t you going to be breastfeeding?” Kelly questioned. “It’s said to be beneficial and the book says to try if you can.” 

“Well yeah but I can also express so you still get to feed the peanut and get your fair share of night feeds,” Alex said. “And I don’t uhm…” Alex cleared her throat. “I don’t want to get in the way of you bonding with the baby. I don’t want to be the only one who can feed Peanut.” 

“Oh…I uh…I didn’t think about it like that,” Kelly said. “I was just thinking about what was best for the baby, but I guess you are right, uh…” Kelly cleared her throat. “You think it’ll stop me bonding?” Kelly felt a little worried that this could stop her bonding with the baby.

“No, I didn’t say that. I just meant that I don’t want you missing out on feeds and stuff. I want you to be able to do as much as I can with the baby,” Alex pointed out. “Which includes night feeds.” 

“Well, of course I’ll do night feeds,” Kelly was still rubbing Alex’s stomach. “I’ll do them all if you want. It’s only fair, right? You have the pregnancy and then labour to get through so then it’s my turn.” 

“We’ll share the feeds,” Alex said. “And who knows, maybe by the time Peanut is actually here Skyler will want to have a turn,” Alex sounded hopefully as she spoke. “Although it’s not going to be any of the night feeds.” 

“Well you never know,” Kelly murmured. “But uh, speaking of Skyler do you think we need to talk to her again?” Kelly questioned. 

“You’re the psychologist. You’re the one who said we should just ignore the negative comments.” Alex pointed out.

“I know,” Kelly said. “I just…I dunno, I feel like we can’t let ourselves be fully excited around her. Like, I’m scared to talk about when the baby gets here because she’ll flip out and call the baby stupid.” 

“Well it’s a big change for her,” Alex pointed out. “We just gotta slowly try and turn her way of thinking.” 

“Yeah, you are right,” Kelly murmured. “Uh…” She leaned up slightly, glancing over at the time. It was only 5.40am. “We’re both up early,” Kelly gave a little yawn. “We going to try to get a little more sleep or we could uh…” Kelly looked up to Alex, a suggestive smile on her face. “If you are feeling up to it, we could uh…” Kelly moved her hand further up Alex’s stomach. “Have a little fun.” 

“If you touch my boobs, I will kill you.” Alex said, moving her wife’s hand away from her breasts. 

“They still hurt?” Kelly questioned. 

“They’re still pretty sensitive,” Alex answered. “But, hey, I don’t feel nauseous. I usually do as soon as I wake up and I feel for the first time since I got pregnant, like…well, I feel normal. Sore boobs aside.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kelly smiled, glad about this. She knew it was still early and there was plenty time left in the day for her to feel nauseous, but she was hoping this was the start of the sickness easing. “Well that’s good.” 

“Not going to get too excited just yet, but, hopefully,” Alex said. “Although I shouldn’t really be complaining because it’s nothing like the first time.” 

“It still seems bad enough.” Kelly pointed out, her hand going back to rubbing on her stomach.

“And I’m sorry we’re not having sex.” Alex apologised. The last time they’d been intimate was over 6 weeks ago now, when they'd come back from their night out and had sex in the garage. 

“It’s okay, Alex. You’re pregnant. You’ve been nauseous a lot,” Kelly spoke softly, still rubbing her stomach. “You just concentrate on growing our little peanut. There’s plenty time in the future for sexy times.”

“Must have known it would have been a long shot anyways,” Alex said. “You know how I feel about having sex when we are in the next room to at least one of our mothers.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly stifled a laugh. “But I do seem to remember you are not opposed to making out like a couple of horny teenagers.” 

“Is that so?” Alex questioned. “Well you better come and kiss me then.” Alex said, Kelly leaning up and placing a kiss on her wife’s lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she rested her hand on her wife’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments. It means a lot to me to get feedback.

Skyler and James came into the house from their night out camping. “Hey sweetness. You have fun camping?” Alex questioned from the dining table. She was currently eating some scrambled eggs on toast, and for the first time in a long time, not feeling like she was going to throw up, Alex hoping that now she was in her second trimester, the sickness was easing. 

“Yes,” Skyler nodded as she climbed up onto Alex’s knee. “Can we do it again tonight?” 

“Well you’ll need to ask Uncle James.” Alex told her as she wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug as she looked over to James who was getting himself a bowl of cereal. 

“Can we?” Skyler questioned.

“We sure can Skittle,” James said, Skyler grinning as she looked over to Kelly who was sitting opposite Alex at the table. “We had a fun night, huh?” 

“We made lots of s’mores,” Skyler said. “And Uncle James told me that he used to play pranks on you.” Skyler looked concerned for Kelly as she spoke. 

“Oh, he did,” Kelly nodded lightly. “But sometimes I got him back and played pranks on him,” Kelly said, Skyler giving a little chuckle as she glanced at James who was walking over to the table to join them. “And sometimes we’d even work together and play pranks on our dad.” 

Skyler gasped. “You pranked an adult?” 

“Yeah we were crazy like that,” James said, taking a drink of his orange juice as he sat down. “Was always fun. Maybe you and the peanut could prank mamas.” James suggested, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

“Hmm,” Skyler shrugged. “Did you prank Auntie Kara?” Skyler questioned, looking up to Alex. 

“Oh no, of course not.” Alex shook her head and James sniggered, like he didn’t believe her. Getting a new alien sister who had no idea about life on Earth was surely the perfection opportunity for some pranking. 

Kelly was about to talk but was interrupted by Victoria as she walked into the room. “Morning,” Victoria tried to sound upbeat as she walked over to everyone. “How is my little camper this morning?” Victoria looked down to Skyler as she spoke. 

“Good,” Skyler answered. “It was fun, and we are going to do it again tonight. Will you come too Grandma?” Skyler wondered, giving her a hopeful smile. 

Kelly didn’t like the sound of her sick mother sleeping out in a tent in the back yard. “Oh, I don’t think -” 

“Sure, I will.” Victoria spoke over her daughter. 

“Wait, Mum -” James also tried to tell her he didn’t think it was a good idea but once again, Victoria spoke over him.

“If my grandchild wants me to camp with her then I will camp with her,” Victoria spoke sternly, like she was telling her kids that was the conversation over with. “Now, has everyone got themselves some breakfast?” 

“Sit down, Mum,” Kelly told her, pointing to the empty chair as she stood up. “I’ll get you something. What do you want?” 

Victoria scrunched her face up a little. “No, it’s fine dear,” Victoria put her hand on her chest as she cleared her throat. “I’m capable of getting my own breakfast.” 

“Grandma,” Skyler said, still sitting cuddled against Alex. “No-ones got me breakfast yet.” 

“Well don’t you worry my darling. I’ll get you anything you’d like.” Victoria said. 

“Can you make me pancakes?” Skyler questioned.

“Mummy will make you breakfast,” Alex said, lifting Skyler down to the floor and standing up. “What kind of pancakes do you want?” 

“Uh…” Skyler scratched the side of her head as she thought about it. 

“I don’t mind, Alex.” Victoria said, before she coughed, unable to hide the fact she was coughing up blood from her family. 

“Mum.” Kelly gasped, her hand going onto her chest as she felt sick with worry at seeing some blood drip down onto Victoria’s night dress. 

“That can’t be good,” James swallowed nervously as he rushed over to get his mother some paper towel. “Here.” James gave it to his mother as she wiped some blood from her hand. 

“Skye go watch cartoons,” Alex said, nudging on her daughter who was staring up at her Grandma all wide eyed and open mouthed. “Skyler.” Alex said again, lightly pushing on her daughter till she walked out of the kitchen. 

“We should get her straight to the hospital.” Kelly said, Alex picking up on the tremble in her voice. 

“Oh nonsense,” Victoria shrugged it off. “It’s just part of the end.” Victoria pointed out. 

“This has happened before?” Alex said, posing it as a question but it was more of a statement, because she knew by how Victoria had reacted to it that it wasn’t the first time she’d coughed up some blood. 

“A few times over the past few days.” Victoria answered, Kelly and James both gasping in shock at how long it had been going on for and her not saying anything. 

“Mum,” James sounded concerned. “You can’t just ignore this. We’re taking you to the hospital to get checked out.” 

“No,” Victoria refused. “I don’t want any more hospital visits. I want to be here at home when it…” Victoria trailed off, looking downwards. Alex looked to her wife, feeling her gaze on her. 

“You don’t need to stay there,” Alex walked closer to Victoria, knowing Kelly wanted her to convince her to go to the hospital. “But please, for Kelly and James,” Alex gently put her hand on Victoria’s arm. “Just…maybe there is something they can do to stop this or to give you a little bit longer with us.” 

Victoria looked up into Alex’s eyes. “You promise you won’t let me die in that hospital? That I’ll get to be at home?” 

Alex glanced at James then looked to Kelly, both of them fighting back tears. “I promise you.” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked back to her mother-in-law. 

“Then okay,” Victoria exhaled lightly. “I’ll go to the hospital for them. For my children. I’ll…we can go and see what they say.” Alex smiled softly, rubbing Victoria’s arm in comfort. She knew this had to be extremely hard for her and hoped that once she’d got to the hospital, she would still be able to keep her promise to her, that she’d get to be at home when the time came. 

\----------- 

They’d spent all the morning a good portion of the afternoon at the hospital. Doctor’s confirmed that Victoria’s kidneys were now failing, which was causing her to throw up the blood. Although Victoria didn’t want to die in hospital, she did agree to staying and getting some kidney treatment that would hopefully delay the process and give her a little more time with her family. Alex and Kelly could see that Skyler didn’t look comfortable being at the hospital any longer, so Alex had brought her back to the house to have a bit of a break. Skyler was currently in the living room drawing a picture for her Grandma as Alex was in the kitchen doing the dishes from the breakfast that had been left at the table that morning in a rush to get Victoria to go the hospital. She looked out the window as she was washing a coffee mug, sighing lightly as she saw Kara landing in the back yard. She put the mug on the draining board and reached for the dish towel, quickly drying her hands on it and throwing it back onto the worktop before going out to the back door, stepping into the back yard. “Kara.” Alex sighed lightly. 

“Alex,” Kara straightened herself up, glancing around to make sure she hadn’t been spotted by any of the neighbours, knowing it was risky to fly in her plain clothes, especially in broad daylight. When she was sure she’d not been spotting landing in the yard, she looked back to her sister. “Hey.” 

“Kara,” Alex shook her head, knowing why her sister was here. “This isn’t the right time.” 

“Well I disagree. We need to talk about this. Ignoring my calls and texts isn’t going to make this go away.” Kara said, sounding rather annoyed by Alex’s constant disregard to the situation. 

“I’ve already told you I don’t want to see him,” Alex’s tone sounded annoyed with her sister. “You can do what you want. If you want to go see if he is still there then that’s fine, you do what you want, but I don’t want to see him. I don’t want to get involved in this because I know it’s not going to end well for us and we are the ones who’ll end up hurt again, so just respect that, please.” 

“How do you know that?” Kara questioned. “You can’t be sure.” 

“C’mon Kara,” Alex sighed. “He’s had years to let us know he’s safe and he’s not. If that doesn’t tell you he doesn’t want to us to know he’s okay or he doesn’t care about seeing us again I don’t know what will.” Alex felt herself welling up. She hated knowing that it seemed like Jeremiah was alive and safe and he hadn’t bothered to even let them know. 

“You don’t know the circumstances he’s in.” Kara argued.

“He’s building villages in Peru, Kara,” Alex raised her voice, flinging her hand out to the side. “He’s safe. He’s not in danger or being forced against his will. He’s moved on from us and you need to respect that.” Alex said.

“I don’t believe you just gave up on him,” Kara said. “That you don’t care -”

“Do you want to know what I care about right now?” Alex questioned. “Kelly and James and Skyler about to lose Victoria,” Alex said. “She is dying, Kara. My wife’s mother is dying from cancer and right now being here for them is what matters to me,” Alex seethed. “She’s been throwing up blood. She is in the hospital right now getting treatment she knows isn’t going to make a difference to her but she’s doing it because her kids are clinging on to the small hope of a miracle,” Alex stopped talking, her eyes welling up with tears for her mother-in-law. “She is in my life. She is who I care about.”

“Oh I…I didn’t realise she was…” Kara looked towards the door as she cleared her throat, seeing Kelly standing there, looking shocked by what she’d heard. Alex turned her head to see what Kara was looking at. 

“You’ve found your dad?” Kelly swallowed as she walked out into the back yard. “When? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Uh a few days ago,” Alex cleared her throat. “I was coming home to tell you but then uh…well you were frantically packing to come here and I…” Alex rolled her wedding rings around her finger nervous for Kelly’s reaction. “You were dealing with enough.” 

“I still would have supported you,” Kelly said. “We are a team. We’re…we’re…” Kelly pursed her lips. “Finding your father is a huge deal for you,” Kelly walked over to her wife and lightly rubbed her arm. “I don’t want you not going to see him just because of what’s going on with my mother,” Kelly told her. “Alex, he’s your father.” 

“I know but he’s had plenty time to let us know where he is and that he’s safe, I…” Alex clicked her tongue. “How’s your mum? What are you doing back here?” Alex questioned, some concern in her tone. Kelly and Kara exchanged a glance, it clear to them both that Alex was done talking about her father and his whereabouts. 

“She wants her book and I need to get her an overnight bag.” Kelly said. 

“You should have text me. I’d have brought it for you when Skye and I came back.” Alex told her. 

Kelly smiled appreciatively. “I wanted some time away from there,” Kelly spoke quietly, not looking her wife in the eye. “Hospitals are depressing at the best of times and well, we all know what’s happening.” 

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Skyler ran out into the back yard. “Mama,” Skyler looked happy to see her and she ran over to hug her. “Did you bring Grandma home too? Has she stopped coughing up blood? That was so scary.” 

“It was scary, hmm,” Kelly spoke softly as she welcomed the comforting hug from her daughter. “But no sweetie, Grandma’s not home. She is going to stay in the hospital for a couple of days.” 

Skyler frowned as she pulled back from the hug. “She was going to camp with me and Uncle James tonight.” 

“Yeah, I know darling but she’s not well enough,” Kelly explained. “And Uncle James might not be up for camping in the tent either. He wants to stay at the hospital with Mum for as long as he can.” 

Skyler frowned then spotted her Auntie Kara was standing there. “Kara,” Skyler ran over to her. “What are you doing here?” 

“Uh…” Kara cleared her throat as she glanced to Alex then looked back down to her niece. “Well, I thought I’d just come see how my favourite little skittle is doing.” Kara said, ruffling Skyler’s hair as she spoke.

“Well I had fun camping with Uncle James last night but then Grandma got sent to the hospital,” Skyler sighed sadly. “That wasn’t fun and now I can’t camp tonight.”

“Well, Auntie Kara is here,” Kara said. “I could stay and camp out with you. We can have lots of fun together, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Skyler grinned. “Can she stay and camp out with me Mum?” Skyler questioned, looking over to Alex. 

“Uh…yeah,” Alex answered. “If she doesn’t need to get back to National City.” 

“I can stay,” Kara said, giving her sister smile. “How about you two get back to the hospital for now and I’ll keep this one occupied.” 

“Thanks Kara.” Kelly smiled at her sister-in-law before going back into the house to get what her mother wanted her to collected, Alex following after her, hoping that Kara had now got the message and wouldn’t bring up her going with her to find Jeremiah again.

\-----------

Alex walked into the hospital room, Victoria looking down to the sonogram of the Peanut that she still had from when Kelly showed her it the day the before. “Alex, hey,” Victoria wiped a tear from her cheek as she gave her daughter-in-law the best smile she could muster. “Uh…sorry I still have this. You can take it back.” 

“It’s fine,” Alex told her. “You keep it.” 

Victoria looked down to it, the smile growing a little wider. “I wish I could have met the little Peanut,” Victoria murmured, putting the picture down on the bedside cabinet, her eyes going onto Alex’s small bump. “Can I?” Victoria questioned, her hand reaching out a little. 

“Eh, sure,” Alex took off her jacket and hung it over the chair by the bed. She walked closer to the bedside, letting Victoria put her hand onto her stomach. “You are going to be so loved. Grandma might not be here for you, but you have two amazing mothers and you’ve got your granny and aunts and uncles,” Victoria said. “You’re going to be a lucky little peanut. And let’s not forget your big sis. She might be a little resistant to the idea of you right now, but I know she’s going to end up being the best big sister to you.” Victoria swallowed a lump in her throat as she glanced up at Alex, who was wiping her hand across her eyes, pushing away tears. 

“We’ll tell Peanut all about you,” Alex said, Victoria giving her a weak smile as she took her hand from Alex’s stomach, letting Alex sit down on the chair. “Not just so they can get to know who you were but so Skyler never forgets too.” 

“My darling Skyler,” Victoria put her hand on her chest. “She is a joy, Alex. You’ve done such an incredible job with her and I know right now she’s not interested in the baby, but she will, in time, come to love her sibling,” Victoria said. “My James was the very same,” Victoria told her. “Oh, he was overjoyed when we told him we were having another baby,” Victoria smiled fondly. “He kept telling us he couldn’t wait for his baby brother and he wanted to pay with his baby brother, and he’d give him lots of kisses and cuddles.” 

“His baby brother?” Alex questioned.

“Mmm,” Victoria nodded. “See James was happy with the idea of a brother, so when Marcus and I brought a baby sister home from the hospital he was not impressed,” Victoria said, Alex chuckling lightly. “She’d only been home a couple of hours and he asked when we were taking her back to the hospital to change her for a brother,” Victoria paused as she reached up to get some water. Alex passed her the cup, Victoria smiling appreciatively. “Anyways, we didn’t push much. We just continued life as normal. Eventually we’d see James watching Kelly more and I once caught him giving her a kiss when he thought no-one was watching,” Victoria said. “Then very randomly one day when Kelly was about 5, maybe 6 weeks old, he said he loved her and that she could stay. He said he was glad to have a baby sister.” 

“Well Skyler is a little more stubborn than James,” Alex said, her hand going onto her stomach. “But I’m sure plenty children aren’t looking forward to welcoming new siblings. Hell, I was a teenager and I was still jealous when Kara came into our family,” Alex admitted. “She’ll be fine in time.” 

“Yes,” Victoria murmured. “And I am so glad you have the peanut coming. It’s going to be a huge help for Kelly. I know she’s strong and she’s been through tours of Iraq but she’s…she is going to need you.” 

“I know,” Alex took a deep breath to compose herself. “I’ll always be there for her. I…I’ll get her through this.” 

“I know you will,” Victoria reached her hand out and Alex brought her hand forward, taking hold of Victoria’s. “I know you’ll be there for her and you’ll look after her. My little girl,” Victoria felt a tear rolling down her cheek. “And my boy. He won’t admit it, but he’ll need you to.” 

“They both have me,” Alex assured her, her voice trembling as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Oh God it’s going to be hard, but we’ll…we’ll uh…” Alex stopped talking as her tears got heavier. 

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Victoria cleared her throat. “Come here my darling.” Victoria opened her other arm out and Alex got off the chair and leaned down, giving her mother-in-law a hug, this bringing much needed comfort to both women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this one.... :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments. Hope you like this one....

Three days later, in the comfort of her own home and surrounded by loved ones, Victoria succumbed to her illness. The next few days had been a whirl of emotion for everyone, with Alex and Aunt Helena taking most charge in arranging the funeral. She was buried with her husband, and right next to Marcus’s sister and the kids’ Aunt Vi. Everyone had come from National City to support them and Eliza had made the trip from Midvale. After the funeral, every went back to the house for some refreshments. “Alex,” Nia walked over to her. “Have you seen Kelly?” 

“Uh not for a while,” Alex looked around the living room. Some people had already left, but there were still some close friends and family left. “Last I saw her she was talking with her cousin.” Alex gestured to the tall, slim man standing by the mantlepiece talking with Kara and James. 

“She doesn’t seem to be anywhere in the house,” Nia said, sounding a little concerned about her friend’s whereabouts. “I’ve checked up the stairs for her but she’s not there.” 

Alex pursed her lips as she handed Nia her glass of lime and soda. “I’ll think I know where she is.” Alex said. She walked out of the living room and through the kitchen and out to the back yard. She walked over to the tent, calling out for Kelly as she undid the zip and crawled inside. 

“How did you know we’d be in here?” Kelly murmured, her hand lightly rubbing Skyler’s back as she was cuddled against her, Skyler cuddling into a brown teddy with a red bow on it. 

“A house full of people in mourning isn’t exactly a place anyone would want to be.” Alex said, wrapping her arms around her wife and daughter, Kelly snuggling against her.

“There’s too many sad people in there.” Skyler spoke quietly. 

“Hmm yeah,” Alex exhaled lightly. “But it is a sad time. People are paying respects to Grandma.” 

“But they’ve been here a long time and they were at the church and the grave bit,” Skyler frowned. “Mama said I didn’t need to go back in the house cos people keep rubbing my cheek and looking at me with sad eyes and I don’t like it.” 

“Well we can hang out in here for a while,” Alex said, Skyler glancing up to her with a soft smile. “Just the three of us huh?” Alex was lightly rubbing Kelly’s arm as she spoke, bringing her wife some much needed comfort. 

“I want to go back home and get Arlo. I miss him,” Skyler spoke quietly, the family staying in the embrace. “And he’ll be missing us.” 

“We’re going home soon,” Alex said. “And Arlo will be having so much fun playing with the other dogs and running around all day. You don’t need to worry about him.” 

“Hmm,” Skyler didn’t sound so sure. “Can I take this teddy with me?” Skyler questioned, holding it up a little so her mums could see it better. The teddy used to sit on Victoria’s bed, and Skyler had taken a liking to it. 

“You know,” Kelly reached out, taking the teddy in her hand. “This teddy is older than me and Uncle James,” Kelly told her daughter, Skyler sitting up from being cuddled against her so she could look at her when she was talking. “Dad won this for Mum on their very first date,” Although Alex couldn’t see Kelly’s face, she knew by the sound of her voice that her eyes were tearing up again. “It was Summer and there was a fair in town, and he had to knock all the cans off the stand,” Kelly exhaled lightly, Alex picking up on the tremble in her voice. “I think he said it took him about 5 tries to win it,” Kelly pursed her lips as she gently rubbed her hand over the teddy. “You need to be very careful with it because it is a very old and special teddy.” 

“I will be,” Skyler said, taking the teddy back from her mother. “It was Grandma’s so I will be extra gentle with it. He can just sit by my bed and watch me when I sleep so it’s like I have Grandma watching me.” 

“Grandma will always be watching over you.” Kelly squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

“You need another hug, Mama,” Skyler noted, cuddling herself back into Kelly, Kelly tightly wrapping her arms around her daughter, Alex still with her arms wrapped around Kelly. “I don’t like it when you are sad.” 

“I know sweetie, I’m sorry.” Kelly placed a soft kiss on the top of her daughter’s head. 

“You are sad because Grandma went to heaven,” Skyler said. “You miss her.” 

“I do miss her,” Kelly sniffed. “I miss her so much.” 

“You still have Mum and me and the new baby.” Skyler said, Alex feeling a little surprised that Skyler didn’t refer to the baby as stupid, which is what she’d usually do, but knew this wasn’t the time to comment on that. 

“Mmm she does,” Alex softly kissed her wife’s temple as she continued to hold her. “We’ll get Mama through this, huh?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler answered. “Maybe we could go get a McDonalds because getting nuggets and fries from there always makes me happy.” Skyler suggested, looking up to her mother with a hopeful smile on her face.

Kelly and Alex both stifled a laugh, the comment bringing some light relief to them both. “Maybe we could do that tomorrow,” Alex suggested. “It would be nice to get out of the house for a couple of hours.” Kelly hadn’t left the house since her mother’s passing and although Alex was letting her take things at her own pace, she knew it was important for Kelly to try to keep some normality in her life a she was grieving. 

“Maybe,” Kelly murmured. “No…yeah, we should and maybe we could have a look at something for the baby,” Kelly suggested. “I know it’s still early but getting a sleepsuit or two isn’t going to hurt.” 

“No, it won’t,” Alex spoke softly, placing another kiss on her wife’s temple as she continued to hold her in the comforting embrace. “We can do that.” Alex said, knowing putting her focus on the baby was a way for Kelly to cope with the loss. 

\------------

Kelly and Skyler were sleeping in Kelly’s old room, and James was up in his room. Brainy, Nia, and J’onn had already gone back National City, but Eliza and Kara were staying on in Metropolis. Although they didn’t feel right about sleeping in Victoria’s room, so they were staying in a nearby hotel. “We should go.” Kara said, glancing at the time. It was getting rather late, and Alex was falling asleep as she sat on the armchair. They’d managed to avoid chatting about Jeremiah, Kara understanding this wasn’t the time to bring it up, although she was still going to push at Alex, because she felt like deep down, Alex did want to see him again and she knew Eliza would as well.

“Do you want me to drive you there?” Alex questioned through a yawn. They still had the rental car, so the option to drive them was there. 

“No, no,” Kara shook her head. “I’ll fly us there secretly.” 

“You are not flying me anywhere,” Eliza informed her, Alex giving a little chuckle at her mother’s insistence that Kara would not be flying her. “I’ll pay for a taxi.” 

“There’s no point in that when I can drive,” Alex said. “I don’t mind and that way I know you’d get there safely.” 

“You don’t need to worry about us getting there safely,” Kara said. “I’m Supergirl. I’m pretty sure I can get us to a hotel safely enough and Metropolis is no more dangerous that National City, which still isn’t really that bad.” 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Eliza agreed with Kara. “And it’s late. You are not driving us about,” Eliza said. “You need to look after yourself, Alex. You’ve been running around all day doing things and you’ve been worrying over Kelly and Skyler and James,” Eliza reminded her. “You need to rest and look after yourself and that baby.” Eliza pointed to Alex’s small bump.

“The baby is fine,” Alex said. “Being pregnant isn’t going to stop me being there for my wife when she is going through the loss of her mother.” 

“We’re not saying you shouldn’t be there for her,” Kara said. “Just that you still need to look after yourself and you’re clearly tired so instead of offering us a lift when it’s not needed you should go to bed and get some rest.” 

“Yeah okay,” Alex gave another yawn as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. “I know it’s uhm…I know it’s still early days but she’s not…I can’t get her to…” Alex shrugged as she twisted her lip. “I’m worried about her.” 

“You just have to let her get through this at her own pace,” Eliza told her. “I know she’s been really quiet this past week or so but she’s just trying to process this.” 

“Yeah.” Alex exhaled lightly. 

“And she knows you are here for her,” Kara added. “The way she held onto you at the church and the graveside,” Kara said. “You are probably already helping her through this more than you think.” 

“Maybe, but she’s usually so in-tune with her emotions. She doesn’t really hide things and I…I just don’t want her bottling things up,” Alex sounded concerned for her wife. “I know she needs to grieve at her own pace but she…it’s not like her to close up.” 

“It won’t be forever,” Eliza spoke softly. “Grief is such a complex thing. You just need to let her know you’re here for her. She’ll talk when she’s ready.” 

“Mmm,” Alex nodded lightly, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. “Uh, anyways you are right, I am tired so uh…I’m going to head up to bed,” Alex stood up from the armchair as Kara and Eliza stood up from the couch. “See you tomorrow.” 

Alex walked through to the front door with Kara and Eliza. “Sleep well sweetheart,” Eliza gave her daughter a hug. “See you tomorrow.” Eliza placed a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek. 

“Yeah, bye,” Alex gave a little wave as they walked down the driveway before she closed the door and locked up. She walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom, removing her make-up and brushing her teeth before she went in Kelly’s room, the lamp on the bedside cabinet still on for the benefit of Skyler. She undressed herself and put on her pyjamas before slipping into the bed next to her wife and daughter, Skyler hugging the teddy she’d taken from Victoria’s room tightly. She shuffled closer to them, lightly moving some hair from in front of Skyler’s face. She leaned down and placed a soft on her temple before she leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s forehead. She watched her sleep for a moment before pursed her lips as she lay down to sleep, glad she’d got her wife through this day, and hoped she’d be able to get through the rest of her grief. 

\-----------

After having a McDonalds, Kelly, Alex and Skyler went to do a little bit shopping. Skyler had brought Victoria’s teddy with her, something Alex assumed she now liked having close to her as it reminded her of her grandma. “Am I going to get some new clothes too?” Skyler wondered as they walked into the shop. 

“Uh,” Alex glanced at Kelly, who’d already picked up her pace, walking over to a section of clothes. “Well you don’t really need anything new right now, sweetie,” Alex told her, and Skyler huffed. “But you could pick out something you like for the baby.” 

“I’d rather pick out something for myself.” Skyler muttered as they walked quicker to catch up with Kelly. 

“Babe, look at this,” Kelly said, showing Alex a little soft pink dress with a grey bunny on the front, a pair of pink and grey stripy tights to match. “This is adorable.” 

“Yeah it’s cute,” Alex smiled softly. “But uh…we don’t know what we are having.” 

“Well,” Kelly gave a little shrug. “I just think it’s super cute.” 

“Is someone hoping for a daughter?” Alex questioned. 

“Ehm…” Kelly bit her lip, not able to take her eyes off the dress. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d be happy with a son, but I think another little girl in our family would be nice. Is it bad to want another daughter?” 

“Not at all,” Alex assured her. “You can have a preference. It doesn’t mean you wouldn’t love a son. I uh…I think I’m leaning towards wanting a son, to be honest. It’ll be nice to have a little boy. That way we’d have one of each.”

Kelly smiled softly. “So, you want a son and I want a daughter,” Kelly said, glancing over to Skyler who was at the more gender-neutral clothes, looking at a sleepsuit that was white with little grey elephants on it. “What you do think the baby will be, Skittle?” 

“I don’t care,” Skyler shrugged. “It can be anything.” Skyler said, Alex and Kelly sighing lightly at her lack of interest in the baby. They hoped bringing her to see some clothes might help encourage her excitement at the baby’s arrival. 

They moved closer to Skyler, looking at the sleepsuits on display. “Well at least she didn’t say it will be stupid,” Alex muttered, taking the sleepsuit Skyler was looking at from the rail. “You want us to get this one for the baby?” 

“If you want,” Skyler shrugged. “It is kinda cute,” Skyler looked at the rail of clothes again. “And this one is nice too,” Skyler said, picking up a white sleepsuit with a penguin on the front. “I like the penguin.” 

“Well we can get that one too.” Alex said, Skyler giving a weak smile as she kept hold of it. 

“And we need to get this one,” Alex turned to face Kelly to see her standing with a grey sleepsuit with a little zebra on the top left-hand side in her hands. “It’s cute too.” Kelly said, holding it out for Alex to see. 

“Okay, so we’ve picked out some clothes for the little peanut,” Alex said. “I reckon that’s enough to get us started.” Alex walked away from where they were standing, Kelly and Skyler following her. 

“Maybe clothes wise,” Kelly said. “We should get a little teddy for the peanut and how about some muslins or a blanket or two,” Kelly looked round to Alex as she spoke, Alex seeing a glow in her eyes, something that had been missing from her wife since her mother passed away. Alex knew Kelly was focusing on the baby to stop herself from dealing with her grief but, right now, she didn’t want to push too much. It was important to let Kelly deal with this when she was ready, and it wasn’t like she was ignoring it completely. She had cried for her mother numerous times already. Alex was just concerned that she wasn’t talking about how she was feeling. 

“Uh sure, why not,” Alex exhaled. “We should have probably grabbed a shopping basket though.” 

“I’ll go get one.” Skyler said, running off towards the doors to the shop where they were kept. 

“Skyler picking out some clothes,” Kelly said, causing Alex to look back to her wife. “I’d call that progress.” 

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Alex agreed with her wife. “She sounds excited about doing more shopping too, so…” Alex crossed her fingers. “Baby steps.” 

“Baby steps indeed.” Kelly murmured, Alex seeing her eyes gloss over with tears. 

“You okay?” Alex questioned, stepping forward and lightly rubbing Kelly’s arm, hating to see her looking so upset all of a sudden. 

“Yeah, sorry, I just…” Kelly took a deep breath to compose herself. “I was just thinking that my mum would have loved to do this shopping with us. She’d be buying so much for Peanut.” 

“I know,” Alex placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Alex lightly rubbed Kelly’s back. 

“I know it was better for her in the end,” Kelly said, shaking a little as she spoke. “It took over her whole body and all her organs started failing and she…” Kelly stopped talking. “It just happened so quickly. I thought we'd have had some more time.” 

“I did too,” Alex said, still rubbing her wife’s back. “I’m sorry.” Alex said again. She opened her mouth to talk again but Skyler arrived back at their sides, handing the shopping basket up for Alex to take. 

“You take it, Mum,” Skyler told her. Alex took it in her hand and put in the three sleepsuits they’d chosen for Peanut before she looked back to Kelly, who was wiping her hand across her eyes. “Oh Mama,” Skyler gasped, looking rather concerned for her. “Don’t cry. Why are you sad?” Skyler asked. 

“I just wish Grandma was here.” Kelly told her daughter. 

“Me too,” Skyler sighed sadly. “Do you want to hug her teddy?” Skyler questioned, holding it up for Kelly to take. “Maybe it’ll make you feel better,” Kelly took the teddy from Skyler as she smiled appreciatively at her. Alex ran her hand through Skyler’s ponytail, her heart swelling at how she was trying to make Kelly feel better. “Do you think it’ll help her?” Skyler questioned, looking up to Alex.

“I think it has, sweetie,” Alex said, glancing at Kelly who was holding the teddy close to chest. “Now, how about we keep doing some shopping, huh?” 

“Are you still going to shop, Mama?” Skyler looked up to her, still looking concerned for her. “Shopping for the baby will make you happy.” 

“Yeah, you know what will make me even happier?” Kelly questioned, before she swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“What?” Skyler wondered. 

“If you’d pick out a nice blanket for Peanut.” Kelly said, still hugging onto her mother’s teddy.

“Oh…” Skyler pursed her lips. “Well okay, Mama. I’ll pick one out for you.” Skyler said, before taking Kelly’s hand. Kelly glanced to Alex who gave her a soft smile before the family walked through the shop to find the blankets, so they could pick out one or two to get for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and let me know what you thought. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Alex walked into the bedroom, seeing Kelly sitting on the bed, looking at a photo album. “Mum has made dinner if you’re hungry.” Alex said, crawling up onto the bed and shuffling closer to her wife. 

“I don’t feel like eating.” Kelly mumbled, turning the page in the photo album. Alex exhaled lightly as she looked down to the photo of Kelly, James, Victoria and Marcus on a beach somewhere. 

“You want me to bring you some up here?” Alex questioned, feeling like Kelly just wanted to avoid eating with Alex, Skyler, James, Kara and Eliza. Even though these people were her family, Alex knew Kelly hadn’t been in a talkative mood since Victoria’s death.

“We’re not allowed to eat in our bedrooms,” Kelly sounded appalled at the suggestion. “Not that Mum would know now,” Kelly mumbled, sighing sadly as she ran her hand over her mother’s face. “This was our last family vacation,” Kelly spoke quietly, remembering the trip. “This was us having some family time before our dad went overseas and uhm…” Kelly cleared her throat. Alex wrapped her arm around Kelly, Kelly resting her head against her as Alex rubbed her arm and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “God, I’m not even that old, I should still have my parents.” 

“I know, it’s not fair.” Alex said, still rubbing Kelly’s arm. 

“I just feel so numb,” Kelly admitted. “I was so young when my dad died, I don’t remember it feeling like this,” Kelly’s voice squeaked as she spoke, indicating tears were coming. “But I can’t do anything without thinking about her.” 

“That’s normal,” Alex said. “It’s just the grieving process. You are going to miss her. You are going to think about her and that’s okay,” Alex spoke softly, still rubbing Kelly’s arm. “It’s okay to talk about her,” Alex added. “And uh…it’s good for you to talk about how you’re feeling.” 

“I know I’m supposed to,” Kelly mumbled, her gaze staying on the photo. “And right now, I am going against everything that I tell my patients, but I can’t seem to…” Kelly stopped talking, her lips pursing.

“Well I think as a psychologist you’ll know that you can’t rush anything out of anyone,” Alex told her. “I just want you to know that I am here for you when you want to talk,” Alex said. “No matter how small what you are saying seems. The littlest thing helps.” 

“I know you’ll be there for me,” Kelly sounded appreciative as she moved her hand up and rested it on Alex’s bump. “But right now, I just feel like I want to focus on the Peanut. I know it’s avoiding things and I shouldn’t be doing that, but…” Kelly trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I just want to hold onto her for a little longer.” 

“You know you’ll always have her in your memories and in your heart,” Alex told her, watching Kelly’s hand as it made small circles over her bump. “You are never going to forget her. Talking about how you are feeling isn’t going to erase her.” 

“I know but it’ll make me cry.” Kelly murmured.

“It’s good to cry,” Alex kept rubbing Kelly’s arm, knowing it was bringing her some comfort. “It’s just part of your grief.” 

“So, feeling guilty for not spending enough time with her when she was alive is also part of the grief?” Kelly questioned, but she knew herself that guilt often came with grief.

“It’s not like we had nothing to do with her,” Alex pointed out. “She’d visit and we’ve visited here a few times, we talked on FaceTime a lot,” Alex added. “It wasn’t like it was intentional either, you know, it was just because we had our lives in National City and she lived here. She was a very independent person.” 

“I guess so,” Kelly murmured. “And I suppose there’s not really much point bringing it up now because I can’t change it,” Kelly said. “It’s not like I can go back in time and visit her more. I’ll just have to make peace with the fact I was a bad daughter.” 

“You were not a bad daughter,” Alex assured her. “Your mother thought the world of you.” 

“You really think so?” Kelly questioned.

“Of course. No doubts about it,” Alex said. “How could anyone have you in their life and not love you?” Alex questioned. 

“You have to say that. You are my wife.” Kelly mumbled.

“Well it’s because I am your wife that I would be able to say otherwise if it was the truth,” Alex told her. “So, c’mon, stop being silly. Your mum loved you more than anything and you know it.” 

Kelly cleared her throat as she nodded her head against her Alex. “I uh…I miss her. I miss her smell. I miss her voice. I miss her smile. I miss her hugs and her warmth,” Kelly squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I just miss everything about her.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, taking a tighter grip of her wife, bringing her some comfort. “Just let it go sweetie. It’s okay to let it go.” Alex placed a soft kiss on the top of Kelly’s head as she burst into tears, Alex choosing not to say anything else in that moment, but to just hold her wife as she cried tears over the loss of her mother. 

\------------ 

It was the next morning, and the day they’d arrange to go back to National City. Kelly walked down the stairs, still in her sleep shorts and Alex’s Stanford t-shirt. “Where is everyone?” Kelly questioned, seeing it was only Alex sitting in the kitchen, eating some egg and toast for breakfast. 

“James has gone for a run,” Alex said. “Skyler is in the living room watching cartoons.” 

Kelly sat down at the table and picked up Alex’s coffee, taking a drink. “What about Kara and Eliza?” Kelly wondered where they were because they were usually here by now. Even though they were in a nearby hotel, they’d come over to the house for breakfast. 

“Kara is helping Clark with something,” Alex said. “And my mum just text saying she’ll be around soon.” Alex took her coffee from her wife to take a drink.

“You still not switching to decaf?” Kelly murmured, not looking impressed. 

Alex sighed lightly. “It’ll be the only cup I have today.” 

“I just care, Alex,” Kelly sounded a little angry as she spoke. “I don’t need anything happening to you or the baby as well. Okay, I…” Kelly stopped talking, looking downwards.

“I’m sorry,” Alex reached her hand over the table, so Kelly brought her hand up to take hold of Alex’s. “Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby,” Alex lightly squeezed Kelly’s hand. “I…I’ll try harder to cut out the coffee. I know it’s important to you.” 

Kelly managed a weak smile. “Thank you,” Kelly mumbled. “I know I’m being a pain nagging at you about it and about how I always make sure you take your vitamins and stuff but like I said, it’s just because I care and want you to be comfortable.” 

“I know babe,” Alex lightly rubbed Kelly’s hand. “And I do feel comfortable. I haven’t thrown up in almost a week. I’ve felt nauseous a couple of times, but it passed quickly.”

“Well I am glad you are no longer getting morning sickness,” Kelly had hoped it would go away once she got into her second trimester and so far, it seemed to have. “Doesn’t mean I am going to stop nagging you though. I’m sorry but you are going to get that all through the pregnancy.” 

Alex chuckled lightly. “That’s okay,” Alex admitted. She knew this was a way for Kelly to feel involved, so she’d put up with it. “There’s nothing wrong with being protective of your pregnant wife.” 

“No.” Kelly answered. 

Alex smiled softly, seeing some light back in her wife’s eyes. “You want me to get you some breakfast?” Alex wondered.

“No, it’s okay,” Kelly answered, watching as Alex took a mouthful of her eggs. “I feel a bit nauseous,” Kelly put her hand on her stomach. She knew it was most likely linked to her grief, so wasn’t going to worry about it. “I’ll get something soon.” 

“If you’re sure.” Alex said, taking another mouthful as Kelly nodded. 

“So uh,” Kelly looked a little nervous. “I’ve been thinking and when we get home, I want you to invite Kara and your mother around to talk about going to see Jeremiah.” 

“Kel, no, I’ve told you and Kara and Mum already that I don’t want to see him,” Alex said. “Why can’t everyone just respect that?” 

“Because I know you and I know it’s not true,” Kelly retorted. “I know you are scared that he is just going to hurt you all again, but I know you want to see him. Stop being so stubborn and give yourself the chance to see your father again.” 

“Kelly, with all due respect -”

“Do not with all due respect me,” Kelly spoke sternly, pointing her index finger at her wife. “Alex you have the chance to see your father again,” Kelly reminded her. “No matter what has gone on in the past you need to take that chance,” Kelly told her. “God, what I wouldn’t give to be able to see my father or mother again.” 

Alex twisted her lip, knowing Kelly was right. Deep down she did want to see him again, but the worry of him disappearing on them again was stopping her. “I…maybe you’re right.” 

“Maybe?” Kelly questioned, her head shaking slightly. “This is your father. You idolised him growing up and now what? You just…you don’t care he’s safe and alive?” 

“Of course, I care,” Alex retorted. “But he’s had plenty opportunity to let us know he is safe. I get he’d be worried about Cadmus, but a quick call, a letter, anything to just let us know he was safe. He didn’t need to tell us where he was or anything. All I wanted to know was that he was safe, and he failed me on that.” Alex felt hurt that her father didn’t have the decency to tell her he was safe after she risked her life to rescue him from them. 

“You don’t think he’d be scared of putting you and Kara and Eliza in danger?” Kelly wondered. “For all he knew he could have been being watched. He didn’t know if it was safe.” 

“That’s just an excuse,” Alex replied. “We were his family. We deserved the truth.” 

“Maybe,” Kelly shrugged. “But as his family, don’t you think you should give him the benefit of the doubt and put whatever’s gone on in the past and just be happy that now you have this chance?” 

“He’s been out there all this time and hasn’t tried to get in touch. I don’t think he cares about us.” Alex said, feeling hurt at this. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Kelly replied. “Maybe the reason he hasn’t tried is because he cares so much. He thinks he’s protecting you by staying away.” 

Alex bit her lip as she shook her head. “Then he can stay away. I’m sure it’s not hard for him as he’s done it long enough.” 

“What about for Skyler? And the peanut?” Kelly questioned. “And me? What if I want to meet my father-in-law?” 

“Then you go to Peru with Kara,” Alex muttered. “He doesn’t deserve Skyler or you or this baby,” Alex said, putting her hand on her bump. “Kelly, I…I have grieved for him more than once and I can’t risk putting myself through more heartache. I can’t see him again just for him to disappear on us again.” 

“Babe,” Kelly spoke softly, reaching her hand over the table to take Alex’s in hers again. “It’s going to be different this time. There’s not the threat of Cadmus, right, so then there should be no reason why he’d need to run off again,” Kelly said. “I know you are just trying to stop yourself from getting hurt again but please at least just say you’ll think about it, for me?” Kelly questioned, lightly rubbing Alex’s hand. “I want one of us to have parents in their lives.” 

Alex exhaled lightly. “Can I say I’ll think about it?” Alex questioned. She knew Kelly was right and deep down she did long to see her father again. Kelly nodded lightly, knowing at the end of the day, it was Alex’s choice, but she just didn’t want her making the decision too quickly, not when she knew what Alex really wanted and an ‘I’ll think about it’ was better than her original refusal to see him. “And you know, you have my mum. She loves you so much, Kel, and I know in those moments when all you want is your mother that she’d be right there for you.” 

“I know she would,” Kelly felt lucky to have Eliza as a mother-in-law. She wiped her hand over her eyes as she felt herself tearing up. “Uhm okay, so,” Kelly took a deep breath. “I’m going to get some breakfast,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat as she stood up. “You need anything else? You already take your vitamins today?” 

“Yes, I’ve taken them,” Alex answered, picking up her coffee to take a drink. She scrunched her face up as she handed Kelly her cup. “You could get me another coffee. This one has gone cold.” 

“Okay, but I’m making you a decaf.” Kelly said, lightly rubbing Alex’s shoulder before walking over to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast and get Alex a fresh coffee, hoping Alex would decide to see her father again, because she knew her wife and she knew it was what she wanted. 

\------------ 

Alex and Skyler walked back into the house, Arlo running in with them. They’d just been to the kennels to pick him up, the dog very excited to see his humans. Arlo ran into the living room, jumping up on Kelly as she was sitting on the couch. “Hey bud,” Kelly patted him. “You miss us?” Kelly questioned, Arlo’s tail wagging rather violently, a clear indicator he was excited to be home. 

“He jumped up on me when we picked him up,” Skyler said. “He nearly knocked me over.” Skyler shrieked, sounding appalled he could do such a thing.

“Well I’m sure he didn’t mean to,” Kelly said, still patting Arlo. “He would be excited to see you.” 

“Yeah.” Skyler smiled, cuddling the dog as he was still getting attention from Kelly. 

“Where’s Mum?” Alex wondered. Eliza had come back to National City with them, going to stay for a few days so she could spend more time with her family. 

“She’s making a start to dinner.” Kelly answered, watching as Skyler got the rope toy, Arlo running over to her and putting it in his mouth, a game of tug-of-war ensuing. 

“What?” Alex questioned. “I said I’d start it when I got home.” 

“I know, I tried telling Eliza that,” Kelly said. “But she insisted. I wasn’t going to argue with her.” 

“Okay, well I’m going to go see if she wants a hand,” Alex glanced towards to the door before looking back to her wife, seeing it looked like she’d been crying in her absence. “You alright?” 

“Mmm,” Kelly nodded lightly, putting on a weak smile. Alex returned a smile as she reached her hand down and lightly rubbed Kelly’s cheek. She didn’t say anything, but Kelly’s smile got a little larger as they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. “I’m okay.” Kelly told her, Alex still smiling at her as she left the room to go help her mother get the dinner ready.

“Mama.” Skyler spoke quietly, climbing up onto the couch next to her, obviously already bored of the game with Arlo. Kelly glanced over to the dog, seeing he was chewing at the rope toy, quite happy to play by himself. 

“Yes sweetie?” Kelly looked down to her daughter who was shuffling closer to her, the teddy that once belonged to Victoria now in her arms. 

“I just think you need a cuddle.” Skyler spoke shyly. 

“I would love a cuddle.” Kelly said, opening her arms out. Skyler cuddled herself against Kelly, Kelly wrapping her arms around her as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“Mama?” Skyler mumbled from against her chest. 

“Yeah?” Kelly questioned.

“Well, I just wondered if you knew what this teddy was called.” Skyler said, sounding intrigued by her question. 

“Uh,” Kelly pursed her lips as she thought about it. “I don’t think it ever had a name, sweetie.” Kelly answered.

“What?” Skyler gasped. “Mama, a teddy needs a name.” 

“Well how about you give him one?” Kelly suggested. 

“Okay,” Skyler smiled at the requested. “Uh…what about…” Skyler paused to think of a good name. “Oh, I know,” Skyler screeched, her sudden change in tone startling Kelly. “We should call him Cuddles because he’s been helping us feel better by giving us cuddles.” 

“He has, hasn’t he?” Kelly said, looking down to the teddy who was squashed between Skyler and herself. 

“Yes,” Skyler nodded. “I don’t like being sad or you being sad,” Skyler sighed lightly. “Why did Grandma need to go to heaven right now?” Skyler questioned, Kelly feeling a pang in her heart at Skyler’s question. 

“Well,” Kelly took a deep breath, needing a moment to compose herself. “Remember how Mum and I told you that she was sick, and the doctors weren’t able to fix her?” 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler nodded against her chest. 

“Well, the sickness just became too much for her, so it was her time to go.” Kelly said, her voice shaking as she spoke. 

“Oh,” Skyler exhaled. “Is it better that she went to heaven if she was too sick?” 

“I,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “I suppose it was, yeah. It wasn’t nice seeing her so sick, was it?”

“Nope,” Skyler shook her head. “And the sickness she had meant she couldn’t get better ever again.” 

“That’s right.” Kelly said, lightly rubbing her daughter’s arm as she spoke. 

“I wish you could visit heaven,” Skyler said. “I miss her cuddles.” 

“So does Mama,” Kelly said, feeling a tear escape from her eye. “It’s a good job I’ve got you to keep giving me cuddles, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Skyler smiled softly. “I’ll always give you cuddles, Mama. I love you lots and if you feel sad, I’ll always cuddle you better.” 

“I know you will,” Kelly said, another tear rolling down her cheek. “And I love you, too, my darling girl.” Kelly said, squeezing her arms tighter around her as she placed another kiss on the top of her head, mother and daughter staying in the embrace for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would really appreciate some comments. They really keep me motivated.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to leave a comment if you read. I obviously gauge interest on the feedback I get, and it also helps keep me motivated to write more. They are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> After this chapter, there will be a time jump so we are nearer to Peanut arriving. Hopefully, the change in focus and a lighter subject will be enjoyed.

Alex walked into the house, the plant in her hands. She walked into the living room, finding Kelly and Skyler playing a game of Guess Who?. “Hey, Mum what have you got?” Skyler questioned, jumping up from the floor where she was sitting by the coffee table and ran over to her, looking intrigued. 

“Well I thought I’d do flower Friday a little differently this week.” Alex said, smiling over to her wife as she got up from the couch to walk over to see what she had. 

“How so?” Kelly looked a little confused as she glanced to the plant in Alex’s hand. 

“Well,” Alex spoke softly. “I thought it would be nice for you to have somewhere here for if you ever wanted to feel close to your mother or talk to her. I know it’s hard for you having her buried in a totally different city that hundreds of miles away, so I thought it would be nice if we planted this in the garden for your mum,” Alex said. “Uh…it’s a memory rose, and her favourite flower was roses,” Alex twisted her lips, watching her wife for her reaction. “So, I uh…” Alex cleared her throat. “I thought this would be a nice thing to do.” 

Kelly smiled appreciatively. “It is.” Kelly said, feeling herself welling up. 

“No, Mum,” Skyler gasped. “She gets sad when she thinks about Grandma.” Skyler scolded her mother as she walked over to Kelly and hugged her side. 

“It’s okay, Skittle,” Kelly rubbed her daughter’s back. “I like this. This is going to be good,” Kelly assured her. “Sometimes, even when people are sad about losing someone, they can feel happy tears at nice gestures.” 

“Oh,” Skyler’s mouth was open in an 0 shape as she glanced up at Kelly. “So, we can plant it?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly nodded. “It’ll be nice to have this here, so we have a nice memory for Grandma, huh?” Kelly lightly ran her hand over Skyler’s hair as she spoke. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “Can we go plant it now?” 

“Sure, you need to go put some shoes on though,” Kelly said, Skyler running out of the room to get herself some shoes. Kelly looked back to Alex, smiling softly as she took a few steps forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “This is a very sweet idea,” Kelly told her. “Thank you for this.” 

“It’s alright,” Alex murmured, tucking Kelly’s hair behind her ear. “Let’s go find a spot for this, huh?” Alex gestured for Kelly to follow her. They walked through the house and out in the back yard. “You find where you want to plant it.” Alex said, handing it to Kelly. She walked over to the shed and got out the small garden shovel and picked up the half bag of compost that was sitting there. She walked over to Kelly, who’d picked out the area where she wanted to plant it, at the back of the yard by the sundial and a few other flowering plants that were growing. “I’ll go get the watering can.” Alex handed Kelly the shovel as she put the compost down on the grass. Kelly knelt down and started making a hole to transfer the plant into as Alex went back to the shed. 

“Wait for me, wait for me,” Skyler came running out of the house, clearly excited to be planting the rose in Victoria’s memory. “Mama, let me dig.” Skyler ran over to her. 

“Here,” Alex handed Skyler the watering can. “You go get some water in there.” Alex told her, Skyler taking the watering can in her hand and running over to the outside tap on the back of the garage wall. 

“Is that deep enough?” Kelly wondered, looking up to her wife, neither of them really being keen gardeners. 

“I dunno,” Alex shrugged, looking on the back of the tag that was on the plant to see if there were any instructions on the best way to plant it. “Looks good to me I guess.” 

Kelly took the plant from the plastic pot and put it into the hole. She reached for the compost and filled it in. “My mum loved planting flowers,” Kelly said. “Her yard was always immaculate,” Kelly smiled fondly. “She’d love this plant.” 

“I thought so,” Alex bent down next to her wife, lightly rubbing her back. “It’ll bloom every year. We just got to make sure it gets water every now and then.” 

“That’s my job,” Kelly and Alex looked around as they heard Skyler’s voice. “I’ll make sure Grandma’s rose always has enough water,” Alex smiled at her daughter as they moved out of the way, letting her put the water over the compost. They both stood up and took a few steps back. “Is that enough?” Skyler wondered. 

“I’d think so,” Kelly answered. Skyler threw the watering can to the grass as she stood in front of her mothers, Kelly putting her hands on her shoulders as they stared silently at the rose for a moment. Alex glanced to Kelly, seeing she was trying to stay composed. She put her hand on her back, gently rubbing it. “Every year when this flowers, it’ll be like it’s Grandma coming to say hello,” Kelly said, lightly squeezing Skyler’s shoulders. “She’ll come see the baby, and see you growing up,” Kelly spoke softly, Alex knowing the tone was to stop herself from sounding like she was going to cry. “We can come sit here if we ever feel sad or feel like we are missing her too much.” 

“I like that,” Skyler smiled. “And we should tell Uncle James because Grandma was his mama too.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d like that.” Alex said, thinking it was very sweet of Skyler to also be thinking about her uncle and wanting to include him in this. 

“It’s so sad that people have to die,” Skyler spoke sadly, looking up to her mum. “I wish we could all just be here forever.” 

“I know, it sucks, huh?” Alex gently rubbed her daughter’s cheek. 

“But Grandma will be in here forever, won’t she?” Skyler questioned, her hand going on her chest, close to where her heart would be.

“Yeah of course she will.” Alex answered, Skyler smiling at her before looking back to the rose plant. 

“I’ll love and miss you forever, Grandma.” Skyler said, Kelly wrapping her arms around her daughter, pulling back for a hug, as the three of them stayed silent for a while, remembering Victoria. 

\------------ 

Kara and Eliza had gone to Peru to see Jeremiah. Although Kara had once again tried to talk Alex into coming, she decided she didn’t want to see him again, so Kara reluctantly went without her. They were at a hotel in the town close to where the humanitarian group had been staying. While Eliza was sitting down, Kara was pacing the room, a mix of nerves and excitement at seeing him again after all this time. “He’s going to come home right?” Kara questioned, looking to Eliza. “He’s going to want to be with us again. Be a family?” 

“I…” Eliza shrugged. Like Alex, she had some reservations. The man who stole files from the DEO wasn’t the same man she met and fell in love with. The man she fell in love with would never had abandoned their daughter after she risked her own life to save his. She felt like he was a different person now and that Kara was holding onto the hope that the Jeremiah she knew when she was a young teenager would still be there somewhere, but she knew it was a long shot. She, like Alex, felt that Jeremiah would have been in touch to let them know he was safe. “I honestly don’t know.” 

Kara and Eliza all looked over to the door of the hotel room as they heard a knock. Kara squealed excitedly as she ran over to the door, pulling it open. “Jeremiah. Oh, my Rao. It really is you.” Kara pulled him into the room and into a hug.

“Kara,” Jeremiah sounded pleased to see her. “It’s so nice to see you again. I’ve been reading all your articles online,” Jeremiah said as they pulled back from the hug. “And I read all about what Supergirl does. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks.” Kara blushed a little as she looked over to Eliza, gesturing for her to get up to see her husband. 

“And Eliza,” Jeremiah put his hand on his chest as she stood up. “It’s so nice to see your face again.” 

“I know the feeling,” Eliza spoke softly, walking closer to him as she spoke. Even though he was technically still her husband, she felt like she no longer knew the man standing before her. “Uh…I’m glad you are well.” 

Jeremiah smiled as he took a few steps towards her and pulled her in for a hug. “And Alex,” Jeremiah said as he pulled back and looked around the room. “My Alexandra, is she here?” Jeremiah looked a little confused as he saw no-one else was in the room. 

“She’s uh…” Kara cleared her throat. 

“Her wife’s mother passed away very recently. She felt like she should stay with her.” Eliza lied. She hated using Victoria’s death as an excuse, especially when it was a lie, but she felt like the truth might hurt Jeremiah too much. 

“Oh, I see,” Jeremiah swallowed lightly. “Well never mind,” Jeremiah rubbed his hands together. “Uh…her wife you said? Is that…is she still with that Maggie lady that I met once?” 

“No,” Kara answered. “She’s married to Kelly and she is lovely. They have a little girl, Skyler, she’s 6 and she is the sweetest, most caring, smart, funny kid. She’s a joy and you’ve missed out by staying here for so long,” Kara said. “You have missed so much of Alex’s and my life. And Alex is expecting again but this time she can have you. You are going to be around for this baby.” 

“What do you mean?” Jeremiah questioned. “Kara, my life is here now.” 

“What? Why?” Kara questioned. “You don’t need to be scared of Cadmus. They’re not a thing anymore. Lillian and Henshaw are in prison,” Kara informed him. “You have to come home. You have to come see Alex. I know she might say she doesn’t want to see you, but…” Kara trailed off, realising what was coming out of her mouth. “You need to come home. It’s safe. I promise.” Kara sounded like she was getting upset, realising that Jeremiah wasn’t about to come home for a movie perfect reunion with his family. 

“I…” Jeremiah shook his head, glancing at Eliza who’d stepped closer to Kara to show her some comfort. “Kara, I’m thankful that you have come to see me, and I’d love to hear more about your lives back home, but my home is where the humanitarians go. My home is helping others.” 

“But no,” Kara sighed. “You…Rao, Alex was right,” Kara pursed her lips as she felt herself welling up. “I…I really believed you’d want to come back to your family, but you don’t…” Kara stopped talking as she shook her head at Jeremiah. “How can you…how did…” Kara wiped her hand over her eyes as she looked away from him. 

“How did you do it?” Eliza questioned, knowing what Kara was wanting to ask. “How did you manage to get over here unknown?” 

“Well, I…” Jeremiah paused for a moment, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “I left Cadmus that day and I got myself away from National City. I found myself in Metropolis, and I ehm…” Jeremiah cleared his throat. “I got Superman - Clark - to help me get somewhere safe.”

“Clark?” Kara gasped. “He knew you were safe?” Kara felt like she’d been punched in the gut at her own cousin being a part of helping Jeremiah and not telling her where he was or even that he knew he was safe. 

“He took me to Mexico,” Jeremiah said. “After a while, I met with people in the humanitarian group and we moved down through Mexico, into Central America and now we’re her in South America,” Jeremiah explained. “But, please, don’t be mad at Clark,” Jeremiah said, seeing the look on Kara’s face. “I told him I’d let you know when it was safe. He’s not…he didn’t do anything wrong but help me.” 

“Well he did, but that’s not really the issue,” Kara muttered. “So uh…why didn’t we ever get that call you promised?” 

“I didn’t know if Cadmus were looking for me or not. I didn’t know it was safe. The last thing I wanted was for any of you to get hurt because of me,” Jeremiah explained, sounding sorry as he spoke. Kara and Eliza exchanged a glance, both of them feeling like he did care about their well-being, but obviously not enough to move back home with them. “I needed to make a clean break. For you. For me. For all of us.” 

“But doesn’t me telling you it’s safe for you now change things?” Kara wondered. “No-one is looking for you. I…it’s safe, Jeremiah.” 

“This is my life now,” Jeremiah told her. “Moving around South America with this group, helping people, giving them homes and clean water, helping them with schools.” Jeremiah said, looking proud of the work he was doing. 

“You really want to stay here?” Kara said, feeling rather upset at this. Feeling upset he would choose to stay in a foreign land with people who were not his family. “We mean nothing to you now?” 

“Of course you don’t mean nothing,” Jeremiah replied. “I love you all, but there are so many villages and people here who need my help.” 

“What about your wife, and kids and grandkids,” Kara voice trembled as she spoke. “We need you too.” 

“You’ve all got on just fine without me,” Jeremiah noted. “Uh…Eliza, I…I’m glad you’ve got grandchildren,” Jeremiah said, glancing back to Eliza, who had been quite quiet, letting Kara take charge of the conversation. “I’m glad you are not alone.” 

“My girls have never made me feel alone,” Eliza said, Kara moving closer to her and rubbing back in comfort as she spoke. She could see she was hurt by Jeremiah saying he wasn’t going to be coming home with them. “Getting Kelly in my life was a great bonus and Skye is greatest,” Eliza told him. “I will always love you, Jeremiah, and I understand your life is here now. I just…I just wanted to see you again.” Eliza spoke quietly, the faintest of smiles on her face. 

“I’m glad you came to see me,” Jeremiah said. “And we can keep in touch, but I need to be here now. Doing this work. It’s where I’m supposed to be.” 

“Well, we’ll let you get back to this important work then.” Kara said, walking out of the hotel room, Eliza walking out after her. 

“Kara, sweetie, wait,” Eliza reached her hand out, putting it on Kara’s arm, causing her to turn to face her, Eliza seeing tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I know you want to believe the best of him,” Eliza said, pulling her into a hug. “Let’s just forget him and go home.” Eliza said, lightly rubbing Kara’s back as they stayed in the embrace, both of them saddened that Jeremiah didn’t want to come home with them. 

\------------ 

Alex was sitting across the couch, her back leaning against the arm of the couch as her feet were resting on Kelly’s legs, Kelly lightly massaging one. “I’m sorry.” Kelly said, looking across to her wife.

“Huh? What for?” Alex felt a little confused. 

“For pushing at you to go see your father,” Kelly said sheepishly. “I should have supported the choice you made, and I should have definitely not used my mum’s death as an excuse to make you go. It was awful of me to do that.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex said. “I mean, I didn’t go see him, did I?” Alex questioned. “I still went with my gut and didn’t see him, so, you technically didn’t push me into anything.” 

“Well no, but I tried, and I should have supported your side of the argument so, I’m sorry.” Kelly apologised again as she stopped massaging her foot as they had the conversation. 

“Well apology accepted,” Alex smiled softly at her. “Let’s just put your lack of good judgement on this down to grief.” 

Kelly nodded lightly. “I thought you were about to say let’s put it down to baby brain.” Kelly chuckled lightly. 

“Well that's what I would be saying to myself if I did make the choice to go see him,” Alex mumbled, her hand lightly rubbing over her bump. “But partner’s don’t get baby brain. Only the one who is actually pregnant can get that.” 

“Oh really?” Kelly exhaled. “Because baby brain sounds like a better excuse so maybe it can be like sympathy pains, you know,” Kelly got a cheeky grin on her face. “It sounds better.” 

“Okay sure,” Alex stifled a laugh. “It’s sympathy baby brain,” Alex said, Kelly smiling softly at her. “But seriously, babe, you don’t need to apologise. You were just trying to make sure I really thought this through.” 

“Well, I think I do, but let’s just leave that there,” Kelly said. “Although,” Kelly swallowed nervously. “Have you heard anything from them yet?” 

Alex glanced at her phone, but there were still no calls or messages to let her know how the visit went. “No,” Alex answered. “Nothing yet,” Alex murmured. “But I uh…I don’t want to talk about him, so, how about you, my lovely, caring, beautiful wife, go back to massaging these painful, swollen feet?” Alex questioned, a cheeky glint in her eye. 

“Okay, but only because I love the peanut.” Kelly said, returning a cheeky glint. 

“Only the peanut?” Alex gasped. “There’s no one else in this house you love?” Alex pouted playfully.

“Well I can’t forget Skittle and Arlo,” Kelly spoke teasingly. “I love them too.” 

“Think there’s someone else who lives in this house,” Alex said. “She’s ever so intelligent, she’s very protective and caring, not to mention drop dead gorgeous,” Alex listed. “I’m sure you love her, too.” 

“Well I can’t really say I love myself, can I?” Kelly joked. Alex gasped as she knocked her foot against Kelly’s knee, Kelly chuckling. Alex smiled, loving hearing her wife laugh again. “Of course, I love you, babe,” Kelly said. “I’ve never loved like this before.” 

“Mmm, that’s better,” Alex smirked. “Now put some of that love into this foot massage.” Alex said, Kelly shaking her head lightly at her wife’s demands before she continued to give her a foot massage, hoping to ease some of the soreness she was currently feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like Jeremiah’s character so wanted to keep him away…ha. Hope you liked this chapter and would really appreciate feedback.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips forward in time.

Alex knocked on the door to Kara’s loft, before she let herself in, running in past Kara as fast as her pregnant self could. Kara rubbed her head in confusion as Alex ran down to the bathroom, the door slamming shut. “You alright?” Kara questioned, shouting through the door to her sister. 

“Fine, I just really needed to pee.” Alex answered. 

“Okay,” Kara chuckled. “I’ll wait in the living room for you,” Kara said, walking away from the bathroom door. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out the jug of peach iced tea and placing it on the island in the kitchen. She got two glasses and half-filled them with ice before she poured in the tea. She put the jug back into the fridge and picked up the glasses, walking over to the couch and taking a seat, putting the glasses down on the coffee table. She waited a few moments, until she saw her sister coming down the hall. “You good?” 

“Yes,” Alex sat down on the couch. “Kelly kicked me out of the house, so I thought I’d come into town and -”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kara held her hand out in front of her. “She kicked you out?” 

“Yes,” Alex said. “Skyler and Kelly are finishing up the nursery and I wasn’t supposed to look till they are finished but I tried to peek, so Kelly told me to go for a walk so I was going into town to pick out a few more items for Peanut but then I really had to pee and I was close to here, so…here I am.” 

“I see,” Kara chuckled. “But doesn’t Kelly know that walking this late in your pregnancy could bring on labour?” Kara questioned, reaching forward to pick up her glass and take a drink of her iced tea. 

“Of course, she knows. She’s read about a hundred baby books,” Alex muttered. “But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I did go now,” Alex said, holding her hand out. Kara glanced at the coffee table before she reached forward again, picking up the second glass at handing it to her sister. “Thanks,” Alex murmured. “It’s easier for you to lean.” Alex said, causing Kara to scoff. 

“Anyways,” Kara exhaled. “What if you go into labour?” 

“Relax,” Alex told her sister. “I’ve not climbed a mountain, I’ve only walked from my house to yours,” Alex pointed out. “And besides, I only have just under 3 weeks to go. It would be fine if I did give birth now.” 

“Yeah, but please don’t do that on my couch.” Kara said, glancing down to Alex’s bump before looking back up to her face. 

“I’m not going to go into labour.” Alex muttered, her hand rubbing her stomach as she grimaced. 

“Are you sure?” Kara looked a little panicked by her sister’s face. 

“Yeah, Peanut is just pushing on my ribs and it hurts.” Alex said. 

“Naughty little peanut,” Kara scolded as she brushed her hand over Alex’s bump. “So, you guys any closer to getting a name?” Kara wondered.

“Ah not really,” Alex gave a frustrated sigh. “We just can’t agree at all,” Alex took another drink of the iced tea. “Well that’s not true. We are down to two names for if we have a boy,” Alex told her sister, Kara widening her eyes, intrigued. “But we can’t agree on anything for a girl. We like such different names.” 

“Well if you found out what you were having you wouldn’t have as many names to think about,” Kara still sounded annoyed they’d not found out the gender of the baby. “I can do a quick check now, if you wish.” Kara said, getting a cheeky grin on her face.

“Don’t you dare,” Alex put her hand over her stomach, not that that would stop Kara from seeing anything if she used her X-Ray vision. “It’s only a few more weeks to wait. You’ve done great so far, and it’ll be lovely to come see the baby at the hospital and find out then if you’ve got a niece or nephew.” 

“I guess so,” Kara sighed, still not sounding impressed. “Well can you at least tell me what names you are going to choose between for a boy?” Kara questioned, giving a pout for good measure. “Give me something here, sis.” 

Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. “We’re between Aiden or Caleb,” Alex told her, rubbing over her stomach, the baby still pushing against her and kicking her. “But to be honest I think I’m going to let Kelly pick the name,” Alex said. “She’s not been able to experience this like I have, and I want her to feel like she is included in this,” Alex bit her lip. “You know, I think it’ll mean a lot to her so, yeah I think I’m going to let her choose.” 

“Oh,” Kara sounded a little surprised. “Well that’s sweet of you, but you need to make sure it’s a name you like as well.” 

“I know. I obviously like Caleb because I suggested it and I like her choice of Aiden too, so if she were to pick Aiden, I’d be fine with that,” Alex explained. “It’s more for a girl I’d be worried. Like I say, we can’t agree on a name and she keeps pushing Thea.” 

“Thea is a cute name.” Kara noted. 

Alex shook her head as she scrunched her face up. “I really don’t like it.” 

“But yet you are willing to let her choose the name?” Kara sounded a little confused. 

“Well I know she’s not going to choose Thea because she knows I don’t like it,” Alex said. “I know she’ll pick something else.” 

“Well okay, how about I make it easier for you and tell you to name the baby Kara?” Kara grinned. “That’s a good name.” 

“Yeah, but one Kara in our lives is enough,” Alex pointed out, Kara pouting. “We’ll get the right name eventually.” Alex was rubbing her stomach as she spoke, knowing that they’d find the right name in the end for their little peanut. 

\------------ 

Alex had returned home to find Kelly and Skyler in the living room, cuddled up on the couch together watching Monsters, Inc. This was still very much a favourite movie of Skyler’s. “Mum,” Skyler grinned as she jumped off the couch. “You are finally home,” Skyler said. “We’ve finished the room.” Even though Skyler still wasn’t keen on the idea of having a little sibling, she wasn’t as bad as she once was, and she did help Kelly to paint the nursery. 

“Oh, does that mean I get to see it?” Alex sounded rather excited by this. Kelly had blocked her from going into the room over the few days they’d been doing it, so Alex could see it for the first time when it was finished. 

“You can.” Kelly said, walking out of the room as Alex and Skyler followed her. Alex smiled to herself as she heard a little squeak of excitement coming from her wife, Kelly obviously looking forward to showing her wife what she’d done with the room. 

“You are going to love it, Mum. Mama did such a great job.” Skyler said as they stood outside the door to what was once known as the ‘yellow guestroom’. 

“You did too, sweetie,” Kelly told her daughter. “You helped lots,” Kelly ruffled Skyler’s hair as she grinned. “Okay, close your eyes, babe.” Kelly said.

Alex closed her eyes then Kelly opened the door and walked into the room. Skyler took Alex’s hand and led her into the room. “Open your eyes, Mum.” Skyler said, Alex opening them and looking around the room. “Oh wow,” Alex put her hand on her chest as she continued to look around the room. Two of the walls were painted a soft mint green and the other two were a light grey. “Kelly,” Alex gasped, walking over to one of the mint green walls which had three pictures in the middle. One of them was a grey elephant with a mint green ear and was holding a balloon with its trunk, the balloon a mint green colour. The middle picture was of a small mint green elephant, standing with a bigger grey elephant, the words ‘you are my sunshine’ above it. The third picture, also elephant themed, was a grey elephant, with a mint green ear, blowing little love hearts out of its trunk. “Oh, I love those.” Alex ran her hand over the middle picture. 

“Mum look at the rug,” Skyler said, pointing to the mint green rug that sat on the soft grey carpet. “It’s so soft and fluffy.” Skyler threw herself onto the rug, sinking into it. 

“Oh yeah,” Alex smiled as she walked over to the other side of the room, the white crib against the other mint green wall. On the wall above the crib were the words _Dream Big, Little One_. “Kelly,” Alex put her hand out, grabbing onto Kelly’s arm. “This is gorgeous.” Alex looked into the crib, a little grey elephant waiting there for the baby. 

“Yeah? You really like it?” Kelly sounded unsure.

“Like it?” Alex repeated. “I love it,” Alex said, looking over to the white rocking chair that was in the room. “We can feed and rock Peanut to sleep,” Alex waddled over, running her hand over the top of the chair. “And this changing mat,” Alex walked over to the changing table, complete with drawers underneath for clothes. “Oh, I love this,” The changing mat fitted in with the theme, having a family of elephants on it, the mat the same colours as the room. “And the wardrobe,” Alex went over to it, a baby sleeping bag hanging off the handle, which of course, had been put there to match in with the theme. It was light grey, with a mint green elephant on the front. “Babe, I…” Alex had every faith that Kelly would have done a great job, but this was even better than she expected. “This is amazing, I…” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. 

“You love it?” Kelly questioned, a cheeky tone to her voice. 

“I do,” Alex chuckled lightly as she opened her arms out, Kelly walking in for a hug. Alex rubbed her back as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Kelly murmured. “Now, you just need to birth this little peanut so they can enjoy the room too.” Kelly knew the baby would be staying in their room in the bassinet for the first few months but now the room was ready, it seemed all that was left was for the baby to arrive. 

“They’re going to be here before you know it,” Alex said, pulling back from the hug and looking down to Skyler, who’d got up from the rug and walked over to them. “You did a good job, Skittle.” 

“I didn’t do much,” Skyler shrugged. “It was mostly Mama.” 

“Oh no,” Kelly shook her head. “We’ll both take credit for this. Tell little peanut how big sister helped with their bedroom.” 

“Hmm.” Skyler shrugged. 

“Hey, I have an idea,” Alex said. “How about we pick out the outfit we are going to be bringing baby home in?” Alex questioned. “It’s probably about time I had my hospital bag packed,” Alex said, rubbing over her stomach once again. “Baby really could come any day now.” 

“Oh,” Skyler stared at Alex’s bump. “What about the elephant one I picked because the room is like elephants.” 

“Sounds like a good choice to me.” Kelly said, glancing at Alex who nodded lightly. Skyler smiled, Alex and Kelly keeping each other’s gaze for a moment, both of them feeling Skyler might now be more excited for the baby than she was letting on. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly were laying in bed, Kelly with her hand on Alex’s bump. “Oh, I love feeling the movements,” Kelly said. “I could honestly sit with my hand here 24/7.” Kelly still loved to feel the baby kicks and each time she did she got a huge grin on her face, like it was the first time she was feeling it. 

“Well, I’m hoping Peanut is going to stop kicking soon,” Alex yawned. “It’s time for sleep and constantly being kicked does not allow for that to happen.” 

“Aww, but it’s so amazing,” Kelly argued. “Like, that’s our baby.” 

“Oh, I know,” Alex retorted. “I feel it too.” 

“Aww, well it’s not going to be for much longer,” Kelly said. “You’re nearly at the end you’ve done so great so far. Only one more tiny thing to do.” 

“I wouldn’t call giving birth a tiny thing,” Alex was not looking forward to this next part. She obviously wanted to meet her baby, but she just wished she didn’t need to give birth. “But it’s going to give us a wonderful gift.” 

“You are giving me a wonderful gift,” Kelly corrected her. “I…I’m still so thankful you risked HG for me.” 

“Well you were worth taking that risk for,” Alex told her, rubbing her arm as she spoke. “And I didn’t get it again, so, you know, I really am lucky.” 

“You can say that again,” Kelly murmured. “The chances of you getting pregnant first try was crazy enough, but also beating odds of 86 per cent chance of recurring HG,” Kelly said. “You are extremely lucky Mrs Danvers-Olsen.” 

“Yeah but I guess I already knew that when you agreed to be my wife,” Alex spoke softly, placing a soft kiss on Kelly’s head. “I couldn’t be happier, Kel. You know that don’t you?” 

“I know it,” Kelly looked up to her with a smile. “I feel the same,” Kelly added, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m so lucky to have you, and this baby, and little Skittle. God, she is…she’s just the best little kid. We had so much fun doing that nursery together.” 

“I’m sure you did,” Alex said. “And the fact she did help you is a good sign, right?” 

“I’d say so,” Kelly nodded. “Although we both knew she’d love to paint the walls regardless of who the room was for.” 

“True,” Alex responded. “Well, we’ll just need to wait and see how she gets on once baby arrives,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod. “And speaking of baby arriving,” Alex paused, a cheeky smile etching on her face as she tucked some of Kelly’s hair behind her ear. “If we are not going to sleep, I think we should enjoy some adult activity while we still can.” Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively as her smile grew larger. 

“Oh, you do?” Kelly questioned.

“Mmm,” Alex nodded. “I think it’s for the best.” Alex murmured, pulling Kelly down for another kiss. 

“Well if you think it’s best then I am not going to disagree with you.” Kelly said, a glint in her eye as they shared another kiss, Alex pulling at the rim of Kelly’s t-shirt as the kiss increased in passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. It felt nice to write lighter moments after all the Victoria stuff. Please let me know what you thought.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments. I really do appreciate them and they keep me writing!

Alex was standing in the nursery, running her hand over one of the little elephants that was on the mobile hanging above the cot. “Hey, you alright?” Alex looked towards the door as she saw Kelly standing there, the laundry basket that was full of freshly washed baby clothes in her hands.

“Yes,” Alex answered. “Just dreaming about Peanut.” Alex smiled at Kelly as she walked into the room, putting the laundry basket down on the floor near the rocking chair. Alex walked across to it as she rubbed her hand over her stomach, wincing slightly.

“You sure are you are okay?” Kelly sounded panicked as she reached forward and put her hand over Alex’s. 

“Yeah,” Alex sat down on the rocking chair. “It’s just braxton hicks.” Alex said, remembering getting these when she was pregnant with Skyler. 

“Well don’t you think we should go the hospital to make sure?” Kelly questioned. “Alex, what if you are in labour? What if they are real contractions?” 

“Because real contractions come in a pattern and are about a thousand times more painful,” Alex said. “It’s not time yet,” Alex told her, Kelly looking a little disappointed. She was very much ready to meet the little peanut. “Baby will only come when they’re ready.” 

“I know,” Kelly sighed lightly. “I just can’t wait.” 

“It’s not that much longer,” Alex assured her. “I’m ready for this baby to come too, but we just need to be patient for now.” 

“What if you go late?” Kelly said. “It could be another month before they induce you.” 

“Then we’d need to wait a month to meet him.” Alex said, rubbing her hand over her stomach again. 

“Him?” Kelly tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. “I think you’re having a girl,” Kelly knelt in front of Alex as she rubbed her stomach. “Hmm, kick once if you are a girl.” Kelly said, waiting for a moment to see if she’d feel anything. 

“Ohh, no kick,” Alex noted, knowing this didn’t really mean anything, but after having Skyler, Alex would like to have a son. “Is Mummy going to be right?” Alex questioned. “I mean, I usually am.” Alex gave her wife a cheeky grin. 

“Well, not about this,” Kelly said. “She is obviously resting. Getting ready for arriving into this world.” 

“Oh yeah because baby is the one who is going to do all the work,” Alex muttered, Kelly chuckling lightly, as she once again rubbed her hand over the bump. “I wish we could fast forward the labour and birthing part.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kelly said. “I wish there was more I could do to help with that.” 

“You being by my side will be enough,” Alex assured her. Having Kelly there with her and supporting her through this was important to Alex. “I can’t wait to see you with our baby,” Alex said. She knew Kelly was going be amazing with a baby. She was very caring and nurturing. “That moment is what I’m going to be thinking of to get me through.”

“Not just the fact we get to meet Peanut?” Kelly questioned. “You get to see what they look like and have a hold yourself?” 

“Well that too,” Alex said. “But mostly I can’t wait to see you with our child.” 

Kelly smiled softly. “I can’t wait for that moment either,” Kelly said, once again rubbing Alex’s bump. “You hear that little peanut?” Kelly spoke to Alex’s stomach. “Mummies are ready to meet you and hug you and kiss you and love you,” Kelly said. “So, if you could be ready to meet us that would be great,” Kelly said, still rubbing her hand over Alex’s bump. “And make it quick for Mummy, please.” Kelly added, hoping Alex wasn’t going to have to go through a long labour. 

“Yeah, I like that request,” Alex said, also rubbing her bump. “But anyways,” Alex glanced at her watch, checking the time. “Let’s get baby’s clothes put away then go snuggle up on the couch,” Alex suggested. Alex was now on her maternity leave, and Kelly had recently started taking less patients, just in case Alex went into labour. She wasn’t due into work till 2pm, so had been enjoying the morning at home with her wife, preparing last minute things for the baby as Skyler was at school. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kelly said. “I’ll put the clothes away. You rest.” Kelly put her hand on Alex’s knee as she spoke, before going over to put the clothes away, hoping soon enough, she’d able to dress the baby in them instead of just looking at them. 

\------------

What Alex thought was braxton hicks soon turned into regular, more painful contractions. It didn’t take long for them to be happening every 5 minutes, so Kelly had nervously driven her wife to the hospital. Alex was sitting on the bed, rubbing her stomach as she felt another contraction coming on. They were getting more and more painful, and even for someone with a strong threshold for pain, Alex was struggling with them. “Hey, I’m back,” Kelly walked into the room, seeing Alex breathing through a contraction. “You go this.” Kelly told her, one hand going to her back and rubbing it, as her other took hold of her hand, Alex squeezing it rather tightly. Kelly squeezed her eyes shut tight as she bit her lip, knowing no matter how tight and painful Alex squeezing her hand was, it would be nothing compared to what Alex’s was feeling right now. 

“That one was bad.” Alex mumbled after it passed. 

“Just means we are getting closer to the birthing part and meeting Peanut.” Kelly told her, still rubbing her back, bringing her some comfort. 

“Hmmm,” Alex exhaled slowly. “You uh…you get my mum this time?” Alex questioned. Kelly had been trying to get in contact with Eliza to let her know the baby was coming. 

“Yes,” Kelly answered. “I think she started packing while we were still on the call,” Kelly chuckled. “She’s going to get the first flight out she can.” 

“And Kara? You got Kara?” Alex wondered. 

“I got Kara too,” Kelly answered. “She is going to pick up Skyler after her soccer practice and keep her occupied till they can come visit.” 

“Good,” Alex gave a soft smile. “God, I feel so nervous. I wasn’t like this the first time.” Alex said, Kelly continuing to rub her back, noticing Alex was shaking a little. 

“Probably because you know what to expect this time.” Kelly said. 

“Well it’s going a lot quicker than with Skyler.” Alex sounded thankful for that. Her labour with Skyler was quite a long one, so she was glad this time seemed to be moving along much quicker. “Oh God..” Alex reached her hand out, finding Kelly’s again. She breathed through another contraction. “I feel like…I already feel like pushing.” Alex said, glancing up to her wife. 

Kelly felt a little panicked. When she left the room, the doctor and a couple of nurses were there but now they were all gone. “Where did everyone go?” Kelly questioned. 

“I dunno,” Alex shrugged. “To check on other patients, I guess,” Alex moaned as she grabbed onto her stomach. “Kel, I need a doctor.” Alex yelled out. 

Kelly rushed to the door and opened it, shouting out she needed help. It was only seconds later and the doctor plus a nurse and the midwife were back in the room. The doctor checked to see how much Alex was dilated and Kelly felt her heart beating within her chest when she was told it was time to push. “Kelly get over here.” Alex scolded her as she was still loitering by the door. Kelly rushed over, one hand on Alex’s shoulder as her other was holding her hand. 

“You got this baby.” Kelly said, giving her some encouragement to start pushing. Alex dug her chin into her chest and pushed with all her might. 

“Good job, Alex,” The doctor said. “This baby is coming fast. Give me another few pushes and we’re nearly going to be there.” 

Alex gave three more big, long, pushes as Kelly counted down from 10 with each one. “I need a minute.” Alex put her head back on the pillow, trying to catch her breath. 

Kelly rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “You are doing so good.” Kelly said, glancing to the doctor as they spoke. 

“The baby is crowning,” The doctor said. “Give me a big push.” Alex dug her chin back into her chest and screamed out as she pushed, stopping when she heard the sounds of cries filling the room. 

“Oh, my gosh, babe, you did it,” Kelly welled up as the baby was immediately placed on Alex’s chest. They both looked down to see their child. “A girl,” Kelly beamed. “We got a beautiful little girl.” Tears rolled down Kelly’s cheek as her gaze never left her daughter. Alex smiled at the joy on Kelly’s face. 

“We’ll get her cleaned up for you,” The midwife said, lifting the baby from Alex’s chest. “Do you want to cut the cord?” The midwife looked to Kelly who nodded lightly. 

“Yes,” Kelly took the scissors from the nurse as the doctor clamped the cord. She nervously brought her hand out and cut the cord, before watching as they took the baby away to clean her up. She gave the nurse the scissors back before looking down to her wife. “You did amazing, babe.” Kelly told her, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. 

“We have another daughter.” Alex squeaked, bringing her hand up to wipe tears of joy that were still rolling down Kelly’s face. 

“Here you go, Mummy.” The midwife said, handing the baby to Alex, who was wrapped snugly in a blanket. 

“Uh no,” Alex shook her head. “Give her to my wife first.” 

“Alex,” Kelly shook her head in protest. “No, please. You should hold her first.” 

“No, I want you to, please.” Alex said, Kelly smiling softly as she took the baby in her arms. 

“Hey there beautiful girl. I’m your Mama,” Kelly said, a fresh tear rolling down her cheek as she couldn’t take her eyes off her daughter. “Oh, I'm going to love you so much.” Kelly said, Alex watching the scene with a smile on her face, the look of pure awe in Kelly’s eyes as she kept gazing at their daughter. 

\------------ 

“Auntie Kara,” Skyler screeched as she ran over to her. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well your mums are at the hospital because Mum is having the baby.” Kara could hardly contain her excitement as she told her. She’d checked her phone numerous times since the first phone call, hoping to have another to say the baby had arrived. 

“Oh,” Skyler widened her eyes. “Does that mean we have to go to the hospital?” 

“Well not right now,” Kara said, walking away from the park with Skyler, Skyler taking hold of her hand. “We’ll go later if the baby is born. Sometimes it takes a while.” 

“So, will they not be home tonight?” Skyler wondered. 

“Well Mum definitely won’t be,” Kara answered. “But if the baby is born then Mama will probably come home to stay with you.” 

“But what if they don’t come home?” Skyler questioned as they walked out of the gates to the park, stopping at the lights so they could cross the street. Skyler pressed the button as Kara kept hold of her hand. 

“They will sweetie.” Kara assured her. 

“But if Mum hasn’t had the baby Mama will need to stay and who will look after me?” Skyler wondered. 

“I’m here and Granny is on her way.” Kara said. It didn’t take long to fly from Midvale to National City, so Eliza would be with them later that evening. 

“What if you need to be Supergirl,” Skyler wondered. “I can’t stay on my own.” Skyler sounded worried she was going to be left alone all night. 

“You won’t be left alone,” Kara assured her as they crossed the road. “There’s plenty people who love you and can look after you.” 

“Good,” Skyler gave a little skip as they stepped back onto the sidewalk. “So, are we supposed to take a teddy for when the baby is born?” 

“Well we can,” Kara answered. “Do you want to get a present for the baby from you?” 

Skyler shrugged. “Well it’s what my friend Erin did when her mum had new babies. She had two at the same time,” Skyler scrunched her face up. “Is my mum going to have two babies as well?” 

“No, she is just having one,” Kara told her. “But if you want to get a little gift for going to the hospital that would be nice,” Kara said. “I was going to take you for some ice-cream as an after soccer snack.” 

“I could go for ice-cream,” Skyler’s face lit up as she gave a little skip of excitement. “But after soccer I am supposed to go home and do my homework.” Skyler pouted sadly.

“Well today is a special occasion,” Kara told her. “And because auntie Kara is picking you up rules and routine go out the window. Homework can wait.” Kara said.

“So, we are going for ice-cream?” Skyler grinned. 

“Yes,” Kara told her. “Then we can go to the mall and pick out a nice teddy for the baby.” 

“It can be from you,” Skyler told her. “I just want to pick one, but I don’t want to give it one. I still don’t want it to live at home with us.” 

Kara smiled softly, taking the fact that Skyler wanted to buy something for the baby as a sign she might be more excited about their arrival than she was letting on. “Okay, sweetie,” Kara chuckled. “You can pick out one that I’ll give to the peanut.” 

“But ice-cream first?” Skyler questioned. 

“Ice-cream first.” Kara answered, walking in the direction of the ice-cream shop. Even though she was dying for the call saying the baby was born and they could come to the hospital to visit, she was enjoying spending some quality time with Skyler. 

\-----------

Alex had finished feeding the baby and was having cuddles with her, not able to stop looking at her big brown eyes and the tuft of dark hair. “I can’t believe she is ours,” Alex mumbled, gently brushing her finger down the baby’s little cheek. “She’s so perfect.” 

“She really is,” Kelly also had her eyes on the baby as she lightly cupped her head. “She is so gorgeous, Alex. I can’t thank you enough,” Kelly said. “And as much as I am enjoying this alone time with her, I can’t wait for everyone to meet her. Your mum, James, Kara, all our friends,” Kelly said, her gaze never shifting from looking at her new daughter. “Even Skyler,” Kelly added. “I know big sister is going to love you so much once she see’s you. How can she not?” Kelly felt herself tearing up again. “You sweet little peanut.” Kelly brushed over her dark locks. 

“Well,” Alex exhaled lightly. “As much as little peanut is a good nickname, I think that we should find our little girl an actual name.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “What do you think?” Kelly questioned. “I know you really like Riley.” Kelly said, her gaze never leaving the baby. It was like her eyes were locked on her, but Alex thought it was sweet. She didn’t mind that their daughter was the one catching Kelly’s gaze. 

“I do,” Alex answered. “But I know it’s not a favourite of yours,” Alex said, lightly rubbing the baby’s back as she fell asleep in her arms. “I want you to name her, Kel.” Alex said, this causing Kelly to quickly glance up at Alex. 

“Really?” Kelly questioned.

Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little nod. “You did such an amazing job with the nursery so I’m sure you’ll do a good job in naming her too.” 

“Yeah but…” Kelly trailed off, looking back down to her daughter. “Well, you know I love Thea but I know you don’t so, I’ll rule that out,” Kelly said, sucking in her bottom lip as she looked like she was thinking about names. “You know what?” Kelly said, her gaze once again remaining locked on the baby. “I just got a name in mind when I looked at her, and it’s her. For me, this name fits her perfectly.” 

“Well are you going to share it with me?” Alex wondered, hoping she was going to like the name that Kelly was about to suggest. 

Kelly took a deep breath. “What about Maya?” Kelly said, glancing up to see Alex’s reaction to the name. 

“Maya,” Alex got a smile on her face as she said the name and felt a glow in her heart. “Skyler and Maya.” Alex tested the names out together. “I love it.” Alex said, Kelly getting a smile on her face. 

“Yeah?” Kelly questioned. “So, we are going to go with Maya?” Kelly questioned. “Maya Danvers-Olsen?” Kelly said the name as she glanced back to her. 

“How about Maya Victoria Danvers-Olsen?” Alex suggested, Kelly immediately feeling herself welling up at the suggestion of using Victoria in their daughter’s name. 

“I think that’s perfect.” Kelly said, leaning up and sharing a kiss with her wife, before they went back to looking at their daughter, very much enjoying this alone time with her before they’d welcome visitors later in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. Let me know what you thought.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. Hope you like this update of people meeting Peanut. Let me know what you thought. Comments are always great motivation and they make me smile.

James knocked on the door to Alex’s hospital room, before walking in. He smiled as he saw Kelly sitting on the chair, cradling the baby in her arms. “Hey,” James spoke softly, walking over to Alex who was sitting up the bed. “Congratulations,” James kissed Alex’s cheek then gave her a hug. “I got this for the little one.” James gave Alex a little penguin teddy for the baby. She smiled as she ran her hand over it. 

“Thank you.” Alex put it down on the cabinet by her bed, watching as James looked around to his sister and down to Maya. 

“Congrats, sis.” James smiled at her as he rubbed her arm. 

“You want to hold you new niece?” Kelly questioned, looking to her brother. 

“I’d love to,” James said, Kelly gently passing Maya to him. “Hey, little one. I’m your Uncle James,” James sat down on the second chair in the room as he looked over to his sister. “Has she got a name yet?

“Maya Victoria.” Kelly answered, a proud grin on her face as she told her brother her name. 

“Aww that’s really sweet,” James said. “Mum would have been so touched.” 

“I know. I wish she were here to see her.” Kelly exhaled sadly.

“Me too,” James sighed sadly. “She’d had loved her,” James pointed out. “Uh, has big sister been in to see her yet?” James wondered if Skyler had been in to see Maya, and if so, if she was pleased about her arrival.

“Not yet,” Alex answered. She was feeling worried for the moment that Skyler met Maya. She still wasn’t fixed on the idea of having a little sister so Alex wasn’t sure how the moment would go. “Kara should be bringing her soon though.” Kara could barely contain her excitement when Kelly called to say the baby had born, so she was sure she’d already be on her way. Despite wanting to know what the baby was throughout the whole of the pregnancy, Kara told Kelly not to tell her over the phone, so she could find out for herself once she’d go to the hospital. 

“Well if Skyler doesn’t go crazy over you, I know Auntie Kara will,” James spoke soothingly as his gaze went back to Maya. “She is going to love you,” James said. “You’re such a little sweetie,” James cooed. “Honestly, guys she is so perfect. I’m so pleased for you.” 

Alex smiled, getting a warm glow in her stomach as she watched James with his new niece. “I’m assuming everything is all okay with you and baby?” James questioned. Maya was born two weeks early, and although she wasn’t classed as premature, she was still here before her due date. 

“Yeah all good,” Alex answered. “It was quick labour and even quicker birth, so I’m happy about that,” Alex said. “I was having visions of being in labour much longer.” 

“Hmm, I remember it took a while with Skyler,” James said, before he glanced at his sister. “I hope you were helpful.” 

“Well as helpful as I could be.” Kelly murmured. 

“She was very supportive.” Alex gave her wife a thankful smile. 

“Well I believe that Maya girl,” James looked besotted as he was staring down at his niece. “You are a lucky little baby having the mummies you’ve got,” James said. “And I’m always, always, going to be here if you need me for anything,” James told her, speaking through a smile, looking mesmerised by her. “No matter what it is, you got me.” James said, Kelly and Alex exchanging a glance, smiling at what James was saying to their daughter. 

“So, we’ve got you for babysitting when we’re ready for a night off?” Alex questioned. She knew that moment wouldn’t be any time soon, but it was always good to know who was an option.

“Of course,” James answered. “Anytime for this little beauty,” James said. “And big sis.” James added, not going to forget about Skyler just because the baby had arrived. 

“Well we’ll keep you in mind,” Kelly said. “Although I don’t think we are going to want to share her for too long any time soon.” Kelly's gaze went down to Maya who was sleeping soundly in her brother’s arms. 

“Is that a hint you want her back?” James questioned. He was rather content with holding his niece right now and didn’t want to give her back so soon. 

“No,” Kelly answered. “It’s nice seeing you with her,” Kelly said. “And she seems comfy cuddled into you,” Kelly gazed at her daughter. “You can keep her for now.” 

“Good,” James sounded pleased about this. “Because I’m enjoying this time with you, yes,” James cooed as Alex smiled. It was nice to see a soft side to him. She knew Maya was lucky to have him as a uncle. “Oh hey, Alex, is your mum on her way?” 

“Yes,” Alex nodded. “She should be landing around about now, so she’ll be here soon I’d expect.” Alex said, glancing to the clock in the room to see the time. 

“Well I better enjoy these cuddles for now because I’m going to lose you to Granny when she gets here.” James said, his gaze on Maya. Kelly smiled softly as she watched her brother with his new niece, the joy never leaving her face.

\-----------

“Hello,” Kara burst excitedly through the door, not even bothering to knock. “Where is the peanut?” Kara looked at Alex, seeing she wasn’t holding the baby. 

“Sleeping,” Alex was careful not to say ‘she’ because Kara wanted to see the baby before finding out the gender. She gestured to the small hospital cot, where Maya was napping. “Hello darling, how was school and soccer?” Alex said, looking over to Skyler.

“Good,” Skyler answered as she climbed up onto Alex’s bed, the giraffe teddy Kara had bought for the baby in her hands. “Hello Mama.” Skyler smiled at Kelly who was sitting on the chair. 

“Hey darling.” Kelly smiled at her daughter. 

“Aww the baby,” Kara screeched, as she was looking down into the cot. “Alex,” Kara put her hand on her chest. “Is it a girl?” I think it’s a girl.” 

“She’s a girl,” Alex nodded. “Maya Victoria.” 

“Aww what lovely name for a cutie little baby,” Kara spoke in a baby voice, her gaze staying on Maya. Skyler stared at Kara, looking a little jealous that Maya was now getting her attention. “Can I hold her? Please, I’ll be careful not to wake her.” 

“Yeah it’s fine.” Alex said. Maya was only hours old so it wasn’t like being held while sleeping would disrupt a routine right now. Kara squeaked, eager to pick up her new niece. 

“Hey, little one,” Kara lifted the baby into her arms and took a seat on the second chair in the room. “Well you are a gorgeous little one, aren’t you?” Kara cooed, her gaze locked on the baby. 

“She’s just a baby.” Skyler scrunched her face up. 

Alex and Kelly both sighed lightly as they looked to Skyler. “What’s that you’ve got in your hand?” Kelly questioned, seeing the giraffe.

“Oh, I picked it for Auntie Kara to give to the baby,” Skyler said. “I thought it was cute.” 

“It is,” Alex said, taking it from her daughter. “Will we put it up here next to the penguin from Uncle James?” 

“If you want.” Skyler shrugged. 

“You sure it’s from Auntie Kara?” Kelly questioned. “You didn’t pick it out to give her it from yourself?” 

“No,” Skyler shook her head then looked towards the baby, like she was trying to look at her slyly. “Mama, I thought we were going to put her in the elephant outfit.” Skyler looked less than impressed to see Maya was wearing a white sleepsuit with little zebra on the left side. 

“We’re going to put her in that one to go home, sweetie,” Kelly explained. “But she has to wear clothes in the hospital too. We can’t just leave her in a diaper and blanket all the time, can we?” 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “When are you coming home, Mum?” Skyler questioned, looking up to Alex.

“Well they are going to keep us in here for one night, so we’ll get to come home tomorrow.” Alex said, running her hand through Skyler’s ponytail. 

“And the baby will come home too?” Skyler wondered, her gaze going back to Maya. 

“Yeah Maya is coming home too,” Alex said. “Do you want to hold her?” Alex hoped Skyler would say yes, even if just for a minute. 

Kara glared up at her sister, like she wasn’t ready to give up holding Maya just yet. “No.” Skyler answered, causing Kara to look a little relived. Although she wanted her niece to bond with her little sister, she was very much enjoying cuddle time with Maya. 

“Okay, you don’t have too.” Alex assured her, knowing pushing her into holding Maya would probably only make things worse. 

“I think Auntie Kara is enjoying holding her right now anyways,” Kelly said. “I’m not sure she’d let go.” Kelly gave a little chuckle, watching Kara with Maya.

“Well can you blame me?” Kara questioned. “She is a little sweetie. She’s…oh she’s just so little and cute and squishy,” Kara gushed. “She feels so light. What did she weigh?” Kara wondered. 

“She’s 6lbs 3oz.” Kelly answered. 

“Aww you are a little one,” Kara said. “Hmm you just a little mini Maya?” Kara was speaking in a baby voice, causing Alex to laugh in amusement. “Oh, Auntie Kara is going to love spending time with you. She is, yeah. She my little sweet pumpkin poppet.” 

“Think you’re good on the nicknames.” Kelly said, causing Kara to glare over at her, not looking amused. 

“Don’t you listen to Mama Maya girl. You are a sweet little pumpkin poppet,” Kara said, cooing down at Maya. “Gosh, look at that hair,” Kara looked up to Alex and Skyler as they sat on the bed. “Do you have a little brush? Oh Rao, please can I brush her hair?” 

“We don’t have one.” Alex stifled a laugh at her sister’s eagerness. 

“Why does she not have a hat on?” Skyler questioned. “Didn’t we pack hats for her to wear?” 

“Yeah, but she is okay without one,” Kelly answered. “It’s nice and warm in this room.” 

“Oh,” Skyler sucked in her bottom lip, once again looking a Maya who was laying in Kara's arms. “Does she not do anything?” 

“Well not yet,” Alex said, once again running her hand through Skyler’s ponytail, glad she was at least showing some interest in her little sister. “She’s just brand new. She doesn’t know how to do anything yet.” 

“That’s kinda boring.” Skyler sighed. 

“She likes getting cuddles,” Kelly said, looking to Skyler with a hopeful look on her face. “You can do that with her.” 

“Hmmm.” Skyler shook her head. 

“Aww little Skittle, cuddling little Peanut is so nice.” Kara said, her eyes briefly looking up to Skyler before going back to Maya, who’s eyes flicked, like they were going to open, but in the end they stayed closed. 

“Then you keep her,” Skyler said. “I’m happy looking at her just now.” Skyler kept her eyes on the baby. Alex and Kelly exchanged a glance, knowing the meeting between Skyler and Maya could have gone a lot worse, and that they should just be happy for now that Skyler didn’t seem to mind being around her, because they knew that was a start. 

\------------ 

Eliza had gotten the message that baby girl had arrived when she’d got off the plane, so she went straight to the hospital from the airport. She’d thought about going to the house to put away her suitcase as she had a key to the house so wouldn’t need to take Kelly or Kara from the hospital, but she couldn’t wait any long to see her new grandchild. “Hello,” Eliza knocked on the door as she walked in. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Eliza brought her hand out as she saw Alex take the baby from her breast. 

“It’s okay,” Alex handed her to Kelly and covered herself back up. “She was finished.” 

Eliza left her suitcase by the door and walked over to Alex. “Congratulations darling,” Eliza kissed her daughter’s cheek before she gave her a hug. “You too, Kelly.” Eliza looked down to Kelly as she was sitting on the chair. She wrapped one arm around her, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug, careful not to squash the baby. 

“Thanks.” Kelly smiled at her mother-in-law as she was looking down to her new grandchild. 

Eliza put her hand on her chest, gushing as she looked at her. “She’s beautiful.” 

“Do you want to hold her?” Kelly wondered, knowing the answer before she even asked the question. 

“Of course I want cuddles with my little peanut,” Eliza said, taking her into her arms. “Oh, hey there sweetums,” Eliza cooed as she sat down on the chair. “Alex, she is gorgeous.” Eliza glanced up to her daughter. 

“Well Kelly and I might be biased but we think so too.” Alex answered. 

“Oh, she is,” Eliza looked besotted. “She is so tiny. What did she weigh?” 

“6lbs 3oz.” Kelly told her. 

“Aw,” Eliza gushed. “And does she have a name yet?” Eliza wondered. The message had just said baby girl had arrived, but Kelly never said what she was called. Eliza didn’t know if at that time they hadn’t decided or if it was because they wanted to tell her face to face to see her reaction to it. 

“Maya Victoria.” Alex told her mother.

“Maya Victoria,” Eliza repeated the name. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby, yeah,” Eliza cooed as she couldn’t take her eyes off Maya who was sleeping her arms. “What does Skyler think of her?” Eliza knew Skyler wasn’t 100 per cent sold on the idea of a sibling, so wondered how the introduction had gone. 

“Well,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “She looked at her a few times,” Alex shrugged. “It went better than we thought, I think.” Alex said, looking to Kelly for confirmation. 

“Yeah,” Kelly seemed to agree with her wife. “I can see in her eyes she is excited. I think she’d just been holding the idea that she doesn’t want a sibling for so long that she can’t be too over enthusiastic right away.” 

“And she did pick out this teddy for her,” Alex said, gesturing to the giraffe. “It was apparently from Kara, but, you know, she showed interest in picking something out for the baby and she hasn’t done that since we bought a few things way back when we were in Metropolis.” 

“Well she’s a sweet kid,” Eliza noted. “She’s going to come round eventually and now Maya is here it’s probably better. She can help out and hold her,” Eliza said. “Actually seeing the baby is going to be different to the idea of a sibling.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed. “And I think making sure she knows she is still as important to us will be a good thing,” Kelly said. “You know, we still need to make time to have some one-on-one time with her.” 

“Absolutely,” Alex nodded her head in agreement with her wife. “So Mum, uh…” Alex glanced to her mother’s suitcase. “You moving in with us?” Alex joked, seeing she seemed to have brought a rather large suitcase with her. 

“Well some of it is things for Maya and Skyler,” Eliza defend herself. “And well, you said I could come stay once the baby was born so I could spend time with her when she was teeny tiny. If you want me to stay at Kara’s I can but -”

“No, no,” Alex stopped her mother. “We want you with us,” Alex said. Although she’d like time just her, Kelly and the kids, she appreciated her mother’s offer of help. Even if it were just so she could do things like go get groceries, walk Arlo or do a few loads of laundry. “And it’s important for you to bond with your granddaughter.” 

“Oh, I don’t think we’ll have any trouble with that,” Eliza said, smiling down to Maya again. “You are just a little gem, aren’t you? You’re going to be Granny’s little girl, huh?” Eliza spoke softly. 

Kelly felt her heart pang as she welled up with tears as she watched Eliza with her granddaughter, thinking her mother would never have that. She’d never be able to see her mother with Maya no matter how much she wished it. “Excuse me,” Kelly cleared her throat as she stood up. “I’m just going to use the restroom,” Kelly said, making a quick exit from the room, not wanting to put a downer on this special day for Alex. She walked into the corridor and turned to her right, walking towards the restrooms. 

“Kelly hey,” James smiled as he saw his sister. “I know I’ve already been to visit today but I couldn’t resist coming to see the little peanut again,” James said, looking down to Kelly. “Kel, what’s wrong?” James looked rather concerned as he rubbed her arm. 

“I just…” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat as she shook her head, closing her eyes tight to try to push away tears. “I wish Mum was here to see her.” Kelly said, her voice breaking as she spoke. James exhaled light as he pulled his little sister into a comforting hug, holding her in the embrace as she let some tears fall.


	32. Chapter 32

Kelly walked into the hospital room. “Hey.” Kelly smiled at Alex as she sat herself up in the bed from laying down. 

“Hey, how was dinner?” Alex questioned as Kelly leaned down and kissed her. 

“It was good,” Kelly answered. Kelly, Eliza, James, Kara and Skyler had all gone out for dinner together. “Where’s Maya?” 

“She made friends with the baby from across the hall, so they’ve gone out for a few drinks,” Alex joked, Kelly chuckling lightly. “No, uh, they took her to the nursery so I could get some rest.” 

“You want me to leave you to rest then?” Kelly wondered. 

“Not at all,” Alex answered. “I don’t really feel all that tired, to be honest,” Alex told her. “I’d rather have you here chatting with me.” 

“Well good job I came back to see you then.” Kelly said, leaning down and placing another kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“Hmm,” Alex exhaled. “So, Skyler not want to come back?” Alex looked a little disappointed to see Skyler hadn’t seemed to have made the trip back to the hospital with Kelly. 

“Uh no,” Kelly answered as she sat down on the chair in the room. “She said she’d already looked at Maya today, so she wanted to go home and watch Monsters Inc and eat some twizzlers.” 

“I see,” Alex pursed her lips. “Do you think we are doing the right thing not pushing Maya on her?” Alex wondered. “What if she hates her forever?” 

“She doesn’t even hate her now so it’s going to be impossible for her to hate her forever,” Kelly said. “She just needs to get used to her.” 

“But…” Alex pursed her lips. “She’s known about the baby for months. She’s had time to get used to the idea. Maybe we should have pushed more,” Alex felt awful. She wanted this to be a happy time for them but felt like it was being overshadowed by Skyler’s refusal to accept the baby. “We can’t have Skyler hating her.” 

“Maya is like 6 hours old,” Kelly reminded her wife. “Let her just get used to her. Give her a few weeks, a couple months at most and she’ll be loving on her. Always wanting to help out and hold her,” Kelly said. “Babe, c’mon, let’s not stress about this,” Kelly reached forward and took Alex’s hand. “We’ve just had a baby. We should be overjoyed and excited and all on a high.” Kelly told her, rubbing her hand softly. 

“I am all those things,” Alex answered. “I just wish Skyler was too.” 

“I know,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “How about I go to the mall and pick up a gift for Skyler that’s from Maya.” Kelly suggested. 

“What?” Alex questioned. “Like a bribe?” 

“I was thinking more like a ‘hey big sis I love you already’ gift,” Kelly said, Alex twisting her lip as she thought about Kelly’s suggestion. “You know so many people are going to be visiting us to see Maya and bringing her gifts, it’ll be nice for Skyler to get a gift from her new sister.” 

“It does sound nice,” Alex agreed. “I suppose it’s not going to hurt getting her a little something.” 

“No.” Kelly replied. 

“And maybe it’ll work,” Alex hoped. “She doesn’t have to be loving on her all the time and always wanting to do everything for her, I just want her to like having her around.” 

“Me too,” Kelly said. “And in time we’ll get to that. I know we will.” 

Alex sighed lightly as she shook her head. “You want me to get them to bring Maya back?” Alex wondered, knowing Kelly would probably want to see her daughter. 

“As much as I’d love that, we should probably give her a break from being passed around,” Kelly said. “She probably needs rest too.” 

Alex chuckled. “Well now’s the chance for you to get her. James, my mum, Kara aren’t around to take her off you.” 

“I guess,” Kelly said. “And you know Nia, Brainy and J’onn are waiting till we get home. So, we’re probably going to get a visit from them tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Alex exhaled lightly, seeing the look of sadness in Kelly’s eyes. She knew she must have been feeling upset about her mother not being around for this moment. “Well, how about we call for Maya a little later, but for now you come up here with me,” Alex said, shuffling along in the bed a little, making more room for her wife so she could join her. Kelly got up onto the bed, leaning her head against Alex’s shoulder as Alex put her arm around her. “You know, even in times of joy it’s okay to feel sadness,” Alex spoke in a soft, calming tone. Kelly exhaled lightly, knowing what Alex was getting at. “I know uhm…” Alex cleared her throat. “I know Victoria would have loved to have been here for this moment.” 

“She’d have been so overjoyed,” Kelly murmured. “We’d have both mothers staying with us right now.” 

“Yeah,” Alex stifled a laugh. “Would be nice for us, huh. More hands to help out.” 

“You know I…” Kelly paused for a moment. “I know it’s impossible, but when I look at Maya, I see my mum in her,” Kelly said. She knew she was probably only seeing what she wanted to see, but she saw similarities. “The same face shape, the little dimples on her cheeks, the long eyelashes,” Kelly said. “I didn’t even think babies were born with eyelashes.” 

“Some aren’t. Skyler was a couple weeks old before she got eyelashes,” Alex said. “Uh, I’m surprised Maya’s were so long. She’s going to be a heartbreaker with those.” Alex murmured and Kelly chuckled. 

“She’s not even a day old and you are having her go off dating already.” Kelly laughed.

“Well, you know,” Alex shrugged. “It’s going to be here before we know it. Skyler is seven this year. I mean, how did that happen so quickly?” 

“She’s not the Paw Patrol loving 3-year-old I first met anymore, that’s for sure,” Kelly said, smiling softly as she remembered the early days of first meeting with Skyler. “And as much as her getting older might seem sad to us, the new stages are still fun to experience. Her starting school, getting new interests like swimming and soccer. Her love for twizzlers.” Kelly smiled.

“And hopefully soon her love for being a big sister.” Alex said. 

“Yeah.” Kelly answered. 

“I know it’s not the same as her being here, but you know your mum is always going to be in your heart and she’ll always feel close to you, through Maya. You know, this new little life.” Alex said, Kelly nodding lightly against her. 

“The circle of life. Mum left so Maya could grow.” Kelly spoke quietly.

“Well that’s not really what I was meaning, but sure, if that’s how you want to look at it.” Alex said, rubbing Kelly’s arm softly. 

“It’s a good way for me to be okay with never seeing her again,” Kelly murmured. It had only been 6 months since Victoria’s death, and Kelly still had some bad days. She’d put so much into preparing for Maya’s arrival, that Alex felt some grief was still coming. That there was still a part of Kelly that needed to accept her mother was gone for ever. “Thinking she gave her place in this world to Maya.” 

“Then that’s okay.” Alex said. 

“I never did thank you, you know,” Kelly said, turning her head slightly so she was looking up to her wife. Alex looked rather puzzled, wondering why Kelly was thanking her. “For her middle name. For Victoria. It means a lot to me that you allowed my mother’s name to be in our daughter’s name.” 

“Of course I would,” Alex answered. “Victoria was a wonderful person, and honouring her in this way felt so right,” Alex said. “I wouldn’t give her any other middle name.” 

“Well still, thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me.” Kelly said, feeling herself welling up. Alex exhaled lightly, as she gently rubbed Kelly’s cheek, a soft smile on her face as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before hugging her tightly, Kelly staying in the embrace with her wife. 

\------------ 

Alex did up the tabs on the diaper, before she grabbed the elephant sleepsuit, and put it onto Maya. “You know my sweet girl,” Alex said, speaking softly as she looked into Maya’s dark eyes. “Don’t you ever, ever, tell Mama this but I’m really enjoy this time just me and you,” Alex said as she did up the poppers on the sleepsuit. She quickly glanced up at the clock to check the time, before looking back to her daughter. “And Mama is going to be here any minute, so I better make the most of this time, hmmm,” Alex put a little white knitted cardigan on Maya then picked up a little white hat and put it on Maya’s little head. “I wonder if your big sister is going to come,” Alex cooed as she lifted her daughter up into her arms. “She’s a sweet girl, really,” Alex told Maya as she sat down on the edge of the bed with her. “She’s very kind and caring. She’s helpful. She’s funny. She’s smart,” Alex said. “I guess we just need to give her some time to fall in love with you,” Alex said. “Because she’s been on her own for over 6 years, so I guess it makes sense that she’s unsure about sharing her mamas, yeah,” Alex said. “But your cute little face is so hard to resist so it won’t take long for her to fall in love with you.” Alex sounded hopeful as she spoke. 

“Hello,” Alex kept looking down to Maya as she heard Kelly’s voice. “You ready to come home, little one?” Kelly questioned walking over to the bed, Maya’s car seat in her in her hand. 

“She is ready,” Alex answered, looking up to her wife, smiling as she saw Skyler was with her. “Hello sweetheart, how are you this morning?” Alex questioned.

“I’m okay,” Skyler answered, staring at Alex as she stood up from the bed. “Mum,” Skyler gasped. “Do you still have another baby in your tummy?” 

“No.” Alex chuckled, Skyler looking a little relieved at this. 

“Well your tummy still looks like it.” Skyler sighed. Alex glanced at Kelly, seeing she was biting her lip to hold back laughter. 

“That’s because she’s just been born. It’ll go down.” Alex told her, Skyler staring at her stomach for a little longer before her eyes went to Maya. 

“She’s wearing the elephants,” Skyler got a smile on her face. “I think she is going to like elephants because it’s what her room is like and she’s got an elephant teddy in her room waiting for her.” 

“Hmmm,” Alex smiled down at Skyler. “She’s got a nice room to come home too, huh?” Alex questioned and Skyler nodded. “Will we get her in the chair so we can take her home then?” Alex wondered. She’d been discharged and now that Kelly had arrived, she was able to go home. 

“Let me see her first.” Skyler said. Alex glanced at Kelly again, both of them trying not to look too pleased at this. They didn’t want Skyler to notice, then change her mind because of that. 

Alex knelt down a little, so Skyler could get a better view of the baby. Skyler looked at her, a little smile appearing on her face as she reached her hand out and touched Maya’s. “She is kinda cute.” 

“She is, isn’t she?” Kelly said, putting her hands onto Skyler’s shoulders. Skyler nodded, her smile growing larger as Maya’s little hand locked around her finger. 

Skyler gasped. “She’s holding my finger.” 

“Well that’s because she likes you,” Alex told her. “She knows you are her big sister.” 

“Oh,” Skyler didn’t look so sure about this. “But I’ve not even seen her much or been near her or held her,” Skyler pointed out. “How does she know who I am?” 

“Because she’s clever like you,” Kelly answered. “She’s knows I’m Mama and she know Mum is her Mummy and she knows you are her big sister.” 

Skyler gave a nervous sounding giggle. “Okay, we can take her home.” 

“Good,” Alex smiled softly as Skyler took her finger away from Maya’s grasp. Alex straightened herself up and put Maya in the car seat that Kelly had put on the bed. She picked up the blanket and tucked it around her daughter. “Gosh she looks lost in there.” 

“It won’t be long till she is filling it out.” Kelly noted, smiling down at her baby daughter, her hands still on Skyler’s shoulders. 

“You want to carry her out of here?” Alex questioned, Kelly giving a little nod as Alex picked up her hospital bag and quickly glanced around the room, making sure she’d not forgot anything. “Okay, let’s get you home, Peanut.” Alex smiled down at Maya before they all left the room, ready to take Maya home and begin this next chapter of their lives. 

\------------ 

Kelly released the baby’s car seat from the car as Alex opened the door at the other side, letting Skyler out. “We have a house full?” Alex gestured towards the house, wondering if there was a lot of people there to welcome Maya home. 

“Just your mum and Kara,” Kelly answered. “Nia text earlier to see if she could come today to see her though,” Kelly explained as they walked up to the house. “So, I imagine she and Brainy will be here at one point but if you aren’t up for visitors, I can ask her to come another day.” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Alex replied as she walked into the house, Kelly and Skyler behind her. “Will be nice to see them,” Alex walked into the living room, Arlo immediately running over to greet her. “Hey buddy.” Alex patted him, Arlo wagging his tail in excitement at seeing her again, before he noticed the car seat Kelly was holding, going over to inspect what it was and what was in it. 

“Arlo.” Kara yelled at the dog, worried what he was going to do.

“He’ll be fine.” Alex didn’t look worried, gently running her hand over Arlo’s back. Arlo sniffed a few times before he walked away, going back to lying down in his bed. 

“Mum, look.” Skyler pointed to the banner that they’d hung. It was pink and white and said ‘welcome home baby girl’ on it, butterflies all around it. 

“Oh yeah that’s nice.” Alex smiled softly, watching as Eliza had got up from the armchair and was taking Maya from the car seat. 

“Hey, Skyler, you see what that is on the table?” Kelly questioned. She’d gone out earlier that morning to get Skyler a gift like they’d talked about. When she said she was going to the hospital to pick up Alex and Maya she was surprised when Skyler said she wanted to come, but it meant that Kara could bring the gift down from Kelly and Alex’s room, without Skyler noticing. 

“No,” Skyler ran over to it. “What is it?” Skyler glanced at Eliza, like she was expecting her to tell her what it was. 

“I don’t know.” Eliza answered.

Skyler looked curious as she glanced towards Kara. “Do you know?” 

“I don’t know either,” Kara told her. “How about you look at the label and see what it says?” 

Skyler ran towards the coffee table and looked down to the gift. She looked at the tag on the bag. “It says ‘Skyler, thank you for being my sister, love from Maya’,” Skyler sounded surprised as she read it. “I get a present?” 

“Looks like it,” Kelly stepped forward and ran her hand through Skyler’s ponytail. “You going to open it?” 

“Yeah,” Skyler sounded excited as she pulled some tissue paper from the rather large gift bag. She reached her hand in and pulled out a packet of twizzlers. “Oh yum,” Skyler sounded pleased she’d gotten some of her beloved twizzlers. She pulled out another packet, then another, her eyes widening at all the packets she now had. “Three twizzlers,” Skyler shrieked as she reached her hand back in, pulling out a Lego Treehouse playset. “Ooh that looks so cool fun,” Skyler looked to the picture on the box. “Legos are fun to build with,” Skyler said, putting it on the table before reaching into the bag again. She pulled out a black box, clearly from a jewellers. She lifted it open, seeing a love heart pendant on a silver chain. “Wow, this is beautiful.” Skyler showed it rather excitedly to Kara.

“Oh yeah it is huh?” Kara questioned as Skyler showed it to Eliza then to Alex and Kelly.

“What a nice sister getting you that, huh?” Alex questioned. 

“It’s really for me being a big sister?” Skyler wondered. “I’ve not done anything with the baby.” 

“Sure, it is,” Kelly answered. “You want me to put it on for you?” 

“Yes,” Skyler nodded, handing it to Kelly so she could put it on for her. Kelly bent down to Skyler’s level and put the necklace on her daughter. “It’s really pretty, isn’t it?” Skyler said, holding the pendant in her hand as she looked to Alex.

“It is,” Alex answered, smiling as Skyler ran over to Eliza and Maya. “When did you have time to get that?” Alex whispered. 

“I went early this morning.” Kelly answered, Alex smiling as she leaned in to kiss her before they looked to Skyler.

“Thank you, Maya,” Skyler said, leaning down and very gently placing a kiss on her forehead. “You are an okay baby.” 

“I’ll take that.” Alex murmured, rubbing Kelly’s back softly, hoping that now she’d been around the baby a couple of times, that Skyler was getting used to the idea of a sibling and was going to slowly starting to bond with her little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to get more comments on this one.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented. Once again, I'd appreciate comments and thoughts on this one.

Kelly was in the nursery, putting a clean diaper on Maya. She was quietly shushing her as she’d been crying for the last 5 minutes or so. Even though that wasn’t that long a time, Kelly wanted to be able to quickly soothe her child. “Shh, c’mon Peanut,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “Hey, we didn’t show you this room yet, did we?” Kelly questioned, looking down her as she did up the tabs on the diaper, Maya still screaming. “Well, when you are a little bigger this will be your bedroom,” Kelly said, putting Maya’s legs back into the sleepsuit, hoping her voice would soothe her. “Mama and Skyler did this for you,” Kelly said, doing up the poppers on the sleepsuit. “Do you like it?” Kelly lifted Maya up, showing her the room. “Mama picked out the colours and Skyler picked out the elephant theme,” Kelly told her, walking over to the wall with the elephant pictures on. Maya’s cries sounded like they were lessening, which pleased Kelly. She hated hearing her daughter cry. “What do you think of the elephants?” Kelly questioned, looking down to Maya, smiling softly as the tears lessened once again. “Do you just not like being changed?” Kelly wondered, gently rubbing Maya’s back before sighing as her bottom lip turned out and her cries got louder again. “No, no, baby, shh,” Kelly gently rocked her, but it didn’t stop Maya’s cries, they only got louder. “C’mon, what are these for?” Kelly felt a little clueless. “Hey, shh, shh, shh.” Kelly gently rubbed her back as she slowly paced the room. 

“Hey, everything alright in here?” Alex questioned as she walked into the nursery, Maya’s screams getting even louder still. 

“She won’t stop crying and I don’t know what she wants,” Kelly sighed. “You’ve just fed her, she’s been winded, I changed her diaper, I’m rocking her…” Kelly looked around to her wife. “Why is she crying? Is there something wrong with her? Does she hate me?” Kelly questioned. “It’s not the first time she’s cried liked this in my arms.” 

Alex walked over to her and gently rubbed her arm. “Sometimes babies just cry.” 

“Not with you.” Kelly retorted. 

“She does so.” Alex sighed. 

“Not like this,” Kelly muttered. “Can you take her, please?” Kelly handed Maya out, like she wanted Alex to take her from her. 

“No.” Alex answered.

“Alex, please take her and comfort her.” Kelly sounded frustrated as she spoke.

Alex shook her head, Maya still screaming in Kelly’s arms. “Hold her upright,” Alex suggested. She’d noticed Maya liked to be held more vertical, with her head resting by a shoulder other than laying horizontally in both arms. Kelly sighed lightly as she did as Alex suggested and moved Maya, so her head was resting by her shoulder. She gently rubbed Maya’s back as she held her in place with her other hand. “Okay, now you need to relax,” Alex told her. “You are a little tense and she’s going to pick up on that.” Kelly relaxed herself a little, Maya’s cries soon starting to lessen. 

“I should have known to hold her this way,” Kelly sounded on the verge of tears herself. “I’m a bad mother. I don’t know her.” 

“Kel, she is 4 days old,” Alex reminded her. “We’re still learning what she likes and dislikes.” Alex said, looking to Maya who was barely crying now, more like giving little whimpers every so often. Kelly kept rubbing her back, continuing to soothe her. 

“We know she likes you better than she likes me.” Kelly sounded sad as she spoke. 

“That’s not true.” Alex sighed. 

“It is,” Kelly argued, still soothing Maya. “It’s because you have her more. You get to spend more one-on-one time with her when you feed her.” 

“Well I don’t need to breastfeed her,” Alex retorted. “You are the one who was pushing for breast is best.” 

“I know,” Kelly pursed her lips. “But it does mean you get to spend more time with her.” 

“Well we can change to formula,” Alex said. “Or I’ll express. I’ll express after dinner and you can give her a feed tonight.” Alex knew it must have been hard for Kelly having to always watch her feeding Maya and not be able to take a turn. She did intend on expressing but things had been a bit hectic with bringing Maya home and trying to get her into a routine, that she hadn’t found the time yet. 

“Yeah?” Kelly questioned, her lips etching into a smile as she was still rubbing Maya’s back, Maya now over her crying. 

“Uh-huh,” Alex nodded. “Now see,” Alex glanced to Maya who’d fallen asleep against Kelly. “She likes being cuddled into you. I mean, who wouldn’t?” Alex said, smiling at her wife. “You just need to be more confident.” Alex said, this not the first time Kelly had doubted herself with Maya. 

“I read so many baby books about pregnancy but not so much about once the baby actually got here,” Kelly mumbled. “Maybe I need to do some more bedtime reading.” 

“We don’t need more books,” Alex shook her head. “Best thing we can do is work this out together, for ourselves. Just because something is in a book, it doesn’t mean it’s going to work for us and Maya,” Alex said. “And I’ve done this before. I raised Skyler and I don’t want to blow my own trumpet, but I think I managed okay with her.” Alex smirked. 

“You did,” Kelly told her. “I guess I just have to remember that needing help from you doesn’t mean I’m a bad mother.” 

“No, it doesn’t,” Alex rubbed Kelly’s arm softly. “It’s hugely overwhelming bringing this little life home that you become responsible for,” Alex said, Kelly biting her lip as she gave a little nod, agreeing with her wife. “Asking for help or suggestions doesn’t mean you are doing it wrong or you’re a bad mother,” Alex pointed out. “It’s the total opposite. You are being a good mother for wanting to do things the right way for Maya.” 

“Yeah.” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“Now, I’m came up to tell you dinner was ready, so how about we go down and settle her in the bassinet, then we go eat dinner with my mum and Skye?” Alex questioned, rubbing Kelly’s arm as she spoke. 

“Sounds good.” Kelly mumbled. 

“Okay,” Alex leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “C’mon then.” Alex said, walking out of the nursery with Kelly following behind, Maya asleep against her. They walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Kelly wrapped Maya in a blanket before placing her into the bassinet. They both stared down at their daughter for a moment before they went through to the kitchen to join Eliza and Skyler for some dinner. 

\------------ 

“Mum,” Skyler ran into the bedroom, stopping at the edge of the bed, her eyes widening as she saw Alex sitting on the bed with the breast pump going. “What are you doing?” Skyler wondered. 

“I’m expressing some milk so that Mama can feed Maya.” Alex explained.

Skyler scrunched her face up. “Would I be allowed to feed her?” Skyler wondered.

Alex couldn’t help but get a smile on her face at Skyler’s request. “If it’s something you want to do you can have a go, yeah.” 

“Maybe one day then,” Skyler answered. “Mama and Granny are giving Maya a bath and I want someone to build my Lego treehouse with me.” Skyler frowned as she climbed up onto the bed. 

“Well once I’m finished with this, I will do it with you,” Alex said, Skyler giving a little smile. “You not want to help Mama bath Maya?” 

“No, she has a weird thing hanging off her belly. It was gross.” Skyler pulled a face of disgust.

Alex chuckled. “That’s part of her umbilical cord,” Alex explained. “It’ll fall off soon.” 

“Why does she have that cord?” Skyler wondered.

“That’s what she was attached to me with when she was in my stomach,” Alex continued to explain to Skyler why she had the cord attached to her. “So, she could get oxygen and nutrients,” Skyler looked a little confused. “So, she could breathe and get some food.” Alex explained it in a way her 6-year-old would more understand. 

“Oh,” Skyler rubbed the side of her head. “But it will fall off?” Skyler sounded slightly alarmed at this.

“Yeah, it’s supposed too.” Alex assured her.

“Okay,” Skyler exhaled. “Are you nearly finished with that?” Skyler wondered, sounding rather impatient. She was clearly very eager to build the treehouse. 

Alex glanced down to the bottle. “Yes,” Alex figured two ounces would be enough for Maya at the moment, so she’d almost expressed enough. “Do you want to go start it and I’ll be down shortly?” 

“No,” Skyler shook her head. “We’ll go start it together.” 

“Okay,” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. “So, you getting used to having Maya around?” 

“Uh,” Skyler scratched the side of her head. “She likes to cry,” Skyler shrugged. “But she’s got a cute face and she likes holding my finger.” 

“Yeah, she likes her big sister, huh?” Alex questioned.

“Well she did get me this,” Skyler said, her hand going onto the love heart pendant on the necklace they’d got her from Maya. “And lots of twizzlers.” Skyler licked her lips. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve not shared them with me yet,” Alex pulled a face of disappointment. “I think Maya would like you to share them.” 

“Well you can have one or two when we are making the treehouse.” Skyler said. 

“Oh, thank you very much.” Alex said. 

“And can we put Monsters Inc on?” Skyler wondered. 

“Sure,” Alex answered. They were more relaxed with Skyler’s bedtime at the weekend, so Alex didn’t mind letting her stay up later. “And tomorrow maybe we could go for a walk to the park with Maya and Arlo,” Skyler suggested. “She’s not been there yet.” 

“She’s not been anywhere yet,” Alex said. Maya was only 4 days old so apart from her trip home from the hospital, she’d not been anywhere else yet. “We could go for a little walk,” Alex told her. Skyler looking pleased about this. “You want to go to the playground?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “And then maybe we could go to McDonalds and I can get nuggets and fries.” 

“Nuggets and fries?” Alex gasped. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” Alex teased.

“Granny will take me if you don’t.” Skyler mumbled, Alex chuckling lightly. 

“You can get a McDonalds sweetie.” Alex told her, it not often Skyler would have one. 

“Yes,” Skyler made a fist with her hand as she cheered before looking to the breast pump, seeing the milk level was getting higher. “Mum, it’s been ages. You must have enough milk now.” Skyler was sounding rather impatient from waiting for her to be ready. 

“Just give me 5 more minutes,” Alex said, wanting to make sure there was enough milk there for her so Kelly could give Maya the whole of her feed. “You go down and get it out the box and the bags then I’ll be there, okay.” 

“Okay.” Skyler jumped off the bed, cheering as she ran from the room, clearly excited for spending some time building the Lego treehouse with her mum.

\------------ 

Kelly was feeding Maya her bottle, Alex stealing small glances at her wife, a smile on her face at watching her feeding their daughter. “Mum,” Skyler scolded her. “Stop watching Maya get her bottle. Mama is feeding her.” 

“Sorry, it’s just nice to see Mama feeding her.” Alex said, her eyes still on Kelly as she never took her eyes off Maya as she gave her her bottle. 

“But we are playing,” Skyler frowned. It didn’t take them long to build it, so they’d been having some fun playing with the little characters and the treehouse. “Bring Boo back inside.” Skyler said.

“Boo?” Alex questioned. “I thought her name was Joy.” Alex said, glancing to the box to see what the Lego character was called. 

“It says that on the box, but she looks like Boo from Monsters Inc, so I am calling her Boo.” Skyler told her mother.

“Right,” Alex walked Boo back up the stairs and into the treehouse. “Sorry, what did you want them to do in the treehouse?” 

“Sleep,” Skyler answered, like her mother hand just asked her a stupid questioned. “Remember Mum, they’re camping in here and they’ve had their s’mores so now it’s time to tell scary stories in bed.” 

“Right,” Alex cleared her throat. “And who’s character is going to tell the story?” 

“Uh…mines…no yours, no…” Skyler glanced to the TV. “Maybe instead there can be a TV in the treehouse, and they can watch Monsters Inc.” 

“Ah okay,” Alex chuckled, Skyler having obviously decided she was done with playing and wanted to watch the rest of Monsters Inc without the distraction of playing. “Well they can do that.” Alex lay her character down before she glanced over to the TV, staying seated on the floor. Skyler crawled over to her, grabbing two twizzlers on the way. She gave one to Alex and put the end of one in her mouth, before she leaned against her mother. Alex wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug as they looked towards the movie. 

“Oh Mum.” Skyler whispered. 

“What sweetie?” Alex questioned.

“Before we are quiet to watch the rest of the movie remember when I did camping at Grandma’s?” Skyler questioned, turning her head to look up at her. 

“Uh-huh.” Alex answered, taking a bite of her twizzler. 

“Well, can we go camping for real?” Skyler asked. “Not in the garden but a real camping place like Mama did with Uncle James and their dad?” 

“Uh sure we can, one day,” Alex answered. “We’ll need to wait till Maya is a little older though.” Alex said, thinking a newborn in a tent wouldn’t be the best idea. 

Skyler glanced over to Maya who was still drinking from the bottle with Kelly. “She could stay here with Granny. It could be just me, you and Mama.” 

“Or we could wait, and all go together when she is older,” Kelly said, looking down to Skyler. “That’ll give you more time to think up some pranks to get me and Mama.” 

“Pranking isn’t nice.” Skyler looked serious as she spoke. 

“It’s just a bit of fun,” Alex told her. “Maybe Mama and I will think up some camping pranks to do on you two.” Alex said, Skyler gasping as she shook her head. 

“No, Mum, no pranks,” Skyler said. “Just s’mores and stories and fun games.” 

“Fun games, huh?” Alex questioned. “Like uh…the tickle game? That’s a fun one, huh?” Alex said. “In fact, that’s a game we could do right now,” Alex got a cheeky glint in her eye as she looked up to Kelly, Kelly giving her an encouraging nod. “Huh.” Alex grinned as she started tickling her daughter, Skyler breaking into laughing. 

“Mum…Mum…Mum…” Skyler spoke through giggles. “I want to watch Monsters Inc.” Skyler was still giggling as she spoke, Alex also laughing as she heard Skyler’s infectious little laugh. Kelly smiled down at the scene, glad Skyler was able to get some time with Alex now that she was able to help with Maya’s feeds.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to bring this to an end. I may return with more in the future as I did have more planned but for now this the last chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Kelly walked into the living room, smiling as she saw Alex watching Maya, who was lying on the playmat, looking up at the different objects that were hanging down for her see. Although she was too young to properly focus on them, her eyes were darting around, like she was trying to take everything in that was around her. “Is the owl making you smile?” Alex cooed as she gently shook it, a little bell inside making sounds. “I see you have a lovely smile,” Alex lightly rubbed her cheek with one finger, resulting in Maya smiling again. “Aww sweetie that melts my heart.” Alex felt the love she had for her daughter seeping out as she was watching her having some chill time. 

“You giving Mummy all the smiles again?” Kelly said as walked over and looked down to Maya. “Or does Mama get them too?” Kelly cooed, pulling a funny face, resulting in Maya giving her a big smile. “Yeah, that’s my girl,” Kelly said, Maya still smiling up at her. “You excited for your evening with Granny and big sister?” Kelly questioned, Maya cooing quietly as she kicked her legs and waved one arm out in front of her. “I think that’s a yes, what do you think, Mummy?” 

Alex exhaled lightly as she shook her head. “I think she wants her mummies to stay home with her.” 

“Alex,” Kelly sighed lightly, putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder as Alex was sitting on the floor next to Maya. “It’s our anniversary. We are going for a meal. A couple of hours.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Alex sighed lightly, not sounding like she was looking forward to going out and celebrating with her wife. 

“Jeez can’t wait for our dinner conversations.” Kelly muttered, sounding slightly offended that it seemed Alex wasn’t looking forward to going out with her. 

“Sorry,” Alex exhaled lightly, her eyes still on her daughter. “I just…look it’s different for us alright. You are used to leaving her for longer periods of time. You go to work all week. I’m here with her and I…she’s still so little and new.” Alex pouted sadly. 

“Well you managed to leave her last Saturday when we went to Nia and Brainy’s wedding.” Kelly reminded her. 

“Yeah exactly, we’ve already left her,” Alex said. “Leaving her again, twice in a week?” Alex questioned. “She’ll think we are abandoning her.” 

“Babe,” Kelly spoke softly. “It’s a couple of hours to celebrate two wonderful years of marriage. She is going to love getting some Granny and Skyler time while her mummies go out and have some adult conversation and more importantly, a well-deserved break. It’s good for all of us to have this time.” 

“I know, sorry,” Alex exhaled lightly. Maya was almost 9 weeks old and Alex had trouble leaving for extended periods of time. Kelly was actually surprised she managed to get her to the wedding the weekend before. “I’ll be fine once we get to the restaurant,” Alex said, looking up to her wife for the first time since they’d started the conversation. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at her wife, her breath catching as she caught sight of her. “Babe, you look, wow,” Kelly was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her in all the right places and subtly accentuated her cleavage. “Like, drop dead gorgeous, smoking hot, wow.” 

Kelly blushed. “So, in other words if you looked at me right away, I wouldn’t have had to talk you into coming out.” 

“You didn’t need to talk me into it,” Alex said, standing up to face her wife. “I was always coming out, I just…I wish we could take her with us.” 

“Well as much as I love her and would love her to hang out with us all night, I don’t think the rest of this fancy French restaurant would appreciate a 9-week-old baby coming along.” Kelly pointed out, as she reached her hand out, gently brushing Alex’s arm as she looked her up and down, Alex wearing a pair of smart black jeans and a dark blue blouse. 

“Well I don’t care what anybody else thinks.” Alex murmured. 

“Oh, is that so?” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “Well you keep that in mind when we come home, and we can keep celebrating our anniversary.” Kelly said, her lips etching into a suggestive grin as she placed a kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“Hmm,” Alex shook her head as she pulled back. “My mum is staying with us right now and you know I feel about having sex when she is the other room.” 

Kelly sighed lightly. “I’ll be quiet.” 

Alex scoffed. “You could try, but…” Alex trailed off, shaking her head.

“What? C’mon, you know I can hold back,” Kelly retorted. “I’ve proved I can be quiet with Maya being in the room, right?” Kelly and Alex had recently started being intimate again following Maya’s birth, but with Maya still sleeping in their room, Kelly had to dull down her moans. 

“I suppose you have,” Alex murmured, pulling her wife into a kiss. Kelly smiled into it as she let it deepen, wrapping her arms around her wife’s back. “Well play your cards right at dinner and you _might_ be lucky we get home.” Alex said, giving Kelly’s bum a cheeky slap.

“Good enough for now,” Kelly murmured, kissing her wife again. “So…” Kelly pulled back. “Where is our babysitter?” Kelly wondered where Eliza was but before Alex could answer they heard the front door opening, Eliza, Skyler and Arlo returning to the house from being out for a walk. 

“Wow, Mama,” Skyler gasped as she ran into the living room and saw her. “You look so beautiful.” 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Kelly smiled at her eldest daughter. “You have a nice walk?” Kelly questioned as Arlo ran into the room, Eliza behind him, it clear to Kelly where they’d been. 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler nodded as she lay on the floor next to Maya, her head resting on the playmat close to her baby sister. She took hold of her hand, smiling at her as she quietly cooed. Alex and Kelly glanced at each other, both of them smiling. Skyler still had her jealous moments, but she loved to help out and interact with Maya, something they were both pleased about. 

“Well, Eliza glanced at her watch. “Isn’t it about time you two headed out?” 

“Uh yeah,” Alex took a deep breath. “You be good for Granny and help her out with Maya, yeah?” Alex said, looking down to Skyler, who nodded in response. “Just give me a minute with her,” Alex picked Maya up from the playmat and cuddled her close. “You be good for Granny too, okay little Peanut. And mamas will be back soon for cuddles before bedtime.” Alex placed several soft kisses on Maya’s forehead before Kelly leaned down and kissed her too. 

“You be a good girl for Granny.” Kelly said softly. 

“Oh, I’m sure she will be,” Eliza said, taking Maya from Alex’s arms. “Now you go out and enjoy a nice kid free meal,” Eliza told them, looking to Skyler as she got up from the playmat and climbed up onto the couch. “Skyler and I have got this, huh?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “She likes being with me,” Skyler said, holding her hands out. “I’ll hold her.” Skyler said. Eliza gently put Maya against Skyler, so her head was against her shoulder, just like Maya liked to be held. Skyler put her hands on her little sister, keeping her held in place. Alex and Kelly smiled at the scene, both of them feeling their hearts swell, at seeing Skyler with Maya. 

“Okay,” Alex took a deep breath. “Let’s go celebrate our anniversary.” Alex said, taking hold of Kelly’s hand and leaving the house with her so they could go out for dinner together and celebrate their 2nd wedding anniversary. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex were in the restaurant, enjoying their time together. They’d had their starters and were waiting for their main courses to arrive. The waiter had just brought over a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes, leaving the champagne in a cooler by the table. “Okay,” Kelly picked it up and poured two glasses, seeing Alex shaking her head and holding her hand out, like she was telling Kelly to stop pouring so much in her glass. “What? Are you saying you don’t want a dink to celebrate our anniversary?” Kelly put the bottle back into the cooler then looked back to her wife. 

“I don’t think Maya will appreciate alcohol in her milk.” Alex murmured. 

Kelly sighed lightly, her head cocking to the side ever-so-slightly. “There’s still some of your milk in the fridge she can have, and you can pump and dump,” Kelly pointed out. “I’m not asking you to have the whole bottle to yourself. You can have a couple of small glasses. I’ll take care of the rest.” Kelly grinned. 

Alex chuckled. “You know how long it’s been since I’ve drank alcohol?” Alex questioned. She hadn’t even taken a drink the weekend before at the wedding, so she’d not had anything alcoholic since before she was pregnant with Maya. 

“Well then you will enjoy it,” Kelly told her, reaching her hand across the table and taking Alex’s in hers. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you get drunk.” 

“Well stop me after one glass then,” Alex murmured. “Champagne always goes to my head as it is. Never mind having not drank for the best part of a year.” 

“One glass to toast our anniversary is all I am asking,” Kelly said, rubbing her hand gently as she spoke. “Two years already huh?” Kelly questioned. “Gosh, this time last year we were just discussing trying for a baby and now we have the best little Peanut we could have imagined,” Kelly had a huge smile on her face as she thought about her daughter. “This has been one of the greatest years of my life, Alex. I know it’s had its hard and horrible moments too, but…” Kelly pursed her lips, thinking about the loss of her mother and how she felt when finding out she couldn’t biologically have kids. “You got me through those moments,” Kelly said, knowing Alex would know what she was taking about without having to bring them up. “You really are the greatest wife and I’m so, so, lucky to have you. I love you so much, and I love our family, and I can’t wait to see what’s next for us. I know that no matter what it is, we’ll be able to face it together.” 

“I’m sure we will,” Alex smiled softly, her gaze staying locked on her wife. “I see us growing even stronger – if that’s possible,” Alex said. “Everyday with you is truly amazing. I still can’t believe I’ve been lucky enough to get you as my wife,” Alex smiled as she rubbed her finger over Kelly’s hand. “Another year with you is something I’ll always cherish. Flower Fridays are still gonna be our thing,” Alex told her. “And I’m always going to treat you with the love and affection you deserve. You are my queen and I’m never going to stop treating you as such,” Alex said, Kelly smiling at her words. “You are the love of my life, Kel, and I love the family we’ve created. I can’t wait to see what this next year brings for us,” Alex sounded excited for the year ahead. “I uh…I see us going on this camping trip Skyler so desperately wants, maybe even going further afield and taking our girls on a proper vacation to Mexico or Hawaii or somewhere really cool like Thailand or New Zealand,” Alex smiled fondly, really liking the idea of going on a big family vacation. “And we should take more photos. Our girls are growing so fast and we need to capture those moments. We need to take more family pictures,” Alex told her, Kelly smiling, liking the idea of taking more family pictures. “Anyways, uh…I love you, Mrs Danvers-Olsen, and I can wait to continue to spend the rest of ours lives together,” Alex picked up the champagne glass, Kelly doing the same with hers. “To the rest of our lives.” Alex said, clinking her glass against Kelly’s. 

“The rest of our lives,” Kelly said, before they both took a drink. “I love you Alex.”

“I love you, too.” Alex said, their other hands still linked together, both of them rubbing their thumbs over the others hand. 

Kelly smiled as she put her glass down on the table before she slyly glanced at her handbag that was hanging over the edge of the chair. “You want to phone?” Kelly questioned. 

“Now c’mon,” Alex shook her head. “You were the one who assured me that Maya would be fine without us. That my mum is great with her and she’d be fine.” Alex said. Even though she was dying to see how Maya was she knew her mother was more than capable of looking after her without any problems. 

“I know,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “But she’s so little still.” 

Alex took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to tell Kelly to call her mother. “How about we get through our mains first?” Alex suggested. “I’m sure if she needed to, she’d call us, and she hasn’t so everything is fine.” 

“Okay,” Kelly agreed with her wife. “If you can wait then I can too,” Kelly said. “Let’s just enjoy our meal and some adult conversation.” Kelly suggested. 

“I’ll drink to that.” Alex said, once again clinking her glass against Kelly’s, both of them taking another drink of the champagne as they continued to enjoy their night out. 

\----------- 

A Sunday stroll to the park became a weekly habit for Alex, Kelly, Skyler and Maya. Sometimes Kara would join them, and sometimes James would join them. Eliza had stayed the first month after Maya was born, and she was back the weekend before to help look after her while they were at the wedding and she’d come back this weekend to help out with the kids so Alex and Kelly could go out and celebrate their wedding anniversary. “Granny?” Skyler questioned, as they were walking through the park, going to meet Kara and James for a picnic. Skyler had brought a soccer ball with her, plenty people there to have a kick around with her. 

“Yes, sweetie?” Eliza questioned, Skyler and Eliza walking along the path with Alex and Kelly, Kelly pushing the stroller where Maya lay sleeping, as Alex had Arlo on the lead. 

“Are you coming here every weekend now?” Skyler wondered, since she had been here the last two.

“Uh no,” Eliza answered. “I’ve just been here the last couple to help mums look after you and Maya because they’ve been busy,” Eliza told her, Skyler looking slightly disappointed with the answer. “But you know, I have been thinking,” Eliza said, glancing over at her daughter before looking back to Skyler. “I might come the last weekend every month to visit all of you here,” Eliza hated being so far away from her girls, even more so now she had the grandchildren. And while she visited a lot, she felt like she wanted to be around more often. It’s something she’d been feeling ever since Skyler was born, but work was keeping her in Midvale, but now she worked less, she had more free time to take long weekend breaks to visit her family. 

“Really?” Skyler sounded like she loved the idea. “Once a month? For a whole weekend?” 

“Maybe even a long weekend,” Eliza suggested. “I could come after work on a Thursday and go home on a Monday.” Eliza glanced at Alex again as she spoke. 

“Always nice to have you around,” Alex told her mother. “Maybe Kelly and I could get a date night on one of those nights.” 

“That’s not the only reason we’d want you here more often,” Kelly said, looking to her mother-in-law. “We love having you around. You’re always welcome.” Kelly wasn’t going to deny she liked the sound of a monthly date night with her wife, but she always loved when Eliza came to stay with them, and she knew it was important for Eliza to have a good relationship with the girls. 

“Well, we can see.” Eliza said, Skyler grinning as she gave a skip of excitement. 

“Oh, there’s Uncle James and Auntie Kara,” Skyler said, pointing over to where they were sitting on the grass, already on their blanket. Skyler picked up her pace and ran quickly over, as the rest of them followed behind. Kelly stopped the stroller by them and put the breaks on. She took out the bag from under the stroller and lifted out the picnic blanket that was under it, opening it out and putting down next to the one Kara and James were on. “Hey.” Eliza smiled at Kara and James. 

“Alright,” James smiled at her. “How was your anniversary dinner last night?” James looked to Alex as he spoke. 

“It was a lovely night.” Alex answered, glancing to her wife with a smile on her face as she clipped Arlo from the lead. She put the lead down on the grass under the stroller and picked up Arlo’s rope toy, throwing it away for him. Arlo ran after it and quickly brought it back, but instead of asking for it to be thrown again, he sat down and chewed on it, clearly not wanting to play fetch.

“And how is my little Peanut.” Kara smiled as she stood up from the blanket and looked into the stroller. 

“She is sleeping and please don’t wake her because she did not have a good night last night.” Alex said speaking through a yawn.

“I won’t wake her,” Kara said, picking her up anyways. “Hmm, you can stay sleeping in Auntie Kara’s -” Kara was cut off by the sounds of Maya’s cries. 

“Kara, what did I just ask you?” Alex sighed. 

“Shh, she’ll be fine in a minute.” Kara said, gently pacing with Maya in her arms, trying to quiet her cries. 

“I thought she was sleeping through the night already,” James said. “You always say she’s brilliant.” 

“Well she usually is but she is still young. She’s only 9 weeks so, she’s going to have her moments, and something startled her last night then she just wouldn’t settle again.” Alex said, glaring at her wife as she spoke.

Kelly cleared her throat as she put the picnic bag on the blanket. “Mama,” Skyler said, Kelly feeling thankful for the interruption. “Did you pack some twizzlers?” 

“Maybe,” Kelly answered as Skyler was pulling at zip to get into the bag. “But you’ll have to eat your sandwiches first,” Skyler frowned as she sat down on the blanket, staring up at Kara and Maya, Maya’s screams getting louder. “Here, give her to me,” Kelly said, taking Maya from Kara. She cradled her daughter in her arms, placing a soft kiss on her head as she rubbed her back, Maya’s cries already beginning to lessen. 

“I’d have got her to stop crying,” Kara frowned as she sat back down on the blanket, glancing to the soccer ball Skyler had left by the stroller. “Ooh, we playing soccer today?” Kara wondered, although it seemed pretty obvious Skyler wanted too, given she’d brought a soccer ball with her. 

“Uh-uh,” Skyler nodded, watching Eliza as she was getting the food out of the bag. “We are going play Mama, me and you versus Uncle James, Granny and Mum.” 

“James and Alex on the same team?” Kara gasped. “That’s so not fair.” Kara pouted. 

“Don’t worry sis, we’ll take it easy on you.” Alex said, sitting down on the blanket, her gaze on Kelly and Maya, Maya now settled and content in Kelly’s arms. 

“You might,” James scoffed. “But I am going all in for this game,” James said, Kara scowling at him as he looked to Skyler. “You hear that, Skittle, you are going to be sorry you didn’t pick Uncle James for your team because you are going down.” James teased. 

“Uh-uh,” Skyler shook her head. “You are going downer.” 

“We’ll see,” James said. “How about we make it interesting?” James questioned, Skyler furrowing her eyebrows, looking confused. “Loser buys dinner for everyone.” 

Skyler widened her eyes. “I don’t have the money for that,” Skyler answered. “I am only 6, Uncle James,” Skyler reminded him. “I don’t have a job so I can’t pay for dinner.” 

The adults chuckled. “Well, you better hope you win then huh?” Alex joined in with teasing her daughter. “Might be going hungry otherwise.” 

“Well no,” Skyler shook her head. “Mama and Kara are on my team to and they’ve got jobs and get money to pay for dinner.” 

“We’re not going to need our money,” Kelly assured her daughter. “We’ve clearly got the best team. I mean, we’ve got Supergirl.” Kelly said, glancing to her sister-in-law.

“Oh, the same Supergirl who couldn’t stop our baby from crying?” Alex questioned. 

“If you gave me a chance I would have.” Kara muttered, glaring at her sister. 

“If you left her sleeping like I asked you to, she wouldn’t have needed settling in the first place.” Alex retorted. 

Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Now now girls,” Eliza scolded her daughters. “Skyler and Maya are the children here,” Eliza said, Kelly and James chuckling lightly. “Let’s just enjoy this family picnic, shall we?” Eliza questioned. 

“Yes, I am hungry so let’s eat so I can get my twizzlers then play soccer.” Skyler said, every reaching for some food, enjoying their family picnic at the park.

\------------

Eliza had gone to spend the evening with Kara, leaving Alex, Kelly and the girls to have some time alone. Maya was laying on the playmat, Skyler sitting close to her, a zebra rattle in her hand as she was shaking it lightly, Maya cooing and kicking her legs out as she heard the sound of the bells. Kelly and Alex were sitting on the couch, Kelly’s head resting on Alex’s shoulder as Alex had her arm wrapped around her. “This is nice,” Kelly said, Alex playing with Kelly’s hair, twisting some around her finger. “Us chilling here and our girls chilling there.” Kelly’s eyes were on her daughters. Maya had been cooing and gurgling a lot more lately and Kelly loved the little sounds. She could listen to them all day. 

“I like that Skyler is way more into being a big sister now, too,” Alex said, a smile on her face as she was also looking to her children. “Hmm, sweetie, you’ve been such a good big sister lately.” 

“It’s kinda fun,” Skyler smiled. “And I like she was a girl. Girls are so much cooler than boys.” 

“Aww, I would have liked a boy,” Alex said. “Don’t get me wrong I love Maya more than anything, but a little boy and a brother would have been just as fun.” 

“Hmm,” Skyler didn’t look so sure. “And you do have a boy, Mum,” Skyler said, pointing over to Arlo. “Arlo is a boy.” 

“Well yes,” Alex glanced at Arlo who was sleeping in his bed. “I guess Arlo is my boy.” 

“I like that we are a girl tribe,” Kelly said. “Girls are awesome.” 

“Mmm, not going to argue with you there,” Alex said, still playing with Kelly’s hair as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Especially this girl here on the couch, I mean, she is the most awesome of them all.” Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her lips. 

“Aww thank you babe. Aren’t you sweet?” Kelly questioned. 

“Well I was actually talking about myself, but I guess you are alright too,” Alex grinned, Kelly sitting up to face her as she gasped, playful hitting Alex’s arm. “Babe you know I’m teasing,” Alex muttered, hitting her wife back in response. “You know you are my queen.” Alex said, pulling her wife into a soft kiss. 

“Mmm,” Kelly pulled back from the kiss. “Does that make you my jester?” Kelly joked, Alex gasping as she playfully hit her again. 

“Well, I guess I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” Alex murmured. 

“You just keep being wonderful, beautiful, you.” Kelly told her, smiling as she gazed into Alex’s hazel eyes.

“That I can do.” Alex smiled, before sharing another kiss with her wife. 

“Mums,” Skyler said, causing Alex and Kelly to pull apart and look around to their daughter. “Maya said she wants to watch Monsters, Inc.” Skyler told them, Skyler now on her feet and standing in front of her parents. 

“Oh, she did, did she?” Alex glanced down to Maya as Skyler nodded in response. “Well bring her up here then,” Alex said, Skyler grinning as she went back over to the playmat and very careful picked her little sister up. Kelly leaned forward and picked up the remote from the coffee table, going into Disney Plus to put Monsters, Inc on for Skyler. “Careful.” Alex said, leaning forward and taking Maya from Skyler. She lay her on her chest, Maya looking outwards so she could see what was going on. Skyler climbed up onto the couch and crawled onto Kelly’s knee, Kelly wrapping her arms around her daughter as she kissed the top of her head. She looked around to Alex, both of them smiling at each other before she rested her head against Alex's shoulder as they got comfy, the family sitting together to watch the movie, Kelly and Alex always going to enjoy moments like this with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have read this, and to those who took the time to leave feedback. I hope you’ve enjoyed this.


End file.
